The Girl In Blue
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott come from different worlds. What happenes when they're paired up for an assignment in English? Secrets and lies are revealed. But can Nathan make Haley believe in love? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Different Crowds

Hey guys! So I know I have two other stories that I'm working on but this one just kept rolling around in my brain. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Love yas! Oh and please if there's something wrong just feel free to tell me, I'm open to criticism and any ideas you might have! So don't be afraid to tell me! Haley X :)

**Chapter 1: Different Crowds**

He watched her. Her thick, straight brown hair coming down to her elbows, it shining in the sunlight. Her shirt riding up slightly at the curve of her hips where her cheerleading skirt sits perfectly. She laughed at something Jake said. God he loved her smile, it was so beautiful. Just like her. But never quite reached her eyes. Her big hazel eyes filled with so many emotions. Joy. Happiness. But he could also see hurt. Sadness. He wanted to know why it was there, and find out whoever put it there and beat the living day light out of them. He did this everyday, sat and watched her. She was amazing. But he could never talk to her. She was popular. He wasn't. Their crowds didn't mix. Simple as that.

"Dude stop drooling and eat your lunch" Nathan's brother Luke nudged him in the side while taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah Nate, there's like a puddle on the ground" Mouth laughs from his seat opposite him. And Nathan just glares at him in return.

"Shut up. I wasn't drooling" Nathan defends himself even though he knows they're right. Well not that he was actually drooling. But staring.

"Yes you were. Just like you do everyday," Lucas tells him matter of factly. Everyday he sits watching his younger brother stare dreamily at the girl in blue. Why he didn't talk to her he'd never know.

"I know, instead of staring why don't you just go up and talk to her?" Mouth suggests like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, you know what I'll do it right now. Just waltz up to her, here's how it'll go 'Hey I'm Nathan. I know who you are, I watch you everyday'. Yeah doesn't sound stalkerish at all." Nathan reply's sarcastically.

"Yeah well I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hey I'm Nathan, wana hang out sometime?" Mouth told him "Doesn't sound that difficult"

"Okay. Then why don't you go over and talk to Rachel?" Nathan smirks as Mouth glares at him. You see Mouth has had the hugest crush on Rachel Gatina since he had to help her out with calculus last year. "Exactly. Not that easy is it?"

"Well it's different for me" he tells the two boys and when they look at him quizzically he continues "Yous two are big, athletic, have muscles and are good looking. Look at me, I'm scrawny, weak and look like mouse man" he tells them and Luke and Nathan can't help but chuckle. The bell signals lunch is over and they all get up to head to their fifth period classes.

Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott and Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, are all best friends. The two brothers met Mouth on their first day of high school and they instantly clicked. They aren't exactly what you'd call popular. No. That would be more along the lines of the cheerleaders and basketball players. Not that they aren't good. The two brothers are probably the two bets players in the whole school. But don't want to join the team. Become like one of the popular kids. Snobby. Bitchy. But not all of the popular kids are like that.

Haley James. Nathan smiles as he thinks about her. She isn't like most people. She's quirky. Down to earth. Funny. Smart. Sarcastic. Everything you look for really and it helped that she was stunningly beautiful. The first day he saw her was in the cafeteria. He was so caught up in looking at her he didn't notice the bin in front of him. He tripped. His tray and everything on it flying everywhere. The whole cafeteria burst out laughing. Except her. He looked up and made eye contact. She smiled at him not in amusement but just a smile. He smiled back then rushed out of the cafeteria. Ever since he's always liked her.

But what would a girl like her see in a boy like him? He had no money to spend on her. And buy her everything she deserved. He didn't have a big fancy house. A posh car? No he had a truck his dad gave to him for his birthday.

Keith Scott. A great guy who married his high school sweetheart. Karen Roe, now Scott. They met and just like that old fairytale saying, it was love at first sight. They got married after college and on their wedding night, the two blue-eyed boys were conceived. Nine months later, they were both born at 7 in the morning. Twins. Both look and are completely different but at the same time so alike.

The oldest by 2 minutes, Lucas Eugene Scott. And would not let his little brother forget it. Dirty short blonde hair, blue-eyed with boyish good looks. He's the quiet type, a reader and an extraordinary writer. Had a few girlfriends but never gotten anything serious.

Nathaniel Royal Scott. The youngest Scott brother isn't as smart as Lucas but with his short dark brown, you could even say black hair, blue-eyes and strong jaw line can get away with it. He's an extraordinary basketball player, but no one except his brother and parents know. Unlike Lucas, Nathan's never had a girlfriend. Not that he hasn't gotten the offer, he has. It's just no one can compare to Haley in his eyes.

They boy's reach their English classroom and take their seats in the middle row. The second bell rings just as Haley, Brooke, Rachel and their friends walk into the classroom. "Yous are late" The teacher tells them.

"The bell just rang" Rachel remarks.

"Yes, before you entered the classroom. Now take your seats,

"I have a special assignment for everyone today. I think you'll all quite enjoy it" he smiles and everyone groans. Haley takes her seat usual seat behind Nathan, with Rachel beside her and Brooke behind her.

"Okay now that everyone is seated," he looks pointedly at the three late girls and they roll their eyes. "I would like you to answer the questions on textbook page 207. Then after your finished I'll tell you all about the assignment" he hands out the textbooks and paper then returns to his desk. 15 minutes later everyone was working on the questions. Well almost everyone.

"Miss James, if what you are talking about is so important, then perhaps you would like to share it with the class" Mr Robertson cuts Haley off mid laugh. She turns around in her chair from where she was talking with Brooke. She puts and innocent look on her face and picks her pen up off her desk.

"No, we were just discussing the questions" she tells him with a sweet smile.

"Well then you wont mind me asking what question your on?" he smirks folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Emm, number 12" she tells him.

"I would believe that, but there are only 10 questions" he laughs with the class, and Haley shrugs her shoulders with a smile.

"Can't blame a girl for trying"

"I guess I cant" he smiles at the girl at the back of the class. "Now I want you all to take one of these sheets." He passes them to Mouth who sits at the front and he passes them behind him. After everyone had one Mr. Robertson continued, "Now you are all going to be assigned a partner. And no you do not get to choose who" he smiled when the class all groaned. "These are questions and also some things to do. You are each going to ask and answer these questions with your partner."

"What's the point!?" Shouted Chris from the back of the classroom.

"I was just getting to that. Thank you Mr Keller. Now this assignment is just to get you to know your classmates better. Some of the questions are personal. Some are just for fun." He told his class.

Nathan looked down at the sheet where there were about forty questions and also a few activities. It didn't sound so bad. He thought to himself.

"Okay so I'll tell you your partners. But this isn't for class time. No it's for out side school so you will have to make places to meet or swap phone numbers I don't know" he shook his head "So we have Peyton Sawyer with Chris Keller" Peyton rolled her eyes and glared at Chris who was smirking. "Chase Adams and Abby Brown, Bevin Mirsky and Gigi Salvary, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, Rachel Gatina with Marvin McFadden" Nathan looked at Mouth who's cheeks had grown a shade pinker and he chuckled to himself "Haley James and Nathan Scott…" As soon as he heard that he immediately stopped laughing.

After Mr Robertson was done calling out the rest of the names the bell rang signalling the end of the period. Everyone got up and Nathan just grabbed his bag when he felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around and immediately his breath caught in his throat. Haley James.

"Hi" she smiled up at him "So you wana do it at my house?" she asks.

"Wh-excuse me?" he stutters mentally kicking himself.

"The assignment you could come over to mine and we could go over some of it?" Nathan just stood there dumb struck. It was like he'd lost his voice. She laughs a little "Okay so here's my number" she hands him a little slip of paper "So call me and we'll set something up" she smiles up at him then walks of when she hears Chase calling her name "Bye Nathan" she sends him a little wave while walking over to her friends. He just sends her, the best smile he can but focused on his hand is still tingling from when her hand brushed against it while giving him her phone number.

Okay. What the hell just happened?

**Hate it? Love it?**

**Review please.**


	2. Dysfunctional Family

Ok Wow lets out a long breath I did not expect that many reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so so so so much:) They really do mean a lot to me, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not got a lot of Naley but you do find out something… what is it? Well you'll just have to read to find out! Now with that said, enjoy and review!

**Love yas X Hayles :D**

**Chapter 2: Dysfunctional Family**

"Can you believe how stupid this assignment is? I mean some of the questions are just ridiculous, and some are really personal," Brooke says while lying sprawled out on her back on her best friends bed, her head hanging over the side with her feet on the pillows.

"I think it's kinda cool" when Brooke gives her a disbelieving look she continues, "I mean it's different, and well I thought you'd like it" Haley tells her friend while looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"It's okay… but why do we need to get to know each other? I mean I already know mostly everyone in the school" she shakes her head at the top Haley has on, "Not enough skin" she explains while throwing her a green lacy one.

"I think it's to get you to learn more about people outside our groups," Haley tells her taking off the red top and putting on the green one "And anyway, we got paired up with cute boys," she smiles.

She smirks at that "Oh yes we did baby James, did you see Lucas? Hottie! And that Nathan you got paired with? He is gorgeous" she sighs leaning back with her head hanging off the bed, eyes closed.

"There's the Brooke Davis I know" Haley smiles. "Nathan's coming over tonight so we can get start-" Haley's cut off mid sentence by a loud noise from the next room. "I'll be right back," she tells her friend and Brooke nods her head in understanding.

The crying stops and is soon replaced by hiccups as Haley appears back through the door with a baby boy in her arms. She lays his head on her shoulder and rubs his back soothingly. "He okay?" Brooke asks while getting up and stroking the babies head with an adoring smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's just been crying even more lately, he had a fever last night" Haley shakes her head running a hand over her face.

Brooke nods her head while rubbing her friend reassuringly on the back "It'll get better Hales, once we're outta school we'll have all the time in the world with little CJ" she coo's to the baby who gurgles in response.

"Yeah…" Haley smiles, when the baby boy grabs her finger and squeezes it.

"Actually Hales, are you sure you want Nathan to come over here? I mean wont he find out?" Brooke asks nodding her head in the gurgling babies direction.

Haley thinks about her friends question for a minute before answering "Yeah, maybe it's not such a good idea" she bites her lip "When he phones I can just ask if we can change the plans or something" Haley tells Brooke balancing the baby on her hip.

"K, well I've gotta go" Brooke smiles to the brown haired girl in front of her while putting her school bag strap on her shoulder "I'll call you later Baby James" she kisses Haley noisily on the cheek "And you" she bends her knees so she's eye level with CJ "My little boy. I'll see you later" she blows on his belly and he bursts into a fit of giggles. She laughs and kisses his forehead "Bye my dysfunctional family" Brooke waves.

"Bye B.Davis, love you"

"Love you too" Brooke smacks her on the butt and sends her one last smile over her shoulder before bouncing down the stairs and out the door. Haley sighs smiling at her friends retreating form. Where would she be without Brooke? She's been there for her through everything and vice versa. She might not even have CJ if it wasn't for her Brookie.

She smiles down at the boy and tickles his sides, her smile growing even bigger when he giggles. Her little boy, Connor Ryan James, Haley doesn't know where she'd be without him now. Most people would look down on her, but they don't. Simply because no one knows, well except a few of her friends and her parents. She smiles while putting him down in his playpen. He crawls over to play with a brown teddy bear. She smiles kissing him on the forehead before getting up to finish off some schoolwork.

3 years ago, if you'd told her she'd be a single mother with a baby boy she couldn't live without. She would have called you crazy. One night she was on her way to Brooke's house, and she was attacked. Haley fought, struggled, screamed but nothing worked, he wouldn't stop. Haley felt her eyes start to water and closed them, willing herself not to cry over the past. What kind of sicko would rape a 14-year-old girl? She'll never know. She went straight to Brooke's and Brooke held her friend and told her everything would be all right

Brooke had begged and pleaded with her to go top the police, but she wouldn't, couldn't go. 4 weeks later Haley told Brooke she was late. They both went down to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. A half an hour later that little slip was pink. She spent days crying, but with Brooke's help they got her life back together.

Haley went to school for about 4 months and started to wear baggy jumpers. It was wintertime so no one bothered to ask why. Then she took 4 months off school because her family was going on 'vacation' and 4 moths later she had a beautiful brown-eyed baby boy. Now two and a half years later that little boy has dark short brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes, and perfect pouty lips just like his mummy. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

Haley's cut out of her thoughts as her cell rings. She looks over to check if Connor's okay, and he's looking in awe at the ball-popping machine in front if him. Haley smiles as she answers the phone "Hello?" she answers not recognising the number.

"_Ha-Haley?"_ she instantly recognizes the deep stuttering voice on the other end of the line.

"Nathan" she smiles "How are you?" she asks going over and picking up Connor lying down on the bed on her side, setting him down beside her.

"_I'm fine thanks, you?"_ Nathan asks becoming a little less shy.

"Great" she smiles down at the baby "Thanks."

"_Good, so I was just phoning to ask about the assignment…"_ he trails off.

"Oh, of course. I actually wanted to ask you something, do you think we could change the plans?" she asks as while running her fingers over Connor's tummy.

"_Corse we can"_ Nathan tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Thanks, so could we do it at your house instead?" Haley asks they blue-eyed boy on the end of the line.

"_Yeah!"_ Nathan's says a bit too excited and Haley laughs softly to herself.

"Okay so I'll just come over in a while?"

"_Sure, or I could pick you up?"_ After swapping address' the both say their good-byes and hang up.

Haley strokes the small child's head softly as he plays with a strand of her long brown hair. She thinks about Nathan, and this whole assignment. All these questions they have to answer. No one knows what the out comes going to be. But one things for sure. Things just got a helleva lot more confusing.

**Hate it? Love it?**

**Review Please!**

**:D**

**Can someone tell me how American school system works? Like what are the years called, and usually how old you are in each year, like freshman "This many years Also what order their in. and any other information you can share. If you understand that at all please help me! Lol. Thank you X**


	3. Little Moments Like That

Wow! I am so surprised at the feedback I'm getting for this story, Thank you so much! Also a big thanks to everyone who gave me the information about American schools! I'm from Scotland so I don't know anything Lol. If you have any ideas or tips for the story, tell me! Hehe, now that I'm done with my rambling, enjoy! And review! Haley X :D

**Chapter 3: Little Moments Like That**

"Hang on baby, hang on, mommies coming" Haley soothes the little bouncing baby in his high chair. She puts his small bowl of fruit in front of him and he gurgles happily, murmuring 'mama'. Haley can't help but smile hearing those words come from her little boys' lips. She remembers the first day he said it, her and Brooke were out shopping with Connor in his stroller. Of course if anyone came up to them and asked who was the little cutie, they would simply change the subject and excuse themselves.

Anyway they were in the music shop, and they heard James mumble something. Brooke always swore he said it in her direction but Haley simply told her to get her eyes tested and bent down to her son's eye level. He gurgled 'mama' happily to her with a smile. Both girls shrieked, but looked around to check that no one heard or saw.

"Don't worry baby, Jake's gonna pick you up soon" Haley tells Connor while smoothing his hair out. At the mention of Jake's name Connor squeals happily "Wake!" Haley laughs, he can't pronounce name's that well, like Brooke's 'Book" or Chris is 'Kiss'. "Yeah, you like going to Uncle Jakey's don't you?" Connor picks up a piece of banana and mashes it together in his hands. Giggling happily at the mess he made.

She just shakes her head laughing softly letting him have his fun, since he's just going to do it again anyway. The phone rings and she picks it up "Hello?" she answers taking a cloth to wipe Connor's mouth.

"_Haley Bob! Hey it's mum sorry for being so late tonight, I just wanted to phone and tell you I'll be a couple more hours."_ Her mam explains to her.

"It's fine mum, dad phoned a while ago, he's running late as well," Haley tells her, lifting up Connor and balancing on her hip, and the phone nestled between her shoulder and ear. That's why she had to phone Jake and ask him to watch Connor for her. He'd agreed happily, looking forward to watching his 'nephew' for the night. He and Skills met up earlier on so he wasn't busy.

"_Okay, do you have someone to watch my boy?"_ Haley can tell she's smiling on the other end, thinking about her grandson.

"Nah, I was thinking of just leaving him here, you know, fend for himself" Haley teases her "Of course I have someone, Jake's coming over"

"_Oh my Jakey"_ she coo's and Haley can't help but rolls her eyes good-naturedly; her mam has always had a soft spot for Jake. _"Okay well you have fun on your assignment Haley bop. I'll see you when I get home, give Connor a kiss for me"_

"I will, oh you want me to give Jake one too?" Haley teases her as she hears someone knock at the door, probably the devil himself.

"_If you would,"_ Lydia tells her daughter with a soft laugh, _"Bye honey, love you."_

"Bye ma. Love ya" they hang up and Haley goes over to answer the door, with Connor still balanced on her hip. She opens it and standing on the other side is a smiling Jake Jaqkelski.

"Hey J" he smiles stepping inside and giving her a hug, and a kiss on the forehead, before turning to Connor "mini J" he tickles his belly and Connor squeals clapping his hands together. "I swear Hales, the kid is the double of you" he shakes his head closing the door.

"I'd kinda hope so, I mean he was inside of inside me for 9 months, and I also had to push him out. Not fun, by the way" Haley tells him with a cheeky smile.

"Okay didn't need the visuals, and anyway I remember quite well, I was the one who's hand you were squeezing the life out of." he shudders, smiling "Now, give me my baby nephew" he smiles, while taking Connor into his arms, rocking him back and fourth. 'Wake!" Connor screams and Jake's smile doubles in size "Yip that's me mini J, Wake" he coo's to the baby in his arms, Connor rubs Jake's chin, feeling the stubble that's grown there.

Haley shakes her head laughing. "And Chris was on the other with Brooke telling him to stop squealing, he wasn't the one having to push a 7 pound baby out of his lady business. I remember" she smiles. Where would she be without her friends? Jake, Chris and Haley have been friends since Pre School. They met Brooke in the fourth grade, and all became best friends, and still are to this day. Jake was there for her with Connor as well. He's like a father figure to her little boy. And well Chris… kinda like a big sister.

They both turn their heads, as there's another knock at the door. "Okay that'll be Nathan, I'll be back later but I have my cell on me if there are any problems. There's food in the fridge help yourself, not that I have to tell you anyway" she laughs "Right my two lovely boys, I'll see yous in a while" she kisses Jake's cheek and the top of Connor's head. She sent one last small wave to them and walked out the door closing it behind her.

She's met with a large chest and lifts her head up and smiles at Nathan. "Hey" Haley smiles at him.

"Hi" Nathan smile's shyly "You ready to go?" he asks gesturing to the right, She looks over and notices a red truck.

"Yep" Haley nods her head and they walk over to the old truck. Nathan opens the passenger side door for her and she can't help but appreciate his kind gesture. She smiles, silently thanking him and steps up and sits. Nathan closes the door softly then walks round to the driver's side. He sends her a smile and starts the car.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Nathan asks after 5 minutes. Haley nods her head as he reaches over to the radio and presses the red button. She instantly recognises 'Panic! At the Disco's, I write sins not tragedies' Haley hums along until one line and can't help but say "Whore!" and to her surprise Nathan does as well.

They both laugh, "That's my favourite line of the whole song," Haley tells him.

"Mine too" he smiles sweetly at her "Didn't think you'd be into music like this" he tells her.

"Yeah, I love 'em" She smiles. Laying her head back against the headrest, patting her hand on her thigh to the rhythm of the music. They sit in silence just listening to the music. Haley then takes time to look at Nathan properly for the first time tonight. He's wearing dark jeans, a light blue polo that highlights his ice blue eyes. Every now and then he takes one hand of the wheel and wipes it on his jean-clad thigh. The truck slows down and comes to a stop outside a house.

They both step out, and close the doors behind them. They walk up to the door in silence and he opens it for her to step in first. She smiles at him and ducks under his arm to get inside. She looks around and notices it's a bedroom, not what she was expecting. "You have a door to you room from outside? That is so awesome" Haley exclaims, and Nathan chuckles.

"Yeah it helps when you come in late," he tells her "so do you want a drink or something?" Nathan asks feeling a bit nervous been around her. He can't believe it; Haley James is in his bedroom.

"I'm okay right now, maybe later?" He nods his head and they both take a seat on his bed. "So you wanna get started?" She asks him.

"Sure" he nods his head, he turns around and bends down to reach his bag. Haley can't help but notice the way his shirts rides up, exposing his tanned skin. Her cheek's flush even though he can't see her. Nathan turns back around completely oblivious to her staring. "So we have to like answer these questions?" his voice breaks her out of her daze and she snaps her head up to look at him, lucky for her his head is looking down at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Yeah, I think we have a few weeks to do them, but there's some activities as well" Haley turns around to grab her bag, then she realises it's still at home, she was so busy saying bye to her boys she left it. "I don't have my sheet, mind if we share? And we could get started on it tomorrow or something?"

He nods his head "Sounds good" he moves closer to her on the bed and feels himself heat up a little been so close to her. "So, emm" he clears his throat "There's the first sheet, that's just writing things about the other person, age, hair colour, eye colour etc…" he inhales and smells the sweet strawberry sent of her hair.

"Yeah, then there's a page of different questions, then more personal, some fun" she takes her finger going over the piece of paper.

"Yeh, and some things to do. I actually think this assignments quite cool" he tells her, praying she wont laugh at him, to his surprise she looks up at him and nods her head.

"Me too, it's something different you know" just as she says this there's a knock at his bedroom door and they both turn their heads to see Lucas, leaning against the door frame, a knowing smile on his face. "Hey Luke" she smiles.

"Hey Hales" Lucas smiles in return. Lucas and Haley both sit beside each other in calculus, they talk to each other from time to time. Lucas turns to his brother and swears he sees a hint of jealousy in his eyes, he chuckles shaking his head. "Nate"

"Luke, what do you want?" he asks impatiently to his older brother.

"Ma and dad are going out for dinner, so I was just going to order a pizza, you want one?" he asks. "You can stay if you want Hales?" he asks trying to help his little brother out, but also because he likes hanging out with Haley, even though she's popular, she doesn't let it get to her head. Both Scott's turn towards her.

She's just about to accept when her phone rings, she mouths 'sorry' to the boys and looks at the caller id and is instantly worried "Hey Jake, is everything okay?" she asks with a shaky voice. "Okay, he's okay though? A fever? Okay I'll be right over" Haley snaps her phone shut and slides it back in her jeans pocket. "Sorry guys, I have to go"

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asks concerned, She turns around to face him; she feels her heart swell at how concerned he is.

"Yeah it's fine, my, eh, dad isn't feeling too good" she lies top the boys, feeling bad about it "I have to go home and look after him" she explains.

"Okay, I'll drive you home" Nathan offers getting up from his place in the bed but she stops him.

"It's fine Nate, it's just a 10 minute walk but thanks for asking. Yous enjoy your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow, we can get started on the assignment?" she asks Nathan.

"Okay" Nathan agrees, still feeling bad about letting her walk home "Yeah, that sounds good, bye Hales" he says to her as she opens the back door.

"Bye Nate, Luke" she sends them one last stunning smile and closes the door behind her.

"So Nate, ready to stuff ourselves full until we can't move a mussel?" Luke grins to the raven-haired boy in front of him.

"Sounds good" Nathan grins in return and they both head into the living room, after sitting down Nathan turns to Lucas "How do you know Haley?"

"We sit beside each other in maths" he shrugs nonchalantly "We talk sometimes" he says while grabbing the house phone.

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Nathan asks.

"Didn't think it was important, why?" he turns his head to face Nathan, then it hits him "Your jealous" he smiles.

Nathan scrunches up his face "No I'm not" he shakes his head.

"Yes you are" Luke points a finger with every syllable.

"Whatever Luke" he says getting up off the couch and heading into the kitchen. Lucas follows him.

"Oh no little brother you don't get away with it," he says running after him.

"Luke seriously, it doesn't matter" Nathan tells him while getting two root beers out of the fridge and handing one to the blonde haired boy, he takes it nodding his head.

"Whatever you say Nate" Luke smirks taking a sip out of his bottle. "Now what do you want on the pizza?"

Haley walks as fast as her legs could carry her, wanting to get home to see her baby. _God I hope he's okay _she silently prays as she reaches her front door.

"Hey Hales, sorry for calling it's just he was burning up and was coughing quite badly, but I knew you'd want to know." Jake tells her as she walks through the front door.

"It's okay Jake" she tells him, taking Connor out of his arms and soothingly rubbing his back. "He's still a bit warm, but I don't think he needs to go to the doctors"

"Yeah, I think it's just a cold, he was sniffling a little as well" Jake tells her rubbing the little boys legs, hoping someway it would make the Connor feel better.

"So, what did you boys do while I was away?" she asks sitting down on the couch bouncing Connor on her knee's and he squeals in delight. Jake sits down beside her making faces at the little boy, making him giggle.

"We had fun didn't we C, we watched some TV, then we mashed up some fruit and I got a grape thrown at my head" he smiles and Haley laughs.

"He threw a grape at you? Oh I would have loved to have seen that" Haley smiles imagining her little boy throwing pieces of fruit at Jake's head and she can't help the giggle that escapes her mouth.

"Yeah he's got quite an aim, I swear he's gonna be a basketball player when he's older." Jake smiles.

"You never know" Haley tells him "So I'm in the mood for pizza, you wanna share one?" Haley asks, after hearing the Scott boys talking about getting one, they got her on the mood for one.

"Sounds good Hales, I'm starving" Jake laughs.

"Yeah, and you probably ate half the food in the fridge already" she teases him.

"You bet"

**Hate it? Love it?**

**As you can probably tell I love the friendships, especially L/H, J/H, N/L, H/B, and loads more. Well please review and I will love you forever! X :D**


	4. My Favourite Mistake

Hellooooo Good People Of The World Or If Your Like Me Hello Evil People Of The World Mwhahahaha… Anyhoo I Would Like To Thank Everyone Soooo so so so so so so so so Much For All the Reviews For This Story And Kind Words It Brings Tears To My Eyes (Wipes Away Tear) I Just Got Back From A Day Out. I was With My Dad Step Mum Step Sis and My Bestest Friend Kaylene (Love Yoo K) We Went To See The Fireworks Which Were Very Pretty But I Think I Burst My Ear Drum Lol. Now If I Haven't Bored You To Death With My Ramblings Here Is Chapter 4! Review :D 

**HelReese4ever:**** Thank You, Yeah He Is Cute Lol**, **I feel Bad About Writing What Happened To Haley But It Needed To Happen 4 the Story. I Love The Friendships I Think They're The Core Of The Show. Thank You So Much X :) **

**Shenova:**** Yeah, I Thought It Was Different Even Though There Are A lot Of Stories Like This I Gave It A Twist With Having Haley Have Connor. Thank you so much :)**

**HJS-NS-23:**** Yeah, If You Have Any Ideas For The Activities or Questions Please Tell Me Thank You So Much X :)**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed I REALLY appreciate it X**

Chapter 4: My Favourite Mistake 

Haley woke up feeling something hitting the side of her face and somebody giggling. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with the amused ones of her little boy, she felt something hit the side of her face again and noticed Connor had a rattle in his hand. She laughed taking the rattle out of his grasp and setting it on the table in front of her, as she did this she ended up knocking the knee of the person beside her. Haley looked to her side and noticed Jake asleep beside her on the couch.

She scrunched up her face in confusion, and then glanced at the clock to see that it was 8:30. Her eyes widened, they were late! "Jake!" she shouted hitting the back of his head with the palm of her hand, Connor giggled.

"5 more minutes mom" he mumbled while curling up further into the couch. She laughed lightly and shook his shoulders.

"Come on Jake! We're late… Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it" she smiled to Connor and he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow up slightly.

"Huh?" Jake murmured finally coming out of his slumber "What?" he asked Haley while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're late, I still have to drop CJ of at the nursery and then we have to get to school" she told him "Now get up you lazy bum" Jake chuckled as he stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Okay you go get changed, and I'll get Con ready for his day, yes I will" Jake coo's while plopping a noisy kiss on the baby boys little button nose, and Connor squeals excitedly at his uncle.

Haley laughs, "I'll be quick" she tells them and runs up the stairs. "Oh and would you mind putting the pizza box's in the bin. Thanks!" Haley shouts from her bedroom not waiting for a response.

"Sure!" Jake shouts back "Your mummy is a bossy one" Jake says to Connor. "Always telling me what to do"

"I heard that Jake Jaqkelski!" Jake clutches a hand to his chest when he hears Haley shout from up the stairs.

"You trying to give a guy a heart attack James?" Jake shouts back his breathing returning too normal "Scary too" he whispers to the boy in his arms while putting the box's in the bin, and Connor giggles.

Haley comes down the stairs in fresh clothes, her hair up in a ponytail; she has a mini skirt and a white tank on. Her make up is dark and smokey. "Okay, I'm ready but Connor's not" she sighs "Jaqkelski can't you do anything?" she teases him while taking Connor out of his arms and takes a fresh set of clothes out for him.

"There are a lot of things I can do" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Haley and she laughs.

She sucks her breath in acting shocked "Infant ears over here!" she places a hand over each of Connor's ears and the baby murmurs 'mama' as she does this. She turns away from a chuckling Jake to look at the giggling baby in front of her. "That's right baby, I'm you mommy, can you say mommy?" she coo's.

"Mama" Connor claps his hands excitedly and the two other occupants of the room laugh.

"That's right" she picks him up once she's finished changing him. "Now come on Jaqkelski, we can stop in at your house after we drop off Connor so you can get your bag" Haley tells him while putting the strap of her bag over one shoulder and had bubble blowing Connor on the other.

Jake nods his head "Sounds good Hales. That baby is a genius; I mean how many people can blow bubbles with their mouth? I'll tell ya, not a lot" Jake states and she laughs as they walk out of the house and shut the door with a soft click behind them.

"Yeah, my baby is genius" she agrees as she secures Connor in his car seat, she then goes round to the driver side. She pulls her seat belt over her body and turns to Jake with a pointed look, and he sighs but puts his seatbelt on anyway.

"God, your just like my mam 'put your seatbelt on, I don't want your face going flying into my windshield' he mocks in his best mum voice.

Haley laughs 'Yeah well she's right" she tells him and pulls out of her driveway, "And anyway, if something happened to you who would look after Connor when I need them?" She smiles cheekily at him.

He laughs; "So that's the only reason you keep me around?" he mocks hurt "You wound me, Hales"

"What else are you good at Jaqkelski?" she teases him.

"Hales, I told you before, there are a lot of things I'm good at" he laughs when she swats him in the arm.

"I also told you to stop talking like that around my baby, or else he might just turn out to be like you" she tells him.

"And that would be bad why?" Jake acts offended as she pulls up at the nursery.

Haley just shakes her head laughing "I'll be back in a minute" she tells him as she gets out of the car and takes Connor from his car seat. She holds him so his head is places on her shoulder and she rubs his back as she walks towards the nursery. Well it's more of a day care centre but they call it a nursery. Since her mum and dad work through the day, and she has school, Connor has to go to day care.

So after school she comes and picks him up, except when they have practice, then she picks him up a little later. Haley pushes the glass door open and she see's the smiling face of Shannon, the receptionist. She is in her mid thirties, short black hair and very sweet.

"Hi Haley" she greets the teenager.

"Hey Shannon, sorry I'm late it's just I woke up late, then I had to get ready…" Haley rambles on more to herself than Shannon.

"It's fine dear, so you'll pick him up later tonight right?" she asks while typing something on her keyboard.

"Yeah, so I'll see you at 5" she kisses his chubby cheek and hands him over to the older woman. When he sees him mummy's about to leave his eyes start to glisten with tears. When Haley notices this she immediately turns back to her boy. "It's okay baby, mommy will be back later to pick you up" she sooths him while stroking his hair. Shannon takes a grape from the fruit bowl on her desk and hands it to the little boy in her arms. He all but grabs the grape and starts to suck on it.

Haley smiles "Okay, bye CJ, love you" she waves.

"Ba' mama" Connor mumbles and Haley smiles as she walks out the door at her son's attempt to say goodbye. Yip her boy was going to be a genius.

Nathan sat in class tapping his pencil on his desk. God why was history so boring? Really, why learn about the past? He looked around the classroom, Mouth was coping something from the board into his jotter. Nathan leans back in his chair and looks out of the window, he notices two figures getting out of a car. He was just about to look away when he notices that head of brown hair he knows oh so well.

Haley's getting out of the car with Jake, Nathan can't help the hint of jealousy he feels watching Jake sling his arm around her shoulders. Were they going out? He shakes his head _their just friends_ he tells himself. What right did he have to be jealous anyway? He wasn't her boyfriend they weren't even really friends.

"Mr Scott, could you please tell me what is so interesting outside that you pay no attention to my lesson?" Nathan jerks his head to the front of the class where Miss White was standing; hands on hips. She was a plump woman, with short brown hair and quite stern. Mouth looked at Nathan and glanced round his head to see out of the window. He smirked when he say Haley James entering the school. His friend had it bad.

"Nothing Miss" Nathan replies with a light blush on his face. Miss White looks at him sternly for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to the board. Nathan sighed and looked at Mouth who was smirking at him. He just playfully rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the board.

15 minutes later Nathan decides he can't stay in class any longer or he just might end up falling asleep on his history book. He raises his hand "Yes?" Miss White asks him "What is it Mr Scott?" she asks irritated.

"Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel well" he fakes a painful expression and Miss White sighs tiredly.

"Take a hall pass" Nathan gets up from his desk and grabs a pass from her outstretched hand as he walks past. _Thank god _he thinks to himself. Turning the corner he walks right into something or to be specific, somebody. Having played basketball most of his life, his reflexes' are quick and he grabs the other person before they fall. After they are both steady on two feet, he looks up and comes into contact with two beautiful brown pools.

"Hey" Haley smiles "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asks suspiciously with a sly smile.

"Probably" Nathan goes along with her, finding it funny that he's not as shy as he thought. She brings the playful side out in him.

"So you're skipping? Never would have thought Nathan Scott skips?" she teases him.

"Well you don't know me" he smiles easily "And actually I'm not, I just couldn't be bothered with class so I got a pass to the nurse" he explains.

"Okay, what'd you have anyway?" she asks the raven-haired boy in front of her.

"History, what's the point of learning history anyway?" he asks her while scrunching his nose.

Haley can't help but smile at the cute way he scrunches his nose, "So we're not doomed to repeat it" Haley smiles and he looks at her quizzically and they both laugh. "So do you want to start the assignment tonight?" she asks him.

"Yeah, do you wana come over to mine? You know since your dad's not well?" Nathan asks remembering how she told him and Lucas she had to go home because her dad wasn't well.

"What? My dad's fine…" she trails off then remembers last night Jake phoned and told her Connor wasn't well, so she told the Scott boys her dad wasn't and she had to go home "now." She finishes "Yeah that sounds good, so I'll just come over later? Is 6 okay?"

"Yip" he nods his head. "Don't forget you bag this time," he teases her.

"I wont" she smiles "well I better get to glass, cya Nate" she smiles at him.

"Bye Hales" he sends her one last charming smile and walks off in the opposite direction. Haley's smile grows at his use of her nickname, but why? Jake, Brooke and everyone else call her it al the time. Why does it have such an affect on her coming from Nathan? _It's only Nathan_ she thinks to herself. Then with one last shake of her head she heads off to calculus.

"Hey girlie" Brooke smiles widely to her best friend as she sits down beside her at their normal lunch table.

"Hey B.Davis" Haley smiles back "What is with the big ass smile on your face" Haley asks after noticing Brooke smiling more widely than normal.

"What are you talking about? My smiles is as big as usual," Brooke tells her.

"Nope, there is definitely something different about it" Jake tells her agreeing with Haley.

"Okay so maybe there is a reason…" Brooke trails of while a dreamy smile grows on her face with each word.

"So what is it?" Haley nudges her friend lightly in the side with her elbow, then follows her friends line of sight and sees what she's looking at; Lucas Scott. Haley's smile grows when she notices Nathan sitting beside him. She chews on her bottom lip as she stares at him but quickly turns away when he makes eye contact with her. "Lucas Scott huh?" Haley teases her friend.

"Uh huh" Brooke sighs "He is one fine peace of man candy" Brooke tells her friends and Jake scrunches his face up in disgust.

"Okay I did not need to hear that" he exclaims before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Both girls roll their eyes at their friend "Does my little Brookie cookie have a crushy wushy?" Haley coo's in a baby voice as she pinches Brooke's cheek. You know the way old people do, it's really sore.

Brooke slaps her friends hand away laughing "Shut up, and no I do not have a crush, I don't get crushes" she brushes off her friend's question.

"Whatever you say B" Jake laughs when she swats him in the chest.

"So how are your assignments going?" Brooke asks trying to get the subject away from her.

"It's okay, Skills' pretty cool, a little wired but cool none the less" Jake tells his friends with his mouth fool.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full" Brooke scrunches up her face "It's pretty gross" Jake just playfully glares at her.

"Yeah, Nathan's really sweet" Haley smiles.

The other two occupants of the table look at their friend knowingly, but don't say anything.

"Yeah, Lucas and I are getting together tonight" Brooke smiles thinking about the blond-haired Scott brother.

"So are Nathan and I." Haley says before taking a sip of her water.

"Where?" Brooke asks.

"His house"

"Me too! We will be there together! Well not in the same rooms but in the same house…" Brooke rambles and both friends chuckle at her.

"Yeah" Haley smiles as the bell rings.

"Come on ladies, class awaits" Jake smiles and swings an arm around each of the girls shoulders as they walk to class.

"Mam, I'm home!" Haley shouts as she walks into her house shutting the door behind her. Balancing Connor on her hip she throws her cheer bag on the floor, and puts Connor in his playpen then drops down on the couch. Practice had being a nightmare, Brooke may be sweet but when it comes to cheerleading she is a nazi. She had worked them until the routine was perfect for the game tomorrow night.

Wiping a hand over her tired face she heard her mums footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey honey, tuff day?" Lydia James asks her daughter as she picks her grandson up. "Hey baby, I missed you today" she coo's and he squeals 'Gana!" and she smiles.

"Yeah, Brooke went all nazi at practice" Haley explains watching her mum tickling Connor sides making him giggle.

"That's our Brooke cookie" Lydia smiles sitting down in an armchair with Connor on her lap.

"Well I have to get ready," Haley says as she stands up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Why? Where are you going?" Lydia asks bouncing Connor on one of her knee's and smiles when he squeals excitedly.

"I have to go over to Nathan's, for the assignment" she explains and her mum nods her head.

"Okay, just remember, I'm too young to have two grandchildren" she tells her daughter as she watches her walk up the stairs.

"Ha.Ha" Haley remarks with sarcasm.

Lydia shakes her head with a smile "Isn't grandma funny" she asks Connor and he just gives her a big cheeky smile.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please Review, thank you!**

**Also if you have any ideas about questions they should ask each other or activities for the assignment, please tell m! I love hearing your ideas! Hehe.**

**Hayley X**


	5. Spilled Milk

Hey Everyone:D Its me Again! Who did You Think It was? Santa? Nope Just Lil ol' Me But Santa's Coming Soon! Are You Excited? Coos I Really Am! Hehe! Also My This Story and My 'New Girl' One Wont Be Updated Monday Or Tuesday Cos I'm Going To See MCR in Aberdeen! Woooo! Can't Wait! Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed The Last Chapter! You Guys Really Make My Day! Now Here Is Chapter 5…

**Naley4ever323:**** Thank you, So Much; Don't worry They Will Get Together But Not too Soon. Haley Has To Trust Nathan Before She Can Tell Him About Connor" You Wont Be Waiting 4 Forever Lol.**

**EmmaOthfanx:**** Thank You So Much For Your Review And Kind Words :D **

**Whitetiger72:**** Dude Thank You So Much! Yeah I love The Friendships and I try to make Them Feel That way:) Thank You, You Made Me Get a Big Ass Cheesy Grin On My Face :D Lol. **

**HelReese4ever:**** Hey Dude :) Thanks You So So Much For The Awesome Review! Yeah I Love That, Like Their Friends Know Them Better Than They Know Themselves, I Love Haley's Parents their So Cool! Lol. Connor's My Little Baby Cousins Name and He Is Just The Cutest So I based The Character Off Of Him :D Thank You Again.**

**Courtneylovejason:**** Thank You So Much And I'm Really Happy You Like My Story :D Thank You For Your Questions I Will Defiantly Be Using Them In The Story. **

**BLONDEMOMENT82192:**** Thank You For Reviewing, He Will Find Out But Haley Has To Trust Him And Get To Know Him More Before She Can Tell Him About Connor.**

**Naley19: ****Thank You So Much, I Think I Want Nathan to Find Out About Connor Before Naley Get Together. Glad You Enjoyed the Chapter. **

**HJS-NS-23: ****Thank You So Much For Your Ideas, I'm Going To Use Them I Actually Had The Question 'Tell Your Partner Something No One Else Knows' In Mind, If You Have Any More Message Me And Thank You For Telling Me To Message You D X**

**Chapter 5: Spilled Milk**

"…Then he spills his cup of coffee over himself, and falls out of his chair" Jimmy James finishes his story as the two out of the other occupants laugh and the third giggles.

"Sounds like a fun day of work dad" Haley smiles at her father as she makes aeroplane noises while moving the spoon around in front of the giggling baby, and puts it on his mouth. "Num, num" Haley smooches her lips at Connor.

"How was school Haley bob?" Jimmy asks his daughter then taking a forkful of roast beef into his mouth.

"It was okay, I was late and practice was a nightmare but other than that it was fine" she shrugs and wipes Connor's mouth with his bib that reads 'Cute, but looks can be deceiving' Brooke had found it and told Haley it was perfect because 'He may be a little cutie, but he can scream like a fog horn'.

"That's nice, so when are you going over to Nathan's?" Lydia asks before taking a sip of her wine glass.

Haley finishes chewing the piece of beef before swallowing, she looks at the coo-coo clock on the wall, and she shakes her head. Only her parents would have a clock that on every hour, a bird pops out and 'coo's'. They had gotten it from her grandparents and even though Haley begged them, her parents would not let her put it up the loft. Her mam had said it gave the house a unique look. Well of course it did, it was massive, a lime green colour, a fake roof with a little chimney in the corner. "I have to be there by 6, so I can leave in half an hour" Haley answers her mum's question.

"Okay dear" Lydia replies as she clears the table.

"I would love to stay and help, but Connor needs a change" Haley smiles sweetly at her parents as she stands up and lifts the little boy out of his high chair.

"Have fun" Jimmy laughs when his daughter glares playfully at him as she takes Connor up the stairs into her son's room.

Haley lays him down on the changing table in the room next door to hers. When Connor was old enough they decided to put the extra room to good use and changed it into a nursery. Haley, Jake, Chris and Brooke had painted it a light blue, and to Jake's pleading there were a few basketballs painted on each wall. The caught was in the corner across from the window, and a rocking chair was beside it, the changing table was put on the other side of the room.

"Whose my smelly boy?" Haley coo's down at the giggling boy as she puts a fresh diaper on him. "Your my smelly boy, yes you are" she smiles when he puts both hands over his eyes. "Mammy has to get going, she's going over to Nathan's," she tells him, when she notices his eyes drooping she places him down in his crib.

"Naf-an" Connor mumbles with a yawn, Haley smiles widely and sings softly.

_I've been awake for a while now,_

_You got me feeling like a child now,_

'_Cos every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place,_

_It's starts at my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes I always know,_

_You make me smile please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time wherever you go…_

"Wow baby James, I haven't heard you sing like that in a while" Haley turns around quickly, surprised by the sudden voice. She smiles when she comes into contact with the soft brown eyes of one of her best friends.

"God Brooke, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Haley laughs lightly when Brooke smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Hales, just haven't heard you sing in a while, so beautiful" Brooke smiles proudly at her best friend. Ever since the attack three years ago Haley doesn't sing very often.

"Thank you Cookie" Haley smiles using her childhood nickname for the girl and Brooke giggles. "Now what are you doing here? Not that I mind it's just I have to get to Nathan's"

"That's actually why I'm here, since I have to go as well, I thought we could drive together, you know, save the world one car at a time?" she smiles.

"Mmhmm" Haley nods her head slowly not convinced, "Or maybe because if Nathan and mines assignment runs later than yours then you get to spend more time with Lucas" she teases the brunette.

"Haley Elizabeth James, I am shocked you would even think that" Brooke gasps at her friend.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, you know I'm right" Both girls look at each other for a few seconds then burst into giggles. "Come on B, lets go" Haley loops her arm through Brookes and they walk out of Connor's room, Haley closes the door softly and before it closes she whispers "Night baby, Mammy loves you"

After getting her bag, Haley says goodbye to her parents and tells them she'll be back later. Both girls walk outside and climb into Brooke's light blue beetle convertible.

"So Nathan seems nice," Brooke says out of nowhere.

Haley eyes her friend suspiciously before replying "Yeah he is, he's kinda shy but after a while he comes out of his shell, why?"

"No reason" Broke shrugs innocently " Have you looked at some of these questions? Where was your first kiss? Can you say pervy" she changes the subject and Haley laughs at her friends antics.

"I know, we're here," she tells her friend as they reach the Scott's house. They both climb out and walk up to the front door. "Knock" Haley nudges Brooke softly in the side.

"No you knock" Brooke nudges her back. After arguing back and forth for a couple of minutes Haley caves and knocks on the hard wood. About 5 seconds later a petite woman, with dark hair, in her mid thirties answers the door.

"Hi you must be Brooke and Haley" she greets the girls with a sweet smile. Both girls send her a smile in return all of a sudden becoming shy, "Come in, come in" she ushers them inside. "The boys will be home soon, I made them run out to get a few things with Keith, take a seat and I'll bring you through some thing to drink"

"Thank you" Both girls smiles and take a seat in the living room.

"Aww, Brooke look at this" Haley holds up a photo of both Scott brothers, they must have been about 5 with a basketball in each. They both have gigantic smiles on their faces and Lucas is missing his front two teeth.

"Oh my god, look how cute" Brooke gushes at the photo.

"That was taken 12 years ago" Karen tells the girls as she comes into the room with drinks in hand. Haley and Brooke each take a glass as Karen sits down across from them with a cup of coffee. "They were both so cute back then" Karen shakes her head laughing softly.

"Yeah, now their hot" Brooke grins and both Karen and Haley laugh at the girls bluntness. That's Brooke, always speaks before she thinks.

"You think I'm hot Davis?" Brooke quickly turns her head around in the direction of the voice and a blush instantly creeps onto her cheeks when she looks into the baby blue eyes of Lucas Scott.

"Yeah-well-shut up" she laughs and takes a sip out of glass.

Lucas shakes his head chuckling, "Hey ma, we got everything you asked for" he walks over and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Luke, now shouldn't you be putting it all away?" Karen asks her eldest son.

"Nate and dad are doing that, I wanted to come and see you lovely ladies" he smiles charmingly at them.

"Always the charmer" Brooke smiles sweetly.

"Only for you pretty girl" he smiles back and Brooke pulls her lip between her teeth trying to stop the smile spreading onto her face.

"Hey ma, we couldn't get green milk so we had to take the blue…" the voice trails of as he lifts his head up to look at the occupants of the room.

"Hey Nate," Haley smiles.

"Wha-" Nathan gets such a shock upon hearing her voice he drops the carton of milk he was carrying and it spills all over the floor.

"Smooth" Luke comments with a smirk.

"Crap" Nathan mumbles under his breath as he bends down to pick up the now empty carton.

"Let me help you" Haley gets up and goes over to him, she reaches out to grab the carton and Nathan jumps at the contact. "I'll just go get a cloth" she smiles and goes into the kitchen.

"Nice Nate" Luke tells his brother.

"Shut up" he grumbles covering his red face with his hands. Haley comes back through with Keith beside her, both are laughing. Haley bends down and starts cleaning up the spilt milk. "It's okay I'll do it" Nathan tells her but she simply shakes her head saying 'it's okay.'

"Thank you Haley"

"It's okay, I'm used to cleaning up spilled milk" she laughs, then when she lifts her head up to find everyone looking at her with confused faces and Brooke giving her a pointed look she continues "I mean, I'm such a klutz, I trip over my own feet" Everyone chuckles at the girls words.

"Okay, so Brooke do you want to get started on the assignment?" Lucas asks the pretty girl sitting opposite him. She nods her head and they go off into his room.

"So, em, we should probably get, em, started as well" Nathan stutters slightly.

"Yeah, thanks for the juice Karen, I'll think about your offer Mr Scott" Haley winks at the older man and he chuckles, as they two young teens walk down the hall.

"So that the Haley James that has my son wrapped round her finger?" Keith turns to look at his smiling wife.

"And she doesn't even know it"

"So we have to fill out these forms about each other first?" Brooke asks as she sits down on Lucas's bed.

"Yep, then we can answer a few other questions if you want" she nods her head and takes the piece of paper out of her bag.

"Okay, so your full name?" she asks him tapping her pen down on her thigh.

"Lucas Scott" he tells her, purposely missing out his middle name.

"Come on Scott, it can't be that bad" Brooke teases him, but when he gives a pained expression, "Wow, it must be bad, what is it?" she cross' her legs, getting more comfortable on his bed.

"You promise you wont laugh?"

"I can't promise anything," she says with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Eugene" he whispers quietly, but not quietly enough because Brooke hears and starts to laugh.

"Okay, so maybe it is that bad" she teases him as she writes it down on her piece of paper where it says '**Name'** and he mock glares at her.

"So miss Davis, what's yours?"

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis" she smiles proudly and Lucas writes it down laughing a little.

"Nice" he smirks.

"Okay Mr. Scott, next question" Broke smiles mischievously.

"Hey! It's not that funny" Nathan tells her sounding offended but he cant help the smile that creeps onto his face.

"Okay, okay" Haley's laughter dies down but she keeps a smile planted firmly on her face and writes down _'__**Name:**__ Nathaniel Royal Scott' _"It's very, sophisticated" she teases him.

"Okay, so what's yours?" he asks her from his spot across from her on his bed.

"Haley Elizabeth James" she smiles.

"Yeah and yours doesn't" Nathan scoffs writing it down and laughs when he hears her gasp. She slaps him across the chest, and shakes her head trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm at the contact.

"Okay, so age? 17" she writes down without waiting for an answer. Nathan nods his head then looks up surprised she knew that. Haley looks up and when she see's his questioning look she explains "We were looking at photos before, and there was one when you were 5 and your mam said it was taken 12 years ago, that makes you seventeen. And we're in the same year" she smiles.

"Not the one, on the table beside the couch?" Nathan asks, and when Haley nods her head, he groans, "I hate that photo"

"I think you look cute," Haley tells him with a shrug as she puts her pen to her lips. When she looks up and sees Nathan looking at her with an amused look she asks "What?"

"So you, think I'm cute huh?" he smirks.

Haley laughs and rolls her eyes playfully; "So cocky" she teases him. "Eye colour, blue. Hair colour, brown" Haley writes down each thing as she says it.

"You think it's brown?" Nathan asks while running his hand through his short locks "I would say black"

"Well it looks black, but in the sunlight it's really dark brown" Haley states matter of factly, and he's surprised she noticed this.

"So for you it's, brown and brown" he smiles at her and writes on the piece of paper.

"Height?" Haley asks him while taking a pillow, putting it across her lap and setting her paper on to of it.

"6ft3" he smiles. "And I'm guessing for you about 5 ft?" he laughs when she whacks him with the pillow.

"For your information Mr Scott, I am 5ft 4" she tells him putting the pillow she hit him with back across her lap. He nods his head writing it down. "And I have size 5 feet" she tells him and he writes that down as well.

"Size 13" he smirks when her eyes widen a little and she smirks "Don't even say it"

"What?" she asks innocently "Well you think very little of me Nathan Royal" she laughs when he groans at the use of his middle name. "Siblings? Lucas of course, I have none" Haley tells the brunette.

"Best friend?"

"Emm, Brooke, Chris and Jake" Haley smiles thinking of her three best friends. "You?"

"Luke and Mouth" he explains and she writes it down. "Now we're onto favourites"

"Red"

"The colour of the devil" Lucas smiles at the girl sitting on his bed. "Mines blue" she nods her head and writes it down. "Food?"

"Ice cream" Brooke lips her lips thinking of the cold substance. When she notices Lucas looking at her weirdly she tips her head to the side "What?"

"Ice cream, really?"

"Ice cream is awesome!" Brooke exclaims, "You can eat it all the time"

Lucas chuckles to himself "Only you pretty girl"

"Okay, so favourite colour?" Haley asks him while lying down on her stomach on his bed.

"Blue"

"Ah, ravens colours"

"Yeah, but that's not why" he tells her "I just like the colour" he shrugs. "Yours?"

"Green or red" she tells him. "Food? Mmm, mac and cheese" she licks her lips and Nathan chuckles.

"How old are you?"

"Shut up" she laughs "What's yours?"

"Lasagne" Nathan tells her.

"Mmm, I love lasagne as well" she smiles "Band?" she says the next thing on the list, "Panic! At the disco" they both say at the same time. Both teenagers look up and smile at each other.

"Show?" Nathan asks.

"Prison Break, I love me some Wentworth Miller" Haley sighs dreamily. Nathan chuckles as he writes it down. "What's yours?"

"The Simpson's"

"They are awesome, I have all 10 seasons" Haley smiles.

"Me too"

"Favourite ice cream?" Brooke asks the broody boy in front of her whose sitting on his computer chair.

"Vanilla" Lucas tells her "you?"

"Cookies and crème, me, Hales, Chris and Jake get together every Friday night with a tub of ice cream, loads of sweets and drinks, and we watch a load of movies" Brooke smiles.

Lucas smiles "Sounds fun"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without them, their my family, since my parents are never home" Brooke says surprising the both of them with what she said.

Lucas smiles sympathetically at the broken girl in front of him "Well, now you have me too" he places his hand on hers ad Brooke smiles warmly at him.

"Nicknames?"

"Well, Hales, but all my friends call me that, baby James, but only Jake, Brooke, and Chris call me that." Haley smiles. "I've got a couple other ones, but anyway, you?"

Nathan smiles "Well Nate, that's about it" he smiles sheepishly.

"Okay Scott" Haley smiles and rights it down "Hey that's another one" when he looks at her quizzically she explains "Scott, I call you that so it's another one" Nathan smiles.

"So do you wana answer some more questions or…"

"I'm actually a little tired, do you wana just talk?" Haley asks him while stretching her arms over her head.

"Isn't that what we were doing anyway?" he smirks.

"Well yes, but that's not the point" she smiles as she gets up off his bed taking a proper look around his room. "You play ball?" she asks him.

Nathan nods his head "A little, so you cheer?" he smirks.

"A little" she mocks "Yeah, I thought having Brooke as captain would make it easier but she is a total cheer nazi. There's a game tomorrow night, you should come" Haley tells him.

Nathan shakes his head "I dono, it's not really my scene…"

"Come on, Luke and Mouth should come as well" she smiles at him and he nods his head.

"I'll think about it"

"Haley!" They both turn to look at the closed door "We have to go-o" Brooke sing songs from outside the room.

"Well I gotta go" Haley starts packing up her things "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Haley asks and before she knows what she's doing, Haley stands on her tiptoes and kisses Nathan's cheek. She smiles one last time and walk out the bedroom door to get Brooke.

Nathan raises his hand up to the spot where her lips just were, and a goofy smile spreads across his lips. Haley James kissed his cheek.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Haley asks Brooke on the drive home.

"Yeah, it was fun" she smiles thinking of the blonde Scott brother "This assignment isn't as bad as I thought. You?" she steals a quick glance at her friend before turning her eyes back onto the road ahead.

"Yeah" Haley smiles then reaches out and turns up the volume "It's our song" she smiles at Brooke, they both sing along.

_Do you think you love me?_

_Do you think you love me? Ooooeeee,_

_Do you think you love me?_

_Do you think you love me? Ooooeeee,_

_Do you think you love me?_

_Do you think you love me? Ooooeeee,_

_I think I love you!_

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream,_

_All at once I wake up' from something that keeps knocking at my brain,_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head,_

_And spring up in my bed,_

_Screaming out the words I dread,_

_I think I love you!_

Both girls start laughing as they reach the James' house. "Right girly I'll see you tomorrow" Haley tells her fiend as she embraces her in a hug.

"Yeah, see ya then baby James, love you" she smiles to her childhood friend.

"Love you too, cookie"

Haley climbs out of the car and goes into her house, lifting her hand up to her lips, which are still tingling after kissing Nathan's cheek.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review Please X**

**:D**

'Bubbly' and 'I think I love you' were the songs I used in this chapter! Both awesome songs! 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat and 'I think I love you' by Kaci Brown. 


	6. The Game

Okay, I Wasn't Going To Update Until Tomorrow, But I Got Back From MCR And Was In Such A Good Mood That I Thought I'd Update! Hope You Like it!

Right Guys, I Have A New Story Idea. It's Totally You, Tell Me What You Think! 'Brooke and Haley James Are Twin Sisters Who Don't Really Get Along. Haley's the Bad One and Brooke The Good One You Could Say. So When A Tragedy Happens And These Two Girls Have To Move Town, What will Happen When There Car Breaks Down? How Will They Get There? Who Will They Meet Along They Way?' So What Do Yous Think? Please Tell Me And I'll Start To Write It. Hopefully The First Chapter Will Be Up By Friday. Also, I Wont Be Able To Update Until Monday. I'm Going To Glasgow, Christmas Shopping With My Mum And Granny. If I Can I'll Update On Sunday. Now With That Long AN Onto the Chapter… Well After My Review Thank Yous.

Naley19: Thank You, It Wont Be Too Long Until She Tells Him, Don't worry X

Naleyforever18: Thank you for reviewing and Kind words, Glad You Love my Story. :D X

BLONDEOMENT82192: Thank You And I Enjoy Writing It As Much As You Enjoy Reading It X

Samiexx: Thank You. Yeah My Friend Got Me Tickets. They Were Awesome :D X

Mightenluvst: Thank You For Reviewing X

Courtneylovejason: Thank You, He Will Find Out Soon Don't Worry X

HelReese4ever: Thank You So Much! HeHe, Yeah I Thought That Would Be A Cute Little Bit To Put It, Glad You Thought So:D X

Naley4ever323: Thank You For Reviewing X

HJS-NS-23: Thank You So Much! Me Too! It Is An Awesome Song! I Love Colbie Calait. I Will Def Be Using Your Ideas, They Are Really Good. If You Have Any Ideas Just Message You, And If I Need Any I'll Message You:D Thank You Again X

OTHFAN23V: Thank You, Yeah I tried To Make The Story Different Glad You Think It Is:D X

EmmaOthfanx: Thank You For Your Review :D X

Now On With The Story…

**Chapter 6: The Game**

"Did you see her shoes? Can you say 2 years ago?" With a disgusted face, Brooke flips her silky hair over her shoulder.

"I know, I mean hello, did she not get the memo?" Jake mocks her in a girly voice and Haley bursts out laughing but covers up with a cough when Brooke glares at her.

"I think I'm coming down with what Connor has," Haley says with one last cough.

"What have you done to my little boy James?" a voice says from behind Haley, the trio turn their heads, both girls squeal and jump into the person's arms. "Wow, disappear for a few days and look what happens."

Haley stops hugging him, and punches him in the arm, "Where have you been Keller? It's been ages since we've seen you" she asks him.

Chris puts a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry, Peyton just can't get enough of me" he smirks, but that's soon replaced with a pout when Peyton comes up behind him and punches him in the arm.

"Shut it Keller" she snaps as her, Chase, Rachel, and Bevin all come and sit down at the table.

"Someone's PMS'ing today" Chris mumbles.

"So where have you been? You've been like MIA for the past couple days" Brooke asks Chris, as they sit back down.

"I've been working on a couple songs" he shrugs, "And Peyton can't keep her hands off of me during the assignment" he cheekily grins at the blonde girl but gets a scowl in return.

"Why did I have to get you?" she wonder's out loud.

"Your lucky to have been paired with me, do you know how many girls want a piece of the Keller?" Chris asks with a lopsided grin.

"Girls with no taste" Rachel quips and the whole table laughs.

"I'll be back in a minute," Haley tells the group, as she gets up and starts walking off to another table.

"Where's she going?" Jake asks, and everyone just shrugs.

"So how did your assignment go last night?" Mouth asks the raven-haired boy, as they eat their lunch.

"It was okay" Nathan shrugs with a smile on his face.

Mouth looks at him suspiciously for a minute, "Something happened" he concludes.

Nathan shakes his head "No it didn't" he tells the spikey haired boy, while trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"I was trying to get it out of him all last night" Lucas tells his friend, "And all I got was 'Dude shut up, nothing happened'" he says in a deeper voice mocking his little brother and laughs when the younger boy punches him in the arm.

"Nate don't look now," Mouth suddenly says.

"What?" Nathan asks confused.

"Beautiful girl coming this way" he tells him, looking down at his lunch. Nathan just shakes his head laughing until he hears her voice.

"Hey" Haley James. Nathan starts coughing on the piece of food his was swallowing.

"H-Hey Haley" he smiles shyly, trying to ignore the sniggers he can hear from the two other occupants of the table.

"Hi" she smiles sweetly, "Hey Luke, Mouth is it?" she asks the boy, whose cheeks are slowly growing pink. Well can you blame him? The most beautiful, popular girl comes up to their table and talks to him. Mouth simply nods his head, not daring to look up.

Haley smiles, "Okay, so I just came over here to ask you if you're coming to the game tonight?" she asks the three boys.

"The game?" Lucas asks, "I dono Hales, that's not really our scene" he explains, and it's true, they've never been to one. They only play at the river court with Skill's, Junk and Fergie as Mouth commentates.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And after words there's gonna be a party." She tries to convince them.

"But you don't know if your gonna win?" Mouth states matter of factly.

She shrugs, "I know, but if we win that means we can celebrate, and if we lose…well we haven't thought that far yet" she shakes her head laughing, "Come on, I _really _want you guys to come" When the boys still look uncertain she pouts, "Please" with the puppy dog eyes.

Lucas, Nathan, and Mouth chuckle slightly, "We'll think about it" Lucas offers and her smile brightens.

"As long as you think about it, I can deal with that. Well I'm gonna head back, so hopefully I'll see you guys there" With one last smile to the three boys, and one separately to Nathan, Haley walk back over to her table.

Lucas and Mouth look at the love struck boy in front of them. "Nate stop fantasizing and eat" Lucas throws a roll at Nathan's head, and laughs when it hits him on the forehead.

"No"

"But Haaaaaleeeeeey!" Brooke whines at her best friend. When Haley shakes her head again while searching for something to wear, Brooke sighs in frustration.

"Brooke I love you. But there is no way in hell I'm doing the routine from 'Bring It On; All or Nothing'" Haley shakes her head as she throws a silver top into the pile behind her.

"But Hales, it would be so cool. 'My name is Brooke, and when I shake it, you better bring it on'" Brooke says while doing the moves.

"First of all, those aren't even the correct words, it's my name is Haley, and when I shake it, it feel's like an earthquake" Haley pauses, "I think. And secondly. No" Brooke pouts as she sits down on Haley's bed, arms crossed.

"Fine, so called best friend" Brooke lies back on the soft sheet of the bed.

Haley laughs and rolls her eyes good naturedly at Brooke, "Come on B, we have to go pick up Jake for the game tonight"

"Okay, are your mum and dad coming?" Brooke asks as they both walk down the stairs.

Haley shakes her head, "They can't, we have no one to watch CJ," she tells her as they reach the hall.

"Oh… Well aren't you going to say bye?" Brooke asks as she see's Haley reach for the door handle.

"They went out for dinner" Haley shrugs and closes the door behind them; they walk over to Brooke's car.

"With Connor?"

Haley nods her head as they step in the blue beetle, "Yeah, said he needs to get out more" both girls laugh as Brooke starts the car.

"Jaqkelski, you take longer than Brooke to get ready" Haley laughs when both the other occupants of the car glare at her.

"Yeah, I think I drank about 4 glasses of juice before you came down" Brooke shakes her head laughing.

"And you didn't even have to get ready" Haley tells him, "All you had to put on was your basketball shorts and jersey."

"I was picking out what to wear for the party" Jake defends then when the two girls laugh he figures that wasn't the best thing to say.

"So Jasmine, tomorrow night when we watch the movies, do you want us to bring tissues for when we watch 'The Notebook?'" Haley teases her friend with a cheeky smile.

"I had something in my eye!" Jake exclaims, his head coming in-between the two front seats.

"Yeah, and I'm a hit star on a TV show" Haley remarks sarcastically to her friend.

"Come on Luke, we should go"

"I dono Nate, when have we ever gone to a game before?" Lucas asks his brother while slipping a grey t-shirt over his head. "And anyway, you just want to go to see Haley" he teases with a cheeky smile.

Nathan glares playfully at his brother, "Exactly, we've never been, maybe that's why we have no friends," he says, referring to his brothers first question, as they walk into the kitchen.

"Maybe that's how we don't become like any of the popular kids," Lucas offers as he takes two glasses down from the cupboard.

"It'll be good Luke, and you'll get to see Brooke" Nathan tells the blonde-haired boy, a slow smile creeping on his lips.

Lucas' eyes open wider before he tries to play it off, "Why would I want to see Brooke?" he asks while getting the juice out of the fridge and pouring it into his glass.

"The same reason I want to see Haley" Nathan smiles thinking of beautiful brown-haired cheerleader. "So, you coming or not?" he asks.

Lucas sighs defeated, "Okay, but I'm not having fun" he tells Nathan, while putting his glass in the sink.

"Whatever you say Luke!" Nathan shouts as he heads down to his bedroom.

"I'm not!"

"…Okay girls, this routine has to be _perfect, _that means no loser signs" Brooke looks pointedly at Bevin while doing an, 'L' with her thumb and forefinger as she finishes her rant.

"Calm down fat ass, we've been practicing for ages, it'll be fine. Plus, this routine isn't half as bad as your usual ones"

"Thanks Rach-ho" Brooke smiles sarcastically at the red head. Who does the same in return.

Haley rolls her eyes while laughing, she walks over to the worried brunette, "Brooke, hey tigger, cookie" she grabs Brooke by the shoulders getting her to look her in the eye, "Your routine is great, we've all got it down and your hair is really cute" Haley smiles knowing compliments will distract her best friend.

"Thanks Hales, I knew that's why I kept you around" Brooke grins cheekily.

Haley gasps, "And here I thought it was because-"

"Come on freaky best friends, with weird lesbian energy, we have a game to get to" Rachel smiles as she walks out of the changing room doors with everyone bar the two brunettes.

"Why are we friends with her again?" Brooke asks while cocking her head to one side.

"She has nice clothes that we get to borrow" Haley smiles.

Brooke nods her head, "Ah, that's true. Now come on, we have hot basketball players to cheer for. And Dim" Both girls laugh as they go out into the hallway.

"Dude come on"

"I told you I didn't want to come to this stupid game"

"Look, there's a space" Lucas points to an empty space in the middle of the crowded bleachers. All three boys walk up and sit down.

"What are you doing?" Mouth asks the taller boy whose moving his head around.

"Nothing" Nathan shrugs.

"Looking for Haley probably" Lucas mutters, and him and Mouth both snigger.

"Shut up"

"But he would look so cute" Brooke tells her friend as the walk down the hallway.

"There is no way, your putting my baby in a sailor suit" Haley exclaims shaking her head. Brooke made Connor's baby clothes for her, since they couldn't afford them. But, every now and then she makes one that she'd never put on her little boy, like the clown one. Haley shudders at the thought.

"Your no fun," Brooke pouts.

"No, I'm just trying not to scar Connor for life" Haley explains as they reach the gym doors.

"Uh huh" Brooke says trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey Look, there's Lucas" Haley smiles when Brooke face instantly lights up, when she hears the broody boys name.

"Where?" she asks searching the crowds for that blonde head of hair she knows oh so well.

Haley laughs softly at her friend's antics, but smiles when she notices Nathan, he doesn't see her as he's watching the players warm up.

"Come on Hales, the games about to start." Brooke bumps her hip with Haley's and laughs when she does it in return. Both girls walk overt to the rest of the group.

"Finally, what were yous doing? Having hot lesbian sex in the locker room?" Rachel smirks at the two brunettes in front of her. You see, the three girls have a love-hate relationship.

"Oh, and how hot it was" Brooke sighs dramatically while fanning herself off.

"Who was having hot lesbian sex in the locker room?" Everyone groans.

"Shut up Tim!"

Tim just shrugs and runs back over to practice his free throws.

"… Chase Adams has the ball, oh it's stolen from Rick Thompson, but not for long as Jake Jaqkelski steals it back, he's at the three point line… he shoots… it's good!" Chris shouts into the microphone. "And the cheerleaders look incredibly sexy tonight, Brooke Davis supporting heavier make up than usual and Haley James has her hair down" Both girls laugh at Chris' antics.

"Lets go Raven's! Lets go!"

"Now we have 1 minute left on the clock, Brandon Thomas steals the ball from the opposite team, he passes to Jake, he dribbles, oh he's double teamed, Jaqkelski has no choice but to pass it to Adam's, he shoots and he scores! The Raven's win!" Chris shouts and the crowd cheers.

"You were awesome!" Haley smiles as she grabs Jake into a bear hug.

"And where is my hug?" Chris pouts, Haley laughs with Jake.

"And what did you do to help us win the game?" Haley asks her friend with a smile.

"I gave them all encouraging words" He defends, "And I could ask you the same question, I didn't see you dribbling a ball on that court" Chris smiles teasingly at his friend.

"You caught me" Haley put her hands up in mock surrender, as she laughs and hugs him. They pull back when they hear someone clearing their throat; they both look to their left and laugh at a pouting Brooke. Chris opens his arms and she smiles her dimpled smile and hugs him.

"So what comes before part-B?" Jake asks with a knowing grin.

"Part-A!" the four friends laugh.

"Nate!" Haley smiles breaking away from her friends when she spots the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey Hales" Nathan smiles.

"You came. So, yous coming to the party?" Haley asks with a sly grin.

The three boys look at the girl in front of them and cant help but give in, they all nod their heads and Haley cheers in delight.

"Yay! So you wana catch a ride with us? Or I guess you probably have your own car since you're here, or you could have walked…" Haley rambles on and everyone chuckles.

"I'm Jake" Jake introduces himself; "This scrawny dude over here is Chris and well you know Brooke" he finishes introducing everyone.

They all exchange hello's and nods.

"Hey! I am not scrawny" Chris defends himself.

"Dude, I have bigger muscles than you" Haley teases.

"No you don't!"

"Whatever you say spikey" Brooke laughs. "Now Hales and I are going to go and get changed, while you boys head over to the party"

"I have to get changed too," Jake tells the girls.

"Okay Jasmine" Haley smiles cheekily, "Bye boys!" she shouts as her and Brooke run off laughing the whole way.

"She is so dead" Jake smiles.

"Now come on boys, you heard the girls" Chris tells the other four bodies. "So do you guys have a car…?"

"Yeah, I have my truck" Nathan tells him.

"Okay so, we'll drive ahead and yous can follow?" Jake asks and they all nod their heads in agreement.

**Hate it? Love it?**

**Please Review X**


	7. Two Pieces of A Puzzle

Hey Guys! Sorry It Took So Long To Update! But Mondays Better Than Wednesday Right? Right? Lol. Anyhoo I spent ages going over this chapter but I just couldn't get it right. The ending isn't exactly what I wanted but I'm sure you'll like it. No they don't kiss Lol but don't worry they will… eventually. Well enjoy and review.

Hotbabe221: Hey! Thank You So Much and Yeah You Made Sense To Me Lol, I Put A Line To Part The Scenes But It Never Shows Up When I Post The Story So I'll Start Using Something Else. Thanks Again X

HJS-NS-23: Thanks For Reviewing! X

PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23: Thank You! BTW I Love Your User Name! Panic! At The Disco Are Awesome! Hehe. X

Naley19: Thank You So Much, They Wont Kiss But I Think You'll Like The Ending, I'm Not To Sure About It But Hope You Enjoy It. X

OTHlover04: Thank You. X

Laperkin: HeHe Thank You, I Always Wanted To Add That In A Story, Glad You Thought It Was Funny :D. Lol, Yeah I Thought I Better Add Them In, Chris Is A lot Nicer In This Story :) Peyton an d Rachel Wont Be In It That Much. Everything Is Fine Thanks, Yeah I'm Going To Get A Few Chapters Written Before I Post It. Thanks Again X

HelReese4ever: Thank You, Yeah I Want To Make Him Nicer Than On The Show Even Thought I Think He Is So Funny In Season 3 And Ep 4x17. Hehe Yeah I Could Imagine Brooke Doing That In The Show As well! Hehe. He's Fine; Thank You For Saying That It Made Me Fell A Whole Lot Better! What Kind Of Dog Do You Have? Hope That Doesn't Sound Rude I'm Just Wondering Lol. I Have Two Labradors. Everything's Fine Though. Thank You Again X :D

Courtneylovejason: Thank You. X

BlackRULES: Hehe Thank You So Much Glad You Think So :D X

Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank You For Reviewing X

Naley4ever323: Thank You X

**  
Chapter 7: Two pieces of a puzzle**

"Does my ass look big in these jeans?" Haley asks Brooke while turning around so her back is facing the bubbly brunette.

Brooke looks through the mirror at her friend, "Yes" she says before straightening a piece of her hair.

"You know, you're ment to say, 'no it's looks fine'" Haley tells her while searching for another pair of jeans.

"Why would I do that? And anyway, boys like a bit of junk in the trunk" Brooke shrugs her shoulders as she turns off the straightners.

Haley laughs at her friend's choice of words, "Good to know, now what about this?" Haley asks, as she does a twirl in her hip huggers.

"Hot, now put on that blue top you have and you will be the hottest girl there… besides me of course" Brooke says while applying her mascara.

"Of course" Haley laughs while putting on the top. (Just think of the one Brooke wore to Haley's bachelor et party)

"Now how do I look?" Brooke asks as she turns around to face her friend.

"Gorgeous" Haley smiles, Brooke's wearing dark jeans, with a red lacy top her make ups dark and her hairs straight.

"How 'bout me?" Haley smiles at Brooke.

"Stunning" Brooke smiles at her, Haley's wearing denim hip hugger jeans, a light blue top that is see through material round the back and stomach, her make up's dark and her hair is down in loose curls. "Now, let's go. The party doesn't start until; we arrive" Both girls laugh as they walk down the stairs.

"Now, now don't you girls look beautiful" Lydia smiles as the two girls walk into the living room.

"Thanks mama James" Brooke smiles widely at the older woman. "Where's Papa James?"

"Oh, he's putting CJ down to bed." The older woman laughs lightly.

"I wanted to say bye before we left" Haley tells her, pouting slightly at the thought of not saying bye to her baby boy.

"Sorry honey"

"Lydia, that boy is a genius, do you know he can put his own foot in his mouth?" Jimmy asks as he comes down the stairs. The three other occupants of the room laugh.

"Yes Jim, you know Haley could do that, I think she still can"

"Yip, Hales is always putting her foot in her mouth" Brooke comments.

"Hey!" Haley punches Brooke in the arm.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" She asks and everyone nods, "Damn it"

"Okay, we have to go. Bye love yas!" Haley calls as the two teenagers walk to the door.

"Have fun! Be home by two!"

"Use protection!"

Both girls shake their heads laughing.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"Jake man, hurry up! You take longer than Brooke!" Chris shouts up the stairs to his friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jake mutters whilst running down the stairs.

"Finally, dude seriously you've been hanging out with baby J and B for far too long" Chris tells him.

"I didn't take that long" Jake shakes his head and turns to the other three boys for support.

"Half an hour" Nathan tells him with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Jake asks, "Wow. Come on we better go, we don't want to face the wrath of hurricane Baley" he tells them.

"What's hurricane Baley?" Lucas asks as they get into Jakes car. They decided that they would just take one car and Nathan could get his truck later on tonight or tomorrow.

"Well you see, Brooke and Haley may be sweet on the outside, but if when they get mad, they get _really _mad." Chris explains.

"I don't believe that" Mouth tells them.

"You see this scar" Jake points to a little dent in his forehead, "I got this from when Haley threw her phone at my head" Jake explains and the three boys eyes widen.

"And this" Chris rolls up his jeans leg top show a scar on his ankle, "Is when Brooke kicked me with her jimmy choo's"

"And you don't want to go near them when their PMS'ing" Jake shudders at the thought.

"Okay that explains the hurricane part, but Baley?" Lucas asks.

"When we were younger the girls started to call us 'Cake', you know, Chris and Jake" Jake tells them, "So we started to call them Baley"

"Brooke and Haley" Nathan says while nodding his head.

"Yeah" Chris says.

"So Haley seriously threw her phone at you?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, she is totally evil" Jake laughs with the other occupants of the car, "I could tell you a million embarrassing stories of her. But she'd beat me up"

oxoxoxox

"Would you luscious ladies like a drink?"

"Go away Dim" Brooke pushes him out of the way, as her and Haley go into the kitchen to get a drink. "He is such a perv"

"Yeah" Haley says while stepping over a past out body, "And who knew Tim knew a word like luscious?" She laughs with Brooke. Both girls enter the kitchen.

"It's not going to fill itself," Brooke tells the boy at the keg as she holds her cup out, the boy grabs it and begins to fill the cup. "Thank you" she sends the boy a sweet smile whilst taking her cup. "Come on Hales"

"I'm not drinking tonight"

"What? But you have to! Come on! When was the last time you've gone out?" She asks.

Haley sighs, then smiles at her friend, "Fill it up" she hands her cup to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks" she says as he hands Haley, her cup back.

"Oooo! Let's go dance Hales" Brooke drags Haley off to the dance floor as Justin Timberlake's 'Love Stoned' starts to play.

_She's freaky and she knows it_

_She's freaky and I like it_

_She grabs that yellow bottle_

_She likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom_

_It sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be coming home with me tonight _

_She looks like a model_

_Except she got a little more ass_

_Don't even bother_

_Unless you got that thing she likes…_

_Oooo I hop she's coming home with me toniiiiggght _

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I have to stop and stare _

_She's got me love stoned_

_And I swear she's band and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Both girls dance together, laughing, shaking their hips and everyone else just disappears.

oxoxoxox

"The way you drive man, my gran could have gotten us here faster"

"Shut up Luke" Jake laughs as he shuts the car door.

"Parties in full swing, Haley and Brooke must be here" Chris laughs thinking to all the times the girls told him that the party doesn't start until they arrive. All they boys chuckle as they walk up to the house.

"Whose house is this anyway? It's massive?" Mouth asks.

"Rachel's. Aren't you doing the assignment with her?" Jake asks, and Mouth nods, "Shouldn't you know that then?" he asks confused.

"We did it at my house" Mouth explains as they enter the house. "What's going on over there?" he ask pointing to the centre of the room where there's a crowd forming.

"Let's go find out" Chris say's and the five boys start walking over. "Should have known" he shakes his head laughing.

"What?" Jake asks then when they get to the front of the crowd he chuckles as well.

Haley and Brooke are both grinding with each other, Brooke behind and Haley in front.

Nathan can't keep his eyes of Haley _she looks beautiful. _While Lucas eyes are glued to Brooke, _Wow…_

Every now and then there's a whistle or someone shouts out from the crowd. The song ends and both girls stop dancing and take mock bows and start laughing with each other as everyone starts to dance again.

"That's what I call dancing" Chris grins as they walk over to the two girls.

"Why, thank you kind sir" Brooke giggles and that makes Haley burst into a fit of giggles.

"How drunk are you guy's?" Jake asks with a smile knowing that they would have shouted at Chris usually for a comment like that.

"Drunk? We are not drunk" Haley tells him while poking her finger in his chest.

"Whatever you say Hales" Chris shakes his head, just after he says this Rachel walks over.

"Hey sluts" She smiles sweetly at the girls, "Hey boy's, we're just about to play a game of I never, yous in?" She asks the group her eyes lingering on Nathan, and he shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I don't think so-"

Jake's cut of by the cheery voice of Brooke, "Yeah! Let's go Hales" she grabs Haley's hand and both girls walk or well, stumble through to the kitchen.

All the boys shake their heads laughing and start to walk through to the kitchen. Just before he enters Rachel grabs Nathan's arm.

"Are you new here?" she asks, "Cos I think I would remember someone as hot as you"

Nathan's surprised by her bluntness but is also kind of pissed that she thinks he's new, "No, I've lived in Tree Hill my whole life" he tells her then jerks his arm out of her grasp and walks into the kitchen leaving a shocked Rachel behind.

He takes a seat at the table beside Lucas, which happens to be across from Haley.

"Okay so we all know how to play?" Rachel asks as she walks into the kitchen and takes a seat beside Bevin.

"Well it's simple anyway, we all go around and say something we've never done, and if you have done it you drink" Jake explains knowing that the three boy's haven't played.

"Okay I'll go first" Rachel giggles a bit tipsy "I never… slept with Haley James" the red head smirks at Haley, when half the table drinks including Jake.

"You slept with Jake!?" Brooke turns to Haley.

"It was one time, we were both drunk because we'd been drowning our sorrows and it just happened" Haley explains.

"That doesn't just happen Haley!"

"Why are you been such a bitch about this?" Haley asks the brunette.

"Because I can," Brooke says simply turning away from Haley.

"Fine, I never slept with Brooke Davis" Haley smirks, but drops it when Chris drinks. "You-Chris-I can't believe this!"

"You slept with Jake!"

"Yeah and you are a total hypocrite"

"Whatever"

"You slept with Haley?" Chris shouts at Jake.

"You slept with Brooke!" Jake returns.

"Touché" he smirks.

"Can yous please fight about your love lives somewhere else?" Rachel asks.

"Shut up Rach-ho!" Both girls shout at the red head.

"Anyway…" Jake breaks the staring contest going on between the tow best friends, "Why don't we play a different game?"

"Truth or Dare" Tim pipes up.

"Fine, Tim I dare you to run out side," Rachel tells him a smirk planted on her face.

"Okay" Tim starts to get up of his stool.

"Naked" the red head finishes.

Tim's eyes widen, "Just can't get enough of me huh Rach?" he grins.

"That's it" she rolls her eyes as Tim walks out of the kitchen. "Nathan" she turns to the raven haired boy, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Nathan decides to play it safe.

"Chicken"

"Leave him alone Rachel" Haley defends him.

"Why should I?"

"You know what _Rach_" Haley ignores her question, "I think it's your turn, truth or dare?" she smirks.

Rachel stares at Haley, "Dare"

Haley raises an eyebrow; "I dare you to… tell us where you really went the summer during freshman year"

Panic flashes through her eyes for a moment, "I told yous, I was at my families summer house in Hawaii"

"Yeah, that's what you told us, but how come you came back 3 stone lighter and had a brand new nose?" Haley asks trying to sound confused.

"Yeah Rach?" Brooke puts her finger to her lip and cocks her head to the side slightly.

Rachel just crosses her arms and leans back in her stool, finding the cracks in the table very interesting.

"That's what I thought" Haley tells her while getting of her stool but is stopped in her tracks when she feels a pain in the back of her head. She turns around to glare at the smirking girl.

"That's for been a bitch"

Haley throws the liquid in her cup all over Rachel, "That's for flicking me in the back of the head" she remarks and walks out of the kitchen.

Oxoxoxoxox

Haley sat on the beach with a bottle of vodka, pressing the bottle to her lips every now and then letting the cold liquid run down her throat.

"Haley?" She hears a quiet voice ask.

"Yeah"

"It's Nathan, I just, um, wanted to make sure you were okay," he explains standing beside her.

"I'm perfect" she exaggerates on the p, "Take up some sand" she pats her hand on the ground beside her and Nathan sits.

"How did you find me?" Haley asks after a minute of silence.

Nathan looks over at Haley, but she doesn't notice as she's staring out into the distance, "Well Brooke wanted to go, but we thought that wasn't the best idea so Jake said I should go. He told me you would be at the beach," he explains.

Haley nods her head, and closes her eyes and takes a long deep breath. Then she does something that surprises Nathan, she laughs. "Boys," Haley starts before she takes a long drink out of the bottle, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are stupid," She says like she's just discovered the cure for cancer. "Don't you think?"

"I am a boy," Nathan laughs slightly.

"Oh… then that makes you stupid…" Haley trails off. "Dance with me" she says out of the blue, she stands up and holds out her hand to him.

"I can't dance," he tells her, and it's the truth. He is a terrible dancer.

"It doesn't matter" Haley tells him as she grabs his hand and tries to pull him up.

Nathan stands up, "There's no music"

Haley pouts at this, "Okay" she starts to take off her top but Nathan stills her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a swim," she says whilst running off in the direction of the ocean.

"Haley!" Nathan shouts running after her, he can't let her run into the ocean when she's drunk.

"Come on Nathan. When was the last time you did something crazy, wild or even stupid?" She asks hands on her now jean less hips.

Nathan swallows feeling the dryness in his throat, "Emm… never, I guess"

"Then come on, get those jeans off and get in here with me" Haley laughs as she runs into the cold water.

Nathan stands there, then shakes his head with a defeated sigh and pulls off his jeans and t-shirt and runs into the water.

"It's freezing," he tells Haley when he gets out as far as she is. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, it helps if you're filled up with alcohol" she smiles while twirling around in the water. "Ever had a girlfriends Nate?"

"Eh-I-eh" he stutters.

"You shouldn't, all girls are lying bitches, especially me," she laughs bitterly.

"Don't say that Hales" Nathan tells her.

"But I am, I mean the things I've lied about, am lying about" Haley's eyes start to fill with tears. She thinks about Connor and how she didn't tell anyone about him. Why? Is she ashamed? Embarrassed? She doesn't know. When he grows up will he think his mum was ashamed if him?

Nathan looks at the broken girl in front of him and feels his heart break a little. Before he knows what he's doing he takes a couple steps towards Haley and pulls her in his arms. He feels her stiffen but instantly relaxes in his arms.

Haley wraps her arms around Nathan's waist as he runs one hand up and down her back. And the first time in a long time, she cries. She cries for Connor, for what happened to her, for everything. But as she does this, she can't help but think, even how cliché it sounds, how perfectly they fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm not so proud of this chapter but please tell me what you think!**

Review. Love yas X :D 

Also Updates Wont Be As Quick Cos I've Only Got Chapter Eight Written Up So I'm Working On Chapter 9 Now, But Don't Worry It Wont Be Massive Time Gaps :D X


	8. Hangovers And Movie Night

Hey Guys! So This Is The Longest Chapter I've Ever Written, It's About 22 Pages On Word! Hehe! Anyhoo I'm Going To Try And Make All The Chapters Longer Than They Have Been. So I Hope You Appreciate It Hehe! Thank You All So Much For All The Wonderful Reviews Yous Put The Biggest Smile On My Little Scottish Facey! Hehe!

So Guys Remember Howe I Told You About My Story Idea Before? The Brooke And Haley Are sisters One? Well I Bought Supernatural season 1 In Glasgow, and It Is Sooooooo Good! I Love Love Love It! And Jensen Ackles? YUM! So I Decided To Make The Story A Daley And Bam (Brooke/Sam) One. I Was Just Wondering What You Think Of That? Please Tell Me. X

EmmaOthfanx: Thank You So Much! Yeah The Truth Def Will Soon Come Out In A Couple Chapters:D X

Vampiregurl: Thank You, Yeah She Will Soon Don't Worry. X

Naley4ever323: Thank You X

BlackRULES: Thank You! I Thought I'd Add It In Because I Think Jaley Would Be A Cute Couple! Hehe Glad You Liked It! X

Elosie09: Thank You So Much! You Made Me Smile:D I Love Haley's Parents, They Are So Funny! 'Jimmy Kitchen, Haley's Pregnant' That Line Cracked Me Up! Thanks Again X

Miligurl08: Thank You No Jake Doesn't Have Jenny X

Naleyforever18: Thanks, He Will Find Out Soon X

ItalHunnie28: Aww Thank You:D X

Naleyforever86: Thank You For Been Honest And Telling Me What You Thought X

HJS-NS-23: Thank You Girlie! Glad You Liked Jake And Chris Been Called Cake:D You Made Me Smile! X

Naley19: Thank You, She Will Open Up Soon And He Will Find Out About Connor Soon. :D X

HelReese4ever: Thank You. He's Fine Thank God! Lol. Your Words Made Me Fell A lot Better. What Kind Of Dog Do You Have? Hope That Doesn't Sound Nosey Lol. Thank You For Reviewing :D X

Laperkin: Thank You, He's Fine Thank You. :D X

Naley4ever323: Thank You X

Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank You X

**Chapter 8:**

Haley woke up to the sound of a loud bang, "What the…" She trailed off as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. Haley lifted her hand and put her palm on the side of her head then suddenly all the memories of last night came rushing back to her. Her and Brooke dancing, Rachel, the game of I never, being a bitch to Rachel, walking out, Nathan finding her on the beach, drinking, the ocean.

She jerked her head as she heard the crashing noise again then scrunched up her face _here comes the pain… _Taking her time she looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, when she noticed the framed photo of Chris with her on his back at the beach, both had huge grins on their faces.

"Hey hangover girl" Haley whipped her head-a little too quickly as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head again-to the sound of the voice, when she saw Chris she had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

There was Chris Keller, 'ladies man' as he referred to himself with a baby Connor strapped to the front of his body. Flour all over his face and in his hair and a little bit on the top of Connor's head and cheeks, he was moving around throwing things on a plate. Humming softly.

"Stop shouting" Haley told him in a soft voice "I have a headache"

"How bad?" Chris asks as he comes through to the living room and sets a plate down in front of her.

"Like an elephant's sitting on my head. Or jumping on my head" She says before taking a sip of the coffee Chris handed her.

Chris smiles sympathetically then shrugs, "You've had worse," he tells her with a smirk.

She glares at him before smiling sweetly at her little boy, "Hi baby, mummy has missed you so much" she goes over and kneels down in front of Chris. "What have you done to my boy Keller?" she laughs wiping the flour off his cheeks and Connor giggles.

"Nothing, I was just teaching my god son to cook" Chris explains. When she was pregnant with Connor Haley had asked Brooke to be his godmother, Jake and Chris to be his godfathers, even though usually the baby only has one Haley couldn't choose between the two other favourite boys in her life.

"He can hardly walk, I don't exactly think he can pick up a frying pan," She laughs while ruffling Chris hair. "How did I get here?" She asks standing up as she scratches her head.

Chris un straps Connor, and sets him down in the playpen. "Well Nathan phoned me and I came and got you"

"How do you have Connor… and why am I wearing your clothes?" she asks noticing the t-shirt reaches her mid-thigh and the trousers are far too long.

"Your mum and dad are working so instead of putting him to day care I said I'd take him since we weren't going to school" he takes a sip of his coffee "And you're wearing my sweats because you threw up all over your self" Haley's eyes widen and mouth fell open in shock at his last statement.

"I-I threw up on myself? Oh my god" Haley covers her face with her hands. "Before or after you came and got me?" She asks not sure she wants to hear the answer.

Chris tries to stop the smile tugging on his lips, "Before" He laughs when he hears Haley groan, "But don't worry Nathan didn't mind, just wanted to make sure you got home safe" Haley cant help but smile.

"I cannot believe I puked in front of him, I'm never going to live this down" Haley shakes her head.

"Don't worry you got a bit on him as well," Chris tells her like it's a good thing.

"Why is that good?" She asks with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Because he'll be embarrassed as well" he shrugs taking a bite out of his toast.

Haley rolls her eyes with a shake of her head then grabs the cushion beside her and hits him on the head and laughs when his nose gets covered in jam.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So do I really have to come to movie night?" Haley asks later on that day as her and Chris are walking about the supermarket, "I mean, you wouldn't really miss me"

"Yes you need to come. I mean what would a movie be without you and Brooke talking the whole way through it and talking about how out of fashion their clothes are?" he asks with a shit-eating grin and Haley smacks him on the shoulder before bending down to check on Connor.

"Come on Christina, you need apple juice" Haley smiles at him. Chris just glares mockingly at her but follows behind with a tottering Connor's hand in his much bigger one.

"Why do I need apple juice? I don't even like it?" Chris asks confused.

Haley smiles sweetly at him, "Cos I like it." They reach the juice isle and Haley searches for the apple juice. Just as she gets the carton she notices someone, a certain someone she made a fool of herself in front of. Haley drops the carton and jumps behind Chris.

"I know I'm hot Hales but jeez" Chris smirks but scowls when she elbows him in the back.

"Shut up" she whisper yells, "Look, it's Nathan," she points to where the tall boy is standing with a few other boys she recognises but doesn't know.

"What's wrong with that?" he asks trying to sound confused.

"Firstly I puked on him, and secondly what if he see's Connor? Shouldn't he be in school?"

Chris picks up the boy in his arms and Connor squeals in delight, "Don't worry Hales just do what we do all the other times. Lie"

Haley sighs and hooks her arm through Chris' "But I don't wana lie to him" Haley lays her head on his shoulder.

"Why not?" Chris asks looking down at her curious to why she doesn't want to lie to the younger Scott brother.

"He's the most wonderful person I know. Apart from my three best friends" she adds when Chris clears his throat. "I can't lie to him"

"Well then tell him the truth"

Haley looks up at Chris when he says this, "I was going to, last night. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I mean what if Connor finds out when he's older that I kept him a secret for the first two years of his life? He'll think I was ashamed of him" Haley's eyes start to glisten.

"He wont think that Hales." Chris soothes his friend as he rubs a reassuring hand up and down her back, "Now come on we can go buy this, then you and Brooke can talk" he smiles when she groans, "Yous are best friends and you have to talk to each other. And you wont be able to avoid her forever anyway" he tells her as they both walk to one of the cashiers with Connor still toddling holding Chris' hand.

"I guess…" Haley sighs in defeat, "Or, I could pack up all our stuff and Connor and I could move to Alaska" Chris looks at her like she's crazy and puts the last item on the desk. "I could catch fish while Connor plays with baby polar bears"

"Okay no more sugar for you before noon" Chris takes his change from the woman across from them, "Thank you" he smiles charmingly at her and Haley roll her eyes when the woman smiles back.

"Come on" Haley picks up Connor as they both walk to Chris' car.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You are such a pansy"

"Shut up James" Chris says while struggling with the two bags he's carrying trying to get up the stairs to his apartment.

"No I wont. I have four bags, which by the way are fu-reaking heavy" Haley tells the spikey haired boy while struggling with the bags in her hands, "You only have two"

"I have Connor as well," Chris offers. He knows it's lame but hey, it's all he's got.

"Oh yeah, cos he's as heavy as a boulder" Haley remarks sarcastically while roiling her eyes at her friends back. Glaring at the back of his head. "Just hurry up" She mumbles trying to get him to go up the steps faster.

"You want me to drop Connor?" He asks while craning his neck around to look at her sideways.

"Chris Jonathan Keller!" Oh full name. He's in trouble. "If any part of Connor's body touches the ground I will make sure you will not be able to reproduce. Which would actually be better for the world…" Haley trails off.

"A'right, a'right, we're in" He tells her as he kicks open the door with his foot and as the door bangs against the table behind the door Connor starts to scream. Chris groans, "Greeeeeat" he drawls.

Haley sighs. But decides to kill Chris later, her baby needs her. "Give him to me" Haley takes the crying baby from Chris' arms after she sets down the shopping bags she was carrying. Haley bounces him on her hip, that doesn't work. She lays his head on her shoulder and rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly. Soon the whales are replaced with hiccups.

"That's my boy" Haley smiles at her son. "You wana watch some TV?" She asks like he's going to reply. When all she gets is a blank stare she sets him down and he stumbles over to Chris' guitar. When he starts to pull the strings Chris rushes over.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not for little boys" he takes the guitar out of the little boys grasp and Connor's lip starts to wobble. "No don't cry, please, CJ come on be the big boy you are" but when a tear falls from one of the babies big brown eyes, Chris sighs (Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it P) and gives him back the guitar. "You owe me," He points at Haley.

Haley looks innocent, "What did I do?" she picks up the bags she had put down and took them into the kitchen and sets them down on the counter. She starts to unpack them.

"Don't act all innocent with me. You are the master of the pout and cry" He exclaims while helping her unpack the bags.

She gives him a lopsided grin, "I am aren't I? What can I say, my boy learns fast" she shrugs while putting some pasta in the cupboard.

Chris nods proudly, "Yes he is" with a smile he puts some milk in the fridge. About half an hour later their finished when two figures come through the door.

"Chris!?" Someone yells. And Haley closes her eyes; she knows that screech all too well.

"In here B!" Chris yells as he puts the plastic bags into the drawer. If his mother taught him anything, it was to always recycle.

Both Brooke and Jake come into the kitchen. Jake smiles where as Brooke just keeps a blank stare planted firmly on her face. Both girls look at anything but each other, cross their arms over their chests and pretend not to notice the other. Chris and Jake both chuckle at their antics.

"So Jaqkelski ready to get your butt whooped in MBA live?" Chris asks. Wanting a reason to get out of the kitchen so both girls can be left alone.

Jake rises an eyebrow then realisation hits him, "Oooh" He nods his head, "Not a chance in hell Keller, you're going down" he laughs and both boys walk out of the kitchen ignoring the girls glares. If looks could kill, there would be 2 dead boys on the floor right this second.

Brooke and Haley continue to look around the room aimlessly still not looking at each other. Two minutes passed and still neither girl had said anything. Brooke sighs, "I'm sorry" she says genuinely.

"Me too" Haley smiles just as genuine. "I shouldn't have blown up at you and I shouldn't have said that 'I never'" she says as she hugs her friend tightly.

Brooke hugs Haley back; "I shouldn't have blown up at you about the whole Jake thing, especially when I'd done the same with Chris" She smiles sheepishly as they pull apart.

"Lets just forget about it. Now come on we better go through before the boys kill each other" Haley shakes her head hearing the boys shouting from the other room.

Brooke laughs with Haley as they walk to the living room of the apartment.

"You didn't kill each other" Jake smiles.

"Oh, I wanted to see a cat fight" Chris pouts like a little boy who didn't get the bike he wanted for Christmas. Both girls twist one of his ears. "Owe, owe, owe," he says while moving his head, you two are freakishly strong" he mumbles rubbing both ears.

"Well you should know not to piss off Baley" Brooke smirks and both girls strike the Charlie's angels pose.

Chris and Jake both chuckle, "You guys hungry?" Jake asks as he pauses the game and goes over beside Connor. The little boy got bored with Chris' guitar so he started to pick his nose instead. Jake scrunched up his face in disgust but couldn't help but smile, "Connor definitely is" he grimaces when he puts his finger in his mouth.

The three other occupants of the room nod their heads in agreement.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What do yous want?" Chris asks as he drives around Tree Hill.

"Pizza"

"Burger"

"Chinese"

"Okay soo... Hey what about this place" Chris asks as he parks the car in front of a building.

"Karen's café" Haley squints her eyes while reading the sign, "Look's nice" She smiles and takes Connor out of the car with her.

Chris locks the car doors and they all walk into the little café. It's not very busy so they find a table in the corner. Brooke and Haley sit together with Connor on Aunty Brooke's lap while playing with the saltshakers on the table.

"So what're yous getting?" Chris asks after everyone's looking at a menu.

"Burger" Jake says not taking his eyes off the menu, "What bout you?" he asks taking his eyes off the cardboard and onto Chris.

"Same, girls?" He turns to look at the two brunettes but neither heard because they're both playing with Connor.

"Where's Connor?" Brooke coo's putting both her hands over her eyes; "there he is" she smiles taking them off. Connor squeals in delight while clapping his hands together excitedly, "Book! Book!"

"That's right baby, I'm your aunty Brooke, can you say Brooke?" She asks.

"Book" he giggles.

"Close enough" Brooke shrugs with a grin. "Can you say mummy?" she asks pointing to Haley.

Connor turns his head to look at his mum and starts to squirm in Brooke's arm, "Mama" he murmurs trying to get over to Haley's lap.

Haley holds out her hands and happily takes her son onto her lap, she noisily kisses his little chubby cheek and he giggles while laying his head on her chest.

Everyone smiles at the little boy, and when Connor notices this he hides his face in his mothers chest. "Aww CJ, you gone all shy?" Jake smiles when he hears Connor's muffled giggles.

"Hi, what can I get yous?" Both girls turn their heads as they recognise the voice. Standing in front of the four teens, pen and pad in hand is Karen Scott.

"Karen" Brooke and Haley say in unison.

"You work here?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, and I own the place" she laughs when Brooke's cheeks turn a little darker in colour.

"That's why it's called Karen's café" Haley concludes.

"Why thank you Miss state the obvious" Jake mockingly salutes her. Haley sticks her tongue out playfully at him and giggles when he does the same.

Karen smiles at the best friends, "And who is this little guy?" the older woman asks when she notices the brown haired boy sitting in Haley's lap. When Karen notices the four teenagers stiff postures she decides to ask again, "What can I get yous?" Haley smiles gratefully at Karen.

"I'll have a pepperoni pizza" Haley smiles.

"Can you make that a large?" Brooke asks with a sweet smile.

"Sure can, now what about you boys?" Karen turns to the two handsome young boys.

"Burger and fries" they both say in unison and Karen writes it down on her pad.

"Drinks?"

"4 cokes" Chris answers for him and his friends. Karen nods her head with a smile.

"I'll send your drinks right over and your food will be here shortly" With one last smile Karen walks away from the table taking one last look at the gorgeous baby boy who looks an awful lot like the brown eyes girl whose lap he's sitting in.

"So what movies did you guys pick for tonight?" Haley asks the boys.

"I got Evan Almighty" Chris smiles.

"And I didn't get anything" Jake shrugs, "There was nothing there"

Chris scoffs, "There were plenty of DVD's he was just being fussy" he laughs when Jake punches him playfully in the arm.

"Here are your drinks"

The four teens turn their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Lucas" Brooke smiles her dimpled smile at the blue-eyed boy. Jake, Haley and Chris all smile at the grinning girl.

"Hey Brooke, Hales. Jake, Chris" he gives the boys a nod. "Is this your little brother?" he asks kneeling down to look at the little boy.

"This is Connor" Haley smiles ignoring his question. "So you work here?" She asks smiling as he rubs Connor's chin.

Lucas gets back up on his feet, "Yeah, so does Nathan" Haley's ears automatically pick up at the sound of the raven-haired boys name. "Is emm he working tonight?" she asks trying to sound not really bother but her friends all look knowingly at her.

Lucas chuckles, "No he's down at the river court"

"The river court?" Haley asks cocking her head slightly to he side.

"It's an old basketball court where we play," Lucas explains to the occupants of the table.

"We'll have to have a game sometime" Jake grins at Lucas.

"Sure, if you wana lose" Lucas smiles, "Right I gotta get back to work, yous enjoy your drinks and I'll be back with your meals soon" with one last charming smile Lucas goes to take another tables order.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was the best meal I've ever had" Jake lets out a loud burp while rubbing his stomach.

"And that was gross" Brooke wrinkles her nose, "God boys are disgusting" Brooke closes her eyes laying her head back on the headrest. After they had finished their meals and said goodbye to Karen and Lucas the four friends decided to go back to Chris' and watch movies.

"Can we _please _turn this noise off?" Brooke leaned forward putting her chin on the back of Chris' chair.

"No, this is Brad Paisley" Chris told Brooke in a matter of factly tone.

"But it's so… I dono but can we please turn it off"

"Brooke if you stop complaining about the music we'll watch 'A Walk To Remember' first?" Jake grinned slyly knowing Brooke would instantly agree.

Brooke tapped her finger on her chin acting like she was in deep thought, "Okay Jakey Jake"

Jake groaned as Haley, Chris and Brooke laughed, "Brooooke! You haven't called me that in years!" he whines with a pout.

"Aww Jakey, turn that frown upside down" Haley said in a funny voice and everyone laughed and Connor giggles in his mummy's arms. They reached the apartment complex and everyone steps out of the car and walks up the stairs.

"I cannot wait to dig into this cake" Haley licked her lips as Brooke puts the box down on the kitchen counter.

"I can't believe Karen makes such good cakes" After they'd had their dinner and dessert the girls got a big chocolate cake. "Now how big a bit do you want?" Brooke asks Haley as she takes a knife out of the drawer.

"Little more" Broke moves the knife along a bit, "little more. Little more"

"God Hales just have the whole thing," Chris teases when he comes into the kitchen.

Haley gasps, "Shut up!" she laughs slapping him on the chest.

"What are you doing spike?" Brooke asks using Chris' childhood nickname.

"I'm getting drinks for us and Connor's special cup" Chris smiles at the girls while getting cups out of the cupboard and juice out of the fridge.

Brooke snorts, "That cup is stupid"

"No it's not, your just jealous cos he get to use his uncle one" Brooke sticks her tongue out and Chris does the same in return. Haley giggles at her friend's antics but smiles at how proud Chris is of Connor's cup, it reads 'I Love My Uncle' even though Chris isn't family by blood the four friends are family in their hearts. Brooke has one that reads, 'I Love My Aunty' at Haley's house. Since her parents are hardly ever home she's over at Haley's most of the time.

"Can someone get that!?" Jake shouts from the living room, as there's a knock at the door.

Haley walks out of the kitchen away from the squabbling friends. She smiles as she see's Connor on Jakes lap and Jake's telling him the rules about basketball while pointing to the game on TV. She opens the door seeing the last person she would have expected. "Lucas" she smiles at the older Scott brother.

"Hey, sorry for turning up so late…"

"It's only 7 Luke" Haley smiles, "Not to be rude but why are you here?" Haley asks.

"Oh right" Lucas lightly blushes; "Well after you left I noticed you forgot something" he sticks his hand out and is holding a teddy bear in it.

"Mr Waffles" Haley smiles surprised she forgot her child hood toy. But it's Connor's now. She takes the toy from Lucas' hands, "Thank you so much"

"It's no problem. So I'm gonna go…" he trails of.

"You should stay" Haley says it before she can think, "I mean we're having a movie night. Well we always have one. But not the point," She shakes her head and Lucas chuckles. "So you wana come in?" Haley asks.

"Why not" Lucas comes in to the apartment. "Hey Jake, Connor" Luke smiles.

"Oh Hey Luke. Didn't know you were coming"

"Haley just invited me…"

"Why don't you give Connor this" Haley hands Mr Waffles to Lucas, "While I go stop World War 3 from starting in the kitchen."

"He likes my cup more!"

"No he doesn't, it's got red writing and love hearts mines is blue and has basketballs." Haley rolls her eyes as she hears her friend's argument.

"That doesn't mean he likes it more!"

"Children!" Brooke and Chris both turn around to look at Haley, "He loves both cups the same. Now Lucas is here, so Chris" she looks at him, "Your going to take through drinks and Tigger," she turns to look at Brooke, "your going to go talk to Lucas" Brooke sends Haley a massive dimpled grin and hugs her.

"I love you baby James" she kisses Haley's cheeks noisily.

"Yeah, yeah" Haley smiles as Brooke goes over to the couch.

"Now I need 5 forks," Haley says to herself and gets the cutlery out of the drawer and takes the box with the cake in it in her other arm.

"I thought we were cutting the cake?" Chris asks.

"This ways quicker and more… Fun" Haley grins at Chris and they both walk to the living room and set the items they were carrying onto the coffee table.

"Okay so what movies first?" Haley asks, smiling when her eyes land on Lucas and Brooke. Lucas has Connor on his lap and is kissing his hands noisily and Brooke is smiling adoringly at them. Brooke looks at Haley and she sends Brooke a knowing smirk but Brooke just sticks her tongue out in response then smiles at her friend and winks.

"Evan Almighty" Chris says handing Haley the DVD.

"No, no, no" Brooke gets up from her place on the couch and snatches the DVD from Chris' hands just before Haley took it. "I do believe before in the car you said that if I stopped complaining we could watch 'A Walk To Remember' first" Both girls smile at the boys frowning faces.

"Oh yeah" Chris grumbles and Brooke claps her hands happily, and Haley puts in 'A Walk To Remember'

"Guys I'm gonna put Connor to bed he's getting cranky" Haley tells them as the Menu comes up on the screen. She takes the squirming baby out of Lucas' arms, "Thanks Luke, your a star" she smiles and takes Connor to Chris' room. Chris had set up a crib in his room in case his 'nephew' ever stayed at his place.

"So broody, you like this film?" Brooke asks moving a little closer to Lucas.

"Broody?" Lucas asks crinkling his nose in confusion.

"You brood, Lucas plus brood equals broody," she says while placing her hands together as she said equals. "You like this film?"

"I dono, I've never seen it" he smiles.

"It's a total chick flick dude," Jake explains from his spot on one of the beanbags. Since Chris couldn't fit a lot of furniture in his apartment, Haley and Jake had gone out and bought a couple beanbags. "And I'd actually be kind of worried if you had seen it" Jake chuckles.

"Oh shush Jaqkelski, you know you love it. And I could have swore the last time we watched this there were tears in your eyes"

"I had something in my eye!" Jake exclaims.

"Whatever you say Janis"

Someone's phone ringing stops the friend's argument. Luke mouths 'Sorry' then answers. "Hey Nate. Yeah. I'm at Chris'. Haley's friend Chris, I dono."

"Ask him to come over" Brooke whispers so Nathan won't hear her.

Lucas nods his head at Brooke. "Come over. Me, Brooke, Chris, Jake and Haley." After giving Nathan the address Lucas hung up the phone. "Sorry about that"

"It's cool" Chris shrugs. "Cos after this we can have a one on one game at the river court" Chris smiles.

"I told ya Keller, only if you wana lose" Lucas smirks.

"Okay Connor's down for the count. I swear even an earthquake wouldn't wake him" Haley smiles as she sits beside Jake on one of the beanbags. "What did I miss?"

"Well they got the boy to jump into the river and now Landon is in the principles office, getting put on that like helping thing" All eyes stared wide eyed and amused at the boy.

"Shut up" Jake laughs and soon everyone joins in. 10 minutes later there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he says getting up. "Hey Nate" Jake smiles.

"Hey Jake" Nathan smiles, "Thanks for inviting me over"

"Don't thank me that was all Miss Davis' idea" Jake smiles.

Haley's more than surprised to see Nathan at the door but after Jake says this her eyes dart accusingly to Brooke. The brunette simply smiles mischievously with a shrug.

"Hey Nate" Haley smiles as Nathan sit beside her on one of the beanbags.

"Hey Hales" Nathan smiles. "How're you?"

"Good you?"

"Good" Jake, Brooke and Chris all smile at them knowingly.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"She died!?" Lucas exclaims.

"I know man, they get your hopes up and then she just dies" Jake shakes his head.

Haley and Brooke both roll their eyes at the boys. Just then there's a loud scream from the bedroom. "I'll be right back," Haley tells them.

"Whose that?" Nathan asks.

"Emm… Rachel. She is such a baby I mean you can't leave her alone for 5 minutes and she's crying" Brooke lies, unconvincingly.

"Right…" Nathan trails off.

Just than Haley comes back through with Connor in her arms. "He is so fussy, and now he's not tired" Haley sighs and sits down beside Brooke. "Come on baby, please stop crying for mummy. I'll buy you a car when your sixteen?" she tries but he just cries louder, "Fine, hope you enjoy cycling" The other occupants of the room stare at Haley with amused eyes.

"Mind if I try?" Nathan asks.

"Sure" Haley smiles hesitantly. It's not that she doesn't trust Nathan. She doesn't know him. She knows he wouldn't hurt her, but she has Connor to think of.

"Hey buddy. What's his name?" Nathan asks when Haley hands Connor over to him.

"Connor" she smiles.

"Hey Connor, I'm Nathan" The Scott brother coo's down to the little boy.

Connor's cries have now turned into hiccups, "Naf-an" he hiccups.

"That's right baby" Haley smiles, proud of her little boy.

"He is a genius I tell ya" Jake smiles, "Now why don't we all go down to the river court for a little game, and Connor can watch his unc-team win" Jake quickly corrects himself. "The Ravens versus the River courts" Jake smiles.

"Sounds fun. Come on Brooke, lets go get Connor ready" Brooke takes Connor from Nathan's arms and walk down to the bedroom. "He is not wearing the sailor suit!" they boys hear Haley exclaim from down the hall and they all chuckle.

"Is that Haley's brother or…" Nathan asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Jake and Chris glance at each other, "It's emm… complicated. Haley's been through some stuff" Chris closes his eyes at the memory of his friend crying in his arms. "She'll tell you when she's ready" Chris smiles knowing it wont be long.

"Kay" Nathan nods his head getting up from his seat.

"But Hales! Just the hat?" They hear Brooke whine.

"No way! It'll scar him for life"

"But it's so cute!"

"No!"

"Lets go save Connor from Brooke's clothes" Jake laughs and the boys go through to the bedroom.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After successfully getting Connor out of the house in normal clothes they all went down to the river court for a game of basketball. The boys decided to have Nathan and Jake against Lucas and Chris. Haley and Brooke were at the sidelines watching with Connor.

"Woo! Go Nate!" Haley shouts and Nathan stops and smiles at her Chris then comes and steels the ball from him and scores a basket.

"You're making us loose James" Jake smiles when Haley mock glares at him.

"You're just jealous 'cos I didn't cheer for you" She laughs when he pouts, "Go Jakey!" she cheers.

"Go Jake? Yes. Go Jakey? No" Jake chuckles.

"You girls gonna keep talking or play?" Lucas asks spinning the ball on his pointer finger.

"Game on Scott" Jake smirks and grabs the ball.

"Come on Lucas!" Brooke cheers with a clap of her hands.

"So Cookie, Lucas is cute" Haley smiles knowing what she said will rub her friend the wrong way.

Brooke's head snaps in her friend's direction, "Yeah he is"

"I might ask him out" Haley says like it's the most natural thing ever.

"Oh... Well he's not that good looking Hales, and I mean you have Connor-"

Haley laughs, "Brooke you really think I'd do that to you?" She smiles and Brooke mouth drops.

"That was mean Baby James" Brooke laughs and slaps her friend in the arm.

"Go Jake and Nathan!" Haley cheers with Connor on her lap, he starts to squeal excitedly. Half an hour later Haley tells everyone she's gonna take a sleeping Connor home.

"You want me to give you a lift?" Nathan asks.

"Emm…" Haley chews on her bottom lip, "Yeah, if you don't mind" she smiles. They all say goodbye to their friends and get into Nathan's car.

"He okay?" Nathan asks when he hears a still sleeping Connor cough.

"Yeah, he hasn't been that well the past couple weeks" Haley sighs stroking Connor's back.

"So emm…" Nathan starts not sure what to say.

"Your wondering if he's my brother or something aren't you?" Haley asks a knowing smile on her face.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but you can tell me when your ready" Nathan smiles.

"Thank you Nathan" Haley says sincerely and he sends her a shy smile in return.

"Okay so tomorrow you want to come over to mine, so we can do some more of the assignment?" Haley asks as Nathan pulls into the James' driveway.

"Sure" Nathan flashes her a dazzling smile, "What time?"

"Noonish" Haley tells him as she steps out of the car with Connor in her arms, "See ya tomorrow Nate" Haley smiles.

"Bye Hales" Haley can't stop the fuzzy feeling in her stomach the way her nickname rolls off his tongue. With one last smile Haley goes into her house. She goes up the stairs into Connor's room.

"You tired baby?" Haley asks as he wakes up a little bit when she changes him into his PJ's. She smiles softly when he yawns. "Let's get you top bed" she lays him down in his crib.

Haley smiled at her sleeping baby boy snoring softly. She ran her finger up the side of his chubby cheek. Maybe she will tell Nathan. She can trust him; he was great with Connor earlier on. He was sweet, kind, funny. Yeah, maybe she will tell him.

With a kiss on Connor's forehead Haley went to her on room the whole time thinking. Maybe I will.

**Love it? Hate it?**

Any ideas for question or activities pleas tell me! I love hearing your ideas and they help me a lot. Thank you and please review :D X Also Please Tell Me What You Think About My Idea For My New Story (Daley/Bam) Or I could Me It Peyton/Sam If Yous Wanted? X The Chapters Will Take Longer To Update Because I'm Now Writing This Story As I Go Along. X


	9. Lay Me Down

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I did tell you that I would take more time to update since I'm trying to make the chapters longer. And this chapter isn't actually as long as I wanted so I feel really bad about not updating sooner. I just couldn't find the time or find the words. Thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys make my day :D Well enjoy and I hope this makes up for the long wait. X**

**Also if you like Daley please check out the one shot 'How About You Unwrap Me?' Please tell me what you think and leave me some love 3 X**

**Laperkin:** Thank you so much, I thought yous would like it :D X

**HJS-NS-23:** Thank you :D you'll just have to wait and see… lol. X

**HelReese4ever:** Dude you are awesome! Hehe! You're reviews make me smile so much! I love having Chris and Haley being friends and Chris teaching Connor to cook :) yeah she's def beginning to trust him so I think she might tell him in a couple of chapters :D Aww, she sound too cute! I have two labs a chocolate one and a black one. Bruno's a boy (Chocolate) and Bonnie's a girl. Actually his daughter and she' the black one. We actually thought she was a boy when we brought her home Lol. Thank you again for you review girlie :D X

**Inzie23:** Thank you, I would like to tell you that I did that on purpose to see if anyone would notice… but I didn't. Lol. Sorry about that, it was a mistake. Woops. Just pretend it's not there or maybe Nathan and Lucas went deaf for a second? Lol. :D X

**Naley4ever323: **Thank you. X

**MissChick23:** Thank you so much. Hehe, it is fab :D Lol. I love been Scottish Lol, and I love that you're Scottish too :D X

**Naley19:** Thank you so much :D and for telling me what you think :) Haley will trust him don't worry and she might be telling him in a couple of chapters X

**Saderia:** Thank you don't worry she will soon:D X

**Alisa23:** Thank you :D glad you love the friendships! Me too! Hehe. I think she may tell him in the next chapter or the one after that:D X

**Courtneylovejason:** Thank you, I was actually thinking of maybe making it a OTH one but I'm not sure. Hope this chapter makes you happy as well:D X

Chapter Nine:

"Haley-bop" Lydia walks into her daughters room, and when all she gets is silence she tries again. "Haaaaaaleeeeeeeeey" she sings in a very high pitched very off key voice, "time to get up sweetheart" she walks over and sits beside Haley on her bed.

"Saturday. No school" Haley mumbles not bothering to open her eyes.

"Well you got to get up honey" Lydia rubs her daughters covered up back.

"Sleep good" Haley snuggles more into her pillow.

Lydia laughs softly; "okay well your dad and I are going to visit some friends so you have to get up." When she gets no answer she sighs, "well we wont be back 'til late, so I guess Connor will just have to fend for himself" she stands up of her daughters bed.

Haley groans, "that's not fair"

"What's not?"

"Using my own son as a way to get me out of bed. That was low mum" Haley yawns sitting up in her bed, her legs dangling over the side.

Lydia smiles smugly "It worked didn't it" she laughs when Haley glares at her. "Anyway, isn't Nathan coming round this afternoon?" she asks putting some of Haley's clothes she took up with her in the wardrobe.

"Yeah he is" Haley answers standing up and stretching. "Mam I can do that" she walks over to where her mums putting away clothes.

"No, no, no" Lydia pushes Haley in the direction of the bathroom, "It makes me feel useful," she explains, "now you go get showered and dressed. You have an hour. Go"

"So bossy" Haley laughs when her mum throws a t-shirt at her.

…

"…_You are my sunshine"_

"_You make me happy, when sky's are grey"_

"_Oh you don't know how much I love you"_

"_So please don't take my sunshine away"_

Haley finishes singing as she gets out of the shower. Half an hour later she's dressed, hair dried and make up on. Just mascara, eyeliner and she made her eyes look smokey and a touch of lip-gloss. With one last look in the mirror Haley bounces down the stairs._ I hang out with Brooke way too much. _

"Morning princess" Jimmy smiles at his daughter while bouncing Connor on his knee.

"Morning Daddy" Haley smiles kissing his cheek then noisily kissing Connor's. "Hello baby, did you miss mommy?" Haley coo's taking the little boy out of her dad's arms.

"Mama" Connor giggles playing with Haley hair.

"Guess whose coming round today?" Haley smiles, "Nathan"

"Nafan" Connor squeals excitedly and Haley laughs.

"Come on Jim, we've got to get going" Lydia tells her husband as she enters the living room. "Bye sweetie love you" Lydia smile kissing Haley's cheek, "and you, my little sweetie pie" Lydia bends down to Connor's level, "I love you" she kisses his chubby cheek and he smiles.

"Bye ma, dad, love yous" Haley smiles at her parents as they both walk out the door.

"Guess it's just you and me kid" Haley smiles at her son.

…

"I'm coming! Just two seconds!" Haley shouts as she hears someone knock on the door, "you don't move" she points a finger at her baby boy whose sitting in front of the TV while chewing the remote. Connor just stares blankly at her, remote still in mouth. "You didn't understand that at all did you?" she asks and he giggles.

She runs over to the hardwood door, stopping to look brush a few strands of hair from her face, opening the door "Nathan" she smiles surprised to see him, "You're early"

"Oh sorry-is this-I can come back later?" he stumbles with his words.

"No, no, it's fine really, come in" she smiles stepping aside so he can get passed she shuts the door. "How're you?" she asks.

"Good you?"

"Good" she smiles, "if you just make yourself comfortable I'll get my stuff" she ushers him into the living room and she goes up to her room.

Nathan lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he sat down on the couch. He wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs, _why does she have to make me so nervous?_ "Nafan" Nathan smiles as he hears Connor's little voice.

"Hey buddy" he smiles sitting on the floor beside him, "What're we watching?" he asks looking at the TV screen, "Scooby Doo? I used to love this show"

Five minutes later Haley comes back down the stairs and cant help the adoring smile that spreads across her face. Nathan is sitting on the floor with Connor on his lap.

"Hey boys" Haley says as she sits on the couch.

"Oh hey Hales" Nathan smiles and sits on the couch beside her, Connor still in his lap and his school bag on the floor beside his legs.

"Okay so I was thinking that maybe today we would do an activity?" Haley asks looking down at the sheet of papers with them all on it.

"Sounds like fun" Nathan smiles and sets Connor back on the floor and he toddles over and plops down in front of the TV. "What one will we do?"

"I was thinking make your favourite meal together with your partner, that okay?"

"Yeah" Nathan smiles, "mac and cheese?" he asks as she walks over and picks up Connor and puts him in his playpen.

"Mac and cheese" Haley confirms, silently screaming like a girl that he remembered her favourite food. "Lasagne right?" she smirks.

"Lasagne" he nods.

"Well then lets get cooking"

…

"Too much mac not enough cheese"

"You're so fussy" Haley laughs when cheese sauce runs down Nathan's chin. "I'll get it" she smiles wiping it away. As she wipes away the sauce her finger grazes his lip and they lock eyes. But the moment ruined as the house phone begins to ring. "I'll be right back" Haley walks into the living room fanning herself suddenly feeling hot.

"Haley's house of hoes how may I be of assistance?" she smiles knowing whose on the other end of the line.

"Hello Miss James, well I'd like to make an appointment. We can start off with that special bath rub then that thing you do with your tongue…"

"Cos that worked out so well last time" she mutters sarcastically. "Now what can I do for you Jaqkelski?"

"I thought I just told you?" Jake says jokingly.

"So funny"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? I'm so bored" 

"Playing the play station board? Or watching TV board?" Haley asks walking around as she 's on the phone.

"_Ask if my mum needs any help bored"_

Haley gasps. "You are bored. I mean offering to do manual labour? Nope floors not cold" she laughs, "Hell hasn't frozen over"

"_Shut up" _Jake laughs,_ "so you wana?"_

"Sorry dude. I'm busy, Nathan's over"

"Oh sorry did I interrupt yous getting freaky?" 

"Haha. No. We're doing the assignment." She tells him.

"_Sure" _Jake says unconvinced.

"Bye loser"

"_Cya geek"_ they both hang up.

Haley puts the phone back on the receiver and walks back into the kitchen where Nathan's stirring the sauce as it sits on the oven ring.

"That was Jake" she smiles cutting the silence.

"Alright, what's he up to?" Nathan asks.

"Bored" she laughs thinking about their conversation.

"So this is done" Nathan says and takes the pan off the oven and pours it onto the cooked pasta.

Haley puts it into two separate bowls and puts them on the kitchen counter. "I'll be right back"

When she comes back into he kitchen she has Connor with her and sets him in his high chair. She puts a little bit of macaroni in his Scooby Doo bowl and sets it on the tray in front of him.

All three sit and eat in silence. And Haley can't help but think how they look like a family, a real family. "So do you wana make lasagne at mine tomorrow or something?" Nathan asks breaking the silence this time.

"Okay, and we could watch our favourite films together tonight if you want? Its one of the assignments" she explains when Nathan raises an eyebrow questionably.

"Kay, so what's your favourite movie?" he asks before taking another forkful of man and cheese.

"Mmm…" Haley taps her chin with her pointer finger, "I dono, I have lots of favourites but I'd have to say, 'She's The Man' or 'Pirates of The Caribbean'. I love me some Johnny Depp. You?"

"Probably 'Coach Carter'"

"Ah basketball" Haley smiles teasingly.

Nathan glares teasingly at her, "it's a good movie" he defends and she nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah it is. Don't look so shocked. Just cos I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't watch that kind of movies"

"I didn't say a thing" Nathan smiles.

"Uh hu"

…

"You so cheated!"

"How can I cheat? It's a video game" Haley smiles smugly. After finishing their mac and cheese Haley challenged Nathan to a game of NBA Live. He'd been surprised she had this game but she explained that it's Jakes but he left it at hers.

"I don't know but there's no way I lost to a girl" Nathan says.

"Keep telling yourself that" Haley smiles cheekily at him then both their heads turn as they here the door opening and a voice that sound a lot like Brooke Davis.

Brooke singsongs while entering the house "Baaaabyyyyy Jaaaames"

"Get your cute little butt down here" they here another voiced that sounds a lot like Chris Keller's.

"Oh there you are" Brooke smiles as she notices Haley sitting on the living room floor, and Brookes smile turns into a dimpled grin, "hey Nathan"

"Hi Brooke" Nathan smiles shyly. Sure he was comfortable around Haley but he was still getting used to having popular kids talking to him.

"Nobody fear, the Keller is here" everyone turns to look at Chris with raised eyebrows, and he shrugs. "Sounded cooler in my head"

"Okay, emm, not that I don't love you guys, cos I do but emm, what are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"Well" Brooke begins, "Chris wanted to go shopping for something to wear tonight-"

"What's happening tonight?" Haley asks.

"He's going out for a family dinner." Brooke answers before Chris even got that chance to open his mouth. "So he phoned me asking me to go with him and help him pick out something"

"God you such a girl" Haley teases.

"No I'm not" Chris defends.

"So" Brooke continues ignoring Haley and Chris, "we did that then we got bored so we decided to come and annoy you." They both smile sweetly. _God they look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. _

"We tried to phone Jake but he never answered" Chris tells her.

"Oh well I think he was helping his mam with something" Haley smiles. "Also guys we're kind of busy so if you don't mind-"

"Not at all" Brooke says, "you wont even know we're here" she smiles her dimpled smile.

"Is that mac and cheese I smell?" Chris asks. Not waiting for an answer as he walks into the kitchen.

"Mmm smells good. Can we have some?" Brooke doesn't wait for an answer either as she walks into the kitchen behind Chris.

"Help yourself" Haley says in the direction where her to friends just went.

Nathan chuckles as Brooke and Chris come back through with a bowl of mac and cheese each. "This is so good" Brooke.

"Thanks Cookie" Haley smiles.

…

"I am so full" Chris says as he puts his bowl down on the coffee table, "I think I'm actually going to burst" he rubs a hand in circular motion over his stomach.

"Well that's what you get for having second and third helpings" Brooke tells him placing her bowl down beside his.

"But it was so good"

Brooke's just about to respond when they all hear crying or to be more precise Connor's cries.

"I'll be right back," Haley says as she stands up from her place on the couch.

"I'll come with" Brooke gets up following Haley up the stairs.

As the girls reach the nursery Haley picks Connor up and places his head on her shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. As his cries turn into hiccups Brooke takes Connor from Haley's arms.

"Hey baby, did you miss you Aunty Brooke?" The brunette coo's at Connor.

Connor giggles, "An'y Book! An'y Book!"

Brooke's mouth opens in shock but soon turns into a proud smile. "Hales! Did you hear? He said Aunty Brooke! Well not exactly but that's what he ment. Oh my god" Brooke bites her bottom lip and feels her heart swell as Connor sends her a smile. God she loves this little boy. Rubbing her hand over his head she quickly becomes worried, "Hales he's burning up"

"Okay emm, you know what I'll go tell the boys to go" Haley says.

"What no Hales it's okay I can take care of him" Brooke tells her.

"No if he's sick I don't want to leave him" Haley explains and Brooke smiles proudly at her friend. As she watches Haley go down the stairs her eyes begin to water. Haley's never been able to be a real teenager, never been able to just go out and have a wild night and not care where she ends up in the morning.

Sometimes Brooke wishes she could go back and stop what happened to her friend. Stop all the pain and hurt she has hidden deep inside of her, that she hides. That she thinks Brooke can't see, but they both know each other too well not top notice the little things. But then when she looks down at the gorgeous little boy in her arms and all those wishes wash away.

…

"I can stay if you want Hales, help you?" Nathan offers.

Haley smiles, truly touched by his offer, "it's okay Nate. Really. How about next weekend we get together, we cook lasagne and we watch our movies?"

"Sounds great" Nathan smiles charmingly at her. He doesn't know where he got the confidence but he leans down and kisses her cheek, "see ya Hales" he sends her one last smile and walk out the door.

"You can stop drooling now"

Haley turns to face Chris, "I forgot you were here"

"How can you forget about me?"

"Very easily" she teases. "Now get out of here you" she ushers him to the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted rid of my baby James"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Now, go save Jake from his manual labour and we'll see you tomorrow" Haley tells him as he steps outside.

"Okay, okay I'm going. But if anything, and I mean anything happens to Connor phone me or Jake" he tells her his voice serious.

"Don't worry I will" she kisses his cheek. "Now go"

…

"Hush little baby don't you cry" 

"_Brookies gonna… sing you a lullaby" _

"_And if that lullaby sounds bad"_

"_She's going too... Blame it on… Her dad"_

"And if he shouts or yells at her" 

"_She'll go out and buy a brand new purse"_

"Never heard that version before"

Brooke turns around surprised by the voice, "what can I say, I'm a musical genius" Brooke smiles.

Haley laughs, "he doing any better?" she asks stroking the thin layer of hair on Connor's head.

"His fevers down but he's sneezed a couple times and coughed" Brooke tells her stroking Connor's back and Haley can't help but think what a great mum Brooke's going to make some day.

"So wana go down stairs and watch some TV?"

"Sounds good" Both girls walk down the stairs, Connor still cuddled into Brooke's chest. They cuddle up on the couch with a blanket covering them. Every now and then Brooke kisses Connor's head or strokes his back. And Haley smiles watching popular Brooke no guy can get under my skin Davis turn into a big softy. And she cant wipe the smile off her face.


	10. Picture Perfect

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I had a talk due today so last night I was writing it out. God, I shouldn't leave thing til last minute. And I was terrified, I hate public speaking, well sometimes… Anyway, hope this makes up for it. There's not a lot of Naley but there's Baley, Brucas, Paley… Hope you enjoy :) And one more thing, me and my friend were in Home ec making Swiss roles, how funny is this joke.**

_**How do you make a Swiss role?**_

_**Push him off a cliff.**_

**Funny right? No? Well we thought it was hilarious :P**

**This Chapters dedicated to Ophelia who passed away. She was one of the best writers on this sight and I know that she had a lot of people who loved and read her fics. Me being one of them. R.I.P Ophelia.**

**Naley19: Thank you so much girlie! I wont tell you but you'll find out ;) Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy this chapter :D X**

**HJS-NS-23: Aww, Thank you so much :) you really made me smile. :D X **

**HelReese4ever: Thank you soo much! Glad you liked that, I love Brooke's character but not so much on the show, I loved her in S1 AND S3 but S4 just killed her for me. But she had her moments :P Lol. So happy you liked my chap and your reviews really make my day :) Nathan will find out soon, I'm thinking next chapter. And yeah labs are awesome :D X**

**Saderia: Thank you, Connor's better now don't worry :) X**

**Naley4ever323: Thank you X**

**Eferyan: Thank you, she will tell him soon but I have to get her to trust Nathan X**

**Cheerrrgurk71: Aww, thank you so much. I put a lot more Brucas in this chapter just for you :) hope you like it :D X**

**Laperkin: Thank you hun, hehe glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D X**

**Courtneylovejason: Don't worry she'll def be telling him next chapter and if not then it will Def be the next :D X **

**Alisa23: Thank you :D she will tell him soon :) I also wanted to thank you for putting me on your fav authors and stories list. That really means a lot to me :D X**

**Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank you for reviewing :D X**

Chapter Ten: Picture Perfect

"Hales! Hales wait up!"

Haley turns around to the sound of Brooke's voice. She laughs as she sees Brooke running towards her, lunch tray in hand, in four-inch heels.

"God your fast for a person with short legs" Brooke tells Haley after she gets her breath back.

Ignoring her friends comment, "what were you wanting?" Haley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Well I was thinking." Brooke links arms with Haley.

"That's never a good thing" Haley mutters and laughs when Brooke nudges her in the side lightly.

"_I _was thinking, that we haven't had any Baley time lately. Either we're doing the assignment with Nathan or Lucas, or we're busy"

"Brooke we hung out just a couple days ago" Haley tells the green-eyed girl as they both sit down at a table.

"Yeah, I know, but I meant _just _me and you, no Connor, or Jake or Chris. Even though I love them with all my heart and I can never get enough of my godson," she smiles widely thinking about the chubby cheeked little boy. "I swear that boy's gonna be a heart breaker when he's older"

"Well that might be hard since he's not dating until he's thirty"

Brooke laughs while taking a bite from her sandwich, "so after school today. You, me and the mall. And Connor's birthdays coming up, so we could have a look for presents."

"Sounds good" Haley smiles. "So how's the project going with you and Lucas?"

Brookes smile doubles in size at the mention of the blue-eyed boy. "Really good. I mean Lucas is, he's just so different to all the other guys at this school. Like, you know when I'm with you I can act myself?" Haley nods, "I can act myself around him too, like he see's the real me"

Haley grins, "you so like him"

"What like you like Nathan?"

"I do not like Nathan" Haley disagrees before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Suuuuure ya don't" Brooke drawls, a wicked smile on her face.

… 

It's the end of the school day, and Haley's driving home. She and Brooke had decided that Haley would pick Brooke up about 4o'clock so they had time to go home and get changed then they'd head to the mall. As she drove past the post office she noticed the tall boy that had been consuming her thoughts since Saturday night. Haley pulled the car over and rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey" she smiled leaning over the to get a better view.

Nathan looked down and smiled when he sae her, "hey"

"So are you going home?"

"No, actually I was just heading to the river court"

"Wana ride?" Haley kinked her eyebrow.

"It's actually not that far, and I could use the exercise" Nathan smirks.

"Yeah right. Get in," she pulled the handle to open the door for him.

"Thanks Hales" he smiles and shuts the car door.

"No problem," she sends him a quick glance before facing the road again, "so I was thinking. Do you wana do the assignment on Saturday night at yours?"

"Sure, about eight-ish?" Haley smiles and nods just as they reach the river court.

"Have fun!" She calls out.

"I will" Nathan sends her a toothy smile and Haley has a dreamy grin on her face the whole way home.

…

"Move that gorgeous behind of yours B Davis!" Haley shouts out the car window as Brooke walks over to her car. "What do you have in there, boulders?"

Brooke smiles sarcastically and holds up her bag, "no, I have things. A lot of things. Smile!" Brooke holds up a digital camera and snaps a photo.

"Brooke!" Haley shouts, the car swerving a bit, her eyes still recovering from the blinding flash. "Right back at ya buddy!" Haley shouts as a guy flips her off.

"I want to remember this day, so we're taking lots and lots of pictures" Brooke sends her a cheeky grin and Haley lets out a breathy laugh. _What have I got myself into?_

…

"What about this?"

"Too sparkly"

"Really?" Brooke turns to look at the full-length mirror and nods, "yeah, you're right" she turns to her friend. "Not enough skin," Brooke tells her friend as Haley shows her the blue top she'd been trying on. They both go back into the changing rooms.

"So, when are you and Lucas meeting up for the assignment?" Haley asks as she takes off her top.

"A few hours" Brooke says, and Haley can just see the grin on her face. "What about you and Nathan?" She asks while putting on a pair of jeans.

"Friday" Haley replies. Both girls come out of the dressing room and start to laugh. "Dude that is so creepy!" she laughs.

"I know right?" Both girls have on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a deep pink coloured lace top. "We're have like twin telepathy or something," she laughs. "We have to get a photo" she rakes about in her bag before taking out the silver devise.

"Aha!"

Brooke sets the camera on shelf and sets it to ten seconds before running back over to stand beside Haley. They stand back to back in the 'Charlie's Angels' pose. The flash goes off and Brooke runs back over. She smiles widely at Haley, "I love this photo, we need to get more" she laughs then runs back into the dressing room.

…

"Why don't I get him this?"

"Brooke that's for five year olds, he's only turning two" Haley smiles amused by her friends pout.

"But he is wise beyond his years" she tries but Haley shakes her head, she sighs, "fine I'll just get it for him when he turns four" she smiles proud of herself and hopes off into another direction.

Haley goes after her. "Aww, Hales look at this. It is too cute!" Brooke squeals holding up a Winnie the pooh bear, "look it crawls along the floor" she says, "I think I'll get him this."

Haley shakes her head laughing softly, "get him whatever you want Brookie"

Brooke claps her hands excitedly, a huge dimpled grin on her face. She embraced Haley in a tight, quick hug then ran off down an isle. Haley laughed softly watching her friends retreating figure.

…

"You have fun today?" Brooke asks as she puts a French fry in her mouth.

Haley smiles, mouth full of food, she nods her head "Yep"

"Me too" Brooke takes a sip of her coke, "too secs" she says when she hears her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Brooke" 

"Lucas, hey"

"Hey so I was just wondering if we're still meeting up tonight?" 

"Corse, about seven okay?"

"Sounds good pretty girl. See you then" 

"Bye broody" they both hang up and Brooke takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Broody boy?" Haley asks her tongue sticking out to the side in-between her teeth.

"Mmhmm, we're meeting up soon" Brooke's eyes widen, "oh my god! I have to get ready, I have to get ready!" Brooke stands up, taking her bags and pulls Haley to her feet, "come on tutor girl" she grabs her hand and pulls her out of the store with her.

…

"This Friday, I can't come to movie night"

"What?" Haley asks both eyebrows raised, a frown forming on her delicate features. Lying on her back on Brookes bed, she props herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, the one time my parents even notice I'm alive" Brooke tries to brush it off likes it's nothing but Haley can see the sadness in her eyes, as she brushes her hair.

"So I can't make it but you'll still have Cake to keep you company" Brooke smirks placing a dangly earring in her ear lobe.

"Yeah, and if they start acting like babies I have CJ" Haley smiles and Brooke nods cheerfully.

"So how do I look?" Brooke turns around to face her Haley. Brooke wearing a long dark lacy top, with dark hip hugger jeans and black pumps. Her eyes are smokey and she has dark lip-gloss on her lips. Dangly black earrings in her ears and a matching necklace.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Haley says in a funny accent, "that boy isn't going to know what hit him."

Brooke squeals and claps her hands excitedly, "okay so you know where everything is and I'll be back soon"

"Take as long as you want Cookie, I'll be here when you get home" Haley's going to stay at Brooke's tonight, but she's going to pick up Connor in a little while. "Now go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Well that doesn't leave a lot then does it?" Brooke smiles cheekily and laughs when Haley throws a pillow at her. "I'll be home soon, love you H. James" Brooke says as she starts walking towards the door.

"You too B. Davis" Haley smiles as Brooke gives her a quick wink before she turns round the corner and out of sight.

Haley picked up the remote beside the bed and switched on the TV and smiles as she saw Supernatural was on. _What a perfect night. Me myself and I and the Winchester boys._

…

_You'll be fine, he's just a boy. _Brooke thought to herself, trying to calm her nerves. _But he's not though, he's Lucas Scott. _Brooke closed her eyes and breathed in as she walked up to the Scott's front door. She brought her hand up and knocked on the hard wood.

A few seconds later Lucas came to the door looking like he'd just been for a five mile run. "Hey Brooke" he smiled.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiles shyly, _wait a minute. Brooke Davis does not get shy in front of a guy._

"Come in come in" he stepped aside so she could come in. "You want anything to drink or eat?" Lucas asked moving into the kitchen, Brooke close behind him.

"Soda?"

Lucas nodded is head before taking two cans from the fridge. "So what activity you wana do?" he asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking maybe the movie one? And you can choose one as well?" she asks taking a sip from her soda.

"Okay. We have some movies I'll just go see if we have any chick flicks" Lucas said teasingly to Brooke and she swatted him playfully in the arm. As she watched him walk away she sighed, her heart finally beating normally again. _I'm falling hard._

…

"Oh god" Haley brought her pillow up to her face as she watched TV screen. They were showing re runs of Supernatural season one, and tonight was 'Bloody Mary' Haley watched as Mary's reflection was in the mirror and god, it creeped her out. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

She skidded down the hall in her fluffy white slippers, and opened the door a smile on her face as she saw who it was.

"Peyton"

"Hey Hales, is Brooke here?" Peyton questioned,

"She actually went to Lucas' for the assignment"

"Oh, okay I guess I can come back" the curly blonde started to turn around.

"You should stay, keep me company" Haley smiled and Peyton returns the gesture, "and besides, this episode of Supernatural really creeps me out" Peyton chuckles and steps inside.

Both girls go through to the living room and sit on the couch. Half an hour later the girls are still in the same positions, but now have crisp and sweetie papers around them and a few empty cans of soda. Haley and Peyton start laughing as Viola punches Duke in the shoulder and says 'be a man, rub some dirt in it'

"I love that line" Peyton says wiping her eyes as the laughter dies down.

"Me too, it's classic"

…

"So Mr Broody, you having fun with me?" Brooke turns around to look at Lucas as the end credits role in on the TV screen.

Lucas presses the 'Off' button on the remote and turn to face Brooke, "I don't know, you did hit me…"

Brooke gasps, "that was only because you insulted the movie I picked"

"It's a total chick flick"

"You had it"

"No it's my mam's" Lucas smirks.

"Sure it is" Brooke drawls, a smile playing on her lips, "and, 'Beaches' is a total classic"

"But she dies at the end"

"That's the whole point, it shows how she would do anything for her friend even though they fell out, don't talk to each other, you know all that"

"Kinda like you and Haley then" Lucas says with a smile, knowing that Brooke was thinking of the smaller girl while she said that.

Brooke nods, "yeah, me and Hales" she almost whispers.

"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asks noticing Brooke getting a bit teary-eyed.

She nods her head wiping her eyes quickly, "I'm fine" a Brooke Davis dimpled smile planted firmly back on her face.

Lucas nods not fully convinced, "whatever you say pretty girl"

…

"I feel like we haven't hung out in ages" Peyton says as her and Haley sit across from each other on the couch.

"Maybe cos we haven't" Haley laughs when Peyton sticks her tongue out at her and she does the same.

"Ha.Ha Smartass. I just ment it was nice" Peyton smiled and Haley nodded in agreement. "Well I gotta go but we have to do this again soon kay?"

"Defiantly" Haley smiles, "See ya P. Sawyer!" she shouts as Peyton walks to her car.

"Cya Hales!" Peyton shouts with a wave, getting in her car. And she drives off down the road, Fall Out Boy blasting from the stereo.

Haley walks back into the kitchen and grabs her car keys. She suddenly gets a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and wants, no needs to pick up Connor. Putting her jacket on over her PJ's and not bothering to change into her trainers and jumps in her car, speeding off down the road.

She smiles as she hears her mam's high pitch singing as she walks into her house.

'R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me…"

Haley laughs softly as her mam bobs about the kitchen, Connor bouncing about in his high chair watching his Gran. Then when his little brown eyes meet the identical ones of his mothers he starts to squeal and bounce even more. "Mama!" Lydia turns around smiling as she notices her daughter for the first time since she's entered the house.

"Hey honey"

"Hey ma" she kisses her mam's cheek then walks over to Connor, "and how's my big boy? You're my big boy, yes you are" Haley coo's as she picks Connor out of the high chair and into her arms.

"He's doing a lot better now" Lydia smiles drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Good" Haley lets out a sigh of relief, "he hasn't had a fever or anything?" She asks as she rubs his head.

"Nope, he did throw up on me a little bit, but other than that good as gold. So how's Brooke's date going?"

"It's not a date mam, it's an assignment. And how should I know? I'm not on the da-assignment with her" Haley asks as they sit on the couch, Connor bouncing on Haley's knee.

"I don't know, you're her best friend, you should know."

"And how should I know?"

"Sometimes I swear the pair of yous have mind powers" Lydia laughs standing up, "well I have to get back, these dishes aren't going to wash themselves. If only your cheep skate of a father would buy me a washing mashing" Lydia sigh, "have fun tonight sweetie, I love both of yous!" Lydia shouts as she walks into the kitchen.

"Night ma, we love you!" Haley shouts as she and Connor walk back outside and Haley straps Connor in his car seat. She puts her and Connor's over night bags on the passenger seat, "We're going to Aunty Brooke's house baby"

"An'y Book! An'y Book!" Connor giggles excitedly.

"That's right baby, Aunty Brooke" Haley smiles, knowing how proud Brooke would be of Connor.

…

"I had fun tonight Luke"

"Me too"

"So I'll see you tomorrow in school" Brooke smiles and kisses Lucas' cheek. She sends him a sexy wink and then walks back to her house, a smile planted on her face the whole way.

…

"Whose the birthday boy? In a couple weeks you are" Haley smiles as Connor giggles.

Just then she hears the door open and close. In walks Brooke, a pleased smile on her face, she sits down beside Haley on the couch and lets out a sigh and lays her head on Haley's shoulder.

"So, I tae it tonight went well?" Haley asks nudging Brooke playfully in the side.

"So well"

"Good, you deserve to be happy Brooke."

"I am happy. I mean I have the best friends, a sexy soon going to mine Lucas Scott and the best godson in the whole wide world" Brooke grins and goes onto the floor to sit with Connor as he plays with his car.

Haley giggles as Brooke starts making 'vroom, vroom' noises and plays with Connor. Brooke's right, they have great, no the best friends, she has a great son, and then there's Nathan. Haley smiles as the blue-eyed boy pops into her head. The way her stomach gets a fluttery feeling whenever she notices him staring at her in class, or how good he is with Connor.

And with that last thought Haley decides, _I'll tell him._

Hope you enjoyed :D and please leave me some love :P Love yas X


	11. Dirty Little Secrets

Hey guys! So since it's nearly Christmas (only 16 days! Yay!!) I thought I'd be nice and give you this chapter early :D I know, don't ya just love me? And yous were all Sooooooo extra nice in your reviews and made me smile extra big I think you deserve it, but the chapters not that long so I feel a little bad. But a lot happens :D Just a shout out, I have over 100 reviews! Woo! It's so exciting! Hehe. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chapter… So read, review and most importantly enjoy.

**I saved a dogs life. **Now that I have your attention, lol nah I actually did. Well kinda. Anyway, about half six this morning I heard barking outside so I walked to the living room window and there at his owners gate was Hugh, soaking wet. He's a chocolate lab and looks like my one but well Hugh's bigger. I've taken him in a couple times but it's kinda hard cos I gotta close my dogs in the bedroom or else they'd like eat each other.

Back to my story. So I kicked off my fluffy boot slippers and took off my dressing gown and put on my trainers and jacket. So then I run outside, in my PJ bottoms in the pouring rain and there's Hugh at my front door. So I tell him to wait, not like he can understand me anyway, then I run back up lock the dogs in my mums room and run back out and get Hugh. So right now it's about twenty to eight and he's lying sprawled across my living room floor, fast asleep. Such a cutie :D

Now if you didn't fall asleep reading my little ficlet thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter. And if you did fall asleep then, WAKE UP! And read and review :D X Love YoO Guys X

**Naley19: Aww hun you make me smile :) glad you enjoyed the last chap hope you like this one. I wont spoil the surprise but just wait and see, you'll love and hate me by the end of the chapter :D And also thank you so much for your idea about the date, I'll def be using it in later chapters ;) Thank you :D X**

**Saderia: Aww, thank you so much :) Sorry but I'm not sure what the end couples will be, except Naley of course :D X**

**HelReese4ever: Thank you so much girlie :D Yep it just totally killed her for me, but she had her moments with the whole shouting at the nurse thing when Haley couldn't get seen and … Can't actually think of any more right now. Lol. I know! Same here, it was one of the creepiest episodes ever; whenever I walked past a mirror I wouldn't look in it. I'll def miss Ophelia's stories she was amazing. Thanks again hun :D X**

**HJS-NS-23: You don't have to wait anymore. Hehe :D X**

**Laperkin: Lol, I know! I'd fall flat on my face, thank you :D X**

**Alisa23: Aww thank you so much :D Lol, I know I hate school soo much! I mean really, what do we learn anyway? Lol. Aww shucks, I love the Baley friendship :) there's more Naley in this chap! It really ment a lot to me that you did :D X**

**Maddy23: You seriously made my day! That is gotta be one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, well my mam did tell me my hair looked really shiny today… but Anyhoo, I'm so happy you thought that and enjoy my story :D you get an extra smile cos you made my day :P Lol :D :D**

**Courtneylovejason: Thank you hun! Well if you love drastic you'll def loves this chap :D hope you like X**

**Samiexx: Hehe, Supernatural's like my favourite show, well except OTH and PB but not the point, I'm glad you liked that :) There's more Naley in this chap so I hope you enjoy. Yay! So happy you thought the joke was funny! My friend and me were in stitches the whole day. Thank you so much :D X**

**Lilmokeygirl31: Thank you for reviewing :D X**

**Cheerrrgurl17: Aww thank you :D It's my pleasure, glad you liked it :) More Naley in this chap so read on… Lol. Thanks again hun :D X**

**Tutor-guy23: Thank you my little star! Lol :D X**

Chapter Eleven: Dirty Little Secrets

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

…

"… Then I kissed his cheek and walked away," Brooke finishes telling her story with a dreamy look on her face and a pillow cuddled into her stomach.

"So you had a good night?" Haley smiles, truly happy for her friend as she pops some popcorn in her mouth.

Brooke nods, snapping out of her dreamy haze and turns to Haley, crossing her legs. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Haley lifts her head up to look at the grinning girl.

"You've hardly said two things since I've been home, so what's on your mind?" she moves onto the middle cushion on the couch to get closer to Haley.

"Nothing" when Brooke gives her a 'I'm your best friend and I know you better than you know yourself' look Haley sighs, "okay so I was thinking, that I might, well am going to…"

"Get to the end of this sentence?" Brooke jokes and Haley gives her a playful glare.

"I was thinking about telling Nathan about Connor" Haley pulls her bottom lip between her teeth waiting for Brooke to say something, when all she gets is silence she says, "Brooke?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What? Says the person who just two weeks ago told me that I shouldn't keep him a secret" Haley says standing up from her spot on the couch.

"I know Hales, it's just, what if he doesn't take it well? Then whatever's going on between yous will be ruined" Brooke tries to reason, standing up.

Haley shakes her head, not believing what's coming out of her best friends mouth, "Brooke, that doesn't matter, I just wana stop lying to everybody, it's killing me Brooke"

"I know it is Hales, but what will everyone say? Everyone will look at you differently"

"That doesn't matter Brooke"

"Really? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care" Brooke says, standing closer to Haley.

Just then Jake and Chris walk in to find the girls glaring heatedly at each other. "What happened? Hales did you call Brooke fat?" Chris grins and Jake chuckles, but neither girl looks at the boys. "Maybe she said she had no sense of style," Chris whispered to Jake as they walked further into the room. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"So, hey guys" Jake said, trying to get Brooke or Haley to at least look at him. Haley sent Brooke once last hard look before she turned to Jake.

"Hi boys" she said with a huge grin. Chris and Jake instantly knew something was up. "What're yous doing here?" she asks going over and giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

"Well, we knew that you were staying so we came over so we could all hang out" Chris says warily.

If possible Haley's smile grew, "well why don't we all sit down on the couch and watch some TV" Haley practically pushed the two boys on the couch and Brooke grudgingly took a seat beside Jake, on the opposite end from Haley.

After about 15 minutes of watching some King of Queens re-runs Haley asks, "does anyone want anything to drink? I'll go get some" not waiting for any answers she walks into the kitchen. Jake gives Chris a 'you talk to Brooke I'll try and get something out of Haley' look before going into the kitchen.

"So how are you my dear Brooke Cookie" Chris grins turning to face her.

"Fine" she says simply not taking her eyes of the screen.

Chris nods slowly, "so anything going on with you or…"

"Nothing"

Chris clicks his tongue, "same here you know, nothing at all, so what's happened with you and Haley?" he asks trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Chris, just drop it"

"Okaaaaaaay"

…

"Watcha doin'?" Jake asks sitting on the stool at the table watching Haley grab glasses out of the cupboard.

"Getting drinks"

"Cool, cool. So what's up with you and Brooke?" he asks thinking, it better to get straight to the point.

Haley sighs setting the glass she had in her hand on the surface, "we just had a… a little argument"

"That looked like more than a little argument to me. You looked ready to claw each others eyes out" Jake smirks thinking of Haley and Brooke in a cat fight.

Haley see's the smirk on his face and glares, "perv"

"And what was this fight about?"

Haley wipes the palm of her hand over her tired face, "I was thinking about telling Nathan about Connor"

Jake smiles, "that's great Hales" when he see's that Haley's not smiling he adds, "that's not great?"

"Brooke doesn't think so"

"Screw what Brooke thinks" Haley's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't tell her I said that though. If you want to tell him you tell him Hales"

"Dude how gay are you? Actually, don't answer that" Haley laughs when Jake sends her a mock glare. She walks over and hugs Jake, her arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his chest. "Thank you J"

"No problem Hales" he says and lays his chin atop her head.

"Wow, I'd tell you guys to get a room but you've already done that"

Haley pulls away from Jake, "what the hell is your problem Brooke?!" Haley asks pissed at her best friend.

"I don't have a problem!" Brooke shouts, Chris standing behind her.

"Then why don't you think it's a good idea for me to tell Nathan?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt again!" Brooke shouts back tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know he's gonna hurt me?! Huh? And I don't need you to look out for me Brooke I'm not 5 years old!"

"You know what, if that's how you feel, I guess we're not friends!" With that last statement Brooke storms out of the kitchen.

"Guess we're not!" Haley shouts then she turns to Jake, "can you please take Connor to yours? I have something to do" she quickly rushes out of the kitchen a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Both boys watch Haley run out of the room before turning to face each other.

"So I'll got get Connor and will you go check on Brooke?"

"Why don't I get Connor and you check on Brooke?"

"Dude grow some balls" Jake says while walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey I have balls, some very nice balls if I do say so myself."

….

Grabbing her car keys Haley runs out of the Davis' household and into her car. Once she reaches her destination she kills the engine and slowly opens the door and gets out. walking up the path as she reaches the door she knocks on the hardwood.

A few seconds later it opens. "Haley?" Nathan asks surprised to see her standing at the outdoor entrance to his bedroom, in her PJ's and slippers. "You must be freezing, come in"

"Thank you" she says while stepping inside.

They stand there in awkward silence for a couple minutes. "Do you want something to drink?" Nathan asks.

Haley shakes her head, and laughs in spite of herself, "oh god, is shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, I'm just gonna…" she points to the door and starts walking towards it.

Nathan can see she's clearly upset, "wait" Haley stops but doesn't turn around, "it's late. Stay. Please?"

Haley turns around, "okay" she tries her best to smile, but Nathan can see that it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, what're you doing here? In you pyjamas in the middle of the night?" Nathan asks a teasing smile on his face.

Haley laughs, a couple tears falling from her eyes, "I emm, I had this fight with Brooke"

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking. What about?"

Haley bites her bottom lips, "kind of about… you. But lets not talk about that right now"

Nathan nods his head.

"Jenga?"

…

"Brooke?" Chris whispers as he opens her bedroom door slowly. As he steps into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible his heart breaks a little when he see's one of his four best friends. Brooke has her knees clutched up to her chest and mascara running down her face.

Chris slowly walks over to the bed and sits. "I just don't want her to get hu-rt again" Brooke hiccups.

Chris nods then moves closer, wrapping one arm around Brooke in a side hug, "we know B, and none of us do. But Haley's the most stubborn person, you know" he jokes (even though it's true) and is rewarded with a small laugh, followed buy a sniffle from Brooke.

"Where is she? I have to apologise" Brooke asks while looking up to face Chris, her head never leaving its place on his chest.

"She ran out, but you can probably tell where she went" Brooke nods. "Jake took Connor to his"

"I didn't even think about Connor, I am such a bad god mother" Brooke wipes her eyes.

"No, your not"

"God I must look such a mess" Brooke laughs.

Chris looks her in the eyes, "you look beautiful. You always do" catching Brooke by surprise Chris leans down and captures her lips with his. Brooke kisses him back until she realises what she's doing and pulls away, standing up off the bed.

"That was wrong Chris"

"How could something wrong feel so right" Chris asks also standing up from the bed.

"We're best friends, and that's all we are and ever will be." With that last statement Brooke runs out of the room. More confused than ever.

…

"Hey buddy" Jake smiles as he walks into one of the empty Davis bedrooms, to find Connor wide awake in his crib. Standing up with both hands on the bars.

Connor bounces a little when he see's his uncle Jake. "Wake!" He squeals holding his hands up and Jake to take him in his arms.

Jake chuckles, "that's right. And don't you forget it" he points a finger, trying to sound stern but his smile giving him away. His heart swells when Connor grabs his finger with his little fingers.

"Such a strong grip, you'll be a great basketball player" Jake says while walking out of the room and down into the living room. Grabbing Connor's bag and putting it on his right shoulder, Connor in his left arm. "So, you're staying with uncle Jake tonight, cos Mam's got some… things to do, so you're stuck with me"

When he doesn't get a giggle or sound in return he looks down and an adoring smile falls on his lips. Connor's sound asleep, a fistful of Jakes t-shirt in his little hand.

…

"Woo!" Haley cheers as the pile of blocks falls as Nathan pulls one from the bottom.

"Damn it" he mutters jokingly.

"Due you're so not good at this game" Haley laughs as Nathan sends her a mock glare.

"That hurt Hales, really"

"Shut up" Haley laughs slapping him playfully on the chest across the table. They'd been playing Jenga for a little while in the living room. Karen and Keith were out at a business convention for a couple days and Lucas was over at Skills, so they had the house to themselves.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you were so upset earlier or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" The pink elephant in the room.

Haley sighs, knowing she'd have to tell him sooner or later. Kind of been hoping later. "Maybe we should sit on the couch," Haley says and they do so.

"Okay, well I was upset because me and Brooke got into a fight, but I came over here for a different reason. What one you want me to start with first?" Haley asks with a sideways grin.

"Why you came over here"

Haley takes a breath. "Okay. I came over here to tell you something. Something huge, massive, bigger than the whole Brad got with Angelina while he was with Jennifer scandal…"

"Hales" Nathan prompts, an amused smile on his handsome features.

"No stalling. Got it. Well you know Connor?" Nathan nods his head, "okay well. When I was fourteen I was walking to Brookes one night, and I got attacked. I emm, I was eh… ra-raped" Haley closes her eyes, trying to push out all the bad memories. "About a month later I found out I was pregnant. Then seven months later out popped Connor."

Nathan sits there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Sure, he had a feeling Connor was Haley's son. But to hear it out loud? Well it made it seem so, so real. And to find out how it happened? Well he wanted to find that sick son of a bitch and beat him to a pulp.

Haley takes his silence as a bad sign, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come… I shouldn't have said anything. I gotta go" Quickly getting up from her place on the couch Haley runs out of the Scott household.

Nathan quickly comes out of his thoughts and runs after her, "Hales, Haley wait!"

But Haley doesn't listen and keeps running. _God, how stupid was I. Brooke was right._ As she runs onto the road the last thing she hears, is the screeching of tyres and the fading sound of two voices shouting her name, before everything goes black.

…

Drama Drama Drama! I bet yous all hate me right now right? Right? Lol. Please don't! it makes me all sad :( Next chapter will hopefully be up soon so leave me some love and I'll get to work :D X


	12. One More Sad Song

So yous didn't really like the ending to the last chap :D and I feel so evil leaving yous with a cliffhanger Hehe :) Since I was been evil I thought I'd update today. I know I am the best :P Lol. Hope yous like this chapter. I wasn't going to post it until tomorrow cause I only wrote it today but I decided to post it for yous. Leave me a review :)

Right guys I need you to tell me what couples you want. Obviously Naley but who do you want Brooke, Chris, Jake and Lucas to end up with? Please and Thank you! X

**Naley19: I loved your review! Lol. You were so mad about the ending, but I had to do it! Hehe! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D X**

**Saderia: Aww thank you hun! Glad you liked it :) so do you want Chris and Brooke as a couple? You have to tell me :D X**

**EmmaOthfanx: Thank you! Yay! Lol. No she wont die don't worry I would never kill off my main character… Well maybe, but not in this story :D X**

**Othnaley23: Thank you! You are very very clever I was wondering if anyone would get that :) and you're the only one:D X**

**Alisa23: Aww thank you so much! I thought I better cause you were all so nice with your reviews :) So happy you loved the Naley! Well read on and you'll find out what happened! Thank you again hun X :D**

**HJS-NS-23: Thank you for your review! She's not okay but she's not not okay. I just confused myself lol, did that make any sense:D X**

**HelReese4ever: Hehe, yes they are evil! But I couldn't help myself lol. Aww thank you, glad you liked the last chapter:D X**

**Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank you for reviewing :D X**

**Samiexx: I know :( but it had to happen. Aww thank you! I tried to make Chris nicer than on the show. Even though I love him in season 3 and 4 but hated him in season 2! Thank you :D X**

**Laperkin: Nope she didn't hit anyone, other way round actually. Drama Drama Drama lol. Nope Brooke's not with Chris but he kissed her. Jenga is awesome! Yip he is Lol. You don't have to wait anymore :D**

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could _

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with... 

Chapter Twelve: One More Sad Song

…

"Can I get some help here?! Please!" When she got no answer Brooke slammed her fist down on the reception desk and stormed into the waiting room. She took a seat across from Nathan and laid her head in her hands, elbows on her thighs. She wanted to cry, god she wanted to cry. But the tears, they just wouldn't come. Lifting her head she looked around the waiting room and a faint smile graced her lips as she saw Connor cuddled into Jakes chest.

He had no idea what was going on around him, no idea that his mam's life is hanging in the balance. No idea. God, to be that innocent again. _If only. _She moved her eyes to Jakes face; he was trying so hard to keep it together for the little boy in his arms. Unshed tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

A couple seats along sat Chris, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him, not after the whole kiss thing at the house. Then she looked across the room at Nathan, he had his head in his bloody hands, his left leg bouncing up and down.

"Brooke Davis" Brooke raised her head, "Miss Davis we have some questions we'd like to ask you" nodding her head, the police officer took her into a quiet part of the waiting room. "Could you please tell me what happened tonight?"

Taking a shaky breath she nodded her head, "Haley and I had just had a fight…"

…

_Brooke ran outside as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. Jumping in her blue beetle she reversed out of the driveway. She had to see Haley, had to apologise. God why did she say that? Shaking her head she sped off down the road, heading to the Scott household. As she got closer, she wiped her eyes with one hand, not seeing the person in front of her. She pushed the pedal, and the car came to an immediate stop. Looking out her window Brooke's breath caught in her throat. _

"_Haley" she whispered. She was frozen to the spot, hands on the steering wheel. She didn't even notice Nathan running outside and kneeling down beside Haley. _

"_Brooke!" Nathan yelled but she didn't move, didn't even flinch. Her eyes couldn't move off her best friends face, her best friends battered bloody face. "Brooke call 911!" Nathan roared and she was taken out of her trance. Fumbling around in her purse she grabbed her cell phone and got out of the car while dialling. _

"_You have to help me! My best friend she-she- I kn-knocked her d-down. She-she's not moving. You have to help!"_

_While Brooke was on the phone Nathan was still beside Haley, moving his hands around her, but never touching. "Haley! Come on Hales, wake up" god, if only he'd said something, anything! She wouldn't have run out that door and she'd still be sitting on the couch with him right now. Nathan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the ambulance coming._

_The paramedics cam rushing out, and started to ask them questions. Brooke couldn't answer she was just stood and watched. What had she done?_

…

"Haley James?" Jake, Chris, Nathan and Brooke all turned to the sound of the doctor's voice. Asking the officer to excuse her Brooke walked over to where the three boys were standing. "Are any of you family?" the doctor asked pushing his glasses further up the rim of his nose.

"I'm her sister" Brooke said, "and these are our brothers" she said motioning to the three teenage boys and Connor.

The doctor nodded his head, a knowing look on his face. He cleared his throat, "Well miss James has suffered serious head trauma, broken ribs, a broken leg and a few other fractures."

"Is she awake?" Nathan asks, worry evident in his tone.

The doctor put his glasses atop his head, "no, and we're not sure when or… if she will. It's entirely up to her."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only one at a time, she's in room 242. I know this probably doesn't mean a lot right but I'm very sorry this happened to your friend" with that last statement the doctor walks off back down the hallway.

The four friends stand their in silence, the only sound you can hear is Connor gurgling every few seconds.

"Someone should call Lydia and Jim" Brooke breaks the silence then walks off.

"I'm gonna go see her" without waiting for an answer Jake walks off down the hall.

As he reaches room 242, he stops and just looks at it for a minute. Trying to prepare himself for what's on the other side. Inhaling deeply he pulls Connor closer to his chest and opens the white door. He takes a shaky breath as he see's Haley lying on the hospital bed. There's a gash on her head, cuts, bruises, her legs in a cast and she has bandages in all different places.

He moves across the floor, closer to her bed and pulls a chair over beside her. He sits down. Connor smiles as he notices his mam, "mama!" he squeals reaching out for her but Jake pulls him back.

"Sorry buddy, mammy's not well."

Jake reaches out and takes her limp hand in his. "Hey Hales. God I sound crazy huh? I bet you'd laugh at me if you saw me right now." Tears start to form in his eyes. "You've gotta wake up Hales. I mean, Brooke's in denial, Chris hasn't said a word, Nathan's so worried and me… I need you Hales. And so does Connor. This little boy is so good Hales, and it's all because of you. We all need you baby J" Jake wipes his eyes and leans over and lays a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you Hales, you're my best friend," he whispers in her ear.

…

Brooke closes her phone and puts it in her jacket pocket. She looks down at her lilac PJ bottoms with fairy cakes on them. She smiles as she remembers the day Haley bought them for her. It was her fifteenth birthday. Tears formed in her eyes as she wondered if Haley would ever see her eighteenth birthday, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. _Haley's fine, she's going to wake up and then I'm going to take her shopping and buy her everything she wants._

Walking back into the hospital she thinks about Chris. God why did he kiss her? Does he like her? Does she like him? _No, no I like Lucas._ Brooke reminds herself. Even though she's completely confused, she can tell one thing. Today has been one fucked up day.

…

Taking one last look at the girl lying in the hospital bed Jake walks out of the hospital room. This wasn't right. Haley wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be here with him talking a mile a minute. Walking into the waiting room, Connor still in his arms he saw Lydia and Jimmy at the reception area. Shouting at the receptionist. "Jim, Lyd" Jake shouts them over.

They both walked over to Jake.

"What happened Jake? Where's my little girl?" Jimmy James asked, pure fear evident in his tone.

"There was emm… There was an accident" Jake tells them closing his eyes. _God saying it out loud makes it all more real._

"Oh god. She's not… she' okay though?" Lydia asked, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"She's a fighter" Jake smiled. "Room 242. Go see her" they both thanked Jake and went to find Haley's room. It was so weird to see Haley's parents like that. They were always happy and making jokes. Haley was usually more responsible than they were. But seen them like that. So worried about their little girl made Jake respect them even more.

As he took a seat he noticed that Chris wasn't in the waiting room. "How you holding up Nate?" Jake asks the raven-haired boy.

Nathan lifts his head from his hands, "not so good" Jake nods his head in understanding.

"Seen her lying there on the road. It was just so… God It actually felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. If I'd just said something, anything then she wouldn't have ran out and she would have ever been hit by…" Nathan trails off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Nate you can't blame yourself. It'll eat you up inside" Jake says and Nathan looks at Jake, and can see he's blaming himself just as much as Nathan is.

…

Chris walked outside hoping to find Brooke. What had he done? Brooke wouldn't even look at him. But the thought that kept plaguing his mind was that if he hand of kissed Brooke then she wouldn't have gotten in her car and driven off. Then Haley wouldn't be in a hospital bed fighting for her life right now. Just as he was about to give up a figure caught his eye.

Turning to his left he saw Brooke sitting on the low wall that separated the hospital and parking lot. She was just staring off into the distance. Taking his time, he walked over to her. Saying nothing as he sat beside her.

"When the police officer spoke to me" Chris whipped his head round to the sound of Brooke's voice, surprised by the sudden sound, but listened intently. "He was asking me all these questions, that I couldn't answer. Then he said. He said that if Haley woke up she could press charges if she wanted. _If_ she woke up. Then it suddenly hit me. This is real; I actually hit my best friend with my car. Haley's actually lying in a hospital bed unconscious. And it's my entire fault. The last thing I said to her was that we're not friends. But you wana know what the worst thing is?" Brooke looks at Chris for the first time since he's sat beside her, "I haven't even cried. I've tried, god I've tried but the tears just wont fall. God, I'm such a bad friend."

Chris' heart breaks for the broken girl sitting beside him, "have you been into see her yet?"

Brooke shakes her head, "I can't go in that room"

"Why?"

"What if she doesn't forgive me? And then if she doesn't wake…" Brooke trails off turning her head away from Chris.

"Brooke she knows you didn't mean it. How many times have you guys fallen out then half an hour later your friends again?"

"Too many to count" Brooke whispers so quietly Chris wasn't sure if he'd imagined her saying it. "But-"

"No buts or what ifs." Chris tells her. "Look B, about earlier..." Brooke holds her hand up to his mouth to silence him.

"Lets not do this right now" Brooke says quietly, "now. I have to go and face my best friend" she stands up and begins to walk away.

"Brooke." She turns around to the sound of Chris' voice, "will we be okay?" he asks referring to their friendship.

Brooke pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, "Honestly?" Chris nods his head. "I don't know" with that she turns around walking back into the hospital.

…

Brooke walked down the brightly lit halls of the hospital in her slippers. Why didn't she change? Oh yeah, because she got freaked when Chris kissed her so instead of sitting and talking about it like she should have she ran. As she came to room 242 a knot tied in her stomach. Taking a deep breath Brooke lay her hand on the handle, shakily pushing it down. Stepping inside she shut her eyes. Not sure if she could handle seen her best friend like this.

As she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jimmy and Lydia. "Sorry I'll come back later" she starts to turn around to leave but Lydia stops her.

"It's okay Brooke, stay, we were just leaving anyway. Bye baby. Wake up soon" Lydia kisses Haley's cheek.

"Right baby girl we'll be back soon, and when I get back I better be able to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Jimmy kisses his daughters forehead before he and Lydia got up from their spot beside Haley's bed.

"Take as much time as you need" Jimmy gave Brooke a hug before him and Lydia left.

Hearing the soft click of the door, Brooke finally looked at Haley's still figure on the hospital bed. There were tubes everywhere, and the only sound was the beep that told them Haley was still alive. Taking the seat Lydia James had just occupied, Brooke laid a shaky hand atop of Haley's.

"Hey girlie. So I don't really know what I'm supposed to say but I'm sure I'll figure something out. You always tell me I can make the best out of a bad situation." Brooke tries to smile but fails. Taking another look at Haley, Brooke feels her eyes start to water, Haley's cut and bruised but the worst part was knowing it was her who did this to her. She did this to Haley.

Taking Haley's hand in hers Brooke squeezed it, hoping Haley would squeeze back. Nothing. "You've gotta wake up soon Hales. I need my best friend. I mean whose gonna go to the mall and take pictures in silly outfits with me? Huh? Or stay with me when my parents aren't home? Or listen to me when I have a bad day, and need someone to moan to? Huh? Whose gonna do that with me Hales?" Halfway through talking the tears finally started to fall.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean those things I said Haley. I didn't mean to hit you. God It was an accident, a horrible horrible accident." Bringing a hand to wipe her eyes, but it didn't help. The tears just kept falling. "We're all really broken Hales. You're the glue that holds us together. Nathan hasn't really said anything; I think he's just trying to register all the stuff that's happened. Only in Tree Hill huh?" she tries to laugh but it just brings more tears.

She didn't hear the door open, as the figure walked over to where she was sitting. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, he took her into his arms. Rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chest.

"I can't loose he-r Chris. I can's lo-ose her" Brooke hiccupped; now crying hysterically into his t-shirt.

Chris rubbed a hand up and down her back, "I know Cookie, I know"

…

Nathan walked into the bathroom. Walking over to the sink he turned on the tap and started to scrub his hands. It wouldn't come off. It made him feel sick, Haley's blood on his hands. While scrubbing he tried to process all the things that have happened tonight. He and Haley had had a great time, playing Jenga, laughing, and talking. God he wanted to hear her laugh. That angelic sound that could make the worst day of your life a magnificent one.

Why didn't he just say something? When she told him about Connor, why didn't he just say something? Anything? Then she wouldn't be here. They'd still be at his house playing Jenga. So Connor's her son. Wow. It didn't matter though; it didn't change how he felt about her. Didn't change his thoughts about her. Now he just wanted to be there for her and that little boy. Only if Haley wanted him to be of course.

Drying of his now bloodless hands Nathan walked out of the bathroom and decided he was going to tell that to Haley. Even if she can't hear him, he just has to get it out.

…

"… Then Connor spit his milk at me, and it went all over my face and in my hair" Chris finished his story half expecting Haley's laughter to now fill the room. Silence. It had been about half an hour since Brooke had broken down in Chris' arms. Now she was fast asleep on the soft chair in the corner of the room. So for the past while he's been sitting reminiscing about their friendship. Glancing at his watch saw that it's 12:50am.

Chris turned his head as the door hospital door opened and Nathan walked through. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here…"

Chris smiles sadly, "it's okay." He stands up, and then lays a soft kiss on Haley forehead. "We'll just leave you" Chris says knowingly before walking over and taking Brooke into his arms. He walks out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Nathan sits on the chair Chris was just sitting in. He looks at her bruised and cut face. _She still looks beautiful. _Nathan thinks while laying a hand on top of hers. "So…" he clears his throat. "I eh, I came in here to tell you something and now I have no idea what it was." He tries to laugh but a frown forms on his face. "You know, when I saw you on the ground tonight. I was so scared, so terrified, and I thought that if I got the chance, then I'd tell you that... I like you Haley James. Really like you. And when you told me about Connor, it didn't change how I felt about you."

"I still think you're an amazing person. But even more now because you've brought up a child, a brilliant little boy. And if you would let me, I'd love to help look after him." Taking her limp hand in both his larger ones, "you just need to wake up and tell me Hales. You just gotta open those beautiful eyes and tell me" a single tear runs down his cheek.

"You just gotta wake up."

…

Remember to tell me what couples you want guys! And leave me some love:D X


	13. Let Your Tears Fall

Wow you guys! I never expected to get so many reviews for the last chapter. That's the most I've ever gotten for a chap :) Thank Yous Sooooooo Much. The time lines a little off but just ignore it :) Also it's sometime in November cos I wanted to have Christmas in this story :D

Saderia: Aww thank you, I'm not sure who Brooke's going with yet but I'm leaning towards Chris/Brooke. :D X

HelReese4ever: That's what friends do :) Thank you so much :D X

Alisa23: Hehe glad you liked that I updated soon :) Thank you. Aww thank you, I love the Baley friendship so I wanted Brooke to be devastated well kind of anyway. Thank you girlie :D X

EmmaOthfanx: Aww, Than you :) I'm leaning towards Brook/Chris but I love Brucas as well so I dono yet :D X

Maddy23: Aww, Thank you so much :D It's okay :) Don't worry she will wake up. You seriously make me so happy :) and thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer! You get two smile faces again :D X :D

HeartANDnaley: Thank you :) she will don't worry :D X

Naley19: Glad you liked this ending more than the last one :D X

HJS-NS-23: Thank you :) Not sure3 who the couples will be yet, except Naley of course :D X

Laperkin: Thank you :) Sorry I made you almost cry. Hehe. :D X

Izzzie23: I think we'll call them Crooke Lol. It just sounds so funny :) I don't like that either. He needs to get to know her more before his feelings turn to love and vice versa. Thank you so much :D X

HaleyNathanForever: Aww Thank you, Glad you liked the ending :) Aww thank you again :) :D X

Eferyan: Thank you :) Hehe, I'm not sure yet. It could go either way :D X

WWUFANOTH: Thanks for reviewing :D X

DiamondMolls: Thank you. Yay a Crooke fan lol. :D X

Naley4ever323: Don't worry she wont take too long to wake up :D X

Cheerrrgurl71: Aww thank you. Your idea was very good but I cant stand Taylor, lol. No offence to you cos it's your name :) I just cant stand her cos of the whole S2 Nathan going to see her and them nearly kissing. Yuck. Anyhoo, not sure the end couples yet, well except Naley :D X

Courtneylovejason: Thank you :D X

Samiexx: Thank you :) not sure who it's gonna be yet could be Brucas or Brooke/Chris. Not sure yet :D X

Tutor-guy23: Thanks for the review Dude :) I wont see ya on Sat night cos I'm staying at my grans but you can stay on Fri :D X

Chapter Thirteen: Let Your Tears Fall

Three. Three's an interesting number. Don't you think? It's also the number of days Brooke-if she's lucky-sees her parents a month. And the longest time Brooke and Haley have been apart. It's also the number of days Haley had her first goldfish Bubbles. Three is also the number of days Haley's been in a coma. For these days Brooke's sat by her bed and not moved. Scared that if she walks out that door, Haley will wake up and she wont be there.

Brooke brushes a few strands of hair from Haley's face. "Hey baby James. It's nine o'clock. I know right? What am I doing up this early? Hell even your never up this early, well except on school days." She smiles, "so when you wake up we're going shopping. I'll even push you around in your wheelchair." If you can't tell already, Brooke's in denial. She has all her hope on Haley waking up, never thinking there's a chance she might not.

"So Connor's doing fine. Misses his mammy though." Brooke holds back her tears while talking about Connor, "Jake's been filling in and I gotta say, kinda creepy how good of a job he's doing." Brooke smiles, thinking Haley's going to open her eyes and smile back at her. But nothing. She sits down and takes Haley's hand in hers. "Please Hales. Just wake up, I promise I'll never ask you for anything ever again." Brooke breaks down and lays her head onto her and Haley's joined hands. She feels a slight pressure on her hand, her eyes widen and she runs outside the room. "Doctor! I need a Doctor!" she shouts a smile tracing her lips.

Doctor Jenkins runs down the hall and into the room. Brooke runs over beside Haley. "She squeezed my hand, she's waking up right? Right?" she asks her voice full of hope.

After checking all the machines and Haley pulse Doctor Jenkins shakes his head, "I'm sorry Brooke, it happens sometimes."

Brooke's face instantly drops, "no but she did something, she squeezed my hand she has to be waking up." Brooke's voice sounds almost pleading.

Doctor Jenkins's heart breaks a little for the broken girl. "I'm sorry Brooke." He squeezes her shoulder before walking back into the halls and closing the door lightly behind him.

Brooke stands there, still. She feels a pain shoot threw her stomach and she lifts a hand up to her mouth. Letting her tears fall she drops to the ground suddenly coming to terms with everything, finally realising that Haley might not wake up. And she cries harder than she's ever cried before as reality sets in.

…

"I cant come to work now. Cos I have to watch my nephew. No she cant look after him. Because she just cant right now. I have no one else to watch him. What-you cant fire me- no, no I need this job-wait." The line goes dead. Jake lets out a frustrated groan and slams the phone back on the receiver. He looks over at Connor and he smiles.

But then reality kicks in and it instantly fades. Trying to keep thoughts of that night out of his head Jake tries to think of someone who can watch Connor for him. Lydia and Jimmy can't. They had to leave, there work called and said if they didn't come back they were fired. They didn't want to, Jake had to practically push them out the door but they needed the money. And now with Haley's medical bills…

Shaking his head Jake starts to count of people. Chris? he hasn't been very well lately. He keeps blaming himself for Haley's accident-they all are- but Chris hasn't spoken much. Jake tries to rack his brain when the perfect person pops into mind. Nathan. He was really good with Connor the other night. He's trustworthy. Jake walks over to Connor and picks him up.

"So buddy, you wana go to Nathan's?" Jake asks and smiles when Connor giggles.

"Naf-an!"

"Nathan's it is."

…

"Hang on, hang on." Jake takes Connor from his car seat and shuts the door. "Hey we don't even know if Nathan's in. Or if he'll want to take you." Jake says as he walks up to the Scott's front door. He knocks and couple seconds later a Nathan answers the door. "Hey Nate, you look... good" Jake says with a scrunch of his face.

Nathan rubs his eyes, "yeah, I haven't been sleeping too well. Ya know." he explains and Jake nods his head. He hasn't had a good nights sleep since the accident. "Sorry but what are you doing here at… quarter past nine in the morning?" Nathan asks, just after he says that he hears a small gurgle. Looking down he notices Connor in Jakes arms. "Come in." Jake smiles and walks inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nathan asks yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"No thanks Nate. I actually can't stop for long, I-eh-I actually need a favour." Jake smiles sheepishly and Nathan smirks a little.

"I take it has something to do with Connor?" Nathan asks.

Jake nods his head. "Yeah, I've been looking after him since Jim and Lyd had to go and I've not been to school but I work on Saturdays, and my boss said if I didn't come in I'd be fired so I kinda need someone to look after him."

"I'll do it."

"Seriously?" Jake asks a little surprised. He hadn't been sure if Nathan would want to after everything that happened and finding out the truth. He thought maybe Nathan would be mad at Haley for lying to him.

"Yeah, I don't mind and I want to do it." Nathan smiles, the first time he has in three days, he takes the little boy from Jakes arms and Connor starts to giggle.

"Naf-an!"

Jake grins, "okay so here's his stuff." He hands Nathan a bag, "and if anything goes wrong," he takes a piece of paper from his pocket, "my numbers on there." He walks over to Connor. "Okay, you be good for Nathan and Uncle Jake will be back later on tonight to get you okay?" Connor giggles and puts the palm of his hand on Jakes cheek. "I guess not. Behave." He kisses the top of Connor's head. "Thanks Nate man, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem." Nathan smiles and Jake pounds fist with him before leaving. He looks down at the boy in his arms and he smiles. Connor's big brown eyes remind him so much of Haley's. "Guess it's just you and me kid."

…

Nathan wiped his face with the palm of his hand, wiping the mashed banana onto the tea towel he has beside him on the table. When Jake had dropped Connor off he forgot to mention the little fact that he likes throwing fruit at you. He'd found one of his old high chairs so he could give Connor his lunch but the little boy found it more fun to throw it at Nathan than eat it.

"Come on Connor, look it's good." Nathan says popping a grape in his mouth then scrunching his face up at the sour taste. "Or maybe not." Connor giggles and claps his hands together. Picking up a piece of sliced apple he throws it and hits Nathan on the cheek. (Face, people, face.)

Standing up Nathan takes Connor into his arms, he takes the bib off him and puts it on the table. "Okay since you don't really want to eat how 'bout we go for a drive instead?" Nathan asks knowing who'll know how to help him. Connor didn't answer just slaps Nathan on the cheek.

…

Taking Connor from the car seat Nathan shuts the car door and walks up to his mam's café. "Nathan, what're you doing here man?" Lucas asks when he notices Nathan walk through the door, then he notices Connor. "Hey little man." He smiles. Lucas has been to the hospital to see Haley, even though they weren't that close they were friends and he thought she was a great girl. Nathan hadn't told Lucas about Connor because he thinks that's Haley's business and if she wants to tell people it's up to her.

"Hey Luke. Is mam here?"

"Yeah she's just putting some rubbish out back." Lucas tells him but still making funny faces at Connor. "Can I hold him?" Nathan nods and Lucas smiles taking Connor from his brothers arms. "So why do you have Connor?"

"Jake had to work and he needed someone to look after him." Nathan explains.

"Nathan" both brothers turn around at the sound of their mam's voice. "This is a surprise, your not working today-" Karen stops what she's saying when she see's Lucas holding Connor. "And why didn't you tell me we had company." She smiles taking the boy from her eldest son. "Aren't you just a cutie." Karen smiles, happy to see the little boy again. Unlike Lucas or Nathan Karen hasn't been to see Haley, but she's going to shut the café early tonight so she can go and see her.

"No I just need some help. I cant get him to eat his food, instead he throws it at me." Nathan smiles a little and Lucas chuckles.

"And you want me to do it?" Karen asks, a knowing smile on her face.

"If you would" Nathan smiles sheepishly.

She nods her head, "It's been a long time since I've fed a baby." She smiles sadly, "I'll be back soon boys." She tells them. "Watch the café."

Lucas throws an apron at Nathan, "get to work little brother."

…

Chris walls down the seemingly empty corridor. The only sound that can be heard is the echo of his feet hitting the cold floor. Upon reaching his destination he puts his hand on the steel handle. Opening the door he walks in and is not surprised to see Brooke beside Haley's bed. He walks over and takes a seat on the other side of his friends bed.

She doesn't bother looking up, she knows it's him. The earthy smell of his cologne, and the way his feet scuff against the floor. They haven't spoken since the night at the hospital. The night that their best friend was put in the hospital.

Chris looks up and takes in Brooke's appearance. Her eyes are all puffy from crying, and she has bags underneath them. You can tell she hasn't slept in days. Her hairs up in a pony tail and she doesn't have an ounce of make up on. But he still thinks she looks beautiful.

She can feel his eyes on her but she wont look at him. "Brooke will you please talk to me?" Chris' voice sounds almost pleading.

"We have nothing to talk about Chris. And I need to be here for Haley." She tells him never taking her eyes off the unconscious girl.

Chris sighs. Knowing he'll get nowhere while Haley's not awake. He takes his eyes off Brooke and looks at Haley. "Hey buddy." He takes her hand. "So it's been three days and you're still not awake. You have to though Hales. Everyone's falling apart without you. Jake's been great though, taking your place as the mam and he's doing a pretty good job." He attempts a laugh. "So you gotta wake up Hales." He kisses her forehead before walking around beside Brooke. He kisses her forehead too, "I'll talk to you later B. Just take care of yourself, Hales would want you to."

Brooke bites her lip as she hears the door close. What's wrong with her? She cant even talk to one of her best friends? But Haley needs her. She should talk to Chris, she should go home and she probably should take a shower. But Haley needs her. It's as simple as that.

…

"This little boy is so good." Karen coo's as she walks back into the café. Carrying Connor in her arms. He giggles and hides his face in her shirt.

"You got him to eat?" Nathan asks, as he stops cleaning the counter.

"Yep and he was as good as gold. Yes he was." Karen tickles his belly before handing him back to Nathan. "Now you go and you," she smiles at Connor, "don't throw anymore fruit." Connor smiles and hides his face in Nathan's chest. Nathan smiles, feeling his heart swell at the act.

"Okay ma, I'll see you tonight." He kisses her cheek. "See ya Luke!" He shouts to his brother.

"Later Nate!" Lucas shouts from the back.

Nathan walks out of the café and puts Connor in his car seat before getting into the drives seat. "So what'll we do now?" Nathan asks once he starts the truck and is back on the road. When all he gets is a gurgle Nathan says, "how bout the park?"

"Pak! Pak!" Connor squeals excitedly.

Nathan smiles, "the park it is then."

…

"So what about the swings?" Both boys have been at the park for about half an hour now but whenever Nathan puts Connor on something he'd start screaming. As he walks over to the equipment. He sits Connor on the babies swing but he starts to scream. Quickly taking Connor back in arms Nathan pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Just when he opens them a little kid runs past his legs and knocks into him, making Nathan go flying backwards, but luckily he lands on one of the big kids swings.

He grabbed Connor closer to him and stopped the swing from moving. But when he did Connor starts to bounce up and down. Nathan got an idea. Kicking his feet from under him he started to move the swing and a smile graces his lips as Connor starts to laugh and giggle excitedly. Nathan lets out a relieved breath.

_This is how Haley must sit with him when they come to the park. _Nathan thinks and he gets a feeling in his gut just thinking about her. He had so many questions, but no one knew the answer, he didn't. Why did it have to be her? Why didn't he say something? Will she wake up? What if she doesn't?

Shaking his head Nathan stands up ready to leave but Connor has different ideas. Connor reaches out and points, following the direction Connor's pointing in. "The slide. Really?" Nathan looks down and Connor smiles big. "What about the see saw or the train?" When Connor keeps pointing at the slide Nathan gives in. "Okay."

Taking a few strides he looks around to make sure no ones watching. He grudgingly climbs up the steps, making sure Connor's tightly embraced in his arms. As he reaches the top he manoeuvre's himself so he's on top of the slide and Connor's on his lap, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Ready?" When he gets a mumble in response Nathan pushes the sides of the slides and himself and Connor go sliding down. When they reach the bottom Nathan grins and Connor laughs.

"That was fun huh? Wanna go again?" Connor slaps Nathan's cheek and he smiles, "I'll take that as a yes then."

…

Jake climbs out of his car and for the second time that day walks up to the Scott's front door. He knocks and Nathan answers-except this time he's smiling and has a giggling rosy cheeked Connor in his arms. "Oh hey Jake. Come in." he steps aside and Jake walks in.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Nathan tells him and puts Connor back down in front of the couch and he starts to play with the racing cars again.

"Nate it's 5o'clock." Jake tells him, amusement evident in his tone.

Nathan's eyes widen a little, "really? Time fly's." he shrugs.

"So I take it yous had a good day?" Jake asks picking Connor up.

"Yeah we did. We went to the café, we went to the park. Oh and thanks for telling me instead of eating fruit he likes to throw it at you." Nathan glares at Jake pretending to be mad but his smile gives him away. He starts to pack Connor's bag.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. When Haley wakes up you can look after him more." Jake's smile falters and they stand in silence for a couple of minutes. He clears his throat. "Well, emm, we better go." Nathan nods his head.

"Thanks again Nate. This really mean a lot to me." Jake says, silently thanking telling him Haley would appreciate him doing this.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it." Nathan says understanding the double meaning in his words.

"Bye Nate."

"Bye Jake. Bye CJ." He smiles at the little boy and Connor gives him a gummy smile in return.

"Ba Naf-an."

As Jake walks to his car Nathan smiles at the boy in his friends arms. _That kid is awesome. _

…

"Night buddy." Jake kisses the top of Connor's head before walking out of the room and closes the door softly behind him. Walking into his bedroom he takes off his t-shirt and changes into a pair of sweats. He walks into the bathroom. Putting both his hands on both sides of the sink. He lifts his tired head and looks into the mirror.

He thinks about that poor boy in the other room. He has no idea what's going on. It broke his heart when he said 'way Mama?' Jake was trying to keep it together, he had to. He had too for Brooke, for Chris, for Nathan but mostly for Connor. He hadn't been to see Haley since that night. He couldn't. God he wanted to, but he couldn't. If he did he'd end up breaking down and not wanting to leave.

It's his best friend. She was his first kiss. She was the person who he always went to when he had a problem or just needed someone. And now she's lying in a hospital bed unconscious. A tear rolls down Jake's cheek but soon turns into a whole lot. He lets out a sob and leans on the tiled wall. The tiles cold against his back but he slides down it and lays his head in his arms. And he cries for his best friend.

…

_So What Yas Think? Please Review :D_


	14. Baby You Save Me

Hey guys so I just watched these fast forward clips on the CW about OTH and it got me all excited :D But In a clip on You tube Nathan's hair is … oh god it made me laugh, he has a beard and his hairs longer than in S4. If you haven't already you should go and look on Youtube just type in-OTH season 5 and it should come up with new naley clips or something. And go to the CW for the fastforward things. But Haley's hair is so nice, and little Jamie is such a cutie! Seriously! I didn't get time to spell check sorry.

Saderia: Aww thank you so much hun! Your review made me smile cos I was trying to show how much they love and car for Haley. :D X

Naley19: Thank you hun! You have great ideas:D X

Tutor-guy23: Thank you for reviewing dude! Hope you like this chap:D X

HJS-NS-23: Glad you liked the Connor/Nathan bonding :D X

HelReese4ever: Aww thanks! Glad you liked Nathan/Connor interaction :D X

LiZ457: Thanks for reviewing :D X Hope you like this review.

AlwaysAndForeverOTH: A new reader Yay! Lol. Thank you so much :D X

Laperkin: Hehe, I loved writing that bits :D X Glad you like it.

Alisa23: Aww sorry you were sick, happy birthday for whenever it was though :D Lol. Thank you! I wanted to show that Jake's having a hard time with this as well. X

Maddy23: Thank you, so happy you liked the Connor/Nathan time. I actually based Connor off my little cousin Connor. I don't spend so much time together and he doesn't hit people with fruit but you know Lol. I wanted to show that all of her friends are having a really hard time dealing with this :D X

Naley4ever323: Thank you :D X

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Chapter Fourteen: Baby You Save Me

…

"… and Karen came round and she left you some lilies." It's been a couple days since Brooke's break down and she still isn't doing any better. She hasn't been home and hasn't left Haley's side. The nurses bring in cups of coffee and food but she hardly touches it. just sits, waiting and talking to her best friend, wanting, no needing her to wake up. Jake and Chris are scared if Haley doesn't wake up soon Brooke's going to just go into a shell and block everyone out.

"Jake hasn't been around but he has Connor to look after and Chris hasn't been round since… well… I'll tell you when you wake u. god I have lots to tell you…" Brooke was on such a roll that she didn't hear the scratchy little voice.

"Brooke"

"… And Nathan hasn't been round either but I think he's still blaming himself like most of us our, but-" Brooke's eyes widen and she slowly lifts her head to look at her friends face. And for the first time in five days a grin breaks out across the brunettes tired face. What she's been waiting for five days for has finally happened. Haley's awake.

"Hales." Brooke voice comes out in an emotional whisper. "Am I dreaming?"

Haley attempts a smile, "if you were dreaming we'd be in Barbados surrounded by hot life guards."

Brooke's eyes begin to water and she jumps from her seat and grabs her friend in a bone crushing hug. "Oww."

Quickly pulling back, "oh god Hales, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I cant believe it, you're really awake. You're really here." Brooke's voice is soft.

Haley tries to sit up but a shooting pain stops her, for the first time since opening her eyes she looks down at her body. She has a cast on her leg and one on her wrist, there are bandages round her middle and she has cuts and bruises on her arms. She moves her gaze to Brooke, who still seems to be trying to believe this is really happening. "Brooke, what happened?" Haley asks, her voice still scratchy and throat sore.

'What happened?' The one question Brooke's been dreading. She knew when Haley woke up she'd have to answer it but no matter how many times she practiced what she was going to say. Nothing could prepare her for having to say it out loud. "Brooke?"

Brooke's jolted from her thoughts and sits down beside Haley's bed. She clears her throat. Still trying to get her head around Haley been awake she starts, "okay so what's the last thing you remember?"

"Emm… Playing Jenga with Nathan and telling him about Connor then everything's blank." Haley says, her head sore.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna say this real fast. After we fought ands you went to Nathan Chris came upstairs and he kissed me. then I ran out not talking about it like I should have and I drove over to Nathan cos I was gonna apologise to you but I ended up knocking you down. And you have no idea how sorry I am I didn't mean to, no matter how mad I get at you I would never want to hit you with my car. And everyone's been blaming themselves and I also have a lot to tell you." Brooke finished not stopping for a breath.

Haley sits wide-eyed taking in all this new information. "Whoa." She says slowly and quietly.

Brooke nods slowly, waiting for Haley to say something. "Are you mad at me?" She asks just wanting to get it over with.

An adoring smile breaks over Haley's face and she reaches out for Brooke's hand, "I could never be mad you Brooke. You're my cookie." Brooke smiles and a single tear runs down her cheek and squeezes Haley's hand affectionately. "Chris kissed you?" she asks after a minute.

Brooke nods and purses her lips. "Yup. I'll tell you more later I have to go phone Jake, Hales you have no idea how happy everyone's going to be." With one last teary smile to her best friend, for the first time in days Brooke Davis finds the strength to walk out the Hospital room door.

…

Jake shut his phone with a snap and dropped it to the floor. _She's awake._ He said to himself and it took a minute to sink in. "She's awake." He whispers softly as if he says it louder it might be a dream and he'll wake up. "Haley's awake." A smile breaks out on his face as he says it this time a bit louder. He looks over at Connor and grins, he picks the little boy up and holds him at arms length in front of him. "Mummies awake! She's awake!" he says loudly, his voice laced with excitement.

Jake does a happy dance with Connor in his arms and the little boy giggles. Picking his car keys from the coffee table Jake walks out his front door with Connor in his arms. He puts Connor in his car seat before getting in the drives seat and drives to the hospital. The smile never leaving his face.

…

"… I swear I'm taking in something else for you to wear, I mean have they never heard of colour?" Brooke scrunches her face up in disgust as she fingers Haley's hospital gown.

Haley giggles, "what colour would you make them? Pink?" Haley asks a cheeky smile on her face. Both girls turn their heads as the door opens and two people they haven't seen in days walk threw the door.

"Hales." Jake's voice comes out in a sob as he see's his friend awake for the first time in five days.

"Hey JJ, long time no see." Haley tries to joke and Jake rushes over to her, Connor still in his arms.

"God Hales. I was so worried, you have no idea." He says, his voice muffled into her neck as he hugs her.

Haley lets out a laugh, "hey I'm stubborn, you really think I was gonna give up without a fight?" she asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jake pulls back, "not for a second." He says and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama!" The three teenagers turn their heads to the sound of the excited voice and smile as Connor bounces excitedly in Jake's arms.

"Baby" Haley smiles and takes Connor from Jake. She scrunches her face in pain as he wriggles atop her ribs but doesn't let Jake take him away. "I missed you." she smiles while placing noisy kisses on his cheeks.

None of the teenagers hear the door open. "Haley, glad to see you're awake." They all turn their heads and see Dr Jenkins walking in, chart in hand.

"Glad to finally be awake." Haley smiles and Brooke takes Connor from her.

Dr Jenkins tells Haley what fractures and broken bones (not good with medical stuff lol) and he runs some tests to make sure everything's okay. "So I want to keep you in for a few more days just to be safe, but of everything's in order you can go home. But you're on strict bed rest. No heavy lifting, don't strain yourself. But I'll explain more nearer the time. Yous two don't be in here too long Haley needs her rest." Dr Jenkins tells them but knows they wont leave their friend, and to be honest he doesn't blame them. He closes the door softly as he walks out of the room.

"Brooke?" The brunette turns her head to face her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I'm holding you to pushing me in my wheelchair." Haley smiles.

Brooke looks confused for a second, "you heard that?" Haley nods. "Wow, so you were like here but you weren't here. That is so weird." Brooke laughs, "so what else did you hear?"

"Well-" Haley's cut of as two figures enter her room. A smile graces her cut lips as she see's Chris and Nathan. "Hey rock star, I was wondering when you'd show." Chris smiles before rushing over and hugging Haley, not so much as to hurt her.

"God Hales." Chris wipes his eyes as he pulls back. "Never do that to us again." He smiles and she shakes her head. He takes a seat beside Brooke.

"So you just gonna stand there Scott or an I gonna get a hug?" Haley smirks and Nathan smiles shyly before walking towards her and gives her a hug.

"I haven't had anything to drink in days, come on Jake, Chris." Brooke's not so subtle hint for them to leave Nathan and Haley alone. Chris nods his head and stands up. "Come on Jake."

"I'm not so thirsty actually Brooke, and Haley's just woken up-Oww! What the hell you'd kick me for?" Brooke glares at him before grabbing his ear and dragging him out of the room.'

"We'll be back" Brooke smiles and closes the door softly behind them.

Haley laughs softly, "that was smooth." Nathan nods his head and chuckles whilst taking the seat Jake had just occupied.

"So… hi." Haley smiles.

"Hi." Nathan breathes out. "How are you?"

Haley laughs a little, "as good as someone who just got hit by a car." She tries to joke but when he doesn't laugh she nods her head slowly. "So..?"

"I'm sorry." Nathan blurts out and Haley looks confused. "I should have said something when you told me about Connor. Then you wouldn't have ran out and wouldn't have gotten hit. I'm so sorry Hales."

Haley heart swells, "Nathan it's not your fault. It's no ones fault. If you want to blame someone blame me, I mean who runs out in the middle of the road without looking both ways first?" She's rewarded with a small smile from Nathan. She's relieved that he isn't mad with her for keeping Connor a secret.

"I also wanted to tell you that, I'd love for you to be there for me and Connor." She smiles and when he looks confused she continues, "I was in a coma not deaf."

Nathan smiles but wonders what else she heard. Did she hear him say he liked her? Should he say something? He decided to just stay quiet and if Haley heard him then he'd wait for her to say something.

Haley smiled, not exactly saying everything she wanted to. That wasn't all she heard. _Nathan likes me! _she squealed in her head. When he didn't say anything about it Haley began to get worried. Does he not feel the same way anymore? Deciding to save herself embarrassment, she'd keep it to herself and if Nathan still liked her then he'd tell her in his own time. If only the both knew what mistakes they were making.


	15. He's Everything You Want

Hey guys! Here's another update for yous. So if I don't UD before Christmas then… Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate!

Also a HUGE thanks to Allison (ScarsLeft2Remind) for being my BETA and helping me find out what that was Lol. Thanks hon you're a star and also my Spanish Teacher:D X

**Read my new story 'Starts with Goodbye' Please Guys! And leave me a review :D**

HJS-NS-23: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed:D

Saderia: Aww thank you! I know they're terrible lol. They will so, just not sure when! X :D

Alisa23: Thank you! Yeah lol. They're best friends they cant stay mad at each other hehe. Lol gotta love Jake! Yip but does she like Nathan? Duh! Lol. X :D

WWUFANOTH: Aww Thank You:D X

HelReese4ever: He will soon. Thank you. :D X

Naley4ever323: Thank you! He will tell her or she might tell him I dono lol :D X

Naley19: Aww Thanks hon! They will tell each other don't worry but remember Nathan's shy in this story lol. :D X

Laperkin: Lol. Glad that's what you'll dream of now lol and the hott guys can be James Lafferty, Chad Michael Murray and Jensen Ackles :P lol. Thank you hon:D X

LiZ457: Thank you :D X

Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank you:D X

Chapter Fifteen: He's Everything You Want

…

"Brooke!"

"Oh god, sorry Hales." Brooke smiled apologetically even though her friend couldn't see her. The doctor had released Haley today and now Brooke's trying to get Haley in her house.

"Brooke table!" Haley shouts then scrunches her face at the loud noise.

Brooke bites her bottom lip, "oops?" Both girls laugh softly as Brooke begins to push the wheelchair further into the house. "You okay?" she bends down in front of Haley and gives her a Brooke Davis dimple smile.

"As good as someone can be in a wheelchair." Haley smiles.

Brooke nods and both girls turn their heads to the sound of a loud bang. They both laugh as they see Chris flat on his face, he'd fallen over the table Brooke had knocked over. "You know, yous wouldn't be laughing if I had Connor in my arms." Chris says while standing up. He touches his nose and winces in pain, neither girl saw though as their still in hysterics.

"Chris what did you do?" Jake asks as he walks in with a giggling Connor toddling beside him. Jake's slightly bent down so Connor's hand can fit into his.

Chris turns around, "I fell. And hurt my nose." He pouts while attentively touching his nose and wincing.

Jake rolls his eyes, before turning to the girls. "You okay Hales?" Both Jake and Connor walk further into the house. Jake takes a seat on the couch whereas Connor sits on the floor playing with his toy cars.

"I'm fine but if one more person asks me that I swear I'll send you to the hospital." Haley bursts. She sighs, "sorry J. I just… I'm fine really." she smiles telling them that she's really okay.

Everyone smiles, understanding her outburst. "So now that we defiantly know you're okay." Jake sends Haley a cheeky smile, "how bout we get Luke and Nate over here and have a movie night?" He doesn't notice how Brooke and Chris both stiffen at the mention of Lucas' name but Haley does.

"Yeah. Jake how bout you phone them and I have to … go into the kitchen and Brooke… has to come with me." Haley says while scrunching her face up. Brooke looks just as confused but shrug her shoulders and wheels Haley into the kitchen.

Both Chris and Jake look at each other and shrugs. "Girls."

…

Brooke shuts the kitchen door, before turning round to her friend. Haley raises and eyebrow as if to say, 'you better start talking before I have to beat it out of you'. Brooke sighs and takes a seat beside Haley's wheelchair at the kitchen table.

"Okay so should I start or you?"

"What do I have to talk about?" Haley asks confused.

"Me running you over. Telling Nathan about Connor and how you feel about Nathan." Brooke says pretending her hands a list and ticking off each thing as she says it.

Haley sighs but nods her head anyway knowing there's no point arguing with Brooke, and plus she cant run away. _Stupid broken leg. _"You start."

"Why do I have to start? You start."

"I can't concentrate very well. My legs in so much pain." Haley says, while touching her leg overdramatically even though it doesn't hurt at all, okay maybe a little.

Brooke glares, "that's like the only time your allowed to play that card."

"What card?" Haley asks with an innocent look on her face but a smiles playing on her lips.

"Don't play that whole I don't know what your talking about thingy with me James. The you ran me over with your car and put me in hospital card." Brooke tells her.

Haley scoffs. "Whatever. You go."

Brooke sighs. "Fine." she says grudgingly, "after we had that fight-"

"What fight?" Haley asks with a smile playing on her lips knowing Brooke's getting annoyed.

"You know the one." Brooke says simply while sending Haley a hard look. "Anyway. Afterwards I ran up to my room and a few minutes later Chris came in. We talked, and he made me feel better. Then he hugged me and said I always look beautiful then kisses me." Brooke explains, "then I ran, got into my car and well you know."

Haley nods slowly taking in all this new information. "Do you like him?" she asks after a moment.

Brooke shakes her head. "I don't know. I mean he's my best friend-our best friend. I mean he's Chris," she closes her eyes. "I just don't know what to do Hales. You tell me."

"What?"

"You tell me. Chris or Lucas? Tell me who to pick." Brooke says as if she's just solved the cure for cancer. "Or we could just put their names in a hat and pick." Brooke smiles.

Haley looks at her friend like she's crazy, "honey. How do I put this nicely?" Haley takes one of Brooke's hands. "That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard." She says softly but then bursts out laughing at the look on Brooke's face.

"Well you wont find it so funny when you have two guys who you like."

Haley rolls her eyes. "Yeah, cos it must be so horrible." Haley says sarcastically and Brooke glares at her, "look, just asks yourself this. Which one makes your heart beat faster when he walks into a room, or holds your hand. Choose the one who calls you beautiful instead of hot." Haley winks at Brooke and is returned with a teary smile.

"God why am I crying over this?" Brooke laughs, before rubbing at her eyes. "Now miss James. Tell me everything."

Haley rolls her eyes but smiles. "Okay so after I went to Nathan's…"

…

"So what'd you get Connor for his birthday?" Chris asks as Jake hangs up his mobile. He'd just phoned Nathan to see if him and Lucas wanted to come over to watch some movies, Nathan said he'd ask his brother and they'll be over soon.

Jake took a seat beside Chris on the couch, where he was currently watching 'Finding Nemo' it's Connor's favourite movie so he'd put it in for the little boy and Connor was sitting happily in front of the TV engrossed in the little fish on the screen.

"A present." Jake says a cheeky smile on his face. "You?"

"Stuff." Chris shrugs, a smile playing on his lips.

"You got him more than one thing?" Jake asks not wanting to be outdone by Chris.

Chris again shrugs, "maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Jake folds his arms over his chest, "whatever dude. It wont beat what I bought him anyway." He says confidently.

"Really? well I got him a little play bike so-" Chris stops realising what he just did. "Damn it!"

"Damn it!" Both boys turn their head in the direction of the giggling voice.

"Did he just?" Chris points to Connor shocked.

"Yep." Jake nods also shocked. "Dude you're so dead."

Chris turns to look at Jake wide-eyed. "Me? it was your fault."

"Hey those words never came out of my mouth." Jake tells him matter of factly.

"Yeah but it was you who lead me to saying it by tricking me."

"No, your just too stupid-"

"Damn it!" Connor giggles again while clapping his hands. Chris leans forward and picks the little boy up and places him on the couch in-between himself and Jake.

"Look buddy you can't say that."

"Yeah mummy will kill us." Jake adds. Connor just looks at them doe-eyed expression on his face but then giggles and squeals excitedly.

"Damn it!"

Jake and Chris sigh. "Right if you never say that again we'll buy you a convertible for your sixteenth birthday." Chris tries to bargain.

Connor simply stairs at his Uncles before giggling, "damn it!"

Chris and Jake sigh and lean back on the couch. "Damn." Jake sighs.

"Damn it!" Connor giggles.

"Jake!" Chris shouts.

"Oops."

…

"…So I don't know if he still feels the same or even likes me." Haley finishes and Brooke looks at her friend wide-eyed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Who ever thought that out lives would be so drama filled? I mean before this assignment our main priorities were Connor, cheerleading and school, kind of." Brooke tells her friend before taking a scoop of ice cream into her mouth. Just as Haley began to talk Brooke stopped her and said that they needed ice cream.

Haley groans, "don't even remind me of school."

Brooke moves her chair closer to Haley wheelchair and puts an arm around her shoulders. "We gotta do it sometime baby James."

Haley turns to face her friend. "You haven't been to school since I was put in hospital?" Brooke shakes her head. "Brooke! You have to go to school"

"I know Haley but I wouldn't have been able to concentrate and I wasn't leaving my best friend." She tells her in a 'I'm not joking' voice.

"Ditto." Haley smiles.

"Hoes over bro's." Brooke smiles while holding her fist out.

Haley grins, "buds over studs." She and Brooke pound fists.

"Okay so I have to ask you one thing." Brooke smiles, "do you feel the same way about Nathan?"

"Brooke I don't even know if he still feels-"

"I know, I know. But I'm not asking how he feels. I'm asking how you feel." Brooke smiles.

Haley bites her bottom lip. "I don't know B, I like him. I really do. I mean he's sweet, kind, funny and when he gets shy it's so cute." Haley finishes with a dreamy smile on her face.

Brooke grins lopsidedly, "god baby James I thought you were smart. He obviously likes you. When he gets shy it's around you. He looked after Connor for you which I'll say he did a really good job of. And he gets a goofy grin on his face whenever your around or your names mentioned." Brooke tells Haley.

Haley smiles with a sigh, "when did our lives get so confusing?"

"I have no idea J. No idea."

…

Jake and Chris are sitting in silence as they watch Connor watching the TV. Chris leans closer so he can whisper to Jake. "He hasn't said anything in a while, maybe he forgot it?"

Jake looks at Chris like he's an idiot. "Of course he hasn't forgot it. Dude his minds like a sponge. It absorbs everything we say."

"Haley is going to kill us."

"Why am I going to kill you?" Both boys stand up and turn around to the sound of Haley's voice.

"Em-well-you know-I eh. Huh?" Chris stutters.

Brooke and Haley both look at them suspiciously. "What'd you do?"

"Come on Hales, why would you say that?"

"Well for starts you both look like you've just been caught with your hand in the cookie jar." She says, "and you said I was going to kill you. So spill." Brooke pushes Haley wheelchair further into the room.

"Well…" The door bell rings. "It's the door!" Chris says a little bit too happy. "I mean, you were going to kill up because we didn't get the door." He make up lamely.

Haley and Brooke look at the boys like they're crazy. "I didn't hear it go before." Brooke tells them.

"That's because you were in the kitchen, and we're through here so that's why… you didn't hear it." Jake fills in with a smile.

The doorbell rings again. "I'll get it." Chris sticks his hand in the air before jumping over the couch to answer the door.

"Nate, Luke." Chris smiles as he answers the door, "come in." he offers while stepping aside.

Nathan and Lucas both smile before walking into the house. "Hey Hales," Lucas smiles.

"Hey Luke, how're you?" she asks.

"Good you?"

"As good as can be you know" Haley smiles, "so, what movie do you guys want to watch?"

"I've been wanting to see 'Dream Girls'" Brooke tells them and before anyone can answer Connor giggles.

"Damn it!" All eyes turn to the little boy, four shocked and two guilty.

Haley turns her head to look at both Chris and Jake.

"Yous are so dead."

…

_Leave me some love :)_


	16. Hold Me Twice

Hello everybody! Did you all have a good Christmas? I did. Hehe. Santa was very good to me. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as any of you would have like, or me, it's just been really busy and I couldn't find the time to write. Also, I've decided to not have Christmas in this story. Sorry guys. I just don't feel like it, I'm so sad Christmas is over :( So lets just say it's about September. Yeah that sounds good.

Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. Sorry I don't have the review thingy. I just wanted to get this chapter up for yous. But I'll give everyone a shout out. _Gpunk, HJS-NS-23, EmmaOthfanx, Courtneylovejason, Laperkin, luvnaley23, romance in the rain, Saderia, naley19, LiZ457, naley4ever323, NaleyForever76, WWWFANOTH, tutor-guy23, Raven-23-Mayra, Alisa23, HelReese4ever. _Yous are all AWESOME! And some of you gave me great ideas :) Thank you so much for them :D

_Oh and it's been about two weeks since the accident, hopefully it fits into the story line._

**Chapter Sixteen: Hold Me Twice**

"Ha-ley Ja-mes." Brooke singsongs to her best friend, as she finishes wrapping up one of Connor's birthday presents.

Haley rolls into the living room, "yes Miss Davis, how can I be of service?" he asks in a British accent and Brooke looks at her weird.

"Who are you and what've you done with my best friend?" Brooke asks while standing up and pushing Haley's wheelchair so she can be beside her.

Haley groans, "I think it's these pain pills the doctor put me on. I swear I saw a Leprechaun dancing on the kitchen table." Haley shakes her head.

"Okay, so we're cutting back on the pills." Brooke smiles widely at her friend, "so who're we inviting to this birthday bash?" Brooke asks while sitting back in her space on the floor, with Haley beside her in her wheelchair.

"Brooke how many times do I have to tell you? It's just a small party for Connor's birthday." Haley says each word slowly as if explaining it to a five year old.

Brooke sticks her tongue out at Haley and she happily returns the gesture.

"Okay so Chris-"

"How's that going by the way?" Haley cuts her friend of.

Brooke sighs, "I don't know. I mean, I haven't spoken to him, like really spoken to him since the night." Haley can see her friends really stuck in what to do, but as quick as the sadness had appeared it disappeared. "Okay so, Chris, Jake."

"Nathan and Lucas." Haley adds.

"Peyton and Rachel"

"You sure you wana invite her? I seriously don't want to end up in a fight with Rachel at my baby boys second birthday."

"True." Brooke scores her from the list, just as the pen stops the door opens and Chris, Jake and Connor walk through.

"Hello ladies." Jake smiles, "feeling good Hales?"

Haley shrugs, "except for the dancing leprechauns I'm good." She smiles and Jake looks at her the same way Brooke did. He smiles at her before turning back to Chris and Connor. And his face turns into that same expression when he see's Chris trying to teach Connor the Macarena. Jake simply shakes his head, and mumbles while he walks into the kitchen. "I have some weird friends."

"Mouth." Haley adds and Brooke writes it down.

Chris picks up Connor and walks over to the two girls and sits on the couch. "What're you girls up to?" He asks and winces when Connor pulls on his hair.

"We're making a list for Connor's party." Haley tells him.

"Cool, am I on it?" He asks with a cheeky smile.

Haley grins, "and why would you be on it?"

"Well maybe the fact that I'm his godfather?"

"One of his godfathers." Jake corrects him while walking into the living and handing each person a drink. "Water for Brooke. Coke for Chris. Tango for Haley. Apple Juice for Connor and beer for Jake." Jake says while handing each of his friends their drink.

"How come you get beer and I get coke?" Chris asks.

"There's some vodka in it." Jake tells him.

Chris grins before lifting his glass and Jake lifts his beer bottle and they clink together. Brooke and Haley simply roll their eyes before going back to the task at hand.

"Chase? Yes." Brooke says while writing it down.

"And am I on this list?" Jake asks before taking a sip from his bottle.

"I asked them already man, but I never got an answer." Chris tells him.

"Hey I was in the middle of telling you but Mr drink man over her cut me off." Haley glares jokingly at the brown-haired boy. "And no yous are not." Haley jokes.

Jake and Chris both look at her, "what do you mean? We're your best friends." Jake says even though he knows she's only joking.

"Well aren't you the best friends who taught my baby how to say bad words?" She asks and Brooke tries to cover her laugh with a cough.

"Hakes come on, damn isn't really a bad word." Chris says then realises what he said. "Damn it!"

"Damn it!" Connor giggles, before pulling on Chris' hair again.

Haley raises an eyebrow at him and Chris smiles sheepishly. "Of course your on it you idiots." She tells them before going back to Brooke.

"Who else?" Brooke asks, while tapping the end of the pen on the pad of paper.

"Emm… I was thinking about inviting Karen and Keith?" Haley says, and Brooke smiles.

"Defiantly." Brooke writes them down.

"Whose Keith?" Chris asks after taking a drink from his beer.

Neither Brooke nor Haley looks up but answer, "Lucas and Nathan's mam."

Both Chris and Jake nod their heads slowly and Jake turns to Chris while putting a finger top his head and putting it in a circular motion in the 'crazy' sign. Chris nods his head while chuckling quietly so neither girl will look at him. Out of the corner of his eye Chris catches Connor doing something with his hand and he can't hold in his laughter this time. All three friends look at him weirdly before he points to Connor and Jakes eyes widen as Connor's doing the same thing Jake was just a few seconds prior.

Haley and Brooke look over and just laugh lightly at, as Brooke likes to call him 'their little boy. Before going back to what they were doing before. Jake pretends to wipe the sweat from his brow, and Chris glares at him.

…

Haley bites her lip nervously. It's been a couple of days since the girls worked out the list for the party and they'd decided top invite everyone today. Just before they'd decided this Haley had been to the doctors and he'd taken the cast from her wrist and wrapped a bit of material wrap round it. (Don't know what it's called lol)

Since she can now lean on her list he'd given her crutches, as well as her wheelchair. "Don't know if it's actually possible but …) And told her she can use them when she feels up to it, it might be a bit difficult at first with her cast but she'd get used to it, he told her to wait a couple of weeks though. Not been one to be told what to do Haley had decided to use them tonight, and to say she regretted it was an understatement. She was so tired, her doctor had forgotten to mention how heavy the bloody cast was.

She let out of sigh as she hoped down the road. She'd had to sneak out, if Brooke, knew she'd gone out without one of them she'd be strapped to her bed right about now, but Jake and Chris had helped her and promised to keep their mouths shut. As she reached her destination she bit nervously again on her lip. _Why am I nervous? Haley James does not get nervous around guys. _She told herself. _But then again none of those guys are like Nathan Scott… _Haley shook her head, as she knocked on the door.

As it opened Keith Scott was standing there. He gave her a smile, "hey Hales, how are ya?"

"As good as can be you know." She smiled as best she could.

"Yeah, having to do an assignment with one of my sons must be hard work." He said and Haley laughed, grateful he hadn't brought up her accident. He sent her a wink, "they're in the rooms, doing god knows what, hopefully not searching porn but you never know." Haley laughed again.

"You are married you know." Lucas glared at his dad, from where he and Nathan stood at the living room door. Keith chuckled before giving Haley one last smile.

"Well you kids have fun I'm gonna go do _stuff _with my wife." Keith smirked as both boys' faces' turned up in disgust. "Bye Haley."

"Bye Mr Scott."

"It's Keith."

"Yeah, but you know I like Mr Scott better." Haley sent him a wink and they both laughed as Lucas and Nathan's faces scrunched up again. "Hey boys." Haley grinned as they came further into the room, and Keith's laughter faded.

"Hey Hales, what brings you here? Beside chatting up our dad?" Lucas smirks.

Haley laughs lightly, "do I need another reason?" her laughs grow louder as Nathan and Lucas both say 'eww.' She rolls her eyes playfully.

"What happened to your wheelchair?" Nathan asks.

Haley sighs, "well I went to see the doctor today and he took the cast of my wrist and gave me these." She moves her crutches slightly, "and he told me not to use them for a couple of weeks but did I listen?" she doesn't wait for answer. "No, I didn't. Cos I'm Haley and I'm invincible." She says in a sarcastic voice. Both boys stand there not knowing what to say.

"Actually what I came here to do was to invite yous to a party." She smiles. "And before you say anything it's Connor's second birthday and he'd be crushed if you didn't." She smirks knowing they'll never be able to let down her little boy.

They both chuckle lightly, "we'll be there." Nathan smiles, as Karen and Keith walk in the room.

"Haley." Karen smiles as she walks over to the girl, and gives her a hug. "How are you? You look fantastic." Haley smiles at Karen's compliment; because it doesn't sound as of she's trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you. Oh I almost forgot yous are invited too."

"Nice to know we're main priority." Keith says in a light tone and Haley sticks her tongue out at the older man playfully. "But I guess we can understand." He nods his head towards Nathan's direction and Haley feel her cheeks redden, even though the blue-eyed boy is none the wiser about his dad's playful antics.

Trying to stop her cheeks going any brighter Haley gets back to why she went there in the first place. "I came here to invite you to my son's second birthday party." She smiles and Karen grins.

"A chance to see that cute face again? How could I pass that up?" Karen smiles proudly. Even though she hasn't known the girl long Karen knows it took a lot for her to tell them that.

"I don't know, you see I have a pretty busy schedule." Keith says and Karen nudges him in the side. He grins, "but I'm sure I can make room in it for you."

Haley smiles. "Good. So you're all coming?" When everyone nods yes Haley squeal. _Note to self: hang out less with Brooke. _"If I could stand on my own right now I'd give you all a hug but well." She shrugs.

Keith grins. "Group hug!" Haley laughs as he wraps his arms round her. Karen laughs before joining him. Lucas chuckles and nudges his grinning brother and they both go and join the hug. They all pull apart as they hear a sniffling sound. Their all surprised to see it's coming from Haley.

"Aww sweetheart, what's wrong?" Karen asks while pushing a piece of hair from Haley's face.

Haley laughs, "Oh god I must look like an idiot." She says while wiping at her eyes with one hand. "It's just, with my mam and dad been gone… I don't know. And the doctor has me on these pain pills and I swear they make me hallucinate and more emotional." Both Keith and Karen smile understandingly. "Well, I gotta get going. Oh, and the parties a week from today. Next Saturday, at one." She smiles before hoping over to the door.

"Hales why don't I drive you?" Nathan speaks up while walking towards her. He can't let her leave like this.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't want to be a bother." She smiles.

He chuckles, "your not. Come on." He opens the door for her and she cant help but agree and also smile at how gentleman like he is. _God Karen taught him well._

They walk out and he opens the passenger side door for her, "are you okay?" He asks as she tries to get up onto the seat.

"I'm fine." She puffs.

"Let me help you." Nathan moves to do so but she stops him.

"I can do it." He smirks as he watches her but after a couple more minutes she sighs and turns to him with a childish pout. "Help me?" She holds out her arms and he smiles. He takes her crutches and puts them in the back before lifting her into the truck. Haley can't help but feel how hard his chest is and she bits her lip wondering what he looks like shirtless. _Jeanless…pantless…Stop it!_

Nathan swallows as he feels his temperature rise. And he kicks himself in the ass, _all your doing is lifting her. _

Once he makes sure she's comfortable he walks round the other side and gets in. "So we'll have to get started on the assignment again soon." Haley says, trying to get rid of the silence.

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

They spend the rest of the drive in silence. As the reach her house he pulls up at the curb and stops the car. "I have to ask you something." Haley says suddenly.

Nathan turns to her with a look for her to continue.

Haley breathes in, preparing herself for the worst. "When we were in the hospital. Did you. Did you tell me that-"

"HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES!" Nathan and Haley both wince at the tone in Brooke's voice and she storms down the driveway.

"Oh crap. I am so dead. Drive." Haley says motioning to the pedals.

Nathan looks at her as if she's crazy. "Are you crazy?"

"It has been said… please Nathan." Before he can reply Brooke already opening the passenger side door.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick?!" She asks.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Brooke tells her while getting Haley's crutches from the back seat. After Haley gets out of the truck she turns to Nathan.

"I'll phone you tomorrow kay?"

"Oh no, no, no. You're not moving from my site tomorrow. And you. Well I would have thought more of you." She says to Nathan before slamming the tuck door. Haley rolls her eyes and Nathan chuckles slightly.

"Bye Hales." He shouts while pulling away from the curb.

"Bye Nathan!" Haley shouts with a sad look. She was going to do it. She was going to ask him if he'd told her he liked her. _Stupid Brooke!_

Brooke shuts the door quietly; she would've slammed it but doesn't want to wake Connor. She makes Haley sit on the couch between Jake and Chris. She gives them apologetic smiles and the give her one in return but she can't help but notice the amused glints in their eyes the ones that match hers.

"I can't believe you'd do that Haley." Brooke begins. "I've been worried sick. How do you think I felt when I came downstairs and found these two idiots had let you go out by yourself? In crutches?"

"Brooke I was fine-"

"Yeah you were. This time. What if something had happened Hales? Huh? What would I do?" Haley could see Brooke's eyes gloss over and her heart broke. No wonder she was so mad. With what happened three years ago and a couple weeks ago… Brooke's been through just as much as she has. She's been there with her through it all, so ion a way Brooke's experienced it all too.

"B I'm so sorry." Haley says her own eyes beginning to water and she hold her arms out for a hug and Brooke happily gives her one. Both Chris and Jake join in. That's when she pulls back.

"I'm still mad at yous two." He points a finger at them before smiling and rejoining the hug. Haley grins as a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. Who needs anyone else when you have friends like these? So what of her mam and dad aren't here? This is her family, Jake, Chris and Brooke. The people who are hugging her so tight she'll have bruises but she doesn't care. Chris whispers something and everyone laughs. Yeah. This is her family.

…

_Leave me some Love :)_


	17. So Much Simpler

Hey Everyone. Happy New Year! 2oo8! Woop woop! So hears another chapter for yas, please review:) also I'm not very proud of this chapter, I didn't try very hard but hopefully yous enjoy! X and it's really short but it's just a filler.

Anyone who's been reading my story 'Summer Heat' I'm sorry but from today it's on **hiatus**. Just Until I at least finish one I'm writing, but if inspiration hits me and I write a chapter, you'll be the first to know :P Sorry again X

**And PLEASE check out my new One shot ****'****Tonight****'**** I worked really hard on it. Pretty please with James Lafferty On top:D**

_Laperkin: Aww thank you! I loved your review! So happy you liked the Keith/Haley interaction, I love writing them talking. Don__'__t worry Connor will def say __'__Damn it!__'__ At the party! Lol. Leprechauns rock dude! Jeanleass Nathan__…__ Drools.. Yum! Lol. Thank you so much hon! X _

_Naley19: Hehe yep she does, they will talk soon. Thank you hon! X _

_NaleyForever76: They__'__ll talk soon! Don__'__t worry! Thank you! X_

_LiZ457: Thank you for reviewing X_

_Lilmonkeygirl31: Thank you for reviewing X_

_Luvnaley23: Hehe, it will come soon! Thank you hon! X _

_Alisa23: Lol, well it had to happen! Hehe, thank you hon X_

_Kutebloo: Aww Thank You! So happy you liked the Keith/Haley interaction Hehe, I love writing them. Yay! I__'__m so happy! I think you__'__re the only person who liked that they were cut off! Me too! Hehe, Thank you so much hon X_

_Naley8223: Thank you for reviewing X_

_HJS-NS-23: Thank you for reviewing X_

_HelReese4ever: You know it was going to happen. Lol, she has the worst timing. Thanks hon X_

_Naley4ever323: Thank you for reviewing X_

Chapter Seventeen: So Much Simpler

"A little bit to the left."

"No more to the right." Chris says when Jake moves the banner too far.

"Up a bit more." Haley tells him.

"Too far." Jake sighs in frustration and throws the banner on the floor.

"You want it up, do it yourself." He storms out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Haley and Chris wide eyed. They both look at each other and shrug.

"What a girl." Haley says after a minute and Chris nods his head in agreement.

After taking a swig of his water Chris says, "probably 'cos he's not getting any." Haley nods her head and they hit their water bottles together. Suddenly Brooke comes through from the kitchen and looks at them both suspiciously.

"It was him." Haley says pointing at Chris.

"It was her." Chris says pointing at Haley, they same time she did it to him.

"What did yous do to Jake? He just stormed through the kitchen and I asked him if we should have blue or green banners he told me exactly _where _to put them." She lifts an eyebrow and both Haley and Chris point at the other again.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "yous two are impossible." she mutters whilst walking back into the kitchen.

"It's your fault." Haley and Chris mutter at the same time. Haley sighs, as she grabs her crutches and stands up from the couch.

"We only have a few hours until Connor's party and I need to go pick up the cake." Chris helps her stand.

"Need any help?" Not waiting for an answer, Chris grabs her car keys and his jacket, "let's go." He walks out the door.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Haley shouts after him before hopping after him, cursing under her breath.

…

"This the place?" Chris asks as they both walk up to a bakery.

"No, I made it up." she says sarcastically, "of course this is the place."

"Well I'm sorry," Chris says, while dragging out the sorry. He opens the door for Haley to get in first and she smiles 'thank you' at him. They walk up to the counter and Haley smiles brightly as she sees who it is.

"Mouth!" she exclaims, "I didn't know you work here." She smiles brightly and he smiles shyly, where as Chris just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, just started a couple of days ago." He tells her and she nods, "so what can I do for yous?" he asks while rubbing the icing from his hands onto his apron.

"Well It's Connor's birthday today-your coming right?" Haley had asked Mouth a couple of days ago but just loves teasing him.

"Of course." He grins.

"Good. So we're here to pick up his cake, it's for, Haley and Brooke Dames," Haley smiles as she tells him that. She should never have let Brooke order the cake. _Davis, James-Dames. God I love that girl._

"I'll just go check," Mouth smiles before going into the back.

Chris lets out a low whistle, "what a nerd."

Haley punches him in the arm, "you're an ass. And he probably thinks your some wana be Elvis but with a worse hair do." She glares before turning back to the counter. Chris pouts whilst rubbing his arm. G_od she's strong, and mean.. Shh she might be able to read you thoughts._

Mouth returns from the back room with a rectangular white box in hand, he sets it down on the counter. "This should be it." He opens up the box and all three teenagers mouths drop.

"That's not the cake we ordered." Haley states after a minute of just staring at it. "We wanted 'Finding Nemo' not this," she gestures to the cake.

"Well that's what is says on the order," Mouth tells her.

"Why didn't I get a cake like this for my birthday?" Chris asks, "but Connor does."

Haley ignores him, "Emm, well could you make another one?" She asks and Mouth shakes his head.

"Sorry but we only take orders." Haley sighs and both boys can see she's about to irrupt.

"You know what, we'll take this and we'll figure something out." Chris says to Mouth and lifts the cake, and helps Haley out of the shop.

"You didn't pay for it!"

…

"They must've mixed up our order." Haley fumes while Chris helps her out of the car. "I mean seriously, how stupid do you have to be to get an order wrong?" They both get into the house and a giddy Brooke comes through from the kitchen.

"Let me see it!" Chris opens the box and her face falls, "guys I think you went to the wrong bakery." Brooke laughs a little.

"Oh no it was the right one, they just messed up out order." Haley tell her while setting down the open box on the coffee table. Just then Jake comes down the stairs with Connor in his arms.

"Whose a big man today? Yes you are-" When he sees his friends faces Jakes asks, "what's up guys?" They all point to the box and Jake walks over, laughing when he sees what's inside.

"Dude it's a boob cake." His friends all give him 'no duh' looks. "Where's Nemo? Could you not find him?" Jake asks and Chris gives him a high five.

"That was a good one Jaqkelski." Chris smiles. Neither girl looks amused and simply roll their eyes. _Boys will be boys._

"So what're we doing with boob cake?" Chris asks as they all sit on the couch. Connor toddles over and looks up at Chris, giving him a big gummy grin and giggles.

"Boob!"

Haley groans, "could you guys please stop teaching my child bad words."

"Boob isn't a bad word Hales, and anyway he'll be seeing a lot of them-"

"Not until he's thirty." Brooke and Haley says at the same time.

Chris and Jake both shake their heads, "yous are just plain weird,"

"After we cut it up no one will be able to notice." Brooke finally decides and her and Haley get up to go into the kitchen, Brooke carrying the box.

"Well they might-"

"No one will be able to notice." Brooke says a bit more forceful and both boys nod their heads.

"Boob!"

…

"So what did you get Connor?" Brooke asks Haley as she takes the mini sausage rolls from the oven and sets them on the counter.

"Emm," Haley laughs, "you'll find out." Brooke gives her a suspicious look before going back to cooking. "What about you?"

"Well I got him that little bear, the one that crawls remember?" Haley nods her head, "and a couple other things." She tells her friend.

Just then the door bell rings, "I'll get it." Haley says before grabbing her crutches and going to the door.

"Nathan, Luke" Haley smiles s the two boys walk into the house.

"Hey James," Lucas grins and gives her a quick hug, "where's the birthday boy?" Haley points to the couch where Jake and Chris are trying to make him forget the words they taught him. Luke gives her a quick smile before walking over and sitting down beside them.

"Hey Scotty," Haley grins where as Nathan shakes his head.

"I told you yesterday not to call me that." He tries to sound mad but can't stop a smile forming on his lips. Yesterday, they'd been doing the assignment and Haley had started to call him that.

"Whatever, I know you love it." She winks at him, "where's Karen and Keith?" She asks, "or should I say Mr Scott." She laughs when Nathan scrunches up his nose, but can't help but think how cute it is.

"They'll be here soon but my mam said she just _had _to bring something so she's baking but it wont be long." he explains and Haley nods. "Where'll I put this?" Nathan asks while holding up a wrapped gift and a card stuck to it.

"Oh Nathan you didn't have to do that." Haley smiled, "just set it on the coffee table.

"Hales I don't know what to do with the cake-" Brooke stops mid sentence when she sees Lucas, and Nathan. "Hey boys."

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas smiles and Brooke sends him one in return. No one except Haley notices Chris tense at this.

"Hey broody." She sends him a dimpled smile and Chris can't help but frown. That's his smile.

"Aww yous already have pet names, isn't that cute." Haley smiles, "Chris I need you to come upstairs and help me pick what to wear." Haley says off the top of her head and he looks at her strangely.

"You sure Hales? I mean Jakes the fashion guy-"

"Nope. I need you to help me." She gives him a pointed look and he helps her up the stairs.

"You know, maybe we should get you a chair lift, it's so much easier…" Chris voice fades and everyone chuckles.

As Brooke and Lucas talk, Jake and Nathan shift uncomfortably. "So you wana go outside and play some basketball?" Jake asks and Nathan eagerly nods his head and picks up Connor before they both go outside.

"So you wana get together tomorrow?" Lucas asks and Brooke nods her head half heartedly. There's something missing, Lucas is fun, he's smart and she enjoys hanging out with him. It's different though, when she hangs out with Chris she gets this feeling, almost like she's safe when she's with him. Sudden realisation hits her. _Oh god, I like Chris._

…

"Spill Keller." Haley says once the bedroom door's shut.

Chris ignores her, "so are we going with a dress? Maybe a skirt, you know show a little skin. Wait you have to anyway, you can't wear jeans with your cast." He turns around and sees that Haley's in no mood for playing games. "Okay." He sighs and they both sit on her bed.

"Lets just get straight to the point, you like Brooke. You have since we were seven and she stole your cookie." Chris looks shocked and she roles her eyes, "boys are just too easy. "Chris, everyone knows it, hell the canteen lady knows it." Chris smiles a little at that. "So what are you gonna do about it?" She asks and Chris wipes a hand over his face.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Chris nods and stands up. "Why?"

"Hales the last time I let my feelings show I got them shoved back in my face, and she ran Hales. She actually looked scared of me, do you know how that feels?" Haley smiles sadly as Chris paces back and forth. "I never want that feeling again Hales, yeah maybe I do love her but I'm not doing anything about it," he finishes.

Haley stares wide-eyed, "you love her?"

"What? No, where'd you get that idea?"

"You just said it. 'Maybe I do love her." Haley smiles and Chris shakes his head.

"I don't love her Haley,"

She rolls her eyes, "yes you do." She says while walking up to her bedroom window, and her heart swells at the site. Nathan and Jake are playing basketball with Connor, they're playing with the miniature basketball hoop Jake got him for his birthday. She smiles adoringly as Nathan lifts Connor up to help him make a shot.

Chris walks up behind her and rests his chin on top of her head, she sighs. "Things were so much simpler when boys had cooties."

…

Someone knocks at the door, "I'll get it!" Brooke shouts before walking and opening it. Of all the people Brooke expected to see at the door, the whole James clan was not one of them.

"Brookie!"

_Crap_

…

_Leave Me Some Love. And check out my new One Shot, 'Tonight' Please Guys!_

_I have a new story idea right, and I'm pretty excited about it. But I'm not starting it until at least one of my stories I'm working on is finished. So I haven't thought of a summary yet but it'll be set at the start of season one but with a twist, Haley's in Peyton's place. So her and Nathan are going out, her and Brooke are best friends and Lucas and Peyton are also best friends, maybe. I'm not sure yet. But this story is 100 Naley! Tell me what you think and I'll put the summary up on the next chapter :D X_


	18. Stay

_Hey everyone. So I'm just gonna say it, this chap sucks, it seriously does and I'm sorry, really sorry! Anyway please review, and I'd just like to thank Naley19, LiZ457, NaleyForever76, Lori2279, naley4ever323, saderia, HJS-NS-23, Laperkin, luvnaley23, lilmonkeygirl31, HelReese4ever for all the amazing reviews! YoO guys rock! _

Chapter Eighteen: Stay

_Someone knocks at the door, __"__I__'__ll get it!__"__ Brooke shouts before walking and opening it. Of all the people Brooke expected to see at the door, the whole James clan was not one of them._

"_Brookie!__"_

_**Crap**_

…

Brooke stands there shell shocked, standing in front of her was Lydia, Jimmy. Taylor, Landon, and Allan, three of Haley's cousins. Her Aunts and Uncles, George and Patricia, Sheila and Mark. Then nearer the back was her granny and grandad, Jim and Kate, and then Lydia's mam and dad, Kat and Jeff. Then standing beside Allan was his two sons, Michael and Alex, and on the other side of them was his wife Clair, who was holding their two month old daughter, Haley. Then beside Landon was his wife Glenda and in the middle of them their three year old boy Josh.

"Well don't just stand there honey, give your adopted mam some love." Lydia grins before taking Brooke into a bone crushing hug. Brooke finally knocked from her trance and wraps her arms around the older woman.

"Emm, what're you doing here?" Brooke asks as they pull apart.

Lydia and Jimmy laugh, "well it's kinda our house sweetie." he tells her and Brooke feels her cheeks heat up.

"Of course." Brooke steps aside so they can all walk in. Once their all inside she sends them a quick smiles as she shuts the door. "I'll just go tell Haley you're here." She dashes up the stairs, she stops in her tracks as she sees Chris standing behind her best friend with his chin atop her head. Sure it's an innocent thing they do but Brooke can't help but get a horribly feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She says, it coming out harsher than she'd intended.

Both Chris and Haley turn around by the sudden voice, "oh, hey Brooke." Haley can't help but smile at the jealousy in her friends voice. "What's up?"

"Actually you should be asking me what's down." Both her friends give her weird looks, "most of your families down stairs." Haley eyes widen in shock, she was defiantly not expecting that.

"But-what? I thought they were working. Oh god," she groans, "even Taylor?" She asks, not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Even bitch face herself." Brooke gives her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Okay so yous are just going to hit me over the head with a big stick or better yet, push me down the stairs, but we can say it was an accident…"

"Hales, Hales." Chris stops his friends ramblings, "we're going to go down stairs and place big smiles on our faces. Okay? And they're probably just here for Connor's birthday so we're fine." He says and Haley nods, at least one of them was talking sense.

"Okay, let's go." Brooke and Chris both help her down the stairs. Just as they reach the bottom all three of them are brought into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much," Lydia James smiles at her daughter, "and you as well Chris." She winks at the taller boy. Haley simply rolls her eyes.

"Look how much you haven't grown," Haley's eyes widen as she hears that deep voice, looking over her mam's shoulder she squeals.

"Landon!" He grins before scooping her up and twirling her round, "what're you doing here?"

"You really think I'm gonna miss CJ's birthday? I think not, and of course to see how you're doing." He says while placing her down. Just then Jake and Nathan run into the room, Connor giggling in the blue-eyed boys arms.

"We heard screaming," Jake pants, trying to catch his breath, suddenly his eyes widen-his expression identical to Haley's on five minutes ago-as he sees the James clan.

"Jake!" Lydia explains, before taking him into a hug, "I missed my boy," she smiles. Jimmy simply rolls his eyes before taking his daughter in his arms.

"How're you doing baby girl?" He asks.

"I'm fine dad, really. Jake, Brooke, Chris, Lucas and Nathan have all been a great help." She tells him.

He nods his head before turning to the boy, "hey Nate, now there's my grandson." Connor begins to squeal as he sees his granddaddy.

"Ganda, Ganda!" Nathan happily hands the squealing boy into Jimmy's arms.

"I missed you little man," he grins while fluffing his hair, "so when's this party starting?" Jimmy asks his little girl.

"Emm, everyone should be arriving now," she tells him, not even going to bother asking how they knew she was having one. "So if everyone wants to go into the back yard that's be great, she smiles, fighting the urge to push them through with her crutches. After their all out side she turns back to her friends, "who the hell invited them?" not that she isn't happy to see her family, she's ecstatic but knows how they can be.

"I have no idea," Jake tells her. "It wasn't any of us."

Haley nods her head, smiling apologetically at her friends for her little outburst, "okay, so if Broke and Chris, could yous take all the food outside? Everything else's already out there. Haley had bought Connor a little ball pool, and had hired a little bouncy castle for all the kids. No doubt her and her friends would want to have a go later, a frown formed her face as she realised she wouldn't be able to. "And Lucas and Jake could yous go and make sure that my family don't, do anything they would normally do." She grins and all four teens get to work.

"What do you want me to do?" Nathan asks and Haley turns to him.

"Help me say hi to al the guests," she smiles, secretly wanting to spend more time with him.

Nathan nods his head, trying not to let his smile break out into a full fledged grin. Silently doing a happy dance in his head at the thought of spending more time with her.

…

"..And then the woman said I was a country bumpkin, so I socked her one." Jake chuckles as Lydia finishes her story, she really was something.

"Wow, always thought you were a lover not a fighter." He smiles.

"Yeah, but she really got on my nerves." She laughs.

Brooke sets another plate down on the table outside, stealing quick glances as Chris sets down drinks on the other one. "So yous together yet?" She turns around and her eyes instantly narrow.

"What do you want?" She asks.

Taylor smiles wickedly, "that tall dark and handsome stranger who was in my Aunts house." She says, referring to Nathan.

"Don't go near him," Brooke warns, but doesn't say anything else, knowing that if Taylor finds out about Haley's feelings then she'll defiantly go after him.

"Never said I was going to." Te blonde haired girl smirks, "why? You got as thing for him Brookie?" She asks mockingly.

"Just shut up Taylor. This is Connor's birthday party and it'd be nice if for once you never caused any problems, or better yet. Weren't even here." Brook says in a cold voice before walking back into the kitchen.

…

"Hey Pat," Haley smiles as Patricia Anderson walks into the house with her husband, and two twin boys, Kyle and Mathew. "Wow the boys are getting so big." She grins.

"I know, too fast," Pat smiles at Haley, "where's Connor?"

"He's out back, that's where the party is." she smiles a thank you before the family of four walk out into the back garden. Sighing Haley leans back against the door after she shuts it.

"You okay?" Nathan chuckles and she glares at him playfully, "yeah, the only people left to come are your mam and dad, and then we can go outside and enjoy the party," she explains, just then there's a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." She grins as Keith grins back at her after she answers the door.

"So you were talking about me? All good things I hope." He smiles as himself and Karen come into the house.

"Only the best," Haley laughs, "hi Karen," she smiles giving the older woman a hug, "thanks for coming, I need at least _one _sane person at this party."

"Hey!" Both Keith and Nathan protest but the girls simply laugh.

"Come on through," Haley leads the three Scott's to the back yard, which looks like a little park little kids are everywhere, food, all over their faces as the adults talk to each other. Chris and Jake are playing with Connor on the grass.

"Do not drop my baby boy!" Haley tells them and they grin at her in return. Since the accident, Haley had found out that somehow the rumour had gone around school that Haley James has a kid. She has no idea who started it but, doesn't care. Everyone knows now, and she's not ashamed. Why should she be? Connor's a beautiful little boy and he's all hers.

"We wont!" Jake laughs, with a grin.

"Where should I put this?" Karen asks whilst holding up a plate of cakes and in the other a present.

"Oh sorry Karen," Haley smiles sheepishly, taking the plate she places it down on the food table, "these all look delicious." Her mouth begins to water just looking at the deserts.

"Thank you." The older woman smiles and sets down the gift with the rest of them. Turning to face Haley she catches the brunette staring at her eldest son, and Karen can't help the grin the spreads across her face. "You like him?"

Quickly turning to face Karen she asks, "sorry?" Slightly blushing, from been caught.

"Nathan. You like him," Karen tells her knowingly and when Haley's about to protest Karen speaks first. "He likes you too." With that she walks off leaving Haley with her thoughts. Turning her gaze back to Nathan she's surprised to see two baby blues staring back at her. He sends her a wink and she giggles. Where did this Nathan come from? What happened to shy Nathan she'd met only a couple of weeks ago? Not that she's going to complain.

…

"Thanks for coming!" Haley smiles as the last person walks out of the door. Shutting it, she lets out a sigh. "That's the last of them." She says, as she hopes over on her crutches to the couch, and sits in between Jake and Nathan. Smiling when Connor toddles over to her.

"Mama!"

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asks and lifts him up sp he's sitting sideway on her lap.

Connor giggles, "biday!" Everyone laughs at Connor's attempt at saying birthday.

"That's right." She smiles.

"Well we have one more surprise." Jimmy tells them and Haley looks at him suspiciously.

"I have a brother or sister I don't know about?" She jokes and everyone laugh lightly.

"No, it's for Connor, well for both of you."

"Okay." Just then Lydia walks back into the house with a box, it open but it's deep so you can't see what's in it. Suddenly they all here a little yelp and Haley's eyes widen. "You didn't,"

"We did!" Lydia smiles and sets the box down in front of Haley. Leaning forward Haley grins from ear to ear as she sees what's inside, a little black Labrador puppy.

"Oh my god! He is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Brooke squeals. Handing Connor to Nathan Haley takes the puppy out of the box.

"But that's not the only surprise." Lydia and Jimmy both walk over and sit in front of their daughter, on the coffee table, "this is pretty bog, but it's a good big." Lydia says getting teary eyed.

"What is it?" Haley asks, clapping the little black dog in her arms.

"Well, you mam and I always wanted to travel the world. So, we've decided to do it, we bought ourselves an RV and are off on the road." Jimmy smiles but Haley sits there stunned. "We thought that it was time, you're growing up J, so we've left the house to you and Brooke can move in if she likes as well. Hell Jake and Chris ca if they want. But no conoodeling with my girls." He gives the two boys pointed looks.

"Honey, say something." Lydia tells her daughter.

"I, eh, I don't know what to say." Her mam and dad just told her they're leaving her all by herself with Connor. She doesn't want them to go, but when she looks up and sees their excited faces, she smiles. "When are you leaving?" Lydia wraps her arms around her daughter.

"Thank you so much for understanding. But never forget you're always gonna be my baby." Haley nods her head, trying not to cry. "Well we have to get going."

"You're leaving tonight?" Haley ask surprised and disappointed.

"Yeah, got a lot of ground to cover." Jimmy smiles. "We'll call all the time, and stop in for a surprise attack from time to time." He grins and gives her one last hug, "I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy," Haley whispers, suddenly feeling like a little kid again. Jake takes the puppy from her and she stands up saying goodbye to her parents at the door. After she closes it, she leans against the wood. Not been able to hold it back any longer Haley lets out a sob. Standing up Brooke rushes over to her friend and embraces her in a hug. Knowing all she needs is someone to love her, someone to be there for her and someone who doesn't just get up and leave, and little does she know that, that very person is sitting on her couch right now. Holding her little boy.

…

And please check out my new story 'Where Did You Sleep Lat Night?' And my One Shot 'Tonight' Please and Thank YoOs!

_Okay so I think the ending sucked, just like the whole chapter but please review:)_


	19. One Of Those Moments

_Hey guys! So first of all thank yous: __Naley19, LiZ457, NaleyForever76, naley4ever323, saderia, HJS-NS-23, Laperkin, luvnaley23, lilmonkeygirl31, 23NaleyLVR23, Kutebloo, WWUFANOTH, chelle2911, and a special thanks to maddy23 and Alisa23 who left me long, lovely review! All you guys are the best :)_

**So I think yous are ll gong to be very happy with this chapter :) I hope it doesn't seem rushed. (crosses fingers) Now, please enjoy and review :D X**

**Chapter Nineteen: **One Of Those Moments

"Ozzy!" Haley shouted while running around after the little black puppy, "get back here, right now!" She was very stressed today, since her parents were half way around the world, and her friends were all busy she was all by herself with Connor and Ozzy, and it didn't help that the little boy was giggling, as he watched his mammy run around like a crazy person. "Gotcha!" She grins triumphantly as she grabs the dog in her hands.

Just then she hears a knock at the door, as she walks in that direction she grabbed Connor and held him under her right arm, Ozzy in the left one. With a few curse words she finally managed to open the door, smiling when she saw who was on the other side.

"Nathan, what're you doing here?" She asks.

He grins as he takes in her appearance, her hairs in disarray, her cheeks are slightly flushed, and she has a baby and a dog under each arm, "we decided to meet up today for the assignment, remember?" He says, slightly teasing, as she has obviously forgot.

"Oh… Yeah," she smiles sheepishly, "I remember, come in." She moves out of the way and he walks into the house.

"I brought the movies," he tells her, while lifting up the carrier bag in his hand.

She nods, "right, I'll just go get the snacks and stuff." She turns around but suddenly stops and turns back around to face Nathan, "you take this, and I'll be right back." She says, handing his the puppy. "His names Ozzy by the way!" She tells him, while walking into the kitchen.

Nathan chuckles slightly, holding the puppy out in front of him, in both of his hands. It's been a week since Haley's parents left, Brooke moved in on Wednesday, both girls decided it was better than them both living alone. He hears a smash in the kitchen and Ozzy quickly jumps of his lap and runs into the other room, soon Connor's cries can be heard. Quickly standing up he grins lopsidedly at the site before him. Haley's got a crying Connor attached to her hip, broken glass round her feet, and she's trying to keep Ozzy away so he wont cut his paw's.

"Need some help?" Nathan sends her a sweet smile and she looks up, sending him a thankful one.

"Yes." He chuckles at her breathless plea, walking closer he picks up the black puppy and puts him into the living room, giving him a toy to occupy his time. Walking back into the kitchen he sees Haley trying to pick up the broken glass, a now bawling Connor still hugged to her side. "Dammit," he hears her curse, she stands up and sets the little boy into his high chair-which is getting too small for him-and walks over to the sink, accidentally standing on the broken glass with her sock clad foot. "Fuck!" Quickly slapping her non bleeding hand over her mouth she turns to see CJ giggling.

"You think that's funny?" She raises both eyebrows at him, and he giggles more. "Don't repeat the bad words mammy says." She tells him, before walking back over to the sink, now limping on her bootless foot.

Rushing to her side Nathan turns on the cold water tap, "you should have just left it," he tells her, taking her hand and putting it under the cool liquid.

"Yeah, but I didn't want CJ or Ozzy standing in it," she explains, slightly wincing as he takes a small bit of glass from her cut.

Nathan looks down at her legs suddenly, "where are your crutches?" he asks.

Haley grins, "I went to the doctors and he said that I don't need them anymore, I only need this boot." Nathan can't help but smile at the sparkle in her eyes.

"That's great Hales," he sends her a toothy smile, that makes her knees go week, she holds onto the counter for support. "Where's your band-aids?" Nathan asks, putting pressure onto her cut. Not trusting her voice at the moment Haley simply points to the cupboard under the sink. After finger them Nathan stands up, ripping the plastic from the plaster he places it round her cut. "Better?"

Haley nods, "much," she winces as she puts pressure onto her bootless foot.

Seeing this Nathan tells her, "so how about you go into the living room and put on one of the movies, I'll clean up the glass in here, and then I'll come through and clean up your foot? The we can watch the movies," Haley feels her heart swell, _why does he have to be so sweet all the time?_

She nods before limping into the living room, before she sits down she picks up Ozzy and sits him on the couch beside her. Picking the plastic bag from the counter she grins as she pulls out 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'She's the Man' and 'Couch Carter' Deciding on 'She's the Man' Haley puts it in the DVD player. Putting the remote on the coffee table. Just as the menu comes up on the screen Nathan walks into the living room, both hands holding Connor above his head, making airplane noises. She giggles at the squeals her little boy's making.

"Scotty you better not drop my son," she warns pretending to be mad, but her smile gives her away.

Nathan mock glares at her, "what did I tell you about that nickname?" He asks, setting the little boy on the floor, so he can play with his toys.

Haley simply shrugs with a cheeky smile. Nathan chuckles, "right, well I got the first aid box, so I can clean up your foot," he explains, while taking her sock off slowly. She winces as he pulls a bit of glass out. "Sorry," he sends her a sheepish smile.

"So where'd you learn how to do this? Your mam?" Haley asks teasingly, as he takes out a disinfectant wipe.

"Pretty much. Lucas and I used to always come home with scraped knees and stuff. This'll sting a little." He tells her, while putting the wipe closer to her foot.

"I know," she tells him with a small smile, closing her eyes as her foot began to sting, "owe, owe. Okay is my foot meant to be on fire?" She asks and he chuckles slightly, "Nathan this isn't funny!" She exclaims, while whacking him in the shoulder.

"No it's hilarious," he grins before becoming serious, "you okay?" Haley nods as the pain begins to decrease. After he wraps her foot in a bandage, he puts the first-aid box back into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Haley smiles as he sits down on the couch beside her, leaning forward she places one hand on his cheek, finally deciding to take the plunge. Just as they both begin to lean forward a little voice interrupts them…

"Naf-an! Mama!" Both teens inwardly groaned. Haley sent Nathan a small smile before turning to her son.

"What is it baby?" Since his birthday party a couple weeks ago, Connor had begun to talk more and more.

The brown haired boy giggles before holding up a piece of paper, with a lot of different coloured squiggly lines on it.

"Wow, that's really good," Haley grins. He toddles over to them and puts it down on Nathan's lap before going back over to his crayons. A smile crept onto the blue-eyed boys face.

"I think it's an apple," Haley says, her grins still in place at her little boys gesture.

"What? Obviously it's a fish," Nathan tells her.

"No, see that pointy things the stem," she tells him.

"No, it's the fish' fin,"

"Okay, so how about we watch the movie now?" She asks, leaning forward to pick up the remote , Nathan nods so she presses play. Nathan leans back on the couch, not daring to look at Haley, she was going to kiss him. He runs a hand through his short black locks, did it just get hotter in here?

Stealing a quick look at the raven haired boy she smiles, why does he always have to look so good? She was going to kiss him, and then finally tell him her feelings, if this last few weeks told her anything it was to take the plunge once in a while.

Suddenly there was a large booming noise outside, then a flash. Haley's eyes widened before she practically jumped to the other side of the couch, beside Nathan.

"Whoa," he says, slightly shocked, before smirking, "you never told me you were scared of lightning,"

"I'm not…" Haley lies, unconvincingly. "Okay, maybe I am," she says in a quiet voice, when he gives her a 'look' "What, you're not scared of anything?" She asks, with a teasing smile.

He shakes his head.

"Not one thing? Come on Nathan, there has to be something!" She exclaims, moving so she could face him better on the couch. The movie forgotten about.

"There is something," he says, and Haley gives him a look to continue, "of what you're gonna say after I do this."

"Do wha-" before she got to finish her sentence Haley's cut off as Nathan's lips are on hers. He pulls back after a few seconds, and to say she's shocked would be an understatement.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll just go…" He stands up and is out the door before she can comprehend what has happened. She looks up, just in time to see his figure go out the door.

"Nathan!" Haley shouts, getting up and running out the door after her, which is quite difficult considering the boot she has on her foot, and the bandage she has on the other. The rains pelting down, but she doesn't care. "Nathan!" Finally catching up to him she grabs his arm and turns him round.

"What Haley? I said I was sorry okay, you don't feel the same way, I get it." He goes to turn back around but before he can Haley's wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." She says breathlessly, before attaching her lips to his. He's so surprised Nathan just stands in shock for a moment, but quickly wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. She traces his bottom lips with her tongue before begging for entrance, which he happily grants, and their tongues battle for dominance. He holds her tighter as another sound of thunder rolls by, and the rain gets heavier, but this time Haley doesn't jump. She's safe in his arms. Haley plays with the wet hair at the nape of his neck, never in a million years did she think that this is how they would have ended their night. Have you ever had one of them moments? When the world just stops? And it's just you and _that _person? Well, this is one of them moments.

…

_Leave me some love :)_


	20. Almost Perfect

I love you guys! I got twenty reviews for the last chapter! Which might not be a lot to some people but it SO a lot to me! You guys are so good! I've sent you all presents in the mail, but if they got lost or the mail service mucks up, it isn't my fault. Love yous!

Oh and I just wanted to say where I got the name for the dog from. When I got my youngest dog we thought it was a boy so we named it Ozzy, but then a couple weeks later we figured out it was a girl. Lol. So we changed it to Bonnie. Well there's some useless information for yas :) Now please enjoy and review X **I have a new story idea, it's a Naley :) I'll post the summary at the end of the chapter.** Also, I'm going to be deleting my story, 'Summer Heat' I'll be posting it again once I'm finished the ones I have right now. Sorry to anyone who was reading it.

Doesn't everyone just LOVE s5? I so do! I have to watch it on Wed since I live in Scotland but no the point. The Jamie scenes are too adorable, I love that little boy! But Peyton is such a bitch, I mean seriously, she was so mean to Lindsey. Not so keen on Carrie though, there's just something about her. I dono, but doesn't Nathan look nice now that he shaved his beard? Now all he needs is a haircut. Is it weird that I actually found his 'rocker' (Lol) look kinda sexy? Sorry, girl moment. Now on with the chapter…

**Chapter Twenty: Almost Perfect**

…

Nathan smiles contently as Haley slightly twitches her nose in her sleep. She was so beautiful, and she was all his. _All mine… _She shivers slightly so he tightened his hold on her waist. Last night after she'd coming running out after him, it was perfect.

…

_Haley pulled back from Nathan's lips as air became an issue, her eyes were still closed and her arms still wrapped around his neck. He kept his hands firmly on her waist, and laid his forehead against hers. The rain was still pouring down, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was it was just the two of them. Suddenly a thought pops into Haley's head and she pulls away from him._

"_Connor!" She quickly turns on her heel and tries to run into the house, Nathan chuckles slightly before running after her. He wraps an arm round her waist and help her, she sends him a thank-full nod._

_As they get inside the house Haley laughs, Connor hasn't moved. He's still sitting in front of the TV drawing. God she raised him well. She pulls Nathan inside and shuts the door. Suddenly feeling very cold not been in his arms. _

"_We better get out of these wet clothes," She tells him and he nods, she walks over and turns of the TV, picks up Connor, and they both walk up stairs and she puts him into bed. Kissing his forehead softly she whispers 'I love you' before going into her own room to find Nathan sitting on her bed. _

_Walking over to him she stands between his legs and sends him a shy smile, "hi," she whispers._

"_Hi," he whispers back with a slow grin spreading onto his face._

_After just simply staring at each other for a minute Haley finally gets the courage to speak. _

"_Okay, so I have something to ask you, and you don't have to if you don't want, I'll totally understand. I mean we only met a few weeks ago or was it a couple months? It doesn't matter any-" She cut off as Nathan kisses her. He pulls back after a couple of seconds. "What was that for?"_

"_You were rambling…" he tells her and she giggles. Giggles? What the hell. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" He says, dropping his hands to her hips._

_She smiles, "okay so I was wondering what we are now? Like are we just friends-"_

"_I've never kissed any of my friends like that." He grins, "plus my friends are Lucas and Mouth. Eww." He scrunches up his face and she laughs. "And, I was kinda hoping we were dating." He grins and Haley can feel one growing on her lips._

"_Really? Me too!" She squeals excitedly before attacking her lips with his._

…

Haley rolls over, her eyes still closed but a smile on her perfectly plump lips. She opens her eyes and he smiles. "Hey you," he leans down and kisses her.

"Mmm, hey yourself." She rests her head on his arm that's laying on her pillow as he puts his hand on her thigh. Their both turned sideways so they're facing each other. "So what're the plans for today?" She asks, while drawing invisible shapes on his hand that's resting on her leg.

"Well… I was thinking we could maybe stay in, or we could go out and have a day out, just me you and Connor?" Haley feels her heart swell, as he adds her son into their plans. He's too sweet. "And, loads more of this." She giggles as he begins to leave noisy kisses up the side of her neck.

"Nathan stop it." She laughs.

Just as she says this the door opens, "oh god." He says covering his eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were, eh, getting freaky." Jake laughs as Haley throws a pillow at him. "You know, you are a very violent person Haley James."

"What do you want Jaqkelski?" She smiles while playfully rolling her eyes.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to hang out, but you're obviously busy so…" he turns to leave, she's about to stop him but Nathan beats her to the punch.

"Jake! You can stay, I'll just go." When he sees Haley giving him a look he smiles, "how about we go out tonight. Like you first official date."

Haley grins, while kissing him quickly, "sounds perfect." Nathan puts his trainers back on before standing up.

"I'll see you later." He sends her a wink before walking towards the door, Jake takes him into a manly hug before he leaves.

"Bout time." He says quietly so just he and Nathan can hear. They both chuckle before he leaves. Jake turns his attention to his best friend and he grins, the way only Jake Jaqkelski can.

"Jake." She says, as if warning him. He winks at her cheekily before running full speed at her and jumping on her bed. "Jake!" She laughs as he lands half on top of her. "Oh my god!" She laughs.

He rolls off her, laughing himself. As the laughter dies down Jake grabs her hand as they both sit up slightly against the headboard-both on their backs. "I've missed you James." He smiles at her, it's been about a week since they've hung out and he missed his best .

Friend.

"I've missed you too Jaqkelski."

…

"You suck, you know that?" Jake laughs as Haley does a little happy dance. They decided to just stay in and hang out, since they had no one to watch Connor and Ozzy. Jake pauses the game of NBA live. "How the hell did you win?"

"Simple. Girls rule, boys drool." She smirks at him before sitting back down. "I have to go back to school tomorrow." She scrunches her nose slightly.

"If anyone says anything to you tell me and I'll beat them up." He tells her while cracking his knuckles and she laughs. "What?"

"Honey I don't really think you could take on the whole of Tree Hill high." She tells him with a small laugh and a pat on the cheek.

Jake scoffs, "I'll have you know I'm very tough and I could take on anyone at that school."

"Even the football team?" She asks and his face instantly drops.

"Okay, maybe not the football team." he admits with a smile. Suddenly a black figure runs past their feet and a little boy close behind it.

"Connor! Don't chase the dog," Haley scolds her little boy as she stands up and picks up the little puppy, placing him on Jakes lap. Connor simply giggles before running off to play with his toys. She sighs before plopping herself back down next to Jake.

"Terrible two's." Jake says and she nods. He laughs as Ozzy curls into a ball on his lap, going to sleep.

"I think he likes you." Haley laughs. "So you want some ice cream?" She asks while standing up.

"Well I can't move.." he gestures to the dog on his lap, "so you'll have to get me some." He smiles cheekily at her and she playfully whacks him on the back of the head as she walks into the kitchen. "Cookies and Crème please!" He laughs when she sends him the bird over her shoulder.

About five minutes later she walks back out with two bowls, filled to the rim with ice cream. "There ya go." She smiles while handing him a spoon and a bowl. She takes her spot next him again, turning off the game and flipping through the channels.

"So how're you dealing with the whole parent MIA thing?" Jake asks, before taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Haley shrugs, "I dono, I miss them. I really do. But now Brooke's living with-where the hell is Brooke?" Haley suddenly stops mid sentence to ask.

Jake ponders this for a seconds while pouting his lips. "I have no idea. She's your housemate." He says and she laughs at his choice of words. "Why?"

"Well she's been MIA for a couple of days too." Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she dials her friends number, after two rings she picks up.

"_Brooke Davis at your service."_

"Haley James. I was wondering if you could tell me where my roomie is?"

"_Hales! Hey, oh my god you'll never guess what! I have so much to tell you, well I figured out that I liked Chris! So I'm not just going to go up to him and say 'hey best friend, I like you' no. So I went to Lucas' and he said he'd help me. Do you know he's going out with someone? She's called.. Emm Gigolo? Gaga? No… Gigi! Yeah. So he's going to help me make Chris jealous."_

Haley nods her head slowly, trying to let all the information she just received sink in. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"_Well my bestest best friend I'll tell you. By pretending to date."_

"Brooke," Haley says in a wary voice. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean wouldn't it be better just to tell him how you feel-"

"_Nope, the plans all worked out, well I gotta go. I'll be home soon. Bye love ya!" _Brooke hangs up before Haley can reply.

"Wow…" she whispers.

"I know." Jake says, he was eavesdropping-so what? They're all friends here.

"Only Brooke Davis."

"Only Brooke Davis."

They both say at the same time before laughing.

…

"Honey I'm home!" Brooke laughs while walking into the living room, to fin Jake and Haley on the floor with Ozzy, there's both in front of the puppy.

"Sit. No, no sit. Don't roll over, sit." Jake says but Ozzy simply wags his tail.

"B!" Haley squeals excitedly before getting up and hugging her.

"Okay, so I'm for this whole hugging thing but I kinda need to breath," Brooke laughs when Haley squeezes her harder.

"I missed you." The smaller girl admits while pulling back, but keeps her hands planted on her friends hips.

"Me too," Brooke smiles, bringing Haley into another hug.

Jake stands up from his spot on the floor, watching the interaction. "Now take your tops off." He grins and the two girls laugh, and pull apart. As there's a knock at the door Jake shouts.

"I'll get it!" As he walks past the girl he says, "you better be naked by the time I get back." The both smack the back of his head and he winces. "Ow!" He rubs his head while answering the door. "Hey Nate."

Haley's eyes widen while turning around to look at the coo-coo clock on the wall, it was already seven o'clock. Where the hell has the day gone?

"…and then the guy fell flat on his ass." Jake finishes and they both laugh.

"Hey Hales," Nathan smiles while walking over to her and kissing her lightly on the lips. He'd missed her so much today. He was seriously considering coming over and stealing her away from Jake.

Brooke's eyes widen before she lets out a loud squeal, that makes the happy couple pull apart.

"Haley. Girl Talk. Now." Before she has a chance to answer Brooke's grabbed her hand and dragging her up the stairs.

Nathan and Jake simply roll their eyes. "Girls."

…

"Spill girly," Brooke says excitedly after shutting the bedroom door and sitting cross legged in front of her friend.

Haley smiles, "okay, so last night…" She continued to tell her friend about everything that happened. Earning a few squeals and a few 'aww's' from her Brooke.

"Hales, I am so happy for you," The taller girl pulled her best friend in for a hug. She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "God, I'm such a baby." She laughed.

"Brooke," Haley says, with a soft voice, "what's wrong?" She rubs her friends back affectionately.

"It's just…I wish I could have that. Someone to love me," Haley's eyes widen at the mention of the 'L' word.

"Brooke, Nathan doesn't love me," she tries to reason, they've only be going out for a day, it's way too soon for love. Brooke nods, deciding not to push it, just finally glad Haley's taking a chance. "So you finally figured out that you liked Chris?" She nods. "Took long enough," Haley mutters and laughs when Brooke whacks her playfully in the arm. "Well it has!" She laughs.

…

"Connor James! Don't do that!" Jake picks up the little boy as he pulls Ozzy's tail, making the little dog squeal. Connor giggles, "it's not funny Connor, you could have hurt him." He tells the boy in a stern voice, his eyes water and his bottom lip begins to tremble. Making Jake's resolve soften, "I hate that your mam taught you that face." He sighs before setting him down and ruffling his hair. Nathan chuckles. "Don't say a thing." Jake points at him and Nathan holds his hands up.

"So I think I should warn you," Jake sits back beside him, "if you hurt my best friend in anyway, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass. She's been through enough as it is, so make sure you don't break her heart." Jake warns and Nathan nods, knowing how protective and close Haley and the brown haired boy are.

"Haley! Why not?! This skirt is so cute!"

"Because Brooke! I don't want to look like a hooker!"

"Fine! Why don't you wear that ugly hat and poncho to used to wear!" Jake and Nathan look at each other before turning back to the voices coming from upstairs.

"Brooke!"

"What? You can insult my fashion sense but I can't insult yours?!"

"I told you! I don't want half my ass hanging out!"

"Fine! Why don't you go to slut barn, I'm sure they're having a sale!" They hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well you would know wouldn't you!" Haley shouts after her best friend as she storms down the stairs. Brooke grabs her handbag before slamming the front door behind her.

Both boys stare wide eyed, "I have never heard them fight like that." Jake says, "and I never new Haley had such good comebacks." He grins a little. Nathan chuckles. Just then they hear someone else coming down the stairs. Just then Haley came storming through the living room and into the kitchen. "Okay.. I'm gonna let you deal with this while I take Connor upstairs. Have fin tonight!" Jake laughs as he walks up the stairs with Connor under one arm and Ozzy under the other, deciding that he'll try to teach the puppy some tricks, and since he'd agreed to baby-sit Connor for the night he really had nothing better to do.

Getting up from the couch. Nathan cautiously made his way to the kitchen. Slowly he opened the door as he hears banging. He bites his lip to keep from laughing as he sees Haley hoping about, slamming the cupboard doors.

"Eh Hales, What're you doing?"

"I'm looking for my eyeliner." She says.

His brow furrows in confusion, "why would it be down here?"

She turns around to face him and by the look on her face he can tell it was the wrong this to say, "I don't know Nathan, maybe because the last place Brooke said it was, was the kitchen, but maybe if she just stopped touching my stuff I would know where it is…" Haley rants.

Nathan smiles, walking up to her he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her hotly, and Haley eagerly kisses him back. She sends him a dazzling smile as he pulls away from her. "Mmm, you know, you can't keep doing that whenever you want me to shut up." She tells him.

"How not?" He asks with a smirk, "you're my girlfriend, I can kiss you anytime I want." She giggles as he kisses her again. God it felt so good to hear him say 'girlfriend' out loud. "So how about we go on our date now?" He sends her a smile that has her going weak at the knees.

"Lead the way Mr Scott."

…

_So I was going to have the date, but I decided to be a meany and leave it 'til next chapter. Leave me some love :)_

…

This is my new story idea-

**She was his assistant. He was in love with her. She was 'happily' engaged. He was her boss. If anyone ever said finding love was easy, they've never had love like this. NH**


	21. The First Time I Saw You Was The Day My

Who _loved_ episode four of OTH season five? 'Raises hand' Me! Me! Me! God it was so good! Personally I didn't think we had enough Naley but if I had my way I'd have the whole show about Naley and little Jamie! But that's just me. Peyton didn't annoy me so much, I was glad she stood up to Lucas, he shouldn't be saying things like that to her when he's with Lindsey. Victoria's a bitch! Rawr! Who loved when Nathan said to Haley 'I'd love to see you in that dress' Or something like that, but YAY! Hot naley1 Hehe. My heart seriously broke for Haley at the end, Carrie's taking over their house, poor Hales :(

_Now that my rants over, I'd like to thank everyone so much for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Please enjoy this chapter :)_

Chapter Twenty One: The First Time I Saw You Was The Day My Whole World Changed

…

"Nathan, where're you taking me?" Haley laughs as he covers her eyes, as she gets out of his truck. She'd been pleading with him the whole way there to tell her where they were going, she'd even tried to give him some 'things' she would happily do if he told her. He didn't budge. But it was fun to see his eyes go wide and cheeks flush, god he was just too cute.

"I told ya already Hales, you'll just have to wait and see," Nathan smirks while walking behind her, hands covering his eyes. He could literally feel his cheeks turning red at the innuendo she'd suggested earlier. They hadn't talked about the whole sex thing yet, but he's never… you know…he's a virgin. _God how lame is that? I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen and I've never had sex. _But ever since he saw Haley James that day in the canteen, no other girl has matched in his eyes, she was perfect. Well to him atleast. He smiled as they reached their destination.

"Nathan Scott! You tell me where we're going right now or I'll make sure you can't-" suddenly Nathan lifted his hands from her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. On top of one of the many tables in the room was a green and red tablecloth, Haley smiles, her two favourite colours. There were purple flowers all over the table and in a vas, she'd told him they were her favourite. There were also a couple plates and a tub of ice cream, that is she was correct was her favourite to, cookies and crème. How perfect was he? Once she snapped out of her dreamy daze she finally noticed where they were. "The school canteen?" She turns around with a teasing smile placed on her delicate features.

Nathan shrugs with a small shy smile, his cheeks slightly flushing. She raises an eyebrow at him, "why here?"

"It's the first place I saw you." He says, barely above her whisper and a dazzling smile breaks out across Haley's face. Looking up he can see her nod her head for him to continue, "you remember? I fell and everyone laughed. Except you." He takes her hands in his, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "It was also the day I knew that, you'd ruined me for everyone else. With that one smile, you took my heart Haley James." Nathan tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear softly and she feels her eyes water a little, wrapping her arms round his neck she brings his head down and connects their lips. The kiss' full of need, want and love. Sure they haven't said those three little words but doesn't mean they don't feel it.

They leaned their foreheads together after pulling apart, "how'd I get so lucky?" She smiles breathlessly and he smirks.

"It helps that your hot," she lets out a laugh at this before playfully punching him in the chest.

"Come on, I'm starving." He grins as she walks over to the table, having a little bit of a problem as she still has her boot on, and her other foot's still sore due to the broken glass, but she doesn't ask for help. Nathan begins to walk ahead of her.

"Come on hop-along." She gasps as he laughs.

"I am not a hop-along!" She laughs as they both reach the table and he pulls her chair out for her, _Karen and Keith brought their boys up good… _"Thank you," she smiles as he sits across from her.

"For what?" He asks.

Haley shrugs with a soft smile, "everything." Her whispers barely audible but he hears it and smiles. "Lets eat, I'm wasting away here Scott." He laughs, she was so…Haley.

"Mac and cheese!" She giggles, "I seriously love you" both of them freeze as she says this, the words slipping from her mouth before she knew it. After a moment of silence, "I mean I love this, it's perfect." He nods his head, not sure if he proffered the second or first answer. But if he had to choose, it would probably be the first.

…

"…so what's for desert?"

"You had like, three helpings of Mac and cheese, and you're still hungry?" Nathan smiles teasingly at her and she simply shrugs with a grin.

"I'm a growing girl," he laughs slightly, "Cookies and Crème!" She giggles as he scoops some into a plate for her and himself. "Mmm, that's so good," Haley practically moans after taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

Nathan smirks, "so, the assignments nearly over," he says after a moment of silence, Haley nods and smiles sadly.

"Yeah, now we have to write reports on what we learned, fun!" She smiles sarcastically and he chuckles. They both continue talking, for a while.

"So I have one more place to take you." Nathan admits as he finishes his ice cream. He can't help but grin at the child like expression that crosses her features.

"Where?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiles at her cheekily and she glares playfully in return. Standing up he grabs her hand to help her up before wrapping an arm round her waist and they walk out of the canteen.

"Okay so I have a question, how the hell did you get us into the school?" She turns to look up at him as she wraps her arm around his waist, god she's short.

He shrugs, a smile playing on his lips, "I have connections."

…

"Where are we?" Haley asks as the car slows down, she can't really see anything as it's so dark, looking at her watch she sees it's only half nine.

"The River Court." Nathan explains, getting out of the car he walks round the front to the passenger side, he opens the door and helps Haley out. He takes her hadn in his as they begin to walk, enlacing their fingers. "Luke and I come here all the time, just to play." They sit on the bleachers and she turns to face him, glad he's letting her in, "there's no pressure here, nobody's counting on you. It's just you and the basket." She caresses his cheek lightly.

Looking into his baby blues she bites her lip. _Here goes nothing…_"You know, earlier, when I said I loved you, I meant it." Her voice wavers slightly, not filled with confidence, and he can see vulnerability in her eyes. "I know we've only known each other, what? A couple of months? But, I do, I love you, Nathan Scott."

He captures her lips with hers, it's filled with passion, "you don't know how happy I am to here you say that." He grins breathlessly as he leans his forehead against hers. "'Cause I love you too Haley James."

"Really? Like really, really?" She bites her lips with a smile.

"Really really," she grins and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. "So wana know why I took you here?" He asks a couple minutes later, he sees a new sparkle in her eye that he's never noticed before and he smiles as he knows it's because of him.

"Do tell." He grabs an old basketball from under the bleachers.

"Well one of the assignments, is to share something with your partner, no one, or hardly anyone knows about you. Like a talent you have. So I'm going to show you mine." He smirks and smiles at him.

She sits amazed as Nathan begins to play, he makes every shot. Never misses. Looking at him, it's like he's in his own world, like it's just him and the basket. He throws the ball and bounces it off the backboard before running and jumping, he catches it and slams it through the basket, holding onto the rim for a couple of seconds before dropping down.

"Wow," she whispers as he walks back over to her. "Nathan, you're amazing! Tell me again why you're not on the basketball team?" She links her arms through his after he puts the ball back under the bleachers and they start to walk back to his car.

Nathan shrugs, "like I said before, there's no pressure on the River Court Hales. But on the basketball court, you've got team mates counting on you, coach and not forgetting the whole town." She nods slowly, as they get in the car, not fully understanding his reason but lets it slide for now. "So you gonna show me one of your special talents?" He asks as he starts the car and begins to drive.

"Baby, I don't know if you could handle my talents," Haley practically purrs in his ear and he gulps, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. She giggles. "I will show you something though, just go to my house."

"Kay,"

Pulling into the James' driveway Haley feels an emptiness fill her, not seeing her parents beat up old range rover parked in front of her house. It just doesn't seam like home anymore. But she has Connor, Brooke, Jake, Chris and the boy she loves. They both get out and walk into the empty house, _Jake must have taken Connor to his. _Haley thinks as she doesn't hear any noise. Taking his hand in hers she leads him down into the basement.

"Well Haley James, I didn't know you had a kinky side." She lets out a throaty laugh at Nathan teasing remark before continuing down the stairs. Turning on the light Nathan eyes widen in surprise. It's like a mini house down here. There's a couch, a television, a mini fridge, a pool table. But over in the corner he notices a black grand piano.

"My dad decorated this, it was like a place for me and him to just, hang out." Nathan can hear the emotion in her voice and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Turning round she plants a kiss on his lips, "don't laugh." She warns before walking out of his arms and over the large piano.

"I wont." He smiles before taking a seat on the couch. He watches she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, her fingers lightly skimming the keys, suddenly a note fills the air as she presses down, and begins to sing.

_Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' 'bout me  
And would you even recognize the woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see are your brown eyes lookin' back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all  
_

_  
Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
_

_There's sunny skies as far as I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me  
_

_  
I think about how it ain't fair that you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom like mother's do  
Did you think I didn't need you here to hold my hand, to dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all?_

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far as I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me  


_  
Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do  
When you've been hurt  
_

_  
Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off,  
oh your little girl is off,  
your little girl is off,  
to Tennessee_

As she finishes playing the last few notes Nathan lets out a breath he never knew he'd been holding.

"It was horrible wasn't it? God I knew I shouldn't have sang." He watches as she begins to get flustered and smiles, "Nathan Scott! Don't you dare laugh at me!" He gets up and walks over to his girlfriend, taking a seat on the bench beside her he kisses her lips tenderly. As she leans into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hales, that was amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

"It's not exactly something I want to share with the world." She shrugs, playing with the hem of his light blue shirt.

"Why not? You've got a beautiful voice," he whispers in her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

"Really really?" She smiles shyly and he grins kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Really really."

…

_Leave me some love :)_

_AN/ I hope the 'I Love Yous' didn't seem to rushed, I just thought it was the right time :) Tell me what you thought. The song I used was Kelly Pickler's 'I Wonder' which is totally awesome by the way!_


	22. Watching Me, Watching You

**Hey guys, so I kinda lost inspiration cos of the sucky promo's for episode 5x06. But then I read all your reviews again and I thought I better get my butt in gear for you guys! So hope you enjoy…And review:D X Thanks for the awesome reviews, yous are awesome!**

**Sorry for any mistakes guys, I didn't have time to read over the chapter. Sorry again. **

**Massive Thanks to Kelly (HJS-NS-23) Couldn't have written this chap without ya hon, and your pressuring me Lol. Only joking, you're a star ;) X**

**Chapter Twenty Two: **Watching Me Watching You

"Everyone's looking at us." Nathan whispers in Haley's ear as they walk along the halls of Tree Hill High.

As they reach her locker Haley turns to face him, lifting a hand she caresses his cheek, "my, sweet, naïve boyfriend." She laughs as he shakes off her hand at that comment and sends her a playful glare. "Off course they're staring Nate, first of all. I got hit by a car, second of all you're walking/holding hands with 'one of the most popular girls in school'" she says with air quotes, "and third, everyone just found out I have a kid. So yeah, they're looking at us." She finishes and he chuckles lightly, she goes to slap his chest but he catches her hand before she can, pulling her closer to him.

"Let them look," he smiles while leaning closer before capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"Oh how sweet," the break apart as they hear Jake's voice, "now stop, unless you want to see my breakfast reappear." He tells them while going into his locker that was right next to Haley's.

"I think we'll take the chance." Haley smirks before reattaching her and Nathan's mouths. They both hear Jake groan and bash his head against his locker and they break apart laughing. "Well I gotta go, love you." She gives Nathan a peck, "and I love you." She pecks Jake's cheek while walking past. Both boys smiled as they watched her walk away until Jake suddenly froze.

"Did she just say she loves you?" He asks turning to Nathan who now has a full fledged grin on his face.

"Yup."

…

Haley took a deep breath as she approached her one of her best friends, "hey." She smiles, Brooke glances at her before turning back to her locker to get her books.

"Hey."

Haley pursed her lips, "so you never came home last night, I was worried about you." She tells her and it's true, after Nathan left she put Connor to bed before saying bye to Jake then going to her own, she'd trying phoning her but got no answer.

"I was at Luke's," she shrugs, not bothering to turn and face the shorter girl.

"Right, course you were." Haley scoffs.

Brooke turns to look at her, "why does it matter to you anyway?" She asks with attitude while narrowing her eyes.

Rolling her eyes Haley answers, "it doesn't." Before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hales-" Jake begins but stops talking as she walks straight past him and Nathan.

"I'll go." Nathan smiles before taking after his girlfriend.

Jake smiles as he walks closer to Brooke, "Hey B," the smile vanishes from his face as she simply walks away as well. "What the hell?"

…

"Haley! Hales, where're you going?" Nathan asks as he catches up with her, she begins to unlock her car.

"Just, need to get outta here." She explains, opening her car, she's about to get in when an idea hits her, "wana come with?" She raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"Ditch?" He asks, "I can't…" he trails off, he's never done that before. He's always been the good boy, he doesn't break the rules.

Haley nods, "okay, I'll see you later." She sends him a wink before getting in the car, having no difficulty since her boots off. She'd gone to the doctors this morning and he told her that her leg was strong enough now to walk without it. But to still be careful. He was quite surprised how fast her leg had heeled but she simply smiled, saying she had good friends who helped her.

"Wait!" She stops backing out of her parking space as she hears his voice, "I'm coming with you." He states before running round the front of the car and into the passengers side.

"You sure?" Haley asks, turning to face him.

"I'm with you aren't I?" He smirks and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"That was so lame." She laughs while leaning forward to turn on the stereo as they drive away from the school.

"But you love me." He grins, and she glances at him quickly.

"Yeah, I really do."

…

"Brooke." She tries to ignore Chris whispering her name but it's getting harder and harder to. She looks ahead, trying to focus on what the teachers saying. "Will you talk to me?" He sighs as she simply ignores him, again. "At lease tell me what's going on with you and Lucas." He'd seen them holding hands just before class and he'd felt his blood boiling, especially when she smiled up at Lucas, the smile she usually only reserves for him.

Brooke grins, glad he can't see as he sits behind her, the plans working. "We're dating," she says with a wave of her hand, as if it's nothing.

"What!?" The whole class turns to look at Chris as he stands up from his chair.

"Mr Keller! I was appreciate it if you kept your voice down in my class," Mr Robertson tells him. Looking round he suddenly notices the two missing occupants, "Miss Davis, do you know where Haley is?" He asks and she shakes her head, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Lucas, do you know where Nathan is?"

"He was here this morning," Lucas tells him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this Brooke." Chris continues, hurt evident in his voice.

"What? Like you didn't tell me your feelings until the last minute!" She suddenly gets up from her desk, turning round to face him.

"And I'm not going to apologise for that!" He shouts back.

"Brooke, Chris!" Mr Robertson shouts. "You can talk about your love lives when you get home, but I'd prefer if you didn't shout about them in my classroom." He tells them. "Now, please go stand outside."

"What why?" Chris argues, but Brooke simply rolls her eyes and steps into the corridor.

"I'll come out and talk to you both in a minute." He tells them before going back to writing on the board. With a grunt Chris walks into the hallway, leaning on the wall opposite from Brooke.

…

"So where're we going?" Nathan asks as Dashboard Confessionals 'Hands Down' plays on the stereo.

"The zoo." Haley laughs at his shocked face, "but we just have to make one stop first." She explains as the car comes to a stop. "Wana come with?"

He looks out the window to see a building with the sign, 'Nelly's Nursery' he assumes she's picking up Connor.

"Sure" he smiles that smile, and she swears she's a pile of goo in her seat. They both get out and he takes her hand in his as they walk up the pathway. He can't help but notice how perfectly they fit, his large hand and her smaller one. No matter how cheesy it sounds it's like they were made to fit together, made for each other. He holds the door open and she walks in first, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Haley," Shannon greets her with her usual big smile, "you're early today."

"Yeah, thought it'd be fun to have a day out ya know?" The older woman nods understandingly as she tells someone to go and get the little boy.

She motions a finger, signalling Haley to come closer. "Who's the cutie?" The brunette laughs as she asks this. Walking back over to Nathan she grabs his hands and pulls him closer.

"Shannon, this is my boyfriend ,Nathan. Nathan, this is Shannon, the receptionist." Haley laughs as she glares playfully at her.

"Hi," Nathan smiles while holding out his hand, which she takes.

"And a gentleman too? You got yourself a keep Hales," Shannon laughs as Haley makes a face at her before looping her arm with Nathan's.

"Yes I did." She smiles and he kisses her forehead affectionately.

"There's mommy," all three turn to see a girl coming out of the back with Connor.

"Mama!" He giggles as soon as he sees Haley.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" She grins she takes her son into her arms. "Hey Kelly, was he on his best behaviour today?"

"Hey Hales, yeah he was as good as gold." Kelly smiles, she's just a little taller than Haley with auburn hair, and very sweet. "Just like always." She smiles, fluffing his brown locks, smiling as he hides his face in Haley's chest while giggling. "Okay, just so you know there's tall dark and handsome hottie looking at you."

Haley looks over her shoulder at Nathan and laughs, "that's Nathan, my boyfriend." She whispers back and Kelly's eyes go large.

"How did you manage to get him, and how do I get one?" She asks with a giggle and Haley joins her.

"Luck," she grins, "or an English assignment." The taller girl gives her a puzzled look and Haley shakes her head. "Sorry." She smiles sheepishly. "Kelly this is Nathan, Kelly Nathan." She introduces them.

"Hey," Nathan smiles at her while holding out his hand.

Kelly just stands there, "hi," she finally squeaks out. "Work, I gotta go, do, work." She stutters before turning round and going into the back of the nursery.

Haley smiles at her flustered state, _such a sweet gir_l. "Well we better get going, bye Shan, say bye CJ," she hands her little man over to the short haired woman and a smile breaks out across her face.

"Bye munchkin," Shannon smiles while placing a kiss on his chubby cheek. "Bye Haley, Nathan." She smiles while handing the little boy back over to his mom.

"Bye Shan." Haley smiles.

"Bye," Nathan sends her a small wave as the group of three walk out of the building. Shannon smiles as she watches Nathan take Connor from Haley's arms and blow a raspberry on his belly, making him giggle. Then he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist, leaning into his embrace as Connor was giggling happily on Nathan shoulder. They looked like a family.

…

"Stop it." Brooke finally says, they've been outside for about five minutes now and the whole time she can feel Chris's eyes on her.

"Stop what?" He asks.

"Stop looking at me." She tells him.

"Why? You rather you were stuck out here with Lucas?" he gets up from his seat on the floor and begins to walk over to her.

"What does it matter to you?" She spat, _what crawled up my ass and died? Oh yeah, Chris Keller. _Also standing up and walking towards him.

"Of course it matters to me Brooke!" Chris tells her, as they both stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Why?" She asks, her voice coming out weaker than she would have liked.

"Cos I like you Brooke, you know I do. I've like you since you kicked me in the shin when we were seven for trying to kiss you, or the time you and Haley put a spider down my boxers." She giggles a little at this, the good old days. "But, I need you to let me in B, why wont you just let me in?" He asks, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Brooke looks up at him with tear filled eyes, "I don't want to get my heart broken again." he nods in understanding and pulls her into a tight hug. The last time Brooke had a real relationship it was with this kid called Felix, she really thought she was in love with him, but he cheated on her and she was crushed. It took Haley, Jake and Chris about twenty tubs of ice cream and a whole weekend of chick flicks just to get her out of her room.

"But I do like you Chris." She sends him a teary smile, and he cant help the grin that spreads across his face.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, really." She smiles before leaning up and kissing him, and the whole world fades away.

…

"Thanks," Nathan smiles politely as the woman hands him their tickets after he gave her the money.

"Nate, I told you, you didn't have to do that." Haley tells him, while pushing Connor in his stroller.

"Well I wanted to." He tells her with a quick peck on the lips as they walk out into the zoo. "So what you wana see first little man?" Nathan asks while slightly tickling Connor's belly making him giggle. "What about the monkey's?"

"I think it's you who really wants to see them and you're just using my son as an excuse," Haley laughs when he gives her a hurt expression.

"You wound me James, you really do," he chuckles as she slaps him playfully in the chest, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders as she pushes Connor and they continue to walk.

"So to the monkey's?" Nathan asks a minute later and Haley laughs.

"To the monkey's."

"Monk!" Connor giggles, while pointing at the brown animal in the cage, as Nathan has him sitting on his shoulders, his hands holding the little boys legs lightly so there's no chance of him falling. "Mama! monk, 'ook Mama, monk!" He squeals while hitting Nathan's head as he bounces up and down excitedly.

Haley laughs as Nathan scrunches his face up, "you okay?" She asks, they'd found a place to leave the stroller and decided to pick it up when they were going home. "I can take him off you if you want?" She smiles but he shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he grins while leaning down to kiss her but before their lips touch a voice interrupts them.

"Aw, is he yours? He is such a cutie." Both teens turn to see two women, in their mid-forties smiling at them.

"Yeah, he is." Haley grins, she did have a gorgeous son.

"Well you two made a beautiful little boy." The plumper of the two women speaks up, not realising what she just said made the teens eyes widen in shock.

"How old is he?" Haley's snapped from her thoughts as one of them asks her this.

"Two and a few weeks." She smiles kindly.

"I bet you're a proud papa huh?" The taller of the two asks and Nathan looks down at Haley who simply shrugs with a smile and he grins.

"Yep, I have a beautiful son and a gorgeous son, what more could I ask for?" He wraps an arm around Haley's waist pulling her closer and the two women 'aww.'

"Well we better be going, bye you two." The two women wave goodbye before walking away.

"So where to next?" Haley asks while looking at the map the received when they bought their tickets.

Nathan looks down at her for a moment, is she seriously not even a little freaked about what just happened? They thought Connor was his son, sure he didn't mind that, hell, he would love to be his dad, but he wasn't sure how well Haley would take it.

"How about we go watch the seal show?" Based on what he's seen right now, he'd say pretty well.

"Hales," she turns to look at him, "did you not hear what they said?"

"That I have a beautiful son? Yeah, and they're so right, aren't they baby." She coo's up at Connor who's still on Nathan's shoulders. He gives her a look and she realises, "you mean the whole you make beautiful babies thing?" She tries to laugh but his expression stays serious. "Yeah I did."

"And it didn't bother you?" He asks, not sure if he wants to hear her answer or not.

"No." She tells him without hesitance. "Nathan, I'd be so happy if you were Connor's dad." She smiles, praying that she didn't scare him with that piece of information. "Did it bother you?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "no, it freaked me out a little at first." He chuckles, "but it also made me feel kinda proud, and someday, when we're ready, I'd love to adopt him." He says shyly and Haley can't stop the dazzling smile that spreads across her features.

She leans up and kisses him, "you have no idea how much that means to me." She declares breathlessly as they pull apart, Connor's giggles knock them from their daze.

"Come on, let's go see the seals." She smiles and they start walking.

"They were right about something." Nathan says as she loops her arm through one of his that's still holding onto Connor securely.

"What's that?" She looks up at him, and can't help but feel giddy at the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"We will make beautiful babies."

…

"That was awesome!" Nathan can't help the wide grin appearing on his lips at his girlfriends excited exclamation. Skipping school today was the best choice his made, ever, well, except getting together with Haley of course. Looking down at the little boy in his arms he can't help but smile that someone thought he'd helped raise him, Connor giggles while wrapping his tiny hand around Nathan's finger.

"Nafan."

Haley smiles contently, watching two of her four favourite boys together, it seriously makes her heart swell.

"Oh, look Nate, a petting zoo. Come on." She takes Connor from his arms, "you wana go pet the animals CJ? Do ya?" She coo's while walking towards the area. "You coming Scotty?" She giggles.

"Hales," Nathan whines, sounding like a five year old not a seventeen year old teenage boy. "What did I tell you about calling me that." He complains as he reaches them.

She rolls her eyes playfully, as they enter the medium sized pen where all the baby animals are. "Aw," Haley comments whilst walking over to a baby sheep, Connor still in her arms. "Look at the lamb CJ, isn't he cute? Can you say la-mb?" She says while kneeling down to pet the sheep.

"Lab!" Connor giggles and Haley sets him down, watching him toddle away, finding it fun to chase some chickens.

"You are a cutie aren't you." She smiles whilst petting the black lamb.

"You cheating on me Hales?" Nathan smirks while walking up behind her.

Haley stands up, "ha ha," she deadpans. Wrapping her arms around his waist she snuggles into his chest. "I want a lamb." Nathan chuckles. "Connor!" Before he knows what's happening she's out of his arms and over at the other side of the pen. "Don't do that." She scolds her little boy, picking him up off the chicken. "Nathan! It's not funny," she tries to keep a straight face but can feel a smile pulling at her lips.

Still chuckling slightly Nathan takes Connor from her arms and sets him on the ground, keeping the little boys hand in his, "come on, let's go get some ice cream, my treat." He sends her that charming smile while walking ahead.

Haley bites her lip, smiling as Nathan bends down slightly while holding her little boys hand, he seriously was too good to be true.

…

Taking the tray from the woman Haley smiles, "thank you." Smiling as she spots her two boys sitting at one of the tables in the food court, walking over to them she takes a seat on the opposite side.

"Okay, so we have chocolate for Nathan." She hands him his container, "vanilla for CJ, and butterscotch for mommy," she laughs as Connor claps his hands excitedly as she sets his ice cream in front of him.

"Ice Ceam!" He giggles while smashing his hands in the cold substance. Haley closes her eyes, before letting out a laugh, deciding to let him have his fun. Nathan chuckles while ruffling his soft brown hair.

Just as he picks up his spoon and puts it into his own tub, he feels Haley take his other hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Looking up he gives her a questioning gaze.

"Thank you." She smiles, "for everything, today's been wonderful Nate-you've been wonderful"

A dazzling smile breaks out across his face, "I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

She rolls her eyes playfully, pulling her hand from his she begins to dig into her ice cream. Looking up she laughs.

"What?"

"You're a mess." She smiles while leaning over to brush the brown substance off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. He feels his heart rate speed up slightly, as she licks the ice cream off her thumb, and even a little turned on. Without even thinking he leans down, capturing her lips with his, he groans a little as she nibbles on his bottom lip, tasting the food he's just consumed. Suddenly he feels something cold hit his cheek, and Connor's innocent giggles are music to both of their ears.

Pulling away Haley can't stop the laugh that escapes her throat, as she watches the white ice cream slowly sliding off her boyfriends face. When he raises an eyebrow at her she instantly slaps a hand over her mouth, seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You think that's funny?" He asks with a smirk, amusement evident in his tone.

She tries to stop but she can't help but laugh, she nods, "no, I think it's hilarious!" She giggles, but that instantly stops as a piece of chocolate ice cream hits her own cheek. "Nathan!" She laughs.

"Now that's funny." He laughs, giving a giggling Connor a high five.

"Really?" There's a trace of amusement in her tone as well as she picks up some of her own dessert and throws it at him. Hitting Nathan square on the forehead.

"You are so on James."

…

"I can't believe you got us thrown out!" Haley laughs as they walk towards Nathan's car, while she pushes Connor in his stroller.

"Me? I wasn't the one who hit the manager in the face with ice cream," Nathan defends, while laughing.

"That was an accident, and god was it funny." She laughs, "did you see his face? I thought his head was seriously going to explode." She tells him as they reach his car, taking Connor from his stroller, Nathan folds it and puts it in the boot.

After securing him in the car seat-they'd stopped by Haley's house to get what they needed-he joins Haley in the front.

"I don't think I've had that much fun in.. forever," she smiles as he drives them onto the main road.

"Me either." Nathan grins, taking her hand in his. "So what you wanna do now?" he asks, turning the wheel to take a left.

"We could go to mine? Watch movies and pig out?" She grins and he nods his head, a smile firmly planted on his lips. Leaning over she kisses his cheek, which is still sticky due to the ice cream, "love you," she whispers into his ear before leaning her head on his shoulder, playing with their entwined hands.

"Love you too." He whispers, and god was it true.

…

_Leave me some love :)_

**Hayley. C**


	23. And The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love yous! Now please enjoy and hit that little purple button at the end of the chap ;)**

_**Oh one more thing, over 300 reviews! Yay!**_

Chapter Twenty Three: And The Truth Comes Out

"Haley! Hurry it up!" She rolls her eyes as Mr Burnshaw shouts at her, yet again. _If he shouts at me one more time, I swear to God I will rip his voice box from his throat. _It's been nearly two weeks since she Nathan and Connor went to the zoo, it was now Saturday, and everything's been, well, pretty perfect. She and Brooke had patched things up, both still apologising now and then for fighting. Brooke and Chris' relationship's going good, their taking things slow, but everyone's happy for them. Jake's, well, nothing's really new with him.

Picking up another packet of toilet roll she puts it on the middle shelf, today's her first day at her new job. On Wednesday she and Brooke both decided since they were living together and have pretty much no money coming in, that they both needed to get working. Brooke managed to get one working at Suburban Filth, while Haley; she ended up having to work at the supermarket, fun, fun, fun. If you can't tell, that was sarcasm. Even though she and Brooke had made up, she still couldn't help but feel something else was wrong with her friend, something she wasn't telling her. But even if she had, she couldn't be mad because she hadn't told her that Nathan said he wanted to adopt Connor, someday.

Maybe at the time she thought it was great, but now she thought about it more, it scared her a little. They were moving fast, really fast, she loved Nathan, with all her heart she really did, but it scared her, nonetheless. She'd been thrilled when he'd said it, but now she wasn't so sure. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she continued to put the packets of toilet roll on the shelf.

"Ah!" She let out a small scream as she felt herself been lifted from the ground by a masculine pair of arms. She was thrown over the persons shoulder as the twirled around in a circle.

"No need to scream Hales." he chuckles.

"Jake Jaqkelski you are such an ass! Put me down this minute or… I'll tell everyone about your doll collection." She smirks when his twirling suddenly stops.

"You wouldn't." He accuses but begins to lower her anyway.

"Wana try me?" She dares and gives him a smug smile as he sets her down on the ground again.

"They're action figures." He mutters while crossing his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. She laughs while wrapping her arm round his waist from the side and he puts his around her shoulder, playfully bumping her hip with his.

"What're you doing here Jaqkelski?" She asks while continuing to stack the shelves, figuring he'll be a good friend Jake bends down and begins to help her.

"Do I need a reason to visit my bestest best friend?" He grins at her and Haley simply answers.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Jake gasps in mock hurt, "okay, Chris needed food for his apartment and Nathan and I offered to help, also 'cos CJ needed to get outta the house." he smiles and she laughs. "So I thought I'd come and see you," He says sweetly.

Haley nods, happily when she realises they'd stacked up all the toilet roll, "Not that I don't love seen you but where're my other boys?" She can't stop the grin that tales over her face as Nathan and Connor come down the isle, her little boy walking ahead of the raven haired boy, trying to get to his mammy.

"Mama!" He giggles, his little feet padding along the tiled floor.

Her mouth hands open slightly, "Hey baby," She picks him up and holds him in her arms, his bottom supported by her left arms as he snuggled into her chest. "So which one of you taught him to walk on his own?" Sure her little boy could toddle while someone was holding his hand but she'd never seen him walk that fast before, and that far without taking a little trip and pouting until his mama kissed his boo boo better.

Both boys grinned like Cheshire cats, "I did" They said at the same time then looked at each other, "No you didn't, I did." They said again and Haley had trouble holding in her laughter.

"No I d-"

"I'm fine thanks," The three friends turned to the loud voice, all nearly cracking up at the sight of Chris at the end of the isle, clearly trying to get away from a girl with short blonde hair, Haley new her, her name was Amanda, she worked with her.

"Are you sure? Just remember, if you need _anything _at all, I'm right down the next isle," She slid her finger up his arm suggestively, and with a wink walked around the corner and out of site.

"Okay, is it just me or when you start dating everyone wants a piece of you?" Chris smirked, while pushing the trolley and walking to them.

Rolling her eyes Haley stroked Connor's soft brown locks, "You are so full of BS Keller."

"Wow, I do a good deed by looking after my godson, who just happens to be your son all day and that's the thanks I get?" He pouted and the two other boys chuckled while Connor giggled, wondering why his uncle was acting so silly.

Sighing dramatically Haley lopped a kiss on his cheek before smirking, "She's just lucky Brooke's not here or she would've gotten a stiletto where the sun don't shine."

Chris nods, picturing it in his head, what he's a guy, and enjoys a good cat fight. "You are such a perv." Haley laughed.

"Haley!" She closed her eyes at the sound of her boss' harsh shout came from behind her, "This is not family time, so get back to work!" Se opened and closed her mouth imitating him and the four boys tried to hold in their laughter while Connor began to giggle.

She heard his footsteps walking closer to them, "Are these your brothers?" He asked tiredly while motioning to the other four.

Haley shook her head, looking forward to the shock the old man was about to get, "No. These are my two best friends, Chris and Jake," She pointed to each boy as she said their name, "This is my boyfriend Nathan and this little one," She set Connor down on the floor and he ran over to the old man and wrapped his arms around his leg, "Is my son." Just as she expected his eyes nearly bulged out of his head but what surprised her was that an endearing smile crossed over his features as he looked down at the little boy.

Mr Burnshaw looked up at her, "he reminds me of my own," Unless she needed her ears tested she would've sworn she heard a hint of sadness in his voice, He lifted up his wrist to look at his watch, "It's only a couple of hours until your shift ends, you should go." He smiled kindly as he took a packet of chocolate coins from the basket he was carrying, most likely for someone who shopped online.

"No, I couldn't," She said. "I still have to was the floors, refill the fridges-"

"Haley its fine, nothing's more important than family," This time she could clearly see the pain in his eyes. "Now go finish you're shopping then clock out, I'll see you on Monday." He sent them one last smile and a pat on the head to Connor and walked out of the isle.

"Okay… was it just me or was he being nice?" Haley asked, while they started to walk around d the market, every now and then putting something in the basket.

"Yeah, I thought you said he was really mean," Jake said, grabbing some deodorant and putting it into the trolley.

"He usually is," She tells them.

"Hales!" Chris whined as she puts tampons into the trolley, "in case you didn't notice I have a penis."

"Chris!" She exclaimed covering Connor's little ears from where he stood inside the trolley.

Nathan and Jake chuckle at them as they continue to squabble back and forth. "I might need them!"

"But Hales, you're hardly ever at mine anymore!"

"What if Brooke needs them when she's over?"

"I stay clear of both of you when it's that time of the month"

"Well wouldn't it be better to have them when we need them than not have them when we need them." All the boys' faces' scrunched up in disgust as she said this.

"Okay, okay." Chris gave in, but a smile creeps onto his face when she hugs him.

As Chris and Jake continue to walk Haley pulls on Nathan's long sleeved t-shirt, and he turns to face her. Not wasting another second she pulls his head down and joins their lips together. Pushing her tongue into his mouth and wrapping it up with his, savouring his unique taste.

"Hey," She smiles up at his as they pull apart.

"Hey yourself," He smirks breathlessly, "I missed you last night," He pouted slightly and she giggled, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk behind Jake and Chris.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come over but I had to finish up my report. Do you have any idea how nervous I am? I mean I have to stand up in front of the whole class and read."

He looks at her weirdly, "Hales, you get up and cheer in front of a gym full of people at basketball games, how is a tiny classroom any different?" He asked.

"Because I'm gonna be up their by myself," She explains and he stopped to wrap his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, "All eyes are on my, it's not like when I'm with the team, I have other people to fall back on if I mess up." She admits, and he leans down to kiss her softly.

"You'll be fine, just focus on me." He winked and she laughed while walking his chest playfully, pulling him down for another kiss.

"This is a supermarket people! Not a free show!" Jake laughed as a couple teenage boys looked at Nathan and Haley while they walked past, "Come on you two! Little eyes over here!" He said covering Connor's brown orbs and smiled when the little boy giggled.

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly and grabbed Nathan's hand, pulling him towards her friends and son. Her family.

…

"That's my boy!" Haley laughed, "You kick his butt baby!" She laughed harder when Nathan sent her a teasing glare before returning to his game with Connor. After they'd gone shopping and helped Chris pack everything away, she, Nathan and Connor had gone to Nathan's. Deciding to spend some time just the three of them. She'd giggled when Nathan brought through the miniature basketball hoop to his bedroom but smiled when he began to play with her son.

"C James goes for the dunk, will he get it? And it's in!" Nathan cheered whilst picking up Connor and making aeroplane noises he lifted the little boy over his head and moved around the room. Loving the sound of his innocent laughter.

He fell back against his bed with CJ on his chest, "Oh, are you tired?" Haley said with a smile while he laid his head against her thighs, as he lay on his back.

"Yes, I swear he has an endless supply of energy." He laughed as she began to run her hands through his thick black locks.

"Mmm, so I guess you'll be too tired for anything," She said with a slightly seductive tone that had his lower region springing to life, the sound of soft snores filled the room and they both laughed softly as Connor lay asleep on his chest.

"It's okay I got it." Nathan grinned when she went to take him, "Just don't go anywhere." He sent her a wink while exiting the room that had her turning into a pile of mush on the bed.

_Knock Knock_

"Hales could you get that," Nathan said from the next room and she happily got up from his bed, a skip in her step as she went to answer the door.

"Hi," She smiled, as a tall man stood in front of her, she'd never seen him around here before but there was something about him, like she'd seen him before.

"Does Nathan Scott live here?" He asked with a smile that made Haley want to wrap him up in a big hug.

"Yeah, I'll get him." She smiled sweetly, "Nathan!" The man chuckled at this.

"Yeah?" The raven haired boy appeared beside her, an amused smile on his handsome features.

"There's someone here for you." She grinned before placing a quick kiss on the side of his mouth, "I'll leave you to it, and it was nice meeting you…"

"Dan," he held out his hand to her and she happily took it.

"Bye!" She called out before walking back into his room.

Turning back around to face the man Nathan couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him, like he'd seen him before. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Dan chuckled, "Well I'd hope so," But when the boy still looked completely confused he came to the conclusion that he knew nothing about him, and that hurt.

"Is Karen home?"

"No, she's not."

"Oh, well I guess I can come back."

"I'm sorry for sounding rude but, who are you?"

Deciding to save the boy for any further turmoil he sighed, wondering why his mother never told the young man in front of him the truth, "I'm Dan Scott. And I'm your father."

The shit just hit the fan.

…

**Dun Dun Dun, Hehe. Love People!**


	24. Tree Hills Got Some Drama

_Hey guys! Hope everyone had a fantastic weekend! So here's chapter twenty four, hope you enjoy :) So it's not very long but a couple things happen, the drama is here :D Thanks you so much for all the reviews! _

**Chapter Twenty Four: Tree Hills Got Some Drama**

"Nathan, please stop pacing, you're making me nauseous." Haley said while removing her arm from her eyes, and sat up on her bed whilst he continued to walk back and forth.

"I can't believe she could do this," He muttered.

Crawling on all fours to the foot of her bed Haley softly grabbed Nathan hands, "Hey, hey," She said, forcing him to face her as she got up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?" He'd come into his room, and told her they had to go. Seeing the hurt and anger in his eyes she didn't dare argue, just got Connor and came back to hers.

"I've never felt so betrayed before Haley, I mean sure by a few people but by my mam and dad?"

"Nate, tell me." She urged and he sat down on her bed, and Haley tucked her legs underneath her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

…

"_I'm Dan Scott. And I'm your father."_

_Nathan opened his mouth to say something, anything! But the words just wouldn't come so he continued to open and close his mouth like a goldfish. Then he did something Dan didn't expect, he started laughing. He realised he must look like a complete tool but what did this guy expect? He comes to _his _home, talks to _his _girlfriend, and then tells him he's _his _father? Well, to say it sounded ridiculous would be an understatement._

"_I'm sorry," Nathan chocked out as his laughter died down, "I must've misheard you, I thought you said you were my dad."_

"_You didn't mishear me," Dan said, his face having no traces of amusement._

_Nathan chuckled, what was this dude on? "I already have a dad, Keith Scott." He told him, wanting this strange man to get out of his house._

_The man let out a bitter sounding laugh. "Your mam never told you did she?"_

_Nathan gave him a confused look._

"_Keith's my brother." _

…

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She got up from the bed. "Your dad has a brother?"

Nathan shook his head, "My uncle has a brother." He looked up at her and her mouth hung open.

"Da-Dan is your dad?"

Nathan nodded his head.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but a little less nice." He snickered.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," She said sincerely, while gently running her fingers over his cheek and he couldn't help but feel a little of the tension in his body disappear. "Then what happened?"

"Then…"

…

_Both men just stood there staring at each other, Nathan's blue pools filled with shock, disbelief, and hurt. _

"_Nathan? Are you home?" Just then Karen came walking through the front door, not even looking up as she walked into the kitchen, carrying a few shopping bags. "That supermarket was so busy, I had to practically fight for the last can of sweet corn, I was actually hoping to maybe see Haley but I couldn't see-" She stopped mid sentence as she came back into the front room, it was as if she was looking into her past. "Dan." She finally got out, "Wh-what're you doing here?" _

_Dan smirked, "I came to see my son." _

_Karen's mouth opened in shock, "You had no right to do that!" She shouted, and Nathan's eyes widened, he'd never seen his mam so angry before._

"_Just like you had no right to take him away from me in the first place!" Dan shouted back._

"_I-"_

"_Stop!" Both adults turned to face the raven haired boy, surprised by his outburst. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" He asked, his voice rose slightly._

_Karen sighed, knowing she couldn't keep the truth from her youngest son any longer, not that she should have in the first place. She sighed before walking forward, ushering him into the living room, Dan followed._

"_Remember how I told you no matter what me and your dad-Keith," She closed her eyes, how was she supposed to say this? "Would always love you no matter what?"_

_Nathan nodded. _

"_That's true, okay? And what I'm about to tell you doesn't change anything." Dan rolled his eyes._

"_You lied to him for seventeen years of his life, I think that changes something." He spoke up._

_Karen simply ignored him, "Right, when I was in high school I got pregnant-"_

"_Wait, you told me and Luke that you got pregnant on your honeymoon." Nathan told her, confusion visible on his strong features. _

_Dan shook his head, feeling sorry for the young man. "That's a pile of lies." _

"_Will you shut up!?" Karen shouted at him before turning back to her son._

"_In high school I got pregnant with Lucas," She explained, "Then Keith and I decided to get married, we were planning to but never had the courage to do it, so it just kinda seemed like a sign." Her eyes glossed over as she continued. "A couple of months after I had Luke, Keith and I got into this huge fight. I ended up walking out and…" She trailed off._

"_You cheated on him." Nathan concluded and Karen nodded tears falling down her cheeks._

"_It was a mistake," She sobbed. _

"_So I was a mistake mam?" Nathan asked bitterly, standing up from the couch. "You slept with his brother!" He shouted. "So wait-this mean Luke and I are only half brothers." He said mostly to himself, feeling as if his whole life had been a lie._

"_No, Nathan, I didn't mean in like that." Karen said, also standing up. _

"_I can't believe this." He whispered. "I have to get outta hear." He muttered and began walking towards his room._

"_Nathan!" Karen shouted but he simply ignored her, with a sigh she turned round to face the man who'd caused all this trouble. "Thanks a lot Dan. Yet again you come into my life and screw everything up."_

_Dan stood up heading towards the front door, deciding he would talk to Nathan later, "You can't blame this one on me Karen," He said, opening the front door, "You had seventeen years to tell him."_

…

"Wow…" Haley muttered, the only word she could come up with that described this situation.

"I can't go back there Haley," Nathan told her, "They both lied to me my whole life, about Lucas been my brother-hell they lied to him too!" He exclaimed standing up from the bed. "He's eighteen, Hales, and he thinks he's seventeen, it's like he's lost out on a year of his life." He said, as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, it was the only thing she could think of doing to calm him down, and she smiled when she felt his body relax into her touch and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Only in Tree Hill, huh?" She tried to lighten up the mood a little and was rewarded with a small smile from her boyfriend.

"Yeah," He sighed, closing his eyes at the soothing feel of her hands dancing under his t-shirt on the bare skin of his back.

"Hales are you up here? I really need-" Brooke stopped mid sentence as she saw her Haley and Nathan in a loving embrace. "Sorry, I'll just…" She turned around and began to walk out of the room.

Haley gave Nathan's hand a squeeze and he gave her a reassuring look before walking out of the room to give the two girls some privacy. Haley grabbed the other girls hand and shut the door before pulling her over to the bed and sitting down. "Brooke what's wrong?" She asked, just noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks and her blood shot eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with a chocked back sob.

Haley smiled a little, "What for?"

"For been kinda distant the past week." She explained, taking her best friends hand in hers.

"It's okay," Haley smiled, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Now tell me what's really wrong. I know you B Davis and there's more to the story than you're telling me."

Brooke began sobbing, not bee able to hold it in any longer and happily went into her friends open arms, and they held each other in a tight embrace. Haley felt tears coming in her own eyes, hating seen her best friend like this.

When she finally calmed down enough to talk she pulled back enough so she could look at Haley's face, "I'm pregnant." Her whisper was barely audible but the smaller girl heard it, and didn't even try to hold back her shock.

"Wow…" _Seems to be my word of the day. _"How? I thought you and Chris were taking things slow?" She asked softly.

Brooke nodded, tears falling down her cheeks again. "We are, but the first night we got together it just happened, but that's not the worst part." Haley's eyes widened. "Remember that night we got into that fight, and I went to Lucas'?" She asked and Haley nodded.

"Brooke, you didn't…" She trailed off and she nodded, sobs taking over her body again. "Does Chris know?"

She shook her head, "No, and I don't want him to."

"Brooke…"

"Not until I find out whose it is, not until I find out if it's Lucas' or Chris'" She explains and Haley reluctantly nods her head, knowing she needs all the support she can get at the moment.

Haley sighed, "Today has just been full of drama." Brooke have her a questioning look but she simply shook her head, "You're gonna be a mammy," She smiled and Brooke couldn't stop one from spreading over her pretty features.

Brooke sniffled a little, finally getting control of her emotions. "So what's been going on with you Baby James? It feels like forever since we've had out girly time." She laughed a little.

Haley smiled, "Nathan said he wants to adopt Connor." The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Someday, he wants to adopt him someday," She corrected her self.

Now it was Brooke's turn to be shocked, "Wow…"

"Yeah,"

"That's a good thing though? Isn't it?"

"It's a great thing," Haley said, looking down at her lap.

"But…" Brooke prodded.

"Everything's moving so fast, I mean we said 'I love yous' on our first date!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, do you not love him-"

"Of course I do" Haley interrupted her, "More than I thought I could."

"Well then what's the problem?"

Haley sighed and flopped back down on her bed, Brooke followed suit.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

Brooke took her friends hand in hers, deciding to change the subject. "So have yous done the dirty yet?" She smiled when she was rewarded with a laugh from her friend.

"No,"

The taller girls' eyes widened, "Really?" Haley nodded, "You're like a monk Hales."

Haley whacked her playfully in the arm for that and Brooke giggled.

"Why not?"

"Brooke!"

"Oh come on Hales, I'm not getting any either, we're both a pair of Nuns." Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly at that.

"Is, is Nathan a virgin?" She asked and Haley laughed at her friend's bluntness and could just imagine Nathan's cheeks flaming if he could hear this conversation.

"Even though it's none of your business. Yes he is, we talked about it the other night, and we both decided to wait."

Brooke nodded with a wicked smile, "I wouldn't be surprised if you took that boys innocents away tonight, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you? Or you him? It's like you're having sex with you eyes." She let out a squeal/laugh as her friend pushed her off the bed and she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Hales! Bun in the oven here!" She whisper shouted and Haley's eyes widened suddenly and she quickly got off the bed and was at her side.

"Oh God B, I'm so sorry," She apologised whilst helping her up from the floor.

"It's okay Hales," She sent her a smile as they both got back on the bed and into their earlier position.

"No it's not, I could have, I could have hurt it." She says her eyes glossing over just at the thought.

"But you didn't okay," Her nose scrunched up slightly, "'It'? I don't want my baby being referred to as 'It'" She said and Haley giggled slightly.

"What else are we supposed to call it? Little Brooke?" Both girls laughed at this.

"No, what about… dumpling?"

Haley scrunched her nose, "Sugar plumb?"

"Sweets?"

"Baby?"

"Baby? Hales that's so original." Haley laughed at that.

"Ooh I know! Baley!"

"Huh?"

"It's both our names put together," She smiled at her own brilliance, "It's 'it's' mammy's and god mammy's names together." She grinned as realisation came to Haley face.

"Really?" Brooke nodded and Haley squealed and hugged her friend. "Thank you Cookie,"

"Love you Baby James."

"Love you too Baby J."

"Love you too Baley Baby." Haley smiled whilst putting her hands over Brooke's flat stomach, imagining in a few months it been bigger

"Ditto." Brooke smiled, putting her hands on top of her best friends.

…

**Love ;)**


	25. I Want You To Want Me

So I had a hard time writing this chapter and sorry it took so long to get out. Right I have a new story guys :) Which should be posted tonight or tomorrow because for anyone whose reading 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night' it's coming to an end soon, I just don't know where to take it, so it's going to have two more chapter and an epilogue. I'll put the summary for my new story 'Ourselves To Blame' at the end of this chapter. Please Read&&Review :-)

**-**

**Chapter Twenty Five: I Want You To Want Me**

-

-

-

"That sucked."

"What? I think that was the best movie I've ever seen."

"You would say that, with all the blood and guts, I think I jumped out of my seat about fifty times." Nathan chuckled while wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"That was a bonus for me." He smirked.

"How?" She asked, putting her own arm around his waist.

"Every time you got scared you'd hide your face in my chest and I got to hold you, win win."

She laughed at that but couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at his words. They'd both decided to just go out tonight and have fun, Haley and Brooke had both had the day off from work, so earlier in the day they'd gone to the doctors to get a paternity test done. The doctor said they would get the results in a few days. When the boys asked where they'd been they simply said shopping, that they were just spending some girlie time together.

"You really are a charmer." She smiled and leaned into his form as they continued to walk along the docks.

"You haven't even seen my A-game." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Lord help me if that's true." She smiled before giving him an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"So you nervous about tomorrow? We all have to give our reports." She groaned slightly then hid her face in chest. "Why do you hate public speaking so much?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

She took his hand in hers then lead him to the side of the docks, they both sat down with their legs hangin over the side. "I just hate having to talk in front of people," She shrugged, "Plus Jake and Chris are so bad, they always try to make Brooke and I laugh or mess up and usually it works," She chuckled remembering all the times she'd gotten in trouble 'cos of her two best friends.

"Just keep your eyes on me," He whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver run up her spin as his hot breath connected with the skin of her neck.

"Oh yeah? And why would that help?"

He didn't answer straight away just kissed the skin below her ear, "With my good looks nothing will be able to distract you." She laughed out loud at that.

"You've been hanging out with Chris too much."

He chuckled and smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder, looking out into the river. "So have you finished yours?" She asked, looking up into his baby blues.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I think it was the easiest essay I've ever written, plus it helps when you love what you're writing about."

She simply grinned and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Have you talked to your mam yet?" She asked softly after a couple of minutes of silence, knowing it was a sore subject for him.

The raven haired boy shook his head, "Not since Saturday, so that's… a day." He said with a slight bitter chuckle and she sat up a bit more and took his hands in hers.

"What about Dan?"

"Hales I stayed at yours last night, don't you think you'd know?" He smirked and she narrowed her eyes teasingly. "No I haven't heard anything from him, Mam and Keith called me a couple of times but then they stopped."

"They probably know you need some space." Haley tried to reason and he looked down at their joined hands.

"Yeah," He sighed tiredly.

"So how did Lucas take it?" She asked, subconsciously running the pad of her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

"Not good," He informed her, "I actually think his reaction was worse than mine." His brother had phoned him last night, telling him that mam and dad had told him everything and that he was going to stay at Gigi's.

Haley nodded understandingly, "So we're toddler free tonight, what do you wanna do now?" She asked with a dazzling smile, making him forget all of his problems.

"I want to go swimming." He grinned.

"Nathan wha-Ah!" She let out a scream as she felt herself falling forward, Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist as they both fell into the water with a loud splash. Haley came back up a second later, "Oh my god!" She breathed. "Nathan!" She shouted, "That wasn't funny!"

He laughed and swam closer to her, "If you'd seen your face you would've thought it was funny too." He grinned when she huffed and turned away from him but he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and he felt her shaking. "Are you cold?" He asked concerned but when she turned to face him he saw that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, them both wading the water, trying to stay up. Their tongues battled as their lips moved together, their wet clothes creating a delicious friction against their skin. One of Nathan's hands was tangled in Haley's wet locks, while the other was under her thigh, as he helped her wrap her legs around his waist, both moaning out at the sensation of their lower half's pressed together.

"Nathan you're shaking," Haley breathed out as they pulled apart.

"My hearts racing too." He smiled lovingly, taking her hand to rest it about his chest, and her eyes widened at the frantic beating. "That's what happens when I'm around you." He breathed out truthfully, his voice husky. She smiled, her eyes full of love.

"Come on." She unwrapped her legs from around him and he helped her over to the steps, helping her up before he climbed out himself.

She shivered as the cool air hit her body, and laughed at how ridiculous they both must look. He grinned lazily at her before he took her hand in his.

"My jeans are cutting of the circulation to my feet." Haley declared while she walked with her legs further apart, and Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "This is your fault." She said with mock anger.

"How is it?"

She scoffed, "You're the one who pulled me into the river."

"Yeah, well you weren't complaining when you were attacking my mouth." He tried to bite back a smile as he mouth opened in outrage.

"Whatever," She dismissed it when she couldn't think of a come back. And it was true, so what's the point in arguing?

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked as they continued to walk along the path in silence.

She shook her head with a smile.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"How hott you are." She grinned up at him with a slight giggle and he smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirked cheekily at her and she scoffed before bumping her hip with his and taking off down the boardwalk, her giggles filling the quiet night air as he chased after her.

…

"Connor Ryan James Davis!" Brooke shouted as the little boy chased the little black puppy around her boyfriends apartment. "You do not chase Ozzy!" She scolded while picking up the boy and putting him on the couch before petting the puppies head softly.

Chris chuckled as Brooke added 'Davis' to the end of Connor's name. "Honey, I hate to break it to you but CJ's Haley's not yours." He chuckled when she sent a glare his way.

"Whatever." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand while turning to look at said boy, and her expression instantly softened as he sent her a grin.

"Aunty Book!" He giggled. "Me wuv's you." He looked up at her with big innocent eyes and she felt tears prickle at her own. Connor had began to say that more often now, but had only said it to his momma so she felt pride surge threw her as he said it.

"I love you too," She smiled before picking him up and hugging him tightly.

…

"Better?" Nathan asked as Haley plopped down beside him on the couch, freshly clothed in pyjamas and a tank top. She nodded with a smile and leaned up to place a peck on his lips before grabbing the remote off the coffee table and flipping through the channels.

"So What'dya wanna watch?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder while absentmindedly rubbing his boxer clad thighs.

"I don't mind." Nathan said, trying to keep his voice normal as he felt himself begin to react to her touch, just the simplest of acts made him want her, well that was a lie, he wanted Haley all the time.

"Really?" She smiled slyly, "Not even if I want to watch… 'Americas Next Top Model?'" She laughed as he groaned slightly. "What? It has hott women, I thought you'd like it."

He turned to look at her, giving her a Nathan Scott grin, "The only hott woman I want is you."

"I am too easy." She shook her head laughing lightly before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

"But only for me." Nathan smirked breathlessly as they pulled apart a minute later and she let out a giggle at the slight hint jealousy she heard in his voice.

"Only you." She concurred, caressing his cheek with her left hand while looking into his eyes. Sometimes she could feel as if he was looking right through her, like he was seeing right into her soul.

A soft smile formed on Nathan's face as she said that, she was his, and always would be. It may sound possessive and even thought they're young, he knew that what they had was special, and there was no way in hell he was letting the girl of his dreams go. "I love you."

Haley felt her heart swell at that, but there was something different in his tone, that sent a shiver up her spine.

"I had a feeling you did." She told him with teasing in her tone. It was as if something had changed all of a sudden as their eyes locked, both their hearts beating rapidly as blue met brown. She pulled him forward and connected their lips, the kiss grew heated quickly, and she lay back as Nathan lay on top of her along the length of the couch. His mouth broke away from hers and started trailing kisses down the side of her neck, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin, before soothing it over with his tongue. Haley's temperature shot through the roof at that, Nathan may be a virgin but he certainly knew what he was doing. She clawed at the back of his t-shirt wanting it gone, and he removed his lips from her skin for a moment to rip the garment over his head and threw it to the floor.

Haley moved her hands to the hem of her top and looked up when Nathan put his hands over hers. "Are you sure Hales?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked with a breathless smile.

"I don't wanna wait anymore Hales, I want you."

Haley grinned at that, "Say it again." She demanded softly.

"I want you." He got up suddenly and scooped her up in his arms, chuckling at the small squeal that admitted from her throat.

"You have been watching too many romantic movies, Mr Scott." She giggled as he carried her up the stairs.

He simply grinned while laying them both down on her bed, and instantly their mouths were fused together. Haley silently thanked God that Brooke was at Chris' tonight and she'd taken Connor with her, telling her best friends she needed the practice. All those thoughts were washed away and she just focused on the boy above her, as his hands pushed up her tank top, running his fingers over the creamy flesh of her stomach. She sat up and helped him dispose of the item of clothing and his breath hitched in his throat as her bare breasts came into view. She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture, God, she was so beautiful.

She closed her eyes as Nathan hesitantly cupped her breasts, rolling his thumbs around her nipples, Haley felt them harden as the ache between her legs intensified. "Nathan," She panted and she pulled him down on top of her, a surge running threw her as their bare chests met and Nathan let out a groan at the sensation. He sat back up and Haley raises her hips to let him remove her pyjama pants. All their clothes were soon discarded to the floor.

"Are you sure, Nathan?" Haley asked as she softly caressed his cheek, and he simply smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Yes," He answered as they pulled apart. "We need a…" He began but was interrupted.

"I'm on the pill." She told him and ran her hands up and down his bare back and he moaned. "I want you, Nathan." He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes as he entered her slowly, closing his eyes as he felt her tight hot heat wrap around him, and they both noticed how perfectly they fit.

The pair fell into complete bliss and both experienced pleasure they never thought possible. Neither noticed the rain and thunder outside, both were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

…

_Sucks, I know :( But review anyway ;)_

-

New Story Summary:

**Haley James, Brad James and Nathan Scott had always been best friends. They were the Three Amigos. A Tripod, when one leg fell they all did, but what they didn****'****t expect was for one of those legs to fall so soon. When tragedy strikes and two of them lose the one person they could count on, will they find solace in each other? Naley.**


	26. Torn

**I'm mega sorry for the wait on this chapter but I just couldn't seem to write it, hopefully I did a good job :D Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really do keep me writing! **

**Chapter Twenty Six: Torn**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Haley's head snapped upwards at the sound of the sleep laced voice, sending shivers up her spine. A content smile graced her features as she stared up at Nathan's form, his eyes still closed as he slept on his stomach his head on the pillow as he faced her, one of his arms protectively around her stomach as she lay beside him. She ran her hand up his arm, the hair tickling her skin slightly as she rolled onto her side, his arm draped over her hip.

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." She whispered in his ear, trying to ignore the scratchiness of her throat.

Nathan groaned, still not opening his eyes and he pulled her closer to him. "Sleep good." He muttered.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," She giggled. "Did I wear you out last night?" She asked teasingly then nipped playfully at his ear. "Well too bad, you have to get up." She smacked his butt while sitting up and laughed when he rolled onto his back with a shocked expression.

"Haley James! You can't just go around spanking people." He grinned when she wiggled her eyebrows and he let out a low growl and pulled her on top of his chest. "Mornin'." He let a sleepy grin spread across his face and she felt herself doing the same thing.

"Morn-achoo!" She quickly covered her mouth as she sneezed again.

"You're sick." Nathan told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Mister State the Obvious." She mocked saluted him and he rolled them over and playfully bit her shoulder as she lay beneath him. "It's your fault." She said whilst closing her eyes, as Nathan began to trail kisses up her neck.

"What's my fault?" His voice was muffled against her skin.

"That I'm sick," She said, trying her best not to moan as he began to nibble on her earlobe. "You pulled me into the river last night." She giggled when he suddenly blew a raspberry on her skin.

"Hales, are you in, I-Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes!" Nathan quickly rolled off Haley at the sound of Jakes voice, he stood in the doorway with both his hands over his face.

"Jake! Do you not know how to knock?!" Haley raised her voice, feeling her face flush.

Jake groaned, he did _not _want to see his best friend like that, why did he always walk in on the worst moments? "Do you have any bleach? 'Cos I definitely have to bleach my eyes." He muttered and turned to walk down the stairs. "Get out of bed you two horn dogs!" He shouted.

Haley groaned and rolled over to bury her head in the pillow, her cheeks red. Nathan's own had a tinge of pink to them but he chuckled.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed, "This isn't fun-achoo!" She sneezed and let out a small groan while rolling onto her back, she suddenly felt really tired, and he nose felt stuffy. Her throat was swollen and she was finding it harder to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nathan asked, rolling onto his stomach and placing a kiss on her bare back, between her shoulder blades.

Haley sniffled, "I'm fine," She lifted her head from the pillow.

Nathan was just about to respond when a voice interrupted them.

"… What? Jake why wouldn't Haley want me in her room, she's my best friend. Plus I need to tell her-" Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God!" She shrieked.

"Brooke! Haley I tried to stop her I really did but-" Jake came up behind her, expecting his best friend to be dressed and he covered his face with his hands. "My eyes! Hales!"

"Wow, Baby James when I said I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did the deed, I can't believe I was right! I mean seriously…"

"Can you two please get dressed, Chris has CJ downstairs and I don't think seeing his mom naked in bed with her boyfriend would be very good for his memory… mine either." Jake continued, his hands still covering his face.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's nothing you haven't seen before." She then smiled sheepishly at the couple on the bed. "Sorry."

"Guys, I love you both to death but. Get out!" Haley shouted.

"But Hales I really need to tell you something!" Brooke pouted, not moving from her spot.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it can wait until I get dressed, now out, both of you." Haley wrapped one of the sheets around her body and ushered them both out, before closing her door and leaning against it, letting out a long sigh she looked over at Nathan, who was staring back at her with amused eyes. "What?" She asked, sniffling a little.

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing, you just look really sexy in the morning."

"That's nice." Haley told him distractedly as she walked back to the bed, flopping down and letting out a groan, God she just felt so goddamn tired!

Nathan smiled adoringly as she nuzzled her face further into the pillow. He laid a soft kiss on the bare skin of the back of her shoulder before standing up and getting dressed. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it a little but it didn't help much. Haley always said she liked it like that anyway. With one last look at the girl he loved he walked down the stairs, with a slight jump in his step.

"Dude, wipe that 'I just got laid' smirk off your face." Chris smirked as Nathan came down the stairs.

Nathan rolled his eyes, his smirk turning into a smile at seeing Connor. "CJ!" He opened up his arms as the little boy came running into them, "Hey buddy."

"Nathan!" Connor giggled. "I miss you!" He smiled and the older boy felt his heart swell at the declaration.

"Really? 'Cause I missed you too." Nathan grinned, scooping him up in his arms, and Connor let out a squeal of delight.

Jake chuckled as he walked back into the living room, and rolled his eyes at the couple on the armchair. "Okay, seriously? You've been going out for what? A couple of weeks? And you're still in the 'lovey dovey' stage." He laughed when both Brooke and Chris didn't even spare him a glance, just kept their eyes on each other.

Rolling his eyes at them again he smiled as he watched Nathan play with Connor. He really was a great guy, one of the best, and Jake was really happy Nathan and his best friend had gotten together.

"Hey Nate," Jake called. "Where's my lazy ass best friend?" He asked with a grin.

Putting down Connor Nathan sat down beside Jake on the couch he was just about to answer when said person in question answered.

"I'm right here." Haley smiled, sitting down on Nathan's lap sideways so she could tuck her feet under Jakes thighs.

"So I take it you're not going to school today?" Jake asked with a cheeky grin, gesturing towards her dressing gown.

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

"I'll take that as my answer," He chuckled, watching CJ play with Ozzy before turning his attention back to the TV.

Haley nuzzled her head into the crook of Nathan's neck, smiling as she felt the vibrations of his chuckles tickling her skin.

"You okay?" He asked softly, the concern in his voice made her heart swell, and just for a second she felt a lot better, but a second later, not so much.

She pouted and shook her head 'No' and Nathan chuckled.

"Then you should stay home today," He told her, hugging her body tighter to him.

She let out a groan, "I can't though, we have to give our stupid English-Connor!" She suddenly exclaimed and got off his lap and picked up her little boy, placing noisy kisses all over his face. Making him giggle and squeal in delight.

"Mamma! I miss you!" He giggled, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Oh baby, I missed you too." She said, hugging him closer, then suddenly put him down.

"Hales?" Jake asked, concerned at the look of fear in his best friends eyes.

"I have the cold, and Connor might get sick again. No, no no no no." She started mumbling to herself.

Brooke stood up, walking over to her best friend and hugging her tightly. Haley stood still, hands limp at her sides. What the hell?

"I love you Hales." She whispered in her ear, and she felt the taller girls tears soak into the material of her dressing gown and she wrapped her arms tightly around her, hugging her as close as possible. What was up with her friend? Then suddenly It clicked. _Hormones…_

She shook her head at the three boys giving them weird looks before telling Brooke to go up the stairs and she'd be up in a minute, she sniffled and did as instructed.

"Look guys," Haley started, "I need you to do me a favour and say nothing about what just happened." When they all gave her looks she gave them a stern one in return. "I mean it." She warned then a bright smile over took her features. "Nate I need you to take and pick up CJ from day care, okay?" She smiled sweetly when he nodded, and she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry babe, but I don't want you getting sick too." She explained when he gave her a pout. "Love you baby." She blew Connor a kiss and he giggled at his mamma's antics and pretended to catch it, remembering what his uncle Chris had taught him.

"Love you mamma." He said before retuning to playing with Ozzy.

Haley grinned. "Now yous go off to school. Love yas!" She shouted while running up the stairs. The sound of her coughing could be heard before the slam of her bedroom door.

The three teenagers sat in silence for a minute before rolling their eyes whilst chuckling. "Girls."

…

Haley grimaced as she swallowed some of the cough medicine. God she hated that stuff, it always tasted like liquors. Bluegh. That's what she was feeling, just really, really, really bluegh. Walking into the living room she pulled the blanket tighter around her body, and she sat on the couch, turning on the TV. She let her thoughts drift back to a few hours ago, after she'd gone into her room after Brooke she'd immediately wrapped her arms and hugged her for dear life. A few minutes later Brooke pulled away wiping at her face saying she was such a mess, and cursing her hormones. She explained that she had her doctors appointment today, and she was going to find out the father of 'Baby Baley.' Haley had pulled her friend into another comforting hug promising she'd be there with her every step of the way.

She smiled as Ozzy jumped on the c ouch and cuddled up beside her, it was almost as if he knew she wasn't feeling good. Before they boys had left Nathan had quickly popped into her room to get her essay, saying he'd hand it in for her, and after making him promise no to look at it she'd let him go. He sneakily managed to pop a kiss on her mouth before she had time to turn away. He'd given her a cheeky grin before running out of the room, shouting 'Love you!' As he went down the stairs and the four boys left.

She could feel herself drifting to sleep, but a knock at the door woke her with a start.

"Ozzy, shh!" She scolded the puppy, as he began to bark. He really was getting big.

Picking herself up off the couch she slowly made her way to the door, "Achoo!" She sneezed. Silently cursing herself.

"Bless you."

Looking up she was shocked to see who was on the other side. "Mr. Scott."

"Please," He smiled. "Call me Dan."

…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jake looked up from the math calculation he was trying to solve to the emerald green eyes of a curly blonde. He smiled, "Nah," then he patted his pocket, the change inside jingling.

Peyton rolled her eyes whilst giggling. And Peyton Sawyer did NOT giggle. "What's on your mind Jake?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly with a sigh, slumping back in his chair. "I'm worried about Brooke, and Haley too."

"She's okay right?" Peyton asked, worry evident in her voice. She Haley and Brooke used to be really good friends, then they just started to drift apart.

Jake nodded, feeling bad for making her worry. "No, they're fine. I think." He added with an aggravated sigh. "I don't know, I just feel like there's something they're not telling me."

Peyton laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "They're your best friends Jake, I'm sure if there is something they're not telling you they're just trying to wait for the right time to do it." She sent him a smile and he found himself returning the gesture. Peyton was right, if there was something they needed to tell him then they would. He was sure of it.

…

"I'm sorry for barging in o you like this, especially when you're not feeling one hundred percent." Dan apologised, and Haley waved a dismissive hand in the air, setting a cup of coffee in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled kindly before taking a seat opposite him. They both sat sipping they're drinks for a minute.

Dan was first to break the silence. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Haley shrugged with a small one of her own, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She admitted.

"Look, Haley. I'm not here for sympathy or to get you to talk Nathan into giving me a chance, to tell you the truth I thought he'd be here." He smiled sheepishly and she laughed softly. "I just want to get to know my son, a son that got taken away from me seventeen years ago and I never got to watch him grow up. I missed out on so much, and I know a part of it's my fault for not speaking up sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I always thought, what if I came in and ruined his life. Then I decided to stop living with the 'what ifs' and take a chance. Now I'm starting to think that was a mistake." He admitted with a sad smile, looking down at his mug.

Haley reached over the table, laying a hand on top of his, "Nathan needs time, to adjust to everything that happened. It was all so quick I don't think he properly had time to take it all in. He finds it hard to let people in and he's actually pretty shy until you get to know him." She smiled adoringly thinking of her boyfriend.

Dan couldn't help but grin as Haley went off in her own little dream world. He was truly shocked that she had incited him in for something to drink, he thought she would have slammed the door in his face like Karen did. Haley had to be one of the sweetest people he had ever met, his son sure knew how to pick 'em. And if he was right, he was truly madly deeply in love with her. He'd only seen them together once but it was obvious even to him that they loved each other. It was the kind of love you didn't find easily, but if you were lucky enough to, you help onto it and never let it go.

"Sorry," Haley's voice snapped him from his thoughts, "Achoo!" She sneezed again. "Now here was I? Oh yeah, just give Nathan time and I'm sure he'll give you a chance, I'll even talk to him for you, maybe give him a push in the right direction." She smiled at him, she could see that Dan truly felt bad about missing out on Nathan's life, and he really wanted to get to know his son.

"Thank you Haley," He told her sincerely, "Well I better be off, I'm sure you have things to do." He put his mug in the sink.

Haley stood up as well. "I actually do." She smiled. She had to meet Brooke at the doctor's for her appointment.

"It was nice to see you again Haley." Dan smiled as he walked out of the front door, turning to face the young woman.

"You too. Dan." He stopped walking down the path to look at her again. "I'm not promising that Nathan will talk to you, and you have to understand that I have to look out for him…"

"I know." Dan nodded. "I'm glad he had someone like you to look after him when I wasn't around." With that he turned and got in his car.

Haley nodded closing the front door. If she was looking out for Nathan then why did she feel like she'd betrayed him?

…

"So have you talked to mom or dad?" Nathan asked as he and his brother walked along the corridors of Tree Hill High.

Lucas shook his head, "Nope, and I don't plan to." He admitted. "Aren't you pissed at them?"

"Of course I am Luke, I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life, but I'm mostly hurt, I mean they lied to us for our whole lives."

"I know man," Lucas said with a sigh, patting him on the back. "Oh sorry," he apologised bending down to help the kid with his books he'd just walked into.

"It's no problem." Wait a minute, he knew that voice.

"Mouth." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, hey." Mouth said.

"It's been too long." Lucas told him, handing him back two books.

Mouth smiled, "Yeah well yous two have been busy. Now I need to get to class." He pushed past the brothers before walking down the corridor.

"I'll catch you later." Nathan told the older Scott before chasing after his friend. "Mouth!" He shouted, catching up. "Hey, slow down a minute would ya? Have we done something to upset you? If we have I'm sorry man-"

Mouth scoffed. "No, you've just been too busy with your new popular friends to hang out with your loser one."

"Mouth it's not like that-"

"It's exactly like that." Mouth protested. "It's nice to see getting the girl in blue didn't go to your head and make you forget about your other friends."

"Look man, a lot of stuff has happened-"

"I have to get to class." Mouth said, not waiting to hear anymore excuses.

Nathan sighed frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell?

…

"Now Miss Davis, are you sure you want to know the results? You can always change your-"

"No," Brooke protested straight away. "I want to know." She felt Haley give her hand a squeeze and she sent her the best smile she could manage. This really was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Finding out if the father of her baby was her boyfriend, who she loved or her best friends boyfriends brother, who she had had meaningless sex with because she was feeling like shit.

"It's okay Cookie, I'm here." Haley wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, not wanting her to feel like she had to go through any of this by herself. No, Haley was there. Every step of the way.

"Thank Baby J," She smiled gratefully.

"Okay Miss Davis, you ready?"

Brooke nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"The father of your baby is…"

…

**Haha! Evil, I know! Now, the reason I stopped it here is because I want to know who yous want the father to be. Lucas or Chris. And tell me if there's anything else you would like to see and ill try to pit it in :D Review!**


	27. Welcome To My Life

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It means the world to me. Now I hope yous enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Welcome To My Life**

Haley kept her eyes on the road, stealing glances at her best friend every now and then. The only sound in the car was the music coming from the radio and Haley coughing or sneezing every once in a while. Brooke hadn't said anything since they left the Doctors office so Haley didn't know whether she was happy or sad about the results.

"Cookie?" Haley spoke kindly, but Brooke just kept looking out the window. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked.

The brunette didn't answer.

"Brooke, come on! I'm your best friend and I think I deserve some kind of answer here." She sneezed after her declaration.

"What do expect me to say Haley?!" Brooke shouted back, her hormones getting the better of her.

"Something! What you're feeling, are you happy sad? Just something, anything!" Haley shouted back, stealing glances at her as she tried to keep the car on the road.

"You really wanna know?" Brooke asked, still pissed.

"Yeah I do." Haley said softly and Brooke's mood softened, instantly feeling bad for yelling at her best friend. Haley's eyes widened as Brooke suddenly began sobbing. Pulling over, she was thankful they'd just reached their destination, she unbuckled her seatbelt then did the same with Brooke's and rubbed a soothing hand over the other girls back. Remembering how hormonal she was when she was pregnant with Connor, she'd be happy and carefree one minute then sobbing and pissed the next.

"I'm sorry Hales." Brooke cried.

Haley smiled, wiping a few strands of hair away from the taller girls face. "It's okay Cookie."

"I'm just, I'm so scared." She whispered. 

"I know baby." Haley replied, hugging her close and Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist, needing to know she was there.

"What am I gonna do?" She cried.

Haley put her hands on Brooke's shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "You are going to go into that house and tell him the truth, that you're having a baby together, because I know you Brooke Davis and you're strong, you can do this." Haley told her.

Brooke took a couple of breaths before wiping at her face. "Okay. I can do this." She nodded her head. 

"Want me to pick you up?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'll see you at home." Both girls shared one last hug before Brooke got out of the car. Walking up the pathway she took deep breaths, repeating in her head. _I can do this._ Knocking on the door it was a couple of minutes before someone answered.

"Hey," He smiled. 

Brooke sent him the best smile she could. "We have to talk, Chris."

* * *

"Anyone home?!" Haley shouted as she closed the front door.

"In here!" Someone called from the kitchen. Walking through she couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face at the sight before her. Both her boys were sitting at the table, eating ice cream.

"Hey," She smiled tiredly.

"Hey." Nathan returned the gesture. "Rough day?" He asked when she sat on the chair opposite himself and Connor and she let out a groan.

She nodded. "Yeah." She sneezed, making sure to cover her face with her hands. Looking up she giggled a little as she look him. "You know, you have ice cream on your face right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I like it there." Nathan told her, and she bit her bottom lip top stop smiling.

"Oh okay." She nodded her head then a couple minutes later Nathan chuckled.

"Where?"

Haley brought her thumb up the corner of his mouth, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the cold substance, Nathan tried to ignore the tingling feeling that went through his lips as her skin touched his. She sneezed, breaking the moment and she smiled at him sheepishly.

"I feel like crap." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Hales." Nathan smiled sympathetically wishing there was a way he could make her feel better, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, knowing she wouldn't let him kiss her on the mouth in case he got sick. "Where were you anyway?"

Haley tensed for a second, "Brooke wanted to have a girl's day, and me having the cold wont stop her from shopping." She smiled tightly, God she hated lying to him.

Nathan smiled, before standing up putting both his and Connor's plates into the sink. "Oh, I put away the two coffee mugs that were on the table earlier; you didn't need them did you?" 

Haley shook her head. "No." Smiling.

"Was someone here?" He asked, drying the now clean bowls.

Haley made a funny face at her little boy, making him giggle. "Momma!"

The word came out before she had chance to comprehend what she'd said. "Dan."

Nathan's movements stopped his body tense. "Who?" He asked again, hoping to God he'd misheard her.

Haley stood up, feeling guilt wash over her. "Dan." She repeated watching as his eyes darkened with anger and he put down the bowl and dish towel. 

"Why?" Nathan asked his voice low.

Haley swallowed. "He wanted to see you, but you weren't here so I-"

"You invited him in for coffee." Nathan growled making it sound as if she was friends with him.

"Nathan it wasn't like that." Haley protested.

"No Haley I think it's exactly like that. How could you do that to me? I told you I wasn't really to see him yet." He said his voice growing louder with each word.

"I know that." Haley told him. "I told Dan that as well, I just wanted to see what he had to say-"

"It's not any of your business." Nathan shouted. 

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help you out Nathan." She spat. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Nathan told her sternly. "I meant that I'm not ready to see him yet, I'm not ready to see any of them. You went behind my back and did something you knew I didn't want."

"Nathan you're making it sound worse than what it is-" Haley started but he cut her off.

"So you talking to my dad who I haven't seen in seventeen years and didn't even know was my father behind my back isn't bad?"

Haley opened her mouth to answer but Connor's cries stopped her. Nathan shook his head. "I have to get out of here." He spoke, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket as he headed for the front door.

"Nathan." Haley protested her heart breaking as he flinched when she touched his arm and he moved away as if she'd burned him.

"Don't Haley." He said looking up at her she saw his eyes were no longer filled with anger but with hurt. He gave her one last glance before walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

Haley wanted nothing more than to run after him but Connor's cries grew louder, so she turned around and went back into the kitchen. Pretending everything was fine. That's what she was best at.

* * *

Brooke played with her hands nervously as she tried to figure out what Chris was thinking, but his face was blank. She'd told him everything. About her sleeping with Lucas. Being pregnant. The paternity test. Everything.

"Chris?" She asked tentatively, waiting for his reaction, her heart rate speeding up when he didn't say anything, didn't even move. 

A couple of minutes later he found his voice. "We're having a baby?" He asked quietly his voice full of emotion.

Brooke nodded, her eyes glossing over as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"We're having a baby." He chuckled a little bit with a large grin, standing up and pulling her into his arms. Brooke hugged him back.

"You're not mad?" She asked in a small voice.

"A little." He admitted, resting his chin atop her head. "But that whole Lucas thing happened before we were dating." He said.

"It did." She confirmed when she could see the questioning look in his eyes.

He moved his hands down to her abdomen, "That's our baby." He smiled, his own eyes glossing over.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded with a slight giggle, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him. They both knew they still had a lot to talk about it, but right now they just wanted to be together. So they put all their questions to the back of their minds, they could wait.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this Jake." Peyton smiled at the curly haired boy in front of her. He sent her a cute little grin. _God he's adorable!_

"Getting to spend the night with a beautiful lady? The pleasures all mine."

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully, ignoring the squealing voice in her head at the fact that he'd just called her beautiful. "That was lame." She told him, stepping down from the stage. 

Jake shrugged, his smile not faltering. "It's true." He then turned to look around the large room. "This is amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Karen let me borrow the club for a night, I'm going to have a benefit convert here."

"Yeah?" Jake asked, impressed.

"All the money goes towards cancer research. My mom died a little over a year ago, she had breast cancer." She told him.

Jake walked closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Peyton." He told her sincerely and she sent him a smile, wiping away at the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Jake nodded, knowing it was a tough subject for her he asked.

"So how 'bout we get out of here? Get something to eat?" 

Peyton cocked an eyebrow, a smile growing on her lips. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me on a date Jaqkelski." 

Jake grinned. "Maybe I am." He chuckled, leading them both out of the club, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

"You have to go to sleep baby." Haley told the stubborn two year old, trying not to smile as he jutted out his bottom lip.

"No." He said, trying to stop his eyes from closing as tiredness stated taking over.

Haley smiled, picking him up she placed him in his own bed. Running a hand over his silky brown locks as his eyes drooped, his breath becoming steady and heavier.

"Night baby, love you."

Connor sent her a sleepy smile. "Love you Mamma." She placed one last kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room, closing his bedroom door softly. Turning around she stopped dead in her tracks as Nathan stood in front of her. Neither said anything.

"Can I say goodnight to Connor?" He asked and she nodded, he brushed past her as he walked into the little boys room.

An adoring smile overtook Nathan's face as he looked down at the small child, soft snores emitting from his slightly agape mouth. He trailed a finger down his soft chubby cheek. "I love you Connor." He smiled, an it was true, this little boy had captured his heart from the day he met him. 

When he walked back out and shut the door softly he made his way to Haley's room. He stopped outside the bathroom, hearing the sound of running water. 

Walking into the bathroom he was surprised to find Haley sitting on the closed toilet seat lid, a few tears falling down her cheeks. All the anger and hurt vanished as he kneeled down in front of her, closing the door.

"Hales." He said, when she stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She said the words so earnestly that he couldn't help but believe her. "I know I hurt you, " She continued when he didn't say anything. "And you probably won't forgive me this easily but, I'm just so sorry, I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you." She promised, finally looking into his soft blue eyes.

Nathan nodded. "I know." He moved closer, glad when she didn't move away form his this time. "I was surprised, and shocked and I lashed out on you-"

"You had every right to." Haley told him. 

"No, I had no right to shout at you the way I did. Especially in front of Connor." Nathan said, ashamed he'd let his anger get the best of him while he was in the room.

Haley shook her head. Lifting a hand she cupped his cheek, tenderly stroking her thumb across his cheek bone. "You're amazing, had anyone ever told you that?" 

He smirked, "Only a few." He joked, glad the conversation had taken a playful turn.

"Well you are." She told him, standing on her tip toes and connecting their lips. Moaning as his tongue made contact with hers. Going a whole day without kissing him was way too long in her opinion. She pulled away. "I've got the cold-"

"Screw the cold." He whispered huskily, bringing her lips back to his. Her tongue wrapped around his tightly, tasting him. They pulled apart a minute later breathlessly. Their foreheads resting together.

"Would you care to join me in the shower Mr. Scott." Haley grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck , silently thanking God that Brooke was at Chris'.

"You have no idea." He chuckled, his voice low as he brought her mouth back to his in an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

"Haley?" Brooke called as she walked up the stairs, "Hales? You up here?" She shouted, her forehead crinkling in confusion as she heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom.

Opening the door her heart broke as she saw her friend hunched over, leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest as her head was in her hands. 

"Hales," Brooke choked out, immediately sitting down beside her, taking the smaller girl into her arms. Feeling her own eyes gloss over. 

"I can't do this again Brooke." Haley choked on a gut wrenching sob. Feeling her stomach muscles tighten as an endless amount of tears poured from her brown eyes.

"Do what again?" Brooke asked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't handle seen her best friend like this. It was so hard to watch. 

Another heart breaking cry escaped Haley as she reached down beside her, holding up a small white stick. "I can't do it again." She repeated, her voice hoarse.

Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth opened as she saw the little pink plus sign. "Oh God… Hales. You're, you're pregnant" She cried, pulling her against her again, and Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke. Both girls held each other as they both sobbed.

"Stupid hormones." Brooke sniffled a little while later after they'd both calmed down. 

Haley cracked a small smile.

"It's gonna be okay Hales." Brooke told her, resting her chin atop the smaller girls head as she snuggled into her friends body. "When?" She asked, stroking Haley's soft brown hair.

Haley sniffled. "I'm not sure." But she did know. That night three weeks ago where she and Nathan had had that fight, and then made up in the shower. She just knew it.

"Brooke I can't do it again. I can't be pregnant." She hiccupped, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"We'll get through this." Brooke promised, hugging her tighter. "Together, we'll get through this together."

* * *

**So yous are all probably thinking I'm going baby crazy huh? Haha. Well I jope you lied this chapter :D Please review. **


	28. Normal’s Overrated

Hey everyone. Thank you so so soooooo much for the reviews for the last chapter, I love you all. Now I had fun writing this chapter, it's not my best but I hope yous enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Normal's Overrated **

"Oh.My.God"

Haley's heart rate sped up as her best friend moved closer.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, still in shock.

"Nothing." Haley tried to sound innocent, and subtly put her left hand behind her back.

"Oh, that was definitely something." The taller brunette informed, slowly taking a step forward as Haley took one back.

"This can't be good for the baby." Haley said, when she couldn't think of anything else.

"You're telling me?" Brooke questioned, gesturing towards Haley's abdomen.

Haley quickly darted towards the stairs but Brooke was quicker and caught the smaller girl's wrist, pulling her back.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"I wanna see!"

"No!"

Brooke's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"No, no no no." Haley muttered she seemed to start crying at the slightest thing. Just the other day Chris had asked if she wanted what was left of his dinner and she'd started howling, saying how he thought she was fat and he didn't love her anymore and he was trying to make her so big that she couldn't move and then he could go off and sleep with skinny blonde whores. Haley, Nathan and Jake (who'd been there at the time) found it hilarious, except they didn't laugh until they got home.

"We're best friends," Brooke sobbed. "Why won't you let me see it?" She cried.

Haley smiled a little, she herself hadn't had any hormonal break downs yet but she was only just over a month pregnant. She let out a sigh and pulled Brooke onto the couch with her and pulled her hand from behind her back, watching as her friends tearful eyes widened.

"You-Oh my God-I thought that's what-but I wasn't sure-and now-Oh my god!" Brooke squealed, her sullen mood forgotten as she hugged her best friend tightly then pulled back.

"Why wasn't I there? When did this happen and does he know about the baby?"

"Whoa, slow down." Haley laughed. "Where do I start?"

"How about from the beginning." Brooke smiled, still holding Haley's hand, which now adorned a gold wedding band.

Haley nodded, "Okay so…"

"_You__re gonna be a ladies man when you__re older C, I can tell._

_Haley tried to contain her laughter as she adoringly watched Nathan with Connor, but a giggle escaped her and then another and another. _

_Nathan turned around at the sound of his girlfriend's joyous laughter. _

"_I love you."__ Haley grinned before practically skipping forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips, she was trying to act as normal as she could._

"_Mmmm.__ Nathan moaned as she pulled away. "__What was that for?"_

_Haley shrugged, still smiling. "__Nothing".__ She shrugged nonchalantly bending down to leave a noisy kiss on Connor__s cheek._

"_I love you baby, yes I do.__ She cooed making the small boy giggle._

"_Momma!_

"_Hales,"__ She turned to face Nathan._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I-"_

"_Dada!"_

_Both teens went rigid, the room complete silence as they registered the word that just came out of Connor__s mouth. That one word changed everything._

"Oh my God! Connor called Nathan dada?" Brooke practically squealed, "That's so big! Is that why yous got hitched?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"No." Haley glared playfully. "I was getting to that."

_Haley looked up at Nathan__s face, half expecting him to have ran from the room already, but to her surprise he didn__t look scared, he looked__ he looked shocked and surprised and__ nervous?_

"_Did he just?"_

_Haley nodded, feeling her heart rate speed up, then it seemed to stop as a dazzling smile broke out onto Nathan__s face. _

"_You__re not freaked?"__ Haley asked quietly._

"_A little, you?"__ He admitted._

"_A little."__ She told him, and then broke out into her own smile. Picking up Connor, she turned to her boyfriend and he happily walked over to them, wrapping one arm around Haley__s waist and the other one around Connor._

"_You know what__s weird?"__ Haley spoke, her eyes shining. "__In all these years Chris and Jake have helped me look after him, he__s never once called them dad."_

_Nathan__s smile (if possible) widened, as he looked down at her. Watching as her brown eyes sparkled, and he knew that he__d never get tired of waking up in the morning next to her, watching her sleep. Suddenly his expression grew serious._

"_Marry me."_

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Brooke gushed, "I bet you freaked." She laughed and then when Haley glared at her she laughed harder.

_Again the room went silent, but this time it was different. Nathan watched as Haley took Connor and disappeared out of the room then came back a minute later, minus the little boy. She shut her bedroom door and then banged her forehead against it once, before resting it on the wood. After a moment more she turned to face her boyfriend. _

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_In love? Yeah."__ Nathan smirked as she walked closer to him._

"_Marriage? Nathan, we__re in high school!"__ She exclaimed._

"_So."__ He shrugged like it was no big deal. "__It doesn__t matter."_

"_We have no money."_

"_It doesn__t matter."__ He continued to smile._

"_I__m pregnant."__ She watched as the smile vanished from his face and a shocked expression overtook his handsome features._

"_That matters."__ He spoke quietly, still shocked._

_Haley nodded mutely. _

"_How?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "__When a man and woman love each other..."_

"_You know what I mean."__ Nathan spoke._

"_No I really don__t Nathan."__ Haley bit back._

"_How could you let this happen? I thought you were on birth control."_

_Haley__s eyes widened in anger at the accusation. "__I am."__ She told him through gritted teeth. __And this is my fault? Unless you didn__t notice it takes two to make a baby Nathan!__ Haley screamed, letting her anger get the better of her._

"_I know that."__ Nathan said in a stern voice. __I have to get out of here.__ He said, holding his hands up before walking out of the room. Haley ran after him, down the stairs._

"_Nathan please don__t walk out, you do it all the time."_

"_That__s because it keeps me from saying things you don__t wanna here."__ With that he walked out of the house._

"What an ass." Brooke snarled.

"A minute ago you were calling him romantic." Haley said amusedly..

"Well I take it back." Brooke huffed then asked. "So yous didn't get married because of the baby?"

Haley shook her head. "Were you not listening? Or did you miss the part about Nathan asking me to marry him then me telling him we're pregnant then him storming out?" Haley drawled sarcastically and Brooke glared.

"Pregnancy makes you grouchy."

"It makes you emotional."

"Meany."

"Cry baby."

Brooke scowled before both girls giggled. "We're such dorks." She snorted.

Haley smiled, taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, somewhere in-between her telling the story they'd gotten ice cream and drinks.

"Continue."

"_Nathan?"_

_The raven haired boy sighed. "__Yeah it__s me."_

_Haley rubbed the sleep from her eyes before turning so her back was facing him as he kneeled down beside her bed. _

"_I__m sorry."__ He sighed._

"_That makes it all better."__ Haley spat sarcastically._

"_Haley, look I know I was an ass..."_

"_And what? You came home to apologise thinking I__d jump into your arms declaring that everything is fine."__ She got up from the bed._

"_Will you listen to me."__ Nathan grabbed her upper arm, spinning her to face him. "__This is big Haley, a baby changes our lives forever."_

"_Like what, marriage?_

_Nathan sighed, his jaw clenching._

"_I do want to marry you Haley, what I said earlier-"_

"_-but you don__t want to have a baby with me."_

"_Will you stop twisting my words around!"__ Nathan shouted. _

"_Will you just let me in!"__ Haley cried. "__Just let me all the way in, tell me how you feel about this."_

_Nathan looked up into her big doe like brown eyes, which were filled with anger and hurt and he sighed. "__I__m scared, Hales. This is big, I__m only seventeen and I__m gonna have two kids-"_

"_What, you got another girl pregnant to?"__ Haley asked with a slightly teasing tone to her voice._

_Nathan smiled. "__No. I have Connor too."_

_Haley felt her eyes fill with tears at his statement. "__When I said I wanted to adopt him someday Haley I wasn__t lying. I love that little boy with my whole heart."_

"_I know you do Nathan, and I__m scared too."__ Haley admitted, softly caressing his cheek. _

"_But..."_

_She smiled. "__But, we can get through this together, but if we__re going to have a baby you can__t lose your temper like that."_

"_I know, you have no idea how sorry I am Hales, I love you."_

_She felt her smile grow. "__You__re a jerk."__ She told him. Watching as his smile dropped. "__But you__re my jerk, and I love you." _

_Nathan let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into his arms. _

"_I'm still mad at you Nathan Scott, don't think you're getting off the hook that easily."_

_He smirked. "I thought so." Then he pulled back enough so he could lock their gaze. "Hales what I said earlier, I meant it. I want you to be my wife."_

"_Nathan, is this because of the baby, cause-"_

"_No it's not." Nathan told her straight away. "Did you forget about me asking you then you blurting out that you were pregnant?" He laughed when she whacked him in the chest._

"_I love you, so much and I want to spend my life with you."_

_Haley chewed on her lower lip. "Nathan couples don't get married in high school. It's not normal." She laughed slightly._

"_We're definitely not normal." He smiled, caressing her flat stomach. "I could love you forever."_

"_Nathan so could I…" She told him breathlessly._

"_Then why can't forever start today?" _

_She felt a full blown smile stretch her lips and she leaned up to kiss him. "Normal's overrated." She mumbled against his lips._

"Aww, you guys are like one of those cheesy teen dramas." Brooke sniffled and Haley chuckled as her friend dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I thought he was an ass." She teased and Brooke swatted at her.

"Shut up." She giggled slightly, throwing the crumpled tissue to the floor, along with the others. "Then what happened?"

Haley shrugged, her smile never faltering. "Then we phoned my parents, and after they stopped laughing they gave us their blessing. It was a miracle I managed to get a hold of them, my dad never has his cell turned on."

"Maybe it was fate." Brooke smiled.

"Maybe." Haley agreed. "Then we went to the beach."

"I thought you had to have a witness?"

"We did."

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Like I said Hales, I want to get to know him, you want me to get to know him and what a better way to do it."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Hey, I know I didn't know you were my dad until a few weeks ago but will you come to our wedding to we have a witness, thanks." She mocked in a very good Nathan voice._

_He stopped, and turned to face her. "You scare me sometimes." He admitted and she giggled as he pulled her along to the large building by the joined hands. "How did you get his room number anyway?" He asked. _

_Haley gave him a mysterious smile. "I have my ways." _

_Nathan grinned. "Really?"_

"_Uh huh." She giggled. "Come on." She pulled him along as she spotted the hotel room._

"_Number 33, right?"_

_Haley nodded. "Yeah." She confirmed, suddenly feeling very nervous. "what if he's not here?"_

"_I…" Nathan trailed off giving her a blank look, he had no idea._

_Haley laughed while shaking her head and knocked on the hard wood twice. "He's obviously not there lets go."_

"_Haley." Nathan pulled her back as she turned around. "Stop been so nervous, so you not want to be with me?"_

"_Of course I do."_

_Just then the motel door swung open and a very shocked Dan Scott stood clad in pyjama pants and a wife beater._

"_Haley, Nathan?" He squinted._

"_Hi Mr Scott." Haley smiled coyly._

Brooke busted out laughing. "You _are_ a dork!"

"Well you're best friends with this dork!" Haley huffed while folding her arms across her chest, pouting slightly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." The taller girl said still giggling and soon Haley joined her.

"And then what happened?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Then we went to the beach and got married."

Brooke squealed. "I can't believe this."

"Just call me Mrs Nathan Scott." Haley giggled, God she was so happy.

"You do know Jake and Chris are gonna freak right."

Haley groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Sow why'd you call us here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it must be pretty important." Chris chuckled, not noticing the way Nathan and Haley tensed and Brooke grinned knowingly at them.

"Well, emm." Haley began. "Nathan." She nudged his side. "Why don't you tell them." She said, making sure to keep her left hand covered.

"Guys what's going on?" Lucas asked, "I have to meet Gigi so…"

"Oh this wont take long." Haley assured him.

"Come on, spill." Brooke urged, and Haley glared at her friend to silence her, knowing she was enjoying every minute of this.

"Yeah, spill." Chris pushed, putting an arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

Haley took a deep breath and reached for Nathan's hand with her left one, his right hiding the ring on her finger and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

"We got married." Haley blurted out.

Silence.

After a few more minutes Jake started laughing. "That's a good one Hales, next you'll be telling us you're pregnant." When he saw the look on his friends face he instantly sobered. His laughter stopping.

"So there you go." Nathan stood up quickly pulling Haley with him. "If you need anything we'll be in hiding for the next couple of days." He told them quickly as the two rushed out of Chris' apartment, grabbing Connor on the way.

"I cannot believe you did that." Haley laughed as she lay back against the length of the couch, her legs resting on Nathan's lap as they watched TV.

He chuckled, "Hey, you're the one who just blurted it out like that."

She giggled. "They're gonna kill us."

Nathan grinned as she played with the material of her socks, tickling her softly. "Well they can kill us tomorrow, right now I just wanna be with you." He told her with a sexy smile.

Haley let out a sigh. "You and you're A game." She giggled when he tickled the bottom of her foot, but it got caught in her throat as his hands started moving upwards, slowly coming to rest on her stomach.

"There's a baby in there." Nathan spoke softly, as he clutched her sides with both his hands and ran the pad of his thumbs over her stomach.

"Yeah." Haley smiled.

"That's _our_ baby in there." He spoke again, this time looking up, locking her gaze.

She felt her smile grow. "Yeah."

"I'm still scared." He admitted and Haley nodded.

"Me too."

"Wanna be scared together?" He grinned his blue eyes sparkling.

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, and she felt his hold on her tighten. She moaned when he plunged his tongue into her mouth, duelling with her own.

She pulled away, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath, Nathan leaned his forehead against hers. Giving her a dazzling smile.

"That's how we got into this mess in the first place." Haley reminded him.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't think it's possible to get pregnant-er." He smiled, moving his fingers under the material of her t-shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. In a few months it was grow bigger, evidence of their child would be visible foe everyone else's eyes.

Haley smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Love you." She watched as his smile grew at her words.

Nathan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on in the crook of her neck. "Love you too." He moved his kisses up her neck, to her jaw until he came to her full plump lips.

"Always and forever."

_Nathan smiled, never having felt like this in his life. His gaze wandered over to his father standing with Connor in his arms and Dan gave him an encouraging wink. Then his eyes moved back to the beautiful girl standing in front of him, her hands clasped in his. Looking into her large brown eyes he spoke. "Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley." _

_The priest said. "Haley." Encouraging the young woman, she turned her head to send a smile to Dan and Connor then turned back to Nathan._

_  
Haley looked up at him with a smile. "I, Haley, take you Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. 'Til death do us part."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, Nathan you may kiss your bride."_

_He leaned forward giving her a breathless smile. "I love you Haley." He declared as their lips moved closer._

_Haley grinned. "I love you too." She told him breathlessly before their lips connected. _

And in that moment they both knew, it was forever and for always.

_Hope that last bit didn't confuse anyone. It was their wedding. Hehe. It was cheesy I know I know. Enjoy? Review please!_


	29. Beautiful Day

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Beautiful Day**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" A nurse asked as she walked out into the waiting room, the elderly woman smiled kindly at the young couple. "Dr. Ross will see you now."

Haley took in a deep breath and Nathan took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine, I promise." He whispered softly into her ear before leading her into the room behind the nurse.

"Mrs. Scott" The elderly woman whose name was Margaret smiled. "If you'd like to get changed into the gown," she handed the clothing to Haley. "Dr. Ross will be with you in a moment." She told them before leaving the room.

Haley let out a breath she hadn't known she'd being holding. "Turn around." She told Nathan.

"What?" He spoke to her incredulously. "Hales, I've seeing you naked before." he chuckled. "Lots." He added.

"I know but…" She pouted.

He sighed. "Okay okay."

"No peeking." She warned with a smile as he turned around and she quickly got changed, looking up she noticed his head whip back around in place. "Nathan Scott! You peeked!" She laughed, trying to sound mad.

He shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face. "Do you really blame me? I have a hot wife." He grinned. Wife. _Wife._ God his stomach did flip flops as he re played the word in his head. Haley was his wife. She was his forever, and he wasn't letting her go.

Haley giggled at hearing him call her that. "What happened to the shy boy I was paired up with a few months back?" She asked teasingly as she got up onto the examination table, sitting with her legs swinging side to side. Glad neither of them was feeling that nervous anymore.

"Oh he's long gone babe." Nathan smirked. "You've corrupted him."

"I've created a monster." She smiled with a soft shake of her head.

"You love it." He grinned moving so he was standing in front of her.

She smiled with a shrug. "Okay maybe I do." She giggled.

"Mr And Mrs. Scott?" The door opened ad a woman in her mid thirties walked in. "Hi I'm Dr. Ross." She smiled.

"Hi." Haley returned the gesture. "Emm, I'm Haley and this is my, husband, Nathan." She felt her smile grow at the word 'husband.'

Dr. Ross, whose name was Katherine smiled. "So is this your first pregnancy?" She asked, taking a seat in the chair beside Haley's bed, Nathan moved beside his wife, holding her hand.

"I, emm." Haley closed her eyes, as flashes of that night came back to her.

"No, it's not." Nathan answered for her, giving Haley's hand a squeeze, silently telling her he was there.

Catherine nodded. "How olds your first?" She smiled.

"He's two and a few months." Haley beamed just thinking about her little guy.

"Wow." The Doctor said. "So is he both of yours?" When she noticed the couples smile's falter slightly she added. "Sorry, I don't mean to-"

"No it's fine." Nathan spoke up. "Connor's not mine but I think of him as my son, we both do." He added, looking lovingly at the girl beside him.

Catherine nodded, she could clearly see how in love this couple was. "So lets get started." She smiled.

* * *

"That's our baby." Nathan said as they walked down the halls of the hospital, his voice filled with awe.

"It kinda looks like a pea." Haley giggled beside him as her arm was looped through his and her cheek was rested on his upper arm.

"No it doesn't." He disagreed, "More like a grape." he chuckled.

"Haley!" The couple turned at the voice, watching as Dr. Ross walked quickly towards them. "You left this." She smiled handing the younger girl a small picture.

"Oh thank you." Haley smiled, accepting the small picture of her little boy.

"Take care of yourself and I'll see you in a few weeks, and if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here." She sent them one last smile before walking back down the hall.

"I really like her." Haley said as they walked outside and over to Nathan's truck.

"Yeah." He smiled while holding the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman." She teased.

He gave her a grin before walking around and getting in the drivers side. "So have you talked to Jake or Chris yet?" He asked while pulling out of the car park and onto the main road.

Haley sighed with a shake of her head. "No."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents." Haley threw back, but her voice wasn't mean or hurtful, it was soft and caring.

Nathan sighed, "I know. I will, I was actually thinking about maybe inviting them out to dinner?"

Haley smiled, "I think that's a great idea Nate." She put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Good, because you're coming too." He smirked.

She laughed. "Okay, hey, how about we make it one big dinner? Like Jake and Chris too. And Brooke, and Lucas, and Mouth! I haven't seeing him in ages."

Nathan nodded, feeling his mood dampen slightly, he hadn't heard of or spoken to his old friend in ages. "Then they can't make a scene in the restaurant." She added with a grin.

Nathan chuckled. "Well in that case, how about we invite Dan?"

"Oh, you're good." She giggled leaning over to nibble on his earlobe.

He groaned, "Hales, if you want to get home alive I'd stop that if I were you."

"You're no fun." She pouted then popped a noisy kiss in the side of his neck before sitting back in her seat.

"Just wait until we get home, then I'll show you fun." He growled making her giggle.

"Promises, promises." She waved a hand, her laughter growing louder as he sped up the car. "In a hurry?"

Nathan smirked at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

* * *

"What're you thinking?" Haley asked as she popped a kiss onto his bare chest as she watched him, his brow furrowed as if in deep thought.

He kept looking at the wall across the room as he spoke. "If it's called making love, then if you have sex is that called making sex? And then if you're making sex is it just called love? I'm so confused."

Haley laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made his chest swell. "You're a riot you know that?" She leaned up so their lips were almost touching.

He simply grinned before sealing them in a hot kiss. "Nathan." She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands moved down her back to cup her ass, pulling her more against him, so she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh.

"Haley!"

They both groaned. "Brooke has the worst freakin' timing." Haley sighed as she got up from the bed, grabbing her robe and securing the rope around her waist.

"You know that doesn't cover much." Nathan grinned as he looked at her legs, those soft smooth curvy legs.

She mock glared at him and let out a small yelp of laughter as she felt something lightly smack her ass. "Nathan Scott!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender and gave her a wink.

"Haley James! Get your ass down here!"

She groaned before grudgingly making her way down into the living room, a smile immediately coming to her face as she saw Connor.

"Mama!" He shouted, running over to her and she picked him up in her arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you today." She rubbed his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Did you have fun with Auntie Brooke?"

"Of course he did." Brooke grinned. "Didn't ya sweets?"

Connor nodded with a big grin, showing his baby teeth. "Lots lots fun!" He giggled, she then set him down and watched as he ran over to Ozzy, the dog licking at his face making him squeal with delight.

"So," Brooke smiled as Haley sat down beside her. "How'd the appointment go?" She asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Haley grinned at her friends enthusiasm. "I'm officially six weeks pregnant."

Brooke clapped her hands with a small squeal. "And I'm twelve! This is so great! We can get pregnant together!"

Haley laughed at her choice of words.

"Sorry Brooke, but I've already taken care of that." Nathan smirked as he walked down the stairs, stopping on his way to the kitchen to bend down and place a chaste kiss on Haley's lips. "I'll go make some coffee." He offered.

"De-" Both Haley and Brooke began.

"De-café," I know." He chuckled.

Haley smiled dreamily as she watched him walk into the kitchen, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue boxers. _Yummy_.

"God yous are like a pair of horn dogs." Brooke laughed while letting out a yawn as she stretched.

Haley shrugged, not ashamed. Her husband was hot! She smiled while looking down at the gold band that adorned her left ring finger.

"I still can't believe you're married." Brooke admitted, smiling as her friends face lit up. "I always thought I'd be the first to be wedded," She closed her eyes. "To a rich millionaire with the body of a Greek God." She sighed dreamily whilst licking her lips.

"And you have to settle for Chris." Haley said with a nod of her head, laughing as her friend smacked her with a pillow.

"Hey!"

Haley simply grinned. "Now you see I think I got the better deal, I mean Nathan's got the body, the looks, the non Elvis like hair." She laughed when Brooke glared at her.

"You girls talking 'bout me?" Nathan asked as he walked into the living room, handing them each a cup of coffee.

"Nope."

"Nope."

Nathan chuckled.

"So let me see baby Scott!" Brooke exclaimed after taking a sip from her mug.

Nathan chuckled as Haley started to rake about in her handbag for the sonogram.

"Dada!" His smile widened at hearing Connor call him that, even after a few weeks it was still taking some getting used to.

"Hey bud, you miss me?" He grinned picking the little boy up.

"Miss you!" Connor said, so excited it was impossible to keep his small body still.

"I missed you too." Nathan announced, ruffling his soft brown locks.

Brooke smiled at the display of affection, the way Nathan was with Connor and Haley. She knew he was right for her best friend and her Godson.

"Here ya go." Haley said in triumph as she finally found the picture.

Brooke smiled as she looked at the black and white sonogram. "Aww, it looks just like Baby Baley, like a little peanut." She smiled.

"Really?" Haley scrunched her nose. "Oh yeah," she nodded after squinting her eyes a couple of times.

"So are you gonna find out the sex?" Brooke asked, showing her dimples with her smile.

Haley shrugged, her eyes wandering over to Connor and Nathan, her heart swelling at thr sight. God she loved them.

"I don't know." Haley smiled.

"Yeah me neither," Brooke sighed. "Chris doesn't want to." She scowled. "Asshole."

Haley laughed aloud at that, kissing her friends cheek. "Cheer up Cookie, just think in a couple of moths you're gonna have a big belly." She grinned.

Brooke groaned, "You sure know how to make a girl feel loved." She joked. "Well thanks for the coffee guys." She smiled setting down her empty mug. "I'm gonna go and see the father of my child, maybe strangle him. I dunno yet." She smiled and bent down to pick up Connor from Nathan's lap and gave him a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you sweets." She sat him back down after he kissed her cheek, an adoring smile growing on her face. "Now you two behave and no getting frisky while there's children in the room, and I wont be home tonight." She sent them one last Brooke Davis smile before opening the door but shouted "Love you baby J!" Before closing it behind her.

Haley let out a loud laugh, before turning to her boys, she sent Nathan a wink, I'm just gonna go put on some clothes and I think I'll phone everyone, invite them out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." Nathan nodded with a smile.

"Okay," Haley leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before planting a kiss on Connor's head.

"Love yous." She smiled before turning and walking up to her room. "Shit!" She cursed when she stubbed her toe. "Owe!" She said in pain but laughing at the same time.

Nathan rushed over to her with Connor still in his arms. "Hales are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She laughed, "God I'm such a klutz."

"Shit!" Connor squealed.

"God dammit." She muttered under her breath.

Nathan bit his lip to stop form laughing. "How 'bout I make us some lunch while you go phone everyone?"

"Okay." She nodded, running her hand over Connor's soft locks before going up to their room. _Their _room. She giggled to herself as she thought about it, it wasn't her room anymore, it was her and Nathan's room.

"Right buddy." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen, Connor toddling beside him. Picking up the small boy he set him on the counter, boxing him in to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Listen, you gotta stop saying bad words." He spoke softly, but sternly.

Connor looked up at him with big brown doe eyes. "Dammit!" He giggled.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, words like that. You can't say them. Okay?"

Connor jutted out his bottom lip but then said. "O'tay."

He grinned, holding up his fist as Connor hit it with his much smaller one. "That's my boy."

* * *

"Mmm, smell's good." Haley smiled as she walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist from behind.

"Yeah? It's macaroni." He announced.

"I was actually talking about you." She nuzzled her nose into his back before popping a kiss in-between his shoulder blades. "My favourite." She kissed his cheek before turning to her little man, laughing softly as he was putting an empty box in the bin. "That's Mac 'n' Cheese in a box!" She laughed, whacking Nathan playfully on the arm. "That's cheating."

Nathan shrugged with a grin. "Well atleast it's edible. I hope." He added.

Haley smiled. "It'll be fine." Taking three bowls from the cupboard. Handing the Scooby Doo one to him and he scooped some into it. She set the other two beside him and picked up Connor.

Setting him in his 'Big Boy' chair. "Mac Cheese!" He smiled up at her.

"Don't touch it yet honey." She stopped his small hand. "It's still hot."

Nathan turned off the cooker and put the pan in the sink before setting his and Haley's bowls down at the table.

A smile formed on Haley's face as she suddenly got a flashback of a very similar situation.

_All three sit and eat in silence. And Haley can't help but think how they look like a family, a real family. "So do you wana make lasagne at mine tomorrow or something?" Nathan _

_asks breaking the silence this time._

"_Okay, and we could watch our favourite films together tonight if you want? Its one of _

_the assignments" she explains when Nathan raises an eyebrow questionably._

"_Kay, so what's your favourite movie?" he asks before taking another forkful of mac and _

_cheese._

"_Mmm…" Haley taps her chin with her pointer finger, "I dono, I have lots of favourites but I'd have to say, 'She's The Man' or 'Pirates of The Caribbean'. I love me some _

_Johnny Depp. You?"_

"_Probably 'Coach Carter'"_

"_Ah basketball" Haley smiles teasingly._

"What're you thinking about?" Nathan asked, knocking her from her thoughts.

She simply smiled. With a soft shake of her head, looking at both of them she had everything she could ever want. The best friends, a loving husband a son and a baby on the way.

"Nothing," She answered then leaned over so Connor couldn't hear. "I was just thinking if it's called making love, then if you have sex is that called making sex?" She said teasingly with a lop sided grin on her face.

"Haha." He deadpanned. "Funny."

"Dada! Mama!" Connor giggled.

"That's right buddy." Nathan smiled. "You're my family now, all three of you."

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**AN/Hey everyone :D Me again. Thank you so much for the feedback for the last chapter, I really loved writing that one. This one was just kind of a filler but some stuff did need to happen, like the set up for the dinner and that. The small flashback was from chapter nine. I got a job guys! I know right? Hehe. So there's a little bitty of info for ya, Lol. I hope you liked it :D Thank you all SO friggin' much for getting me over 400 reviews, I actually love every single one of yous! And if I could, I'd give you all your own James Lafferty but I can't and even if I could I would keep them all for myself, and they'd shirtless al the time… (drool) so you'll have to settle for computer hugs and kisses! Hehe. And a HUGE extra special thanks to Allison, who googled stuff for me, gave me ideas and was just a complete star, love you hon! And to Kelly, who helped me loads and gave me a kick in the butt to get his chap done. :D Love you Brain twin :D X x x **_

_**Also, NaleyAlways4ever to answer your question I'm actually not sure if I'm ending this story soon. I wasn't thinking about it. To be truthful I wasn't expecting it to get this long Lol. But I was planning on writing out the pregnancies of the babies and I'm sure I have some more plot twists up me sleeves Lol. **_

_**So guys could yous tell me what you want, like for me to write out the whole pregnancies and stuff? Or if you have any ideas or things you want in a chapter tell me! Also do you want a girl or boy Naley/Bris babies? I was leaning towards boys, maybe a girl. But tell me what yous think!**_

_**Can someone help me out with the whole adoption process? I want Nathan to adopt Connor soon and I need you guys' help, so if anyone can give me any info on that it'd be great and much appreciated.**_

_**Oh and check out my new One Shot! 'Eight World Wonder' Please! :D**_


	30. A Dinner To Remember

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love you all. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had trouble writing it and I'm still not happy with it hehe. Sorry for the shortness of it as well. Who's excited for OTH coming back next week? I cannot wait! **

**Thank you SO freakin' much to Kelly for her help and ideas and title for this chapter :D I wouldn't have being able to do it without ya Girlie. Would you like some cream? LMA.**

**Chapter Thirty: A Dinner To Remember**

"Nathan!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seeing my shoe?"

"Which one?" Nathan asked as he flipped through the channels on TV.

"Emm, my black ones." She called back.

"I dunno Hales, you have a lot of shoes." He chuckled.

Haley let out an aggravated sigh as she carried on running around their room. "Well it'd be nice if you'd actually come up and help me but that's too much work for you." She said sarcastically. "But no, just sit and watch the TV that's fine, don't help your pregnant wife, no it's fine-"

"This shoe?" She turned her head as Nathan was suddenly standing in the door, with the item in question hanging from one of his fingers. His eyes widened as her chin started to quiver and eyes glossed over. "Haley, baby." He walked closer, God her hormones had just started the other day and he was still getting used to them.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

Nathan smiled softly, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back as she cried into his chest, slowly calming down. "You're not, you're just hormonal."

Haley laughed, pulling away from him she wiped at her eyes. "God I was never this bad with Connor. Now, you go get him ready while I fix myself up." She bent down to pick up her shoe and slipped it on.

Nathan chuckled at her change of mood. "Okay." He began walking to the door and turned around just before. "Oh and Hales, you look beautiful." He sent her a smile before walking down the stairs. Haley suddenly felt giddy, God he was such a sweet talker.

"Hey little man." Nathan picked up Connor and sat back down on the couch with him by his side.

"Dada, 'ook, drawed picture." The small child held up a square sheet of paper.

Nathan grinned, "Well lets take a look see." He said taking it from him. It was of three stick people, very squiggly stick people, one tall, one medium and one small. "Who's this?" He asked.

Connor leaned over and sat up on his knees, he pointed to each person as he spoke. "Dada, mamma, me." He gave Nathan a big grin.

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Connor, feeling his heart swell. "Well it's very good," He smiled. "Maybe you'll grow up to be an artist."

"No way babe, he's gonna be a musician, and a very well behaved musician." Haley told him as she walked down the stairs.

"Mamma!" Connor squealed. "'ook! 'Ook!" He trusted the paper at her as she walked closer.

"Aww, good job baby." She smiled, kissing his chubby cheek.

"Nah, he's gonna be a basketball player for sure." Nathan replied.

Haley mock glared at him before kissing his cheek as well. "C'mon on we better get going. Ozzy!" She shouted, and the black Labrador came bounding through from the kitchen. "Be good." She told him while stroking his head, Connor wrapped his arm around the dogs neck.

"Z come!" He exclaimed.

Nathan shook his head, "sorry bud, no dogs allowed." He stroked Ozzy's black head of hair before picking up Connor.

The little boy pouted, and folded his arms over his chest.

Haley laughed, "C'mon," she ushered them both out of the house, locking the door behind her. "You nervous?" She asked as Nathan buckled Connor into his car seat.

He nodded, closing the car door. "Yeah, just a bit. You?" He admitted.

Haley nodded. "A little." And leaned up to kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't worry, whatever happens I'm right there with you okay?"

Nathan smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her again, and that was all the answer she needed.

…

"Okay there they are." Nathan said as he spotted everyone.

Haley followed his gaze. "You ready?"

He looked down at her and he suddenly didn't feel so nervous anymore. "Lets go." He said with a smile and took her hand in his, Connor toddling along beside them, his small hand in Haley's other one.

"Nathan, Haley." Karen spoke, smiling warmly at her the two of them. "Thank you for inviting us out to dinner."

"It was no problem." Haley answered with a smile, when Nathan made no attempt to. "Hey guys." She greeted everyone else.

"Hey Hales." Chris sent her a big grin as he stood up and took her into his arms. "God it feels like ages since I've seen you." He told her.

Haley smiled into his chest, "I've missed you too." She giggled, pulling away.

"As sweet as this little reunion is can we please order? I'm wasting away to nothing over here." Brooke pouted.

Everyone laughed, the tension decreasing.

"Sure you don't want to make an escape?" Nathan whispered into her ear as he pulled a chair out for her.

Haley laughed at that. "Nah, I think we'll be okay." She told him while putting Connor into a high chair between them.

He shrugged with a cheeky grin. "It's your funeral."

"Shut up." She laughed, swatting him playfully on the chest.

He grinned at her and took his seat on the other side of Connor.

"So what's everyone been up to?" Keith asked, not noticing the teenagers tense.

"Emm." Jake spoke up. "Nothing much, just this and that."

The older man nodded.

"So whose ready to order? I for one am starving." The table laughed again at Brooke's announcement.

"Me too." Haley added. "I think I'll go for…" Twisting her lips as she looked at her menu.

"Mac 'n' Cheese." Brooke, Chris, Jake and Nathan all chimed in. Haley huffed in mock annoyance as Peyton, Lucas, Keith and Karen laughed.

"Mac cheese!" Connor squealed from his spot beside her. "Mac cheese!"

Haley laughed softly, "That's right baby." And planted a soft kiss on his head.

Karen aww'd, "How old is he now?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the small child.

"Two and a few months." Haley replied, running her fingers through his short brown locks.

"Mac cheese?" He asked, looking up at his mother with doe brown eyes much like her own.

She chuckled. "Yeah, we'll get you some." She then looked up at her husband. "What're you getting?"

"I don't know, what do you think little man?" Nathan smiled down at the small boy.

"Dada!" Connor giggled. "Mac cheese!"

Everyone chuckled as Karen and Keith's eyes widened.

"Wow." The petite woman spoke up. "He's calling you Dada?" Karen asked concerned. "What if he gets too attached?" She wondered to the group.

"Oh well that'd probably be a good thing," Brooke chuckled. "Since they're married." Before seeing Haley's glare, and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit. Sorry Hales."

Karen and Keith sat there in utter shock.

"Yeah that's how I felt to." Jake told them.

Haley nearly groaned out loud.

"You got married?" Karen asked. Her voice was quiet but there was an underlying tone. Nathan gulped, he was in deep shit.

"Nathan Royal Scott! You got married without telling us!" She stood up, walking round to his side of the table. Everyone in the restaurant now staring over at their table.

"Yeah." He told her, standing up as well.

"So you just went off and got married without telling anyone?"

"No." He answered. "Dan was there." He saw pain flash in her eyes but he didn't care, she'd hurt him so badly and had lied to him for seventeen years. She deserved it. "Actually he was meant to be here tonight as well but I guess he couldn't make it." Nathan sneered.

Karen looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "I cannot believe this Nathan, anything else you'd like to share with me?"

Nathan didn't back down, not now. "Yeah, there is actually."

Haley stood up beside him, taking his hand in hers, knowing he needed her support right now.

"Haley and I. We're having a baby."

The next thing he knew his mothers hand was coming across his cheek.

A round of gasps were heard throughout the restaurant. Connor's cries breaking the silence, and Jake quickly took him into his arms, knowing Nathan needed Haley right now.

"You stupid, stupid boy." Karen spoke heatedly.

"Hey." Haley spoke up, "Don't talk to him like that."

"And you," Karen turned to the girl. "How could you get pregnant? Trying to trick him into staying with you? Is that why you two got married."

Haley scoffed. "No, its not. Nathan and I love each other, and this is actually his baby. Unlike you I would never cheat on my husband." She spat.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that-"

"Then don't talk to your son like that. He invited you out tonight to try and make a mends, to try and patch things up." Haley told her. "But I don't want you anywhere near my family, and don't you dare lift your hand to _my_ husband again." Haley warned before turning on her heel and picking up a blubbering Connor from Jake's arms. Nathan slipped his hand in hers and they both started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Nathan." Karen pleaded.

"Haley's right mam, you had your chance, and you just blew it." He told her, before he walked out, with his family, the three people who meant the most to him in the world.

…

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked later that night as he walked into their bedroom. "Hales." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." She told him, wiping at her eyes.

"For what?" He chuckled slightly.

"As if things aren't bad enough with your family, but I just couldn't watch her do that to you Nathan." She explained, lifting a hand up to tenderly rub at his face, which was slightly bruised. Wow Karen had some slap on her.

"And I love you for that." He smiled, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm, her heart fluttering at the small gesture. "You know it was actually kinda sexy seeing you take my mam's head off back there."

"Really?" Haley grinned raising her eyebrows slightly. "I am starving." She sighed, falling back onto the mattress.

"Me too." Nathan growled playfully as he crawled on top of her.

Haley laughed as he began planting noisy kisses up the side of her neck. "I meant for food."

"Mmm." Nathan mumbled into her skin.

"I'm serious," she told him, but he was making it harder and harder for her to believe her own words.

"C'mon Hales." He breathed hotly into her ear, and ground his arousal into her, making her moan out loud at the unexpected but welcomed contact.

"Oh, you're good." Haley giggled, before leaning up to connect their lips.

He was dressed in just his boxers while Haley was in one of his t-shirt and girls boxer shorts. He quickly rid them of their clothes and kissed her deeply, both moaning into the others mouth as he touched her with his fingers, to test if she was ready for him. He suddenly thrust forward, capturing her cries with his mouth. It was fast, both knowing Connor could wake up any minute. It was only a few minutes until they both came, breaths heavy, bodies sweaty as they tried to regain control.

"Love you." Haley declared, kissing his chest lightly.

Nathan smiled, "I love you too."

"About tonight…" She began.

Nathan shook his head. "It's fine Haley. Really. I don't want them in my life if they cant accept that you, Connor and our baby are a part of it, the biggest part."

Haley grinned. "Good to know, cause you're a pretty big part of my life as well Nathan Scott."

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

…

…

…

**TBC . . X**


	31. Broken Wishes and Dirty Dishes

**AN/Hey everyone. So first of all sorry for the wait for this chapter, I really am :D Now I need to tell all of you that this story will only be another few chapters long, even though I'm sad to let it go I feel it's gone as long as it can-but that's just me-and also I'm glad because now I can get working on my other stories, I actually have another one in the works, I have a couple of chapters written so hopefully it should be up soon. (If Kelly lets me) Haha. And also, it's mostly just gonna be pure fluff hehe. It might be more than a few 'til the end. We'll see. Finally, who's excited about OTH tonight? Well I'm not. Haha. Gotcha! I am soooooo excited but I have to wait 'til tomorrow. Sigh. Anywho, please read and enjoy :D **

**Chapter Thirty One: Broken Wishes and Dirty Dishes**

-

-

-

Nathan sighed tiredly as he walked around the mall, he grunted as a small woman nearly knocked him over as she walked by with all her shopping bags. She simply kept walking and he felt like turning around and shouting at her, but he didn't. He was there for a reason. He needed a job. He didn't really want one, but what seventeen year old ever did? But he was doing this for Haley, Connor, their unborn baby and himself. Just the other day a woman from the adoption agency had come around. He ran a hand over his tired face as he thought about it. It didn't go so well.

"_So Nathan." Patricia turned towards the young boy, her eyes like steal,. "How old did you say you were?"_

"_Seventeen." He answered. "I'll be eighteen next month." _

_She nodded, writing everything he said down on the pad in her hands._

"_And Haley." She turned her smile towards the brunette girl. "You are?"_

"_Seventeen." Haley told her._

_Patricia nodded again, "don't you think that's a little young? The average age for adoption is twenty five," she told the young couple, before she continued with her questions. __"__Are you employed?__"_

"_I am.__" Haley answered._

"_And you Nathan?__"_

_Nathan tried to ignore her hard gaze. __"__Not at the moment.__"_

_The curly haired woman gave him a look that he definitely did not like. _

…

"You really think there's no chance of Nathan getting to adopt CJ?" Jake asked as he and Haley walked through town, said little boy toddling along between them.

She shook her head, "she pretty much said that before she left." She frowned. "I just… I really want Connor to have Nathan as a dad and… I don't know, I just really wanted this."

Jake nodded, wrapping a comforting arm around his best friends shoulders. "Don't worry J, if it's meant to be it'll happen. And anyway, either way Nathan's still Connor's dad, you don't need a bunch of papers to tell you that."

Haley looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "God, you should know not to say that kind of stuff around a pregnant girl." She told him teasingly, wiping at her eyes.

Jake grinned. "Talking about pregnant teenage girls-" He chuckled as Haley gasped and slapped him playfully on the arm. Connor giggled at his mam's antics. Grown ups were so silly. "Where is she these days?"

Haley smiled. "Locked up in Chris' apartment, she practically lives there now. I swear, even at fourteen weeks pregnant she's glowing." She laughed.

"Trust Brooke Davis to turn pregnancy into a fashion statement, and hey. You're practically glowing too." He told her sweetly and Haley smiled , latching onto his arm. "So, when do we find out if Baby Scott's got a winkle?"

Haley laughed out loud. "You mean if he's a mini Nathan or me? I don't know, we're not sure of we're gonna find out."

"Of course it's a boy," Jake smirked and then explained when Haley gave him a look. "He's a Scott."

…

"Excuse me?"

"Welcome to Hot N' Twisted what can I get…" Nathan stilled as he turned around, his eyes wide as Haley stood in front of him, Connor firmly secured to her hip.

"Hot N' Twisted huh? Well you're definitely hot, and I wouldn't mind getting twisted up in you." She smirked while biting her lip slightly, knowing it drove him crazy.

Nathan felt his cheeks heat up and looked over his shoulder to make sure his boss wasn't there, he was a real grouch.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, then cleared his throat as his voice came out huskier than he would've liked.

"What am I doing here?" She asked mischievously stepping closer so she could rest against the counter. "I think the question is what are you doing here? Wearing that hat." She mused, taking the light blue cap from his head.

Nathan shrugged. "I got a job."

"I can see that." She smiled. "But why?" They both smiled as Connor took the cap from his mam's hands and she helped him put it on, he giggled as it fell down over his eyes.

Nathan sighed, turning back to his wife. "Me and you both know we don't have a chance in hell of me adopting CJ if we don't both have stable jobs."

"And working at a pretzel cart's stable?" She asked and when he looked up he was relieved to see a teasing smile on her lips.

"At least it something." He shrugged.

Haley took the cap from her son's head and placed it back on Nathan's, sending him a wink she said. "It is, plus you look sexy with an apron and that hat." She grinned, turning it around so it was on backwards.

Nathan smirked at that.

"Oh, and I really wouldn't mind getting twisted up with you." She leaned in, whispering hotly so her hot breath hit his neck.

Nathan nearly groaned out loud in frustration. "You don't play fair." He said and she giggled. "And I am really happy this thing comes to waist height." He told her, looking down at his lower half.

Haley laughed at that. "Nathan!" She scolded, slapping his arm playfully.

He simply smirked, sticking his tongue to the side of his cheek. God he looked sexy.

"So are you working tonight?" Nathan asked, leaning on the counter so they were eye level.

Haley groaned, hoisting Connor up a bit more on her hip, he was really getting too big for this. "I've got the late shift, I get to stack shelves all night. Yay!" She cheered sarcastically.

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight bud." Nathan grinned at the little boy.

Connor held his arms out, opening and closing his tiny fists in a grabbing motion. "Dada, want dada!"

"Sorry baby, daddy's working." Haley said, rubbing his back soothingly. "Well we better let you get back to it."

"Scott!" Nathan groaned out loud, making Haley giggle slightly and Connor make squeaky noises, "I'm not paying you to stand around. Get back to work."

"Hi Gary." Haley smiled at the boy.

"Haley." He said, his voice slightly strained. Nathan smirked as he saw his cheeks blush slightly.

"I didn't know you worked here." She announced, sending him a dazzling smile.

"Oh-well I do, have for a while." He stuttered.

"That's nice." She told him, "thanks again for helping me with my calculus last year."

"Oh it was no problem." He told her, and Nathan couldn't help it as his smirk grew at how nervous he sounded. He used to be the exact same, nervous and stuttery. But Haley James now Scott would do that to you.

"Well I better get going." Haley smiled at them both. "I'll see you at home." She leaned up and kissed Nathan on the cheek, ignoring his pout. "But I probably wont be home when you get done since I have to work late, love you." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you too babe, by little man, I'll see ya soon kay?"

Connor gave him a grin and it melted Nathan's heart. "Love you dada!"

Nathan's grin was so wide even a blind man could see it and he leaned down to kiss the top of Connor's head. "l love you too." He whispered into his brown locks.

"Bye." Haley waved with a smile as she walked away, now all she had to do was find Jake. Where did he say he was going? The sports shop? She sighed. Boys.

…

"Chris!" Brooke screamed.

The spiky haired boy sighed, he wasn't planning on getting out of bed before twelve today. "That's shot to hell." He grumbled, before putting on an extra cheery tone and shouting back. "What is it honey?"

He heard Brooke scoff. "Don't you honey me, get your scrawny ass in here!"

Chris groaned, stupid hormones! Getting up from their bed he made his way to the kitchen, "Yes sweetie?" Hopefully using Pet names would make her less angry at whatever he did and make her want to have angry make up sex with him.

"What's this?" She asked, gesturing with her hands.

Chris brow furrowed, "The sink." He answered.

"Yes, and what's in the sink?"

"Dishes."

"Exactly. And what kind of dishes?"

"Dirty dishes."

"And what did I ask you to do last night?"

"Clean the …" Chris closed his eyes, he just dug himself in deeper. "Shit." At least if he'd said nothing he could pretend not to remember what she said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I asked you pacifically to do them last night, but it's fine. I'll do them."

"No, no I'll do it." He told her, moving her out of the way.

"What're you trying to say? I'm incapable of doing dishes?" She glared at him.

He sighed, exasperated. "No! God you're so hormonal." At the look on her face he immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. "Brooke-"

Before he could get another word out she'd stomped off to the bedroom, and he winced as she slammed the door.

"Stupid hormones."

…

"So what do you think? Cheetos or Doritos?" Nathan asked, holding up both bags.

Connor just looked up at him with big doe brown eyes before pointing to both bags as he sat in the shopping trolley.

"You're so right." Nathan grinned throwing both crisp bags in beside him. "So what's next? Ice cream?"

"Ice ceam!" Connor pumped his fists in the air making the older boy chuckle. When he'd gotten home from work Jake was watching Connor and they'd had a game of NBA live. After schooling Jake's butt Nathan had jumped up from the couch, pumping his fists in the air and the next thing Connor was doing the exact same thing, dancing around and soon after both teenagers joined in.

"Ice cream it is." He smiled, pushing the trolley further down the isle.

"Nathan?" He stopped and turned around as someone called his name and he smiled. "Mr Burnshaw."

"How are you?" The older man asked.

"I'm good thanks." Nathan told his wife's boss who he found out was named John and was actually a very nice man. "And you?"

"Same same." He smiled kindly. "And what 'bout you Sport?"

Connor giggled at the nick name.

John grinned, he reminded so much of Max, his own son, who had sadly passed away sex months ago from cancer.

Nathan smiled to. "How's Maggie?"

John gave him a slightly broken smile. "She's better, still in shock though, I think we all are."

Nathan patted the older man on the back. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Connor." He said, looking down at the small boy who was now sitting and playing with one of the toys Nathan had thrown in the cart for him.

"Well you'd have Haley." John smiled. "Who's working in the next isle by the way."

"Oh, really?" Nathan asked, playing dumb.

John smirked knowingly. "How 'bout I take Connor for a little while and you can go see your wife?"

"You sure?" The taller boy asked.

"Course." He picked up CJ from the trolley. "So Sport, wanna go see the racing cars?"

Nathan smiled as he heard his sons laughter as he walked into the next isle. His son. Connor was his son, it didn't matter if they had a stupid bit of paper to tell them that, he was his son, end of story.

He let out a breath and a smile was firmly plastered to his face as he saw her. God he loved her. Walking closer he watched as she tried to put something on the top shelf but couldn't quite reach. He went behind her and took it from her hand before placing it on the shelf.

"Hey you." He whispered heavily into her ear, smiling as he felt her shiver.

Haley knew it was him, she could feel his eyes on her, feel that jolt spreading through her body as he stepped into the isle, awaking all her senses. "Hey." She turned round, wrapping both arms around his waist. "I missed you today."

"What?" He chuckled. "You just saw me a couple of hours ago."

"So." She smiled with a shrug. "You didn't miss me?"

"Well…" He trailed off, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Then what're you doing in the supermarket?" She asked.

"Connor wanted a few things."

She gasped. "Nathan Royal, I am so shocked at you, using your own son as an excuse to see me."

"Well I got to see you didn't I?" He asked, knuckling her neck with his nose.

She giggled, "It's okay then Where is he?"

"With John."

She nodded and leaned up on her tip toes as he bent down, their lips almost connecting before a shrill voice stopped them.

"Excuse me."

Haley sighed, she knew that voice too well.

"Yes Rachel." She turned to the red head. "Hi Bevin." She smiled at the blonde standing next to her.

"Hi Hales." Bevin grinned big.

"What can I help you with?" Haley asked, turning her gaze back to the taller girl.

Rachel smiled tightly. "I was just wondering where the whipped cream is?" She asked, licking her lips, her gaze locked on Nathan as she said 'whipped cream.'

Haley kept a smile on her face walking over a few steps away from Rachel and picking up a can. "Here you go."

"Oh, it was right there the whole time, silly me." She giggled, and Haley sent her a sarcastic smile, her gaze hardening yet again as the read head turned her lust filled gaze towards Nathan, who was now stacking the cans Haley had being earlier onto the shelf. The brunette smiled at the gesture, God he was so sweet, and plus the way he bent down made his ass look so good, and then when he stretched up she got to see the tanned muscles of his lower back, but unluckily so did Rachel.

"Nathan looks good, no wonder you're pregnant." Rachel sneered.

The smaller girl smirked before turning her gaze back to said boy. "Hey babe." Haley spoke and Nathan turned around to face her. "What do you say we get a can of this for later?" She kinked an eyebrow, giving him a seductive look which had all his blood going straight to his groin.

He had a pretty good idea why she was doing this but he didn't care. "Definitely." And winked at her, making her heart beat faster.

Rachel sent Haley a dirty look before stomping away down the isle.

"Bye Hales." Bevin smiled sweetly.

"Bye Bev." Haley gave a small wave to the ditsy blonde, she really was a sweet girl, wincing as Rachel shouted at her to hurry up from the end of the isle and watched as Bevin hurriedly followed her.

Haley walked up behind Nathan just as he bent down to pick up another tin. "Now this I could definitely get used to." She smirked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You staring at my ass?"

She gave him an innocent look before grinning. "I so am."

He chuckled, standing up and pulling her closer to his chest. "How 'bout we get Connor and go home so you can see more of my fine ass?"

Haley grinned, "that definitely sounds like a plan. Too bad I'm working for another four hours." She giggled as he groaned and dropped his face into the crook of her neck. "But as soon as I get home." She winked.

He sighed playfully. "Okay," then bent down to kiss her, it was long, hot and passionate leaving hem both breathless and wanting more.

"You don't play fair." She told him with a smile, playing with the collar of his polo.

He sent her a wink and started to walk down the isle. "I'll see you at home."

Haley's moth dropped open. "Nathan!"

"Don't forget the whipped cream!" He called out, sending her one last wink before rounding the corner.

She pouted with a huff as he was completely out of sight. She sighed.

Being horny and pregnant was so not a good thing.

…


	32. Low, Low, Low

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Low, Low, Low**

**-**

**-**

"Mmm." Haley smiled lazily as she nuzzled her face into her husbands muscular back. "Are you sleeping?" When she got no answer she giggled slightly. "Nathan." She whispered.

He grumbled before pushing his face further into his pillow as he lay sprawled out on his stomach.

"Nathan Scott stop faking sleep on your horny pregnant wife!"

"Sleepy." He mumbled into the soft object.

"Nate." Haley whined. "C'mon."

"Hales, I made you _cum _on an hour ago, more than once."

Haley ignored his grouchiness and moved so her chest was pressed up against his back and one of her legs was thrown over his. She peppered kisses on the bare skin, and ran her foot up and down his calf. "Baby." She whispered into his ear, "c'mon, I know you want to." She grinned against his ear and then nibbled on his lobe.

She let out a loud shriek as he suddenly turned around and pinned her arms above her head. "You do not play fair Haley James." He growled playfully and nipped at the bare flesh of her neck.

Her grin grew, "No, you just can't resist me." She teased, earning herself a smirk from her husband. "And it's Scott by the way. Haley.. James.. Scott." She punctuated each of her words with a kiss on his lips. "And it always will be."

Her words made his heart swell and he kissed her deeply. "Mmm." He smiled against her lips, his hands subconsciously went down to her stomach, the now visible baby bump soft under his touch.

Haley cupped his cheek and nibbled lightly on his lower lip, God she was having a serious craving, and it wasn't for food. At five months pregnant her hormone's had been going wild, when she had Connor she was bad but not this bad, plus she had no one to help her with her… horniness back then. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her hormone helper kissing his way up her thigh.

She groaned out in frustration when he passed the place she desperately wanted to feel his mouth and kissed his way up her hip.

"You are an ass Nathan Scott, teasing a pregnant woman."

He grinned, "But you're my pregnant woman." She giggled.

"Your woman huh? You going all caveman on me?"

He winked. "You bet." And chuckled but it soon turned into a long drawn out moan as she started rubbing herself against his almost painfully hard arousal.

"Well then c'mon caveman, show me watcha got."

And show her he did.

…

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered his phone, having being woken up by the loud ringing.

"Hey Mouth." Nathan said quietly, "sorry for calling so late."

Mouth sat up in his bed, "it's okay, is everything alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Everything's fine." Nathan reassured, mentally kicking himself in the ass for making him worry. "I was just phoning to ask if you wanted to come to this benefit concert at TRIC tomorrow night?"

"That's really nice of ya Nate, but I'm not into you that way and I don't think Haley would be very happy…" He joked.

Nathan grinned at that, also at the fact he used 'Nate' instead of Nathan. "It's not just me, Hales is coming too. Luke's coming with Gigi. C'mon Mouth, we haven't hung out in ages and I seriously feel like an ass about that, so please?"

Mouth sighed dramatically but smiled. "Okay."

"Awesome." Nathan smiled. "So tomorrow night, just meet us there 'bout eight?"

"Sounds good Nate."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but his wife getting up from the bed and running into the bathroom in the hall had him forgetting whatever he was about to say.

"Look I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."

"Night dude." Mouth said and both boys hung up, Nathan carelessly threw his phone onto the floor and moved to the bathroom.

Bending down he gathered her hair in his hands, pulling it away from her face as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Haley moaned and flushed the toilet, sitting back she rested her back against the wall. Nathan rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her back and pushed the few strands of her that had fallen out of her face. He really loved that she was carrying his child but he hated her being sick all the time, especially there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Haley nodded her head with her eyes still closed. "I thought morning sickness was meant to go away, and it's not even the morning!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nathan smiled and kissed her hair, "Well it is sort-" he stopped when he saw her glare. "I mean no it's not."

She nodded her head, satisfied with his answer before snuggling into his chest. "Who was on the phone?" She asked, drawing invisible shapes onto his bare flesh.

"Mouth." He told her, closing his eyes as her touch sent tingles all over his body. "I invited him to the benefit concert."

"Aww, you're so sweet." She grinned, leaning up to kiss him but frowned when she kissed the skin of his hand as he covered his mouth.

"You have toilet breath."

Haley's mouth opened and she smacked him on his chest. "Ass!"

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed, his eyes widening as he held up his hands. "You were just sick!"

"Well thank you Mr. State the Obvious, God I don't know why I married you." She grumbled, struggling as she stood up, her belly making it more difficult than normal.

"Cause you love me." Nathan smiled, standing behind her as she stood at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You looveee me, you want to kiss me, you want to fu-dammit Hales." He growled playfully as her elbow connected with his chest.

She simply smirked at him as she continued to brush her teeth with her red toothbrush. "You asked for it." She said simply, her voice was muffled as she still had toothpaste and water and her toothbrush in her mouth.

Nathan scoffed, lacing his fingers against her baby bump. "Whatever you say babe." He whispered, kissing the base of her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and caught her gaze through the mirror.

She raised and eyebrow with a slight smirk, she quickly spat out the paste before turning around and kissing him hungrily.

"I am so glad Jake has Connor tonight." Nathan mumbled against her lips as they both walked blindly to her bedroom.

…

Nathan stretched his arms and rolled onto his stomach, furrowing his brow when his hand came into contact with the cool be sheets. He rubbed at his eyes, and sat up. No Haley. He suddenly heard the faint sounds of music coming from down stairs and he chuckled, before standing up and slipping on some basketball shorts that she'd practically ripped from his the night before. He ran a hand through his messy hair and grabbed his grey t-shirt from the floor before going down into the living room. Then he heard that is was coming from the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was his five month pregnant wife, shaking about while she cooked. Suddenly he didn't feel so tired anymore.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
the whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Haley sang the lyrics quietly as she moved about the kitchen, pouring ingredients she needed for her omelettes into the frying pan. God she loved this song, plus it helped that Nathan wasn't there, watching her dancing around would have being some sight, and not one for sore eyes.

What a sight for sore eyes Nathan grinned to himself. God she was hot, and _all _his.

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy) _

Haley whirled around as she felt someone smack her butt, and was met with the smirking face of her husband, both hands up in the air.

_  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

"Nathan!" She slapped his arm, "what're you doing?" She laughed while turning down the radio.

"Nothing." He smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"Uh huh." She laughed, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips before going back to what she was doing.

"Something smells good." He told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. "And I'm not talking about the food." He grinned as he kissed the side of her neck.

Haley laughed a little. "Nice to know."

"So when's Jake taking Connor back?"

"Emm." She looked up at the clock, "'bout half an hour I think."

"As nice as it was to have a night all to ourselves, I have to admit that I missed him." Nathan smiled.

"Me too." Haley said softly.

"I'll get it." Nathan told her as the phone rang and walked into the living room. He came back through five seconds later. "It's for you."

Haley quirked an eyebrow before taking the phone from his hand, "hello?"

"_Haley!"_

"Hello to you too B Davis." Haley laughed, smiling thankfully at Nathan as he took over for her at the stove.

"_I'm having a crisis."_

Haley rolled her eyes at her friends dramatics.

"_I'm being serious! I'm six months pregnant, going out tonight and absolutely nothing I own fits me anymore or either makes me look like a whale!" Brooke cried. "It does so Chris!" She yelled at her boyfriend when he shouted his protests._

"Brooke I'm sure you'll look great whatever you pick, pregnancy agrees with you." Haley told her best friend.

_Brooke scoffed. "Yeah right, you're just saying that so I'll hang up and let you get back to your husband."_

"Guilty as charged." She laughed.

"_So much for Hoe's over Bro's." _

"Stop being such a grouch and just pick something, or how 'bout I come over early and we can get ready together? And we can just meet the guys there." She offered ignoring the look Nathan was giving her.

_Brooke grinned, "You are a genius! Be here by six. Love ya!" With that she hung up the phone._

Haley laughed while hanging up the phone. "What?" She asked when Nathan was still giving her the evil eye.

"I am not letting you go to TRIC by yourself, you're pregnant."

"It doesn't mean I can't drive."

"Haley."

"Nathan." She said with the same tone. "I'll be fine." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"There's someone here to see you!" They both hears a voice shout through the house.

Haley quickly detangled herself from Nathan, walking out of the kitchen, and he chuckled when he heard Connor's squeals.

"There's my boy." Haley grinned, bending down to pick up her son.

"Mamma!" Connor giggled, "U'cle Jake let me pway bwasketba'!"

"Wow, that's so cool." She smiled. Happily handing him over to Nathan as he walked in behind them.

"Hey Hales." Jake said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, thanks for taking him last night." Haley smiled.

"Anytime." Jake grinned. "You know I love having him, ain't that right CJ?"

"Yup." Connor said, giggling as Nathan tickled his belly.

"Well I better get going."

"You sure? I just made lunch." Haley offered.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm helping Peyton with making sure the clubs ready for tonight."

Haley smiled knowingly.

"Don't give me that look James." Jake said.

"What look?" She asked with innocents.

He chuckled before kissing her forehead and saying goodbye's before leaving.

"Z!" Connor screamed suddenly, trying to get down so her could play with the dog.

Nathan chuckled before setting him down on the floor.

"So you ready for lunch?"

Nathan grinned. "Family style?"

"Family style."

…

"God." Brooke groaned as she pulled herself out of the passengers side of the car. "If I get any bigger I wont be able to walk anymore." She told her best friend as they both began walking up to their destination.

Haley linked her arm through Brooke's. "You look beautiful, and I'm sure Chris will agree with me."

Brooke sighed, "Do you remember when we'd come to these things and would be like, the centre of attention? Now we're centre of attention for a whole different reason." She said, rubbing a hand over her large belly.

"Yeah." Haley smiled in remembrance, of when the four of them were crazy teenagers, no responsibility, well except Connor, but she had her parents to help her then. "Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Brooke admitted. "You?"

"Sometimes." Haley echoed her words. "Oh God."

"What?" Brooke then followed her line of sight and groaned, looking at the mountain of steps. "There is no way I'm making it up there. Leave me here, and pick me up when you come back."

Haley laughed, "C'mon, where's the Brooke that could dance three cheer routines in one night?"

"She hasn't being here for six months." Brooke said, then groaned as they started walking up the steps. "You are going to be the death of me." She said to her stomach, a soft smile on her face.

…

"There you are!" Chris exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend and best friend make there way up to them. "What happened?" He asked, as he noticed there red and sweaty faces.

"We had a fight with the stairs." Brooke told him.

"Could you not have built an elevator in this place?" Haley asked Peyton, rubbing her lower back.

Peyton bit her lips to stop from smiling, "there is." She told then both.

Both girls faces dropped. "And you couldn't have told us that before we walked up those gazillion steps out there?" Brooke panted, taking the water Chris handed her and knocking it back with three gulps, Haley doing the same.

"Whoa." Chris commented.

Haley moaned, "great, now I have to pee." She then waddled off in search of the bathroom.

"I'll go with her." Peyton said, before following the short brunette.

"Where're Jake and Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"They're around here somewhere." Chris said, taking a look around the large room. "You look gorgeous." He told her, finally taking in her appearance.

"Thank you." She smiled, "but I feel like a whale."

"Well if you were you'd be the sexiest whale I'd ever seen."

Brooke giggled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She was too happy tonight to be mad at him.

Chris grinned before bending down and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Meanwhile on the other side of the club Haley was standing impatiently in the line for the toilets.

"Hey." Peyton smiled when she finally caught up, this place was packed tonight, it was so awesome!

"Hey." Haley smiled in return, it had been ages since they'd hung out. "This place looks great Peyton." She told the blonde. "And so do you." She said, taking in her now straight locks.

"Thanks Hales, and you do too. Pregnancy definitely agrees with you." She smiled, and Haley laughed lightly, remember her words to Brooke a little while ago.

"Thanks Peyt."

"So there's a bathroom in the office in back, and no one supposed to use it…" Peyton trailed off, a wicked smile playing on her face.

"I love you!" Haley exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and Peyton laughed, but hugged her back.

"Lets go." They linked arms before making their way through the crowded club.

…

"Excuse me?" Haley turned around as she heard someone speaking to her. "Sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't have happened to see my wife would you?"

"What does she look like?" Haley asked with a slight smirk.

"Well she's about your height, brown hair, absolutely gorgeous, she's actually probably the hottest girl in here tonight. Oh and she's five months pregnant."

"Nope, haven't seen her." Haley giggled.

"Well then would you mind if I bought you a drink." He smirked.

"Sorry." She held up her left hand.

"I wont tell if you wont." He said suggestively while walking closer to her.

"I'm not sure my husband would be okay with this." She said, trying to bite back her smile.

"I'm sure he wont mind." He grinned, walking in-between her legs. "So What'dya say?"

"What the hell." She pulled his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. "Mmm." She said a couple of minutes when they pulled away. "I was looking for you."

Nathan smiled, kissing her lips quickly, "sorry, Jake needed some help with some of the instruments back stage." He explained.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She told him.

He sent her a dazzling smile before kissing her again. He pulled back a moment later for some much needed air and caressed her stomach, "Hey buddy." He said making Haley giggle. She thought it was so cute when he'd talk to her stomach, but she told him to, she wanted the baby to know both their voices when he or she was born. "What?" Nathan smiled down at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head, cupping his cheek in her palm rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb. "You're just so…"

"Hot? Funny? Sexy? Irresistible." He smirked.

"I've created a monster." She said dramatically, "and I was gonna say cute." She laughed when his face scrunched up.

"Haley!" Peyton suddenly ran over to them, a panicked look on her face.

"What?"

"I know I so totally don't really have a right to ask you a favour, but I really need one." She said breathlessly. "One of the acts pulled out last minute and I have no idea who else to get, I actually have no one else, but then Jake told me you sang so I though-"

"No way." Haley said straight away.

Peyton pouted. "What? Why not?"

"I get seriously bad stage fright, I've never sang to more than two people, and I look like a Weeble Wobble." She told her. "So no." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haaaaalllleeeeyyyyy." Peyton whined. "Please! I'll buy you anything you want! Please please please!" She begged, pouting.

Haley tried to ignore her but groaned when she wasn't going away. "fine." She said grudgingly.

"YES!" Peyton exclaimed, putting her in for a tight hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then pulled her through the crowds of people.

Nathan chuckled when his wife sent him a 'help me' look.

…

"Hey guys!" Peyton yelled over the microphone and grinned as the crowd all screamed. "Well tonight we have the wonderful and talented, Haley James… Scott!" She added with a grin, clapping along with the rest of the club giving Haley a hug and an encouraging nod before walking off stage, smiling as she went and stood beside Jake.

Haley smiled to the crowd, her nerves eating her up inside. Oh God. This wasn't good.

"Go Baby James!" She heard Brooke shout, making her laugh a little. She then took a deep breath and took a hold of the mic, desperately searching through the mass of people for those two blue eyes. She then let out a low breath and closed her eyes.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
_

She finally opened her eyes when she heard no booing, and her eyes instantly connected with those ones she knew so well.

_  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you  
_

_  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
_

_  
And I'm only me when I'm with you  
_

Nathan sent her an encouraging wink as she continued to sing, God his girl was good.

_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

"She's amazing." Peyton spoke, her emerald green pools sparkling.

"Yeah she is." Jake grinned up at his best friend, then his eyes moved back down to hers. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He told her.

Peyton grinned, "you and your lines Jaqkelski."

"I'm serious Peyton." He told her, then he did something shocking her to her very core. He kissed her. It was quick and sweet, and ended too quickly in her opinion. "I've wanted to do that for months." He admitted.

_  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true._

Peyton then leaned up, connecting their lips again, this time their lips moved together and tongued fought. "I wish you'd done it sooner." She mumbled against his lips.

_  
And I'm only me when I'm with you  
_

_  
When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
Only you can see  
_

_  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true.  
_

_  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well I'm only me When I'm with you  
_

_  
With You, ooh yeah  
_

…

"Thank you again, Mrs. Travis." Haley smiled kindly at the older woman.

"Nonsense child, you know I love watching him. And how many times, it's Margaret." She smiled sweetly.

Haley nodded her head.

"Now do tell me, when's this little one due?" She asked, adoring putting a hand on Haley's stomach.

"Four months." Haley told her.

"Not long," Margaret smiled, "well I better get going, John will be waiting for me."

Haley smiled, "how's he doing?"

"Oh he's a lot better, says he hasn't felt this good in thirty years."

"Well I'm glad." Haley really admired them, they'd being together over forty years, and to still be so much in love, it was really amazing.

"Bye dear," Margaret smiled, "take care."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"I'll be fine," She smiled, "plus it's just a couple houses down, bye deary."

"Bye Mrs. Tra-Margaret." Haley called after her before closing the door. She then turned around and smiled when she came face to face with that boy that held her heart. "Connor still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Nathan chuckled. "He's out for the count." He told her, stretching his arms above his head. "Tired?" He asked when she yawned.

Haley nodded and they began to head up stairs.

"You were amazing tonight Hales." He proclaimed as he sat on the bed and towed off his trainers.

"Thanks." Haley smiled coyly.

"I was so proud of you babe." He grinned and walked up behind her, pulling the zipper down on her red dress which she'd being struggling with, she'd looked absolutely stunning tonight, baby belly and all.

"Thanks." She said again with a slight laugh, while she and Brooke were getting ready they'd both had to pull each others zippers up, it was just really hard to reach!

"No problem." He told her, placing a whisper of a kiss on her shoulder before unbuttoning his own shirt.

Haley quickly discarded her bra before slipping one of Nathan's t-shirts, which was beginning even a little tight over her belly. She then crawled into bed and closed her eyes, she really was tired. She still couldn't believe she'd gotten up onto stage and sang tonight, but she also knew if she hadn't being able to find Nathan's eyes in that crowd she would have been a jittering mess. She was knocked from her thoughts when she felt the mattress shift as he got in beside her.

Her eyes popped open when she felt his large hand coming to rest on her tummy, and he shifted further down the bed. "Hey bud." He grinned when she giggled. "It's your dad here-"

"Hey, why are you calling him bud? It could be a girl ya know."

"It's a boy Hales." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, grumbling about how it could be a girl. "Do you think we should find out? I mean, if it is a girl, we're gonna have to go and buy new stuff for her, and even if it's a boy we'll have to go out and buy a new things foe him too, sure we have Connor's crib and that but he'll need clothes."

"I dunno, do you want to?"

She bit her lip sheepishly.

"You do!" He chuckled, "when's our next appointment?"

"Next week."

He nodded, then went back to talking to her stomach.

Haley closed her eyes and ran her hands through his dark locks, he seriously was too cute.

A few minutes later she felt him place a kiss to her shirt clad skin before moving and heard the light switch been turned off. She snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other one to rest upon her stomach. Their child lying inside. Nathan continued to watch her as she slept, things were pretty damn perfect right now.

…

**Hey everyone! Surprised to hear from me? Haha. I am so absolutely sorry to you all! I feel so horrible for not updating sooner, but as you can see I made this chapter longer for ya'll ;) Now, I think this story about four chapters left now, well three chaps and the epilogue. And I've decided on the sex's of the babies, some will be happy some wont, but trust me you'll all be happy in the epilogue lol. So, I have a new story 'Yours To Hold.' PLEASE check it out :D It's Naley of course. Thank you to Kelly for helping me with bits on this chapter and the whole 'Apple bottom jeans' scene was dedicated to her ;) Our song love. Hehe. Well please review guys.**


	33. Baby Time?

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Baby Time?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"No way."

"What?" Haley pouted. "C'mon, look how cute it is!" She said, fingering the soft material.

"There's no way in hell my son is walking about with a hat with antlers attached to it." Nathan told her.

She suddenly smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"What?"

"You just said my son." She told him.

"I did didn't I." He grinned, pulling her as close to him as her belly would allow. They'd gone to the doctors earlier on that day and found out they were having a boy, and Haley demanded they go baby shopping.

"Mmhmm," she matched him grin for grin then pulled his face down to hers for a kiss and she was about to pull away when he deepened it, moaning as his tongue slid inside her mouth. "You are so sexy when you talk like that." She mumbled against his lips and he chuckled into her mouth.

"This is a baby shop people, If I wanted free porn I would've stayed at home."

Haley groaned at her best friends impeccable timing. Note the sarcasm. "Then maybe you should just go." She snarled.

"Oh quite being a boob." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I have two thank you very much." Haley grinned, "and this pregnancies really making them sore." She pouted and linked her arm through the taller girls.

"Yeah mines too."

"And Mr. Grabby hands over there doesn't help." Haley sent her husband a pointed look.

"Hey, I offered to massage them for ya babe." Nathan smirked as Chris came up beside him, panting slightly as he pushed the trolley.

"I really hope this kid takes after me." Brooke said as she watched her boyfriend try and catch his breath.

"Me too Davis." Haley stated as they both began walking around the store.

"Pregnant woman are mean." Chris said.

"Tell me about it." Nathan chuckled, looking at some more baby clothes.

"But horny as hell." He smirked, lifting his hand up for a high five but Nathan rolled his eyes with a chuckle and walked away.

"Aw c'mon! Don't leave me hangin'!"

…

"My feet are killing me." Brooke whined as she and Haley sat in a small café.

"I can't wait until I'm allowed to drink coffee again." Haley sighed, taking another sip of her decaf from the mug.

"I can't wait to find out what I'm having!" Brooke exclaimed an excited smile on her face before scowling. "I can't believe Chris wont let me find out."

Haley chuckled.

"But I guess it's only fair since I got to pick the names." She smiled, rubbing her large belly.

"Who would've thunk it? Me and you ending up pregnant before we'd even graduated." Haley laughed.

"Who would've thought you'd get pregnant _again _before we even graduated." Brooke snorted.

"Boob." Haley narrowed her eyes.

Brooke sent her a dimpled smile. "So what name did you pick?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "don't play dumb with me girly, you're having a little Scott so I want to know his name."

Haley grinned. "Sorry Davis, Nathan and I aren't telling anyone until he's born." She explained, rubbing her stomach.

"Well then you suck."

"Just ask Nathan."

Broke gasped. "Haley James Scott! I am shocked, but oh so proud." She smiled while taking a drink from her own mug, "what's going on with Jake and Peyton?"

"Jake finally grew a pair and made a move." Haley said with a snort.

"Wow, pregnancy does make you mean."

"Jake!" Brooke squealed, standing up to hug him as tightly as her belly would allow.

"Whoa." Jake grinned, hugging her back, "look at you." He smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"You calling me fat Jaqkelski?"

"You're radiant." He grinned cutely at her and she giggled before sitting back down.

"So I'm getting a nephew huh?" Jake turned towards Haley.

She beamed. "Yep. What're you doing here." She asked.

"Can a guy not come and visit his two favourite girls in the whole entire world?"

They both gave him looks that said, 'Stop talking crap.'

"Okay, Peyton's in the bathroom and I noticed yous two so I thought I'd come and say hey." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad you did, we haven't seeing you since you and P. Sawyer got together." Brooke pouted teasingly.

"Yeah, choosing your girlfriend over your best friends…" Haley continued with a playful smile.

"I'm not always with Peyton." He defended.

"Last Friday, you missed Movie night because you were with…" Brooke trailed off.

"I know!" Haley said raising her hand. "With Curly Fry." She smirked at him.

"And a few days ago when we asked him to come baby shopping with him he had…"

"Plans with Peyton."

"Then the other-"

"Okay, okay." Jake interrupted the two amused girls. "I'm sorry." He grinned at them.

"It's okay," Haley waved a dismissive hand, "but if you miss your nephews birth I might have to disown you."

…

"Mmm," Haley moaned in pleasure.

Nathan smirked as her legs were resting in his lap and he continued to massage her feet. "Good?" He asked.

"Like heaven." She sighed and looked up at him with half closed lids. "Shopping plus pregnant girl equals stupid, stupid idea."

"Well you're the on who wanted to go…"

She glared at him and he sent her a cheeky smile.

"But I'm happy we did."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Mamma."

Haley turned her head to the side and grinned when she saw her little boy standing beside the couch. "Hey baby."

"Up. Up."

She let out a groan as she picked him up and he snuggled into her chest and squished against the back of the couch. Haley rested her cheek against the top of his head, smiling as he cuddled even closer into her.

"Did you have fun with Mrs. Travis today?"

"Yuh huh," he nodded, and she could feel him drifting off to sleep. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Haley's brow furrowed as she felt something, then a dazzling smile lit up her whole face.

"What?"

Instead of answering him verbally she took Nathan's hand and held it against her stomach and his eyes widened when he felt little kicks against his palm.

"That's our boy?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed slightly with a huge smile.

"That's our boy." He repeated and the excitement in his voice made her heart swell.

"Oh!" Connor exclaimed when he felt the little kick again and both teenagers laughed at the look of pure awe on his face.

"That's your baby brother." Haley told him, running a hand over his short locks.

"Ba'y bwover?"

"That's right buddy," Nathan grinned when he giggled.

"Kick!" He squealed when he felt the little movement again.

Haley bit her bottom lip as she watched both her boys; amazed by the other little one inside of her. They were going to be fine; she could feel it.

_3 months later…_

Haley's head shot up as the sound of a door slamming shut tore her away from the magazine she was currently reading, while she had the TV on.

"Hey Cookie." She smiled then in vanished when Brooke glared at her and with some difficulty sat on the chair in her boyfriends apartment.

She groaned. "I shouldn't have sat down, now I'll never be able to get up."

Haley smiled sympathetically for her friend, "if it makes you feel any better I just sent Chris out for Doritos and ice cream."

"That does actually, but it wont get this baby out of me." She complained, with another groan. "Two weeks! Two weeks ago I was meant to have Chris' big headed baby but ohhhh no, just like it's father, always late." She grumbled looking down at her large belly.

"Well the doctor said if you don't have it by next week then you can just go in-"

"That's what he says, I hate that ass." Brooke grumbled, trying to lift her legs onto the coffee table with no success. "I just want it to be baby time already." She sighed tiredly. "Talking about baby time, only a couple of weeks until Baby Scott graces us with his presents." She grinned, her bad mood forgotten.

"Yeah," Haley breathed out, slowly rubbing her belly. "I can't wait."

"I now the feeling." Brooke muttered. "So where's my Godson?"

"He's with Nathan and Jake, they wanted a little boy time." Haley laughed.

"That's probably why Chris isn't there." Brooke added with a wicked smile but then her eyes scrunched up and her eyes widened.

"What?" Haley asked when her friend suddenly stilled, the smile dropping from her face, then when she saw the panicked look in her friends eyes she asked. "Baby time?"

Brooke nodded in confirmation.

"Baby time."

…

...

...

_**So this chapters short, and I gotta be totally honest I rushed it out, I planned on making it longer but I've just had this thing for time jumps lately :P But next chapter will be a lot longer I promise and then it's the epilogue so I think it's one chapter less than I said. I'll try and update again soon, because I know what's happening in the next chapter (probably so do you lol) and then the epilogue I have it all planned. Please review :D**_


	34. Welcome To The World

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Welcome To The World**

-

-

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…"

"Brooke just calm down and breath." Haley said, her voice was steady even though inside her hear was beating wildly and her hands were shaking, even though her best friend was currently squeezing the life out of them.

Brooke looked at her and Haley gulped. Stupid thing to say. "Breath? Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the asshole who put this big headed baby inside me isn't here to watch me push it out!"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." She spoke, her voice still steady, wincing slightly as Brooke squeezed her hand even harder as another contraction ripped through her.

"Did you phone him?"

"Yes, about five times…"

"Well do it again." Brooke told her. "Now!" She practically shouted when her friend still didn't move.

"Don't get snappy with me Brooke." Haley snapped, her own hormones taking over.

"Well just do what I told you."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Well I'm about to push a baby from my body, so please, call my boyfriend again." Brooke smiled sweetly and Haley grumbled before waddling out of the room, her left hand throbbing. She quickly made sure no nurses were watching and dialled Chris' number, groaning out loud when she got his voicemail again. After tonight, she was going to find the person who invented voicemail and kill them. Actually she'd kick their ass, pregnant belly and all, then kill them.

"Haley?"

Twisting around Haley let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Peyton thank God you're here,"

"What's wrong? Has she had the baby?" The blonde asked, taking Haley's hands in her own.

She shook her head. "No, there's still a while before that's happening but could you please go in there with her while I go get Chris? Because I might kill her if I go in there again."

Peyton nodded quickly, knowing not to get on the wrong side of a hormonal pregnant woman. As she watched Haley stomp/waddle down the isle she really felt sorry for those boys, they were dead.

…

"Dude pass the ball!"

Nathan ignored his brother and ran to the hoop, slamming the ball through it and hanging onto the rim for a few seconds before jumping down. A full blown smirk on his face.

"Show off." Lucas mumbled.

"Hey, when you got it, flaunt it. Ain't that right Nate?" Chris smirked, knocking fists with the raven haired boy.

"Shut up man." Jake chuckled, rolling his eyes catching the ball as Lucas threw it to him. "So where is my godson?" He asked, making a perfect free throw.

"I dropped him off with Mrs. Travis, he was asking to go there all day. I seriously think she loads him up with sugar." Nathan chuckled.

"Probably dude, whenever I go to my Grans she always gives me loads of sweets."

They all looked at Chris with funny looks before simply laughing. They were so busy talking they didn't notice the girl, the very pregnant, the very pregnant pissed off girl get out of her car and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." Haley smiled sweetly, grinding her teeth together as she got another pain in her back, God they were getting worse. "Yous having fun?"

They all looked at her a little shocked, also noticing the overly cheerily smile on her face and the sickeningly sweet tone of her voice. Oh shit. She then turned her eyes onto Chris and he gulped.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked and he nodded slowly. "Can I see it?" He looked at her for a few seconds before handing it over to her after he got it from his pockets. She held it up. "Thirteen missed calls."

"What?!" He went to grab it but she moved it out of his reach before he could.

"Thirteen missed calls from me, and do you know why?" She didn't wait for what would most likely be an idiotic answer. "Because your girlfriends in labour!"

"Oh God." Chris muttered, that was not what he was expecting.

"Oh God is right, but not even God himself can save you right now buddy." She seethed, walking closer to him.

Chris seeing this immediately stepped back.

Nathan quickly stepped in front of his wife, swallowing when her glare turned onto him. "Don't you think Chris should be alive for the birth of his kid?"

Haley's voice was firm. "Get to the hospital, but the minute that baby's out of my best friend I am kicking your ass Keller."

Chris nodded.

"Go!" She shouted.

He jumped a little before running, but then stopped and turned around the face them, a soft smile on his face.

"What?!" Haley barked.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said in awe.

Haley smiled then, tears clouding her vision. "Yeah you are, now go." She shooed him with her hands and he quickly raced off towards his car. When he was finally out of sight she let out a sigh of relief, "I swear I was ready to punch him when I got out of that car." She admitted.

"Yeah we could kinda see." Jake teased.

She smiled sarcastically at him, then turned to face her husband. "Hi."

"Hey." Nathan grinned.

"How you feeling Hales?" Lucas asked, bouncing the orange basketball on the asphalt.

"Oh, I'm okay, a little so-" She was interrupted by a large splashing sound.

All the boys faces scrunched up as they looked down at the large wet patch between her legs, and stepped back.

Haley felt her heart stop, looking up at Nathan she saw realisation wash over his face, and then her own breathing started to become erratic.

"Oh God."

…

"OH GOD!"

Peyton winced at the loud scream that tore from her friends voice, and she felt her squeeze her hand tighter, she swear she could hear the bones crunch.

"Breath." She told her and Brooke immediately started taking in short breaths, her brow was damp with sweat and Peyton pushed it out of her face for her.

"Where's Haley?" The brunette asked, moving her head to the side to face the blonde.

"She went to get Chris sweetie." Peyton smiled softly.

Brooke nodded, laying her head back against the pillows. "She should have stayed. You know what? How about I go and get her? I mean she'd be way better in this situation than Chris." She said quickly, trying to scramble out of the bed, then another pain shot through her and she fell back against the bad. "On second thought, this is a much better idea."

…

"Are we nearly there?" Jake asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Yeah we are, I just want my wife to lie in the backseat in pain for a little while longer." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Dude no need to get snappy with me." Jake told him.

"Well stop asking stupid questions."

"Guys!" Haley shouted as she lay on her back, her shoulder blades leaning against the door. "In labour here." She said, panting as a pain shot through her and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Lucas man, help her!" Nathan shouted at his brother.

"I don't know what to say! What do I say?!" Lucas asked, panicked.

"Tell her to breath!" Jake said, twisting around from his spot in the passengers seat. "I knew I should have sat with her, I've being in this situation with her before."

"Rub it in dude." Nathan grumbled.

Jake groaned.

"Just breath Hales." Lucas said, trying to keep his voice steady, and he let her take his hand then he realised the mistake he made when she clamped her own around it, squeezing hard. He yelped in pain.

"Oh shut it Eugene, you try squeezing a big headed baby from a little hole." Haley said, the biting her lips to stop from screaming as another contraction shot through her.

Nathan wanted so bad to be back there with her, but the sooner they got to the hospital the sooner he could be next to her, and he pressed his foot harder on the pedal.

…

"Baby?"

Both girls heads snapped around at the sound of the voice, and Peyton visible sighed with relief as Brooke unclamped her hand.

"Good luck Brooke." She smiled. "You too." She muttered to Chris on her way out the door.

Chris smiled at her and rushed to her side, clasping her hand in his, brushing some of her sweat soaked hair from her forehead.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it." She told him, a small sob escaping her lips.

He smiled, "and miss out on you screaming and yelling at me? Never." He grinned, and leaned up to kiss her softly.

"Well Miss. Davis lets see how far along you are." The doctor smiled as he walked into her room. After a bit of feeling and prodding he said. "You're about five centimetres dilated."

Brooke's mouth opened in shock. "What?! Only five!" She cried. "I want it out now!"

…

"Nathan." Haley sobbed, gripping the headrest so tight her knuckles turned white.

"We're almost there baby, you're doing so good." He said, brushing his lips across her forehead. He couldn't take it anymore and had made Lucas swap seats with him. "Are we there yet?"

"Now whose asking stupid questions." Jake quipped.

Haley groaned out loud, "so not helping!"

"We're here!" Lucas shouted and abruptly stopped the car.

Nathan quickly got out and walked around to the other side of the car, helping out his wife, and scooped her up in his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really hate this part." She mumbled.

"It can't be that bad." Nathan grinned.

"You wont be saying that in a couple of hours." She told him with a glare.

…

"Come on Brooke. Push!" The doctor encouraged.

She let out a scream in agony but pushed with all her might, groaning as she lay back against the pillows.

"C'mon baby." Chris said, squeezing her hand encouragingly, he'd lost all feeling in it an hour ago.

"I am never having sex with you again." She glared at him, before pushing again, letting out another cry of pain.

…

"Come on Haley." Dr. Ross told the young woman. "Just a little more, come on you can do this,"

"No I can't." Haley disagreed. "I really, really can't."

"Yes you can baby, you're doing so good." Nathan encouraged, kissing her forehead.

"Well then maybe you should be doing this." She snapped. "I swear to God you are never coming near me again." She let out a cry of pain. "Ever."

"Just another couple of pushes, I can see the head!" She exclaimed and Haley looked at her tiredly, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

"I can't, I changed my mind," she pleaded. "I don't wanna be pregnant anymore, put it back in."

…

Brooke fell back against her bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. She could hardly feel the kisses Chris was planting across her face and the words he was whispering to her.

"Let me see." She said softly, smiling as the nurse handed her a tiny little person wrapped in a pink blanket.

Chris grinned. "She's so beautiful. Just like her mother."

Brooke let a couple of tears escape.

"Hey there baby girl."

"What name did you pick anyway?" Chris asked, never taking his eyes off the precious child in his girlfriends arms.

"Elizabeth Penelope Keller."

…

"That's it Haley, come on. One more big push."

Haley gripped Nathan's hand and she gave one final push with one final scream. Then the soft cries filled the small hospital room.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Ross smiled at them both, before handing them a little body wrapped in a blue blanket a few minutes later.

"Wow," Nathan breathed out, the little boys big blue eyes staring back at him as he lay in his mothers eyes. "He's so tiny."

"Yeah," Haley grinned, a couple of tears escaping her eyes. "He looks just like you." She said, looking at her husband, and happily accepted the kiss he planted on her lips, pouring everything he felt for her in that moment into that one kiss. He'd never loved her more.

Looking back down at their little boy she smiled a beautiful smile. "welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."

_**2 weeks later…**_

"Why aren't you in bed?" Haley whispered quietly into the dark room, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist from behind and resting her cheek onto the bare skin of his back.

"I just wanted to look at him a little while longer." Nathan admitted, his finger running up the cubby cheek of his sons, as soft snores emitted from him.

Haley smiled happily, planting a kiss in-between his shoulder blades. "I love you."

Nathan smiled, and felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, just like it did the first time she said that to him. "I love you too Hales." He said, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, for everything. For Jamie, for Connor. For giving me a family. My family. Our family." He grinned, kissing her softly.

"Mamma?"

She quickly turned around in his arms. "Hey baby." She smiled and looked at her other little boy, standing with his thumb in his mouth and his blanket in the other hand. "And why aren't you in bed Mister?"

Connor sent her that smile that he knew she could never stay mad at and ran to both his parents, giggling as his mam picked him and, and his dad wrapped his arms around the both of them and they all stared down at the sleeping infant.

Haley smiled, if this is how life was for the rest of her days, the four of them. Well it was pretty perfect.

…

_**So this was a little shorter than I had planned but it's another chapter :D Actually the second last one, next ones the epilogue guys :D And I know exactly what's happening. I'm really sad this story's ending, it's my first real long one :) So please review guys ;)**_


	35. It's About Life

-

-

**It's About Life**

-

-

-

Nathan popped his head outside the classroom door, looking both ways, making sure there was no one in the hallway. The different banners and posters caught his eye though, and the words, 'Five year reunion' replayed in his mind. If you had told him five years ago that he would be checking to make sure the coast was clear so no one would see him and his wife walking out of one of the many classrooms in Tree Hill high he would have laughed, but if you said that said wife was Haley James, now Scott he would have probably stopped breathing. But there they were, still going strong, sure they'd had a few bumps along the way, but what couple didn't? He was more in love with her than ever.

"Is anyone there?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice and he turned around with a slight smirk, "nah we're good."

Haley nodded, trying to get some of the creases out from her dark purple dress that came to mid-thigh. "How do I look?"

Nathan grinned, moving back over to her. "Like you just had rough sex with your husband in your old English classroom."

Haley's mouth dropped opened in shock and she slapped his arm, but couldn't help but smile. "You are such a bastard."

He shrugged." Nothing I haven't heard before." He told her, that Scott smirk etched firmly to his lips. "And that wasn't what you were saying a few minutes ago, I think your exact words were, 'Oh God, Nate, right there, I'm coming.'" He said, his voice going up a few pitches.

She narrowed her eyes then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Trust me babe, that has definitely being the high light of the night." He grinned, running his hands up and down her back, which was mostly bare thanks to the dress she had chosen to wear. "Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?"

"Once or twice." She said teasingly with a flick of her hand. "And talking about tonight we better get back out there, people might begin to wonder where we've gone."

"So?" He pulled her back to his chest when she started to move away. "Let them wonder."

Haley bit her lip to stop moaning as he started kissing his way up her neck. She hadn't been planning on having sex with Nathan at their high school reunion, but he just looked so goddamn sexy in his black suit, and the light blue shirt he wore made the blue in his eyes shine a bit more, but right now those cobalt pools were dark, almost black and she could feel her body tingling with anticipation. She then sealed their lips together, both in their own world, a haze surrounding them, and they were lost.

…

"Where the hell are Haley and Nathan?" Brooke demanded to know where her favourite couple were, 'Naley' as she'd dubbed them.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Chris tried to reason, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm sure it doesn't take half an hour to go to the bathroom." She snickered. "But I could definitely guess what they are doing."

"Eww!" Jake, Chris and Lucas explained; they so did not need to hear that and Mouth chuckled.

"Getting freaky in one of the classrooms." A very pregnant Peyton smirked and Brooke grinned and gave her a high five.

"Okay please, that's like talking about my sister and my brother having sex." Lucas shuddered.

"Nathan is your brother." Mouth pointed out.

"Thanks dude." Lucas deadpanned.

"Aww." Gigi giggled then kissed his cheek. "It's okay babe."

He grinned at her before they shared a quick kiss.

"Naley at twelve o'clock."

The whole table turned to face the couple.

Nathan kept his arm firmly around Haley's waist, shooting looks at any guy who dared send a glance her way, but it's not like he could blame them, his wife was hot!

"Hey guys." Haley smiled with a small wave. "Sorry we took so long."

"Oh it's okay." Brooke grinned devilishly with a wink at her best friend.

Haley gave her a weird look as she sat down in her chair that Nathan had pulled out for her. "What?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we were all just wondering what took you so long." Peyton told her innocently, rubbing a hand over her large stomach.

"We were coming back and decided to have a look around the place again." Haley told them coolly, ignoring the blush she could feel creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brooke clicked her tongue. "Anything in particular?" She asked with a wicked smile, on of her dimples showing.

Haley run her tongue along her lower lip then smirked. "Our old English classroom."

Brooke, Gigi and Peyton let out loud laughs while the boys all groaned.

"I am so proud Baby J." Brooke giggled, winking at her friend from her spot across the large round table. "And who knew Baby Husband had it in him."

Nathan could feel a blush rising up his cheeks.

"Ignore her." Haley smiled at said husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hales, unless you want all the teachers to know exactly what you've being up to I'd put this on." Gigi said, throwing her a black shimmery scarf.

"Why?"

"It looks like someone's attacked your neck with a hoover that's why." Peyton explained, looking at the purple/brown splotches on Haley's neck.

Haley slapped Nathan's arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"I told you not to mark me." She sighed, grumbling as she wrapped the scarf around her collar.

"Yeah well it's not my fault you're so irresistible." He whispered huskily into her ear. "And plus it shows all these guys your mine."

"Oh, I wasn't aware I was a belonging." She quipped, a small smile gracing her delicate features.

Nathan simply grinned, popping a sizzling kiss onto her lips before pulling back and placing his hand on her thigh under the table.

"This is nice." Brooke commented, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah it is." Haley agreed as she looked at everyone surrounding the round table. There was her and Nathan, then Jake and Peyton next to them, Brooke and Chris, Lucas, Gigi and Mouth. It felt like old times.

"Ya know, this reminds me of the time in college when Haley and Nathan disappeared during one of the party's, and then we found them, doing something _very_ 'M' rated on Lucas' bed." Jake grinned.

"Dude!" Lucas explained. "That's so not something I want to remember, I'd actually just gotten the mental image out of my mind."

"Are you picturing my wife naked?" Nathan glared at his brother.

"Hey I wouldn't blame him, Haley's smokin'." Gigi announced making everyone laugh, including her boyfriend and she sent him a wink.

"Or that time we went to the carnival, and we went to the photo booth and there were definitely more things going on in there than taking pictures." Peyton smirked.

"Leave them alone." Brooke said.

"Thank you Cookie." Haley mumbled, hiding her red face in Nathan's suit jacket.

"They give me hope for sex after marriage."

"Brooke!"

"Sorry!" She smiled real big, then added. "And from what I heard, hot, rough, passionate sex."

"Brooke!"

…

"Hey." Jake smiled as he walked up beside one of his best friends, giving her a side hug. "You having fun?"

Haley smiled up at him. "It's definitely an entertaining night,"

"I can tell." He smirked, fingering the black material that was hung loosely around her neck and he chuckled when she gasped and slapped his hand away. "I'm glad you're happy Hales." He told her, "you are happy right?"

She laughed. "Yes I am." Then she looked past him and her eyes locked with Nathan's from across the room as he stood talking to Lucas and Mouth and he sent her a wink. "Really happy." She confirmed. "And I can tell you are."

Jake grinned just thinking about his fiancé.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" She exclaimed, "but I guess it's kinda expected since you knocked her up." She let out a short squeal when he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"God I missed ya baby girl." He whispered, holding her tightly.

Haley smiled softly, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. "I missed you too JJ."

"Hey, you had all of high school to have him. Now it's too late." Peyton grinned teasingly, coming up beside them.

"Hey Blondie!" They heard someone call from behind them. "Where'd you go? I was waiting for my dance." Chris explained, walking up to them.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Peyton shrugged innocently, cuddling into Jakes side.

"Dude that's just wrong, trying to hook up with a pregnant girl, while you're with my best friend." Haley teased. "I still can't believe you're pregnant girly."

Peyton smiled. "Well I have being for a while now."

"Yeah, but now you're _really_ pregnant." Haley announced as if she didn't know.

"Three months to go." Jake smiled; they couldn't pass fast enough.

"Dude trust me, you want these next months to go slow." Chris told him. "Kids are hard work. And evil too. You know the other day, Jack was screaming bloody murder, then the minute Brooke walks through the door he's all smiles."

Peyton and Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's probably because he doesn't like you." The blonde quipped.

"Funny." Chris deadpanned.

"Are my ears burning?" Brooke grinned as she joined them. "Well I am fabulous so why wouldn't yous be talking about me?"

"And so modest." Haley said sweetly, jumping a little as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, the person resting their head on her shoulder. "Sorry but I'm married." She giggled, leaning back against his chest.

"Well then we better make this quick, meet me in the broom closet in five minutes." He grinned against the skin of her neck.

Haley laughed turning around in his arms and kissing him. "I love you."

Nathan felt his heart beat faster just like the first time she said those three words to him. "I love you too."

She smiled beautifully and connected their lips, and she could faintly hear her friends groan.

"God, do they ever stop? They're like two energiser bunnies."

"I'm telling you guys, they give me hope."

…

"Thank you, it was nice to see you again too." Haley smiled as the woman she was talking to left and started conversation with another lady.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, waling up beside her.

"I have absolutely no idea." She laughed and cuddled into his chest, sighing contently as his large strong arms wrapped around her.

"So when do you think we can leave this bore-fest?"

Haley slapped his chest. "What? You're not having fun?" She smiled teasingly.

"Oh trust me, tonight was definitely _fun_."

Her eyes widened when he slipping his hands down to squeeze her ass.

"Nathan!" She whisper shouted, looking around to make sure no one noticed what he'd just done.

He chuckled, pulling her back to him, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Well, we could say that Dan called and said Jamie wasn't feeling well?" She said, a grin tugging at her lips.

"You my wife, are a genius." Nathan smirked before kissing her soundly on the lips.

…

Haley sighed as she closed her eyes lying back against the couch, listening as Nathan said goodbye to his father, she seriously thought Dan was a godsend, whenever they needed a sitter or a night out he was there, offering to look after the kids, he loved him grandchildren. After Jamie was born Nathan and Dan had gotten closer, and he'd also managed to forgive his parents, it was a very slow process but he'd been able to overcome his anger, and Haley was proud of him for that.

"Mammy!" She felt a large grin form on her face and let out a loud laugh as a small body landed on top of her. "I missed you!" The little one exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Haley smiled. "I missed you too baby girl."

"Mam, I'm not a baby." She said. "I'm four." She held up four fingers for proof.

"Oh, okay Nats." Haley had to bite back her smile. "But you're still my baby."

Natalie giggled uncontrollably as her mam started to tickle her.

"So did you have fun tonight with Grandpa Dan?"

Natalie nodded her head frantically, her hair bobbing up and down. "Uh huh! He let us paint pictures, and eat cookies and…"

Nathan smiled from his spot at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Watching his two girls. Natalie, like Jamie had been unexpected, only a year after having James Haley found out she was pregnant again, it was a shock, but they both loved their little girl. He watched as she rambled on excitedly about her day, she was the exact double of her mother. With big brown eyes, brown hair, a cute little button nose, but it wasn't just her looks, she had Haley's personality too. She was a chatter box, she could ramble on all day, she was bubbly and always seemed to have a smile on her face, and she had him wrapped around her finger; just like her mother.

"Daddy!" Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by a small body crashing into his legs, he grinned and picked up the small boy.

"Hey bud." He smiled, "did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, Grandpa Dan let me play NBA Live, I kicked his butt!" James grinned, the dimple he had in his left cheek on show.

"Wow really?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I totally rule at that game."

Nathan chuckled, Jamie was the exact double of him, with his big blue eyes and dark raven hair.

"Where's Connor?"

"Oh he's in his room. I'll get him." He said, wriggling free of his fathers arms and racing down the hall. "CONNOR!"

"Jamie!" Haley shouted after him, "use your inside voice!"

"Okay mamma!" He yelled back.

Nathan chuckled as he walked into the living room and sat beside her, Natalie in-between them.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, jumping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan chuckled again, she'd being so busy talking about her night that she hadn't noticed him until now.

"Hey Princess." He smiled.

She giggled at his nickname for her.

"How's my baby girl?"

"Oh no Nate, didn't you get the memo? She's not a baby anymore. She four." Haley told him, holding up four fingers much like their daughter had done earlier.

Natalie nodded, a beaming smile on her pretty features as sat in her fathers lap.

Jamie then rushed into the room, racing to the sofa and clambering onto his mothers lap, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I missed you mamma."

"Aww, baby." She grinned pulling his little body closer to her bigger one.

"Hey, how come nobody missed me?" Nathan asked.

"I missed you daddy." Natalie grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek and Nathan's heart clenched, he really loved his kids. "Did yous have fun at your party thingy ma bob?"

Haley chuckled at that, she and Nathan had being watching a basketball game and he's been trying to explain the rules, but she simply couldn't get it. They threw a ball through a hoop, big deal. But she'd simply groaned and said, 'I don't care about basketball, or free shots or throws or thingy ma bobs, whatever the hell they're called.' Natalie had been sitting on the floor colouring and had heard what her mam said, and had been saying it since.

Nathan grinned, she really was the double of her mother. "It was good."

"Yeah, it would've being better if yous were there." Haley admitted.

"Hey Jamie, where's Connor? I thought you went to get him?"

James nodded at his fathers question. "I did, but he's being grumpy and told me to go away, he didn't want to come through." He scowled, a perfect pout on his lips, his brother was a poop-head.

Haley's brow furrowed. "I'll be right back." She said, moving Jamie beside Nathan and Natalie as she walked through the hall, heading towards her son's room.

"Can we watch 'Finding Nemo'?" Natalie turned to her dad.

Nathan almost groaned out loud. He'd seen that film so many times he was sure he and Haley could recite every single word.

"Yeah! Please daddy." James begged his blue eyes sparkling, a pout on his lips.

"Guys…"

"Please daddy." Natalie added, giving him puppy dog eyes and a pout as well.

Nathan groaned. "Okay fine." He gave in grumbling as they scuffled off the couch to put the DVD in. "But you're not allowed to use the pout or eyes for a the rest of the night, deal?"

"Deal!"

…

Haley knocked softly on the bedroom door, hearing an annoyed come in before entering, even though her son was only eight he had the attitude of a fifteen year old.

"Hey baby." She smiled, walking over and sitting on his bed next to him.

Connor said nothing, just continued to move his fingers over the controllers on his PSP, never taking his eyes off the small device.

"Hey." She said a bit more firmly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He let out a sigh then did as he was told, giving her an expectant look. "Did you have fun tonight with Dan?"

CJ shrugged, going back to his game. "Hey! I was playing that." He exclaimed when his mam took the small game from his hands.

"Yeah well you're not anymore." Haley told him, a stern look in her eyes. "Now what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nuthin'."

"Really? Then why don't I believe you?"

"It's nothing." Connor said, getting up from the bed and walking over to his desk.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Haley told him softly, smiling at her little guy. "Tell me." She sighed when he stayed quiet and got up and picked him up in her arms. "I guess we'll just have to tickle it out of you."

"No mam! No please!" He started to giggle hysterically as she dropped him on the bed, running her fingers up and down his sides and over his tummy.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"YES! Okay yes!" He laughed loudly, taking in deep breaths when she finally stopped.

"Promise?"

"Yeah okay I promise." Connor told her then let out a small sigh. "Grandpa Dan wouldn't play with me, I kept asking him but he was too busy with Jamie and Natalie." He told her with a pout.

Haley had to bite her lip, he was too adorable. "Aww baby, Grandpa Dan loves you all the same, you know that." She explained.

"Yeah I know," He muttered. "But if he can ignore me then what happens if you and dad start spending more time with Nats and Jay?"

She sighed, "That would never happen. C'mere." She opened her arms and he happily cuddled into her. "Me and your dad love you so much." She mumbled into his hair. "And nothing will ever change that."

"Promise?" He asked, a few tears escaped down his cheeks and she smiled, wiping them away, and wrapped her pinky around the one he held out.

"Promise."

…

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Nathan grinned as Haley walked through with Connor and was surprised when he climbed onto the couch beside him and hugged him tightly. He looked up at Haley but she simply shook her head and sent him a wink.

"I missed you daddy."

He felt her heart clench, Connor hadn't called him daddy in years, and he was at the age when he thought cuddles were too babyish for him, but on the off occasion he want don Nathan was happy to give it to him.

"I missed you too."

"C! Come watch Finding Nemo with us!" Jamie shouted to his brother as he and his sister lay on the floor on their bellies in front of the TV.

"Inside voice." Haley told him as she sat on the couch beside her husband, watching Connor slide in between his two younger siblings. "Ya know, you'll get square eyes sitting that close to the TV."

"No we wont." Natalie giggled. "That's just sill mammy."

Haley laughed softly and cuddled into Nathan's side. I love you baby." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you too." He kissed her hair.

The moment was ruined by Jamie's shout "Dory is so cool!"

"Inside voice!"

…

"Can't yous read it one more time." Natalie pouted at her father and mother.

"No." Haley said, "it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But I'm not even tired." She whined, and right at that moment a large yawn escaped her lips.

"Yeah, right." Nathan chuckled, standing up and placing the pink storybook on the bedside table and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Night princess, I love you."

"Night daddy." She mumbled sleepily, "love you too."

Haley then took his spot and kissed both her daughters cheeks and nose with loud noisy kisses. "Love you a million gummy bears baby girl."

Natalie giggled. "Love you a million more mamma." She said wrapping her arms around her neck for a cuddle before she snuggled under her Barbie covers. "I love you a million too daddy."

Nathan grinned at that, and simply kissed her forehead one more time. "One down, two to go."

Haley laughed and snuggled into his side as they made their way to Connor's room and both smiled as they saw he was already sound asleep. They both gave him soft kisses goodnight before turning off the light and shutting the door.

"The best for last." Haley said playfully, knowing that they both knew how bad Jamie was at bed time.

Nathan chuckled, "how about I put him to bed and you can go and get ready for _our _bedtime."

She laughed. "That was bad." She popped a quick playful kiss on his lips. "Don't be too long, and tell him I'll be in, in a couple of minutes."

Nathan grinned, he knew she couldn't go to sleep without saying goodnight to all her babies. "Okay." And he kissed her quickly before walking into James' room.

"What're you doing?" He asked, amusement clear in his tone as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jamie quickly looked up from his spot on the floor, and smiled really big at his dad, a green crayon in his hand. "Hi daddy."

"Didn't we tell you to get into bed?"

"Nooooo…." Jamie smiled, his dimple showing.

Nathan chuckled. "What's this?" And sat down beside his son.

"It's for you." He squiggled a couple more green lines onto the paper then handed it to him.

"Lets see." Nathan sat down and wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "Me and Daddy." He read the bright read writing scribbled across the bottom half.

"Do you like it?" The little boy asked shyly a bright smile on his face.

Looking at the picture of two stick figures, a big one and a small one, both with blue jerseys on and a big orange blob in-between then Nathan grinned. "I love it." He then picked him up with one arm.

Jamie squealed.

"And now, it's time for you to go to bed little man."

"But I dun' wanna." He said, with an adorable smile.

"Well you have to." Nathan announced, pulling the blue covers up around him.

"But I dun' wanna." He repeated.

"But you have to." Haley repeated her husbands words as she walked into the room, clad in her white bath robe.

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout planted on his lips and Haley couldn't help but smile at how much he looked like Nathan in that moment.

"But…"

"James." Nathan said sternly, "you have to go to sleep."

The small boy scrunched up his face, and let out a small huff, but when he saw his parents weren't budging he sighed. "Fine."

"That's my boy."

Haley kissed his forehead, "I love you Jimmy-jam." And let a noisy kiss on his skin making him giggle.

"I love you too mamma."

"Night bud." Nathan said, hugging him. "And how 'bout tomorrow we go to the River court, with Connor?"

"Can Uncle Jake, Chris, Lucas and Mouth come too?" He asked excitedly, his bad mood forgotten about.

They both laughed; their son sure did have a lot of uncles.

"Course they can."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed his forehead and tucked the covers up around him before wrapping an arm around Haley and softly closing the door behind him. He sighed when they made it to their own bedroom and closed the door behind him before collapsing on the bed, his wife watching with amused eyes.

"Who knew having three children would be such hard work."

Haley let out a laugh at that and sat on the bed, untying his shoes for him. "Well it's your own fault baby, you did knock me up." She sent him a sweet smile, while throwing his shoes on the floor.

He grinned. "And I'd do it again."

She laughed. "Nuh uh. You're not getting another baby out of my Nathan Scott."

He winked. "We'll see." He then sighed with a soft smile as she started to massage his feet. "Thank you."

She smiled. "It's okay."

"No seriously, you're one brave woman, going near my smelly feet."

Haley bit her lip, God she loved him and then stood up.

"Where're you…" The words died on his lips as she undid her bathrobe, what she had on underneath made his throat go dry.

"Like what you see?" She teased him, the robe dropping to the floor.

Nathan simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. That dark blue, lace Babydoll flyaway showed good amount of her breasts and flat stomach to his hungry gaze and the panties were so tiny that they just barely left anything to the imagination.

She then climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist and bent her head down to nip at his earlobe playfully.

"God I love you." Nathan breathed against her cheek with pure adoration. "My girl in blue." He added making her giggle slightly.

"Mmm, I love you too." She kissed him then, with everything she felt for him.

Who knew one high school English assignment could change your whole life?

.

.

.

**The End.**

**-**

**-**

**Wow, I cannot believe that's this story over! And before you say anything I know the ending was cheesy and cliché but I so don't care ;) So I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story, I absolutely love you guys, and also for getting me over 500 reviews! I couldn't believe it :P So I hope you all liked the epilogue, it was just pure fluff, and mostly Naley ;) So I'm not gonna babble on anymore, just simply thank everyone again for their amazing support, I cannot tell you guys what it means to me. Thank yous.**

**--JIF**


End file.
